Tidak Ada yang Terjadi
by Enji86
Summary: Shinichi membuat rencana agar Shiho mau menerima lamarannya dan segera menikah dengannya. Namun semuanya ternyata tidak berjalan sesuai dengan harapannya. Epilog - Generasi Kedua. Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!
1. Tragedi

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Apa kabar pembaca sekalian? Penulis kembali lagi dengan cerita Shinichi x Shiho yang merupakan sekuel dari cerita Jangan Bilang Tidak. Penulis belum tahu apakah penulis akan meningkatkan cerita ini menjadi rate M di masa depan atau tetap pada rate T. Apakah para pembaca sekalian punya pendapat tentang rate cerita ini?

Penulis juga ingin memberikan peringatan kepada para pembaca sekalian yaitu bagi para pembaca yang benci dan ilfil sama sinetron Indonesia, lebih baik jangan membaca cerita ini, karena cerita ini khas sinetron Indonesia banget. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tidak Ada yang Terjadi<strong>

By Enji86

_Tears fall without me realising_

_I wiped my tears because I didn't want you to be washed away_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

_Repeatedly telling with my heart, telling with my mouth_

_I remind myself so many times because I don't want to lose you_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_If I wake up after tonight_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_I still love you, please, please_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

(Nothing Happened – Jung Yeop)

**Chapter 1 – Tragedi**

Shinichi masuk ke apartemen Heiji dengan kesal sehingga Heiji geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ada apa lagi sekarang? Kau bertengkar lagi dengannya?" tanya Heiji setelah dia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Shinichi.

"Begitulah," jawab Shinichi dengan kesal.

"Masalah yang sama?" tanya Heiji.

Shinichi hanya menjawabnya dengan menatap Heiji dengan marah sehingga Heiji agak sweatdrop.

"Kudo, kalau menurutku kau harus lebih pengertian padanya," ucap Heiji dengan hati-hati.

"Pengertian katamu? Yang dia pedulikan hanya pasien, pasien dan pasien. Padahal kami pacaran lebih dulu, tapi sampai sekarang dia terus menolak ajakanku untuk menikah sementara kau dan Masumi sudah menentukan tanggal. Bahkan Ran sudah bertunangan dengan Hondo. Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Aku merasa dia tidak mencintaiku," seru Shinichi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia mencintaimu. Aku tahu itu," ucap Heiji.

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak mau menikah denganku?" seru Shinichi lagi.

"Yah, karena pasien?" ucap Heiji dengan polos sehingga Shinichi facepalm.

"Hattori, kau sama sekali tidak membantuku," ucap Shinichi.

"Hei, aku sudah memberimu saran kan?" ucap Heiji, merasa tidak terima.

"Terserah. Yang jelas aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu," ucap Shinichi dengan penuh determinasi.

Saat Shinichi keluar dari apartemen Heiji, dia bertemu dengan Shuichi yang beberapa hari ini sedang berkunjung ke Jepang untuk pertemuan keluarga yang membicarakan tanggal pernikahan Heiji dan Sera. Mereka berdua akhirnya pergi ke sebuah kafe untuk minum kopi.

XXX

Shiho menghela nafas dan menghentikan pekerjaannya memeriksa laporan perkembangan klinik yang ada di Desa Tekoku. Pertengkarannya dengan Shinichi tadi benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya. Akhir-akhir ini, dia memang sering bertengkar dengan Shinichi.

"_Kenapa dia tidak mau mengerti sedikit saja?"_ keluh Shiho dalam hati.

Shiho memang belum ingin menikah dengan Shinichi karena dia ingin berkarir dan menggunakan kemampuannya untuk menolong orang lain, sebelum mencurahkan perhatiannya sepenuhnya kepada suaminya dan anak-anaknya kelak. Lagipula dia masih berusia 24 tahun.

"_Yah, aku akan bicara lagi padanya nanti di rumah sambil membuatnya senang. Mungkin dia akan mengerti,"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati. Kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada laporan di depannya.

Shiho dan beberapa dokter muda lain yang merupakan teman-teman kuliahnya dulu, membuat sebuah proyek untuk meningkatkan kualitas klinik yang ada di tempat-tempat terpencil di Jepang sehingga bisa memberikan pelayanan kesehatan yang lebih baik pada masyarakat. Dan kalau proyek ini hasilnya memuaskan, mereka akan mendapatkan dukungan dari Kementerian Kesehatan, dan saat itulah Shiho akan mengundurkan diri dari proyek itu dan bersiap menjadi ibu rumah tangga.

XXX

Setelah makan malam, Shiho mengunjungi rumah Shinichi, tapi Shinichi hanya bersikap dingin padanya. Setelah mereka berdua menonton TV dalam diam selama beberapa saat, Shiho akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Sayang, apa kau masih marah?" tanya Shiho.

Shinichi hanya diam dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak mendengar apapun, bahkan mungkin menganggap Shiho tidak ada di situ.

"_Dasar laki-laki angkuh satu ini. Tapi dia terlihat sangat manis kalau dia bersikap seperti ini,"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati sambil tersenyum kecil.

Shiho lalu bergerak dan memposisikan dirinya di pangkuan Shinichi tapi Shinichi tetap tidak bergerak dan pandangannya tetap terfokus pada TV di depannya. Senyuman Shiho pun semakin lebar. Lalu dia mulai menciumi leher Shinichi. Dia bisa merasakan otot-otot Shinichi yang menegang karena sentuhannya dan nafas Shinichi yang tersentak setiap kali bibirnya menyentuh sweet spot di leher Shinichi. Salah satu tangannya bergerak naik turun di dada dan perut Shinichi.

Nafas Shinichi semakin berat dan tubuhnya terasa semakin panas. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai dia mencengkeram kepala Shiho dan mencium bibir Shiho dengan berapi-api.

XXX

Shiho masih duduk di pangkuan Shinichi dengan kepalanya bersandar di bahu Shinichi sementara Shinichi membelai rambutnya. Setelah momen panas mereka berakhir beberapa saat lalu, mereka berdua hanya diam, menikmati momen kebersamaan mereka saat itu, yang sangat jarang terjadi karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

"Ini artinya kau tidak marah lagi kan?" tanya Shiho yang mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Shinichi, memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Shinichi berhenti membelai rambut Shiho dan terdiam selama beberapa lama sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Shiho," ucap Shinichi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shiho.

"Shin...," mulai Shiho tapi Shinichi langsung memotongnya.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, menikahlah denganku," ucap Shinichi sehingga Shiho menghela nafas.

"Shin, aku mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Dan aku akan menikah denganmu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Aku masih butuh waktu. Tolong mengertilah," ucap Shiho.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengerti. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa susah sekali bagimu untuk menikah denganku. Ibuku saja bisa melepaskan semuanya dan menikah dengan ayahku saat berusia 20 tahun," ucap Shinichi dengan suara meninggi.

"Shin...," ucapan Shiho kembali dipotong oleh Shinichi.

"Cukup, aku tidak mau dengar lagi," ucap Shinichi kemudian dia mendorong Shiho dari pangkuannya ke sofa. "Lebih baik kau pulang. Aku akan ke Amerika bersama Akai-san besok. FBI membutuhkan bantuanku. Lagipula melihatmu selalu menolak lamaranku membuat hatiku sakit. Semoga kau sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat saat aku pulang nanti. Kalau tidak, mungkin kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi," lanjut Shinichi.

Shiho kembali menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang. Hati-hatilah di Amerika. Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya," ucap Shiho. Kemudian dia memberanikan diri mencium pipi Shinichi sebelum melangkah pergi.

Sesampainya di rumah Profesor Agasa, Shiho disambut oleh ibu angkatnya, yaitu Fusae, yang langsung mengerutkan keningnya karena melihat Shiho yang lesu.

"Shiho-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Fusae.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bu," jawab Shiho sambil memaksakan senyum. Kemudian dia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan Fusae ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tapi kau tidak kelihatan baik-baik saja. Apa yang sudah terjadi? Apa pertengkaranmu dengan Shinichi-kun belum selesai juga?" tanya Fusae.

Shiho diam sejenak sebelum bersuara kembali.

"Bu, apa aku ini terlalu egois? Aku sangat mencintai Shinichi, tapi aku tidak sanggup melepaskan semua keinginanku demi menikah dengannya. Apa itu artinya aku egois?" tanya Shiho tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Fusae.

"Mungkin itu memang egois. Tapi Shinichi-kun juga egois karena memaksamu menikah dengannya tanpa memahami keinginanmu. Jadi pada dasarnya kalian berdua itu egois. Ibu hanya bisa menyarankan padamu, kalau kau yakin kau mau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersama Shinichi-kun, lebih baik kau menerima lamarannya. Pikirkan itu baik-baik, hmm?" jawab Fusae.

"Baiklah, aku akan memikirkannya," ucap Shiho.

XXX

"Sepertinya kau tetap tidak berhasil dan dia tetap menolak lamaranmu," ucap Shuichi sambil tertawa kecil saat Shinichi sudah berdiri di hadapannya di bandara.

"Tutup mulutmu," ucap Shinichi dengan kesal.

"Bukankah lebih baik kau bersabar menunggunya daripada melakukan hal semacam ini? Dia pasti akan menikah denganmu suatu saat nanti," ucap Shuichi.

"Sayangnya aku bukan orang yang sabar," ucap Shinichi sehingga Shuichi kembali tertawa kecil.

"Yah, itu menjelaskan banyak hal," ucap Shuichi.

"Kau akan tetap membantuku kan?" tanya Shinichi.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak suka melakukannya. Tapi karena aku pernah berhutang padamu, aku akan membantumu," jawab Shuichi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Shinichi.

XXX

Malam itu, hujan deras mengguyur wilayah Hokkaido, termasuk desa kecil di pegunungan yang sedang dikunjungi Shiho bersama teman-temannya. Rencananya mereka akan tinggal di sana selama seminggu untuk melakukan observasi dan hasilnya nanti akan digunakan untuk memutuskan langkah-langkah apa saja yang diperlukan untuk meningkatkan kinerja klinik di desa itu.

Saat Shiho merapikan barang-barangnya di kamarnya di penginapan yang ditempatinya bersama teman-temannya, ponselnya berdering sehingga dia menghentikan kegiatannya dan menjawab telponnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, wajah Shiho berubah menjadi syok. Dia menjatuhkan ponselnya sementara matanya berkaca-kaca. Tapi dia segera menyadarkan dirinya dan menyambar tas tangannya lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Dia mengetuk kamar ketua tim dengan tidak sabar untuk meminjam salah satu mobil yang mereka sewa karena dia harus segera pergi ke bandara.

Pada awalnya ketua tim tidak mengijinkan Shiho pergi karena malam sudah larut dan hujan masih turun dengan deras sehingga berbahaya jika mengemudi di pegunungan dalam kondisi seperti itu. Tapi ketika melihat Shiho memohon padanya dengan wajah begitu memelas dan putus asa, akhirnya dia dengan berat hati mengijinkannya. Yah, siapa yang tidak begitu kalau dikabari bahwa pacarnya sedang kritis. Lagipula dia percaya Shiho bisa menjaga dirinya karena Shiho adalah orang yang paling hati-hati dan tenang di dalam timnya. Dia hanya tidak tahu bahwa Shinichi berarti terlalu banyak bagi Shiho.

XXX

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shinichi di sebuah kamar rumah sakit milik FBI.

"Sepertinya dia menjatuhkan ponselnya," jawab Shuichi sambil menutup teleponnya.

"Benarkah?" komentar Shinichi dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Kau saja yang bodoh, meragukan perasaannya padamu hanya gara-gara dia tidak mau menikah denganmu dalam waktu dekat," ucap Shuichi.

"Aku tidak meragukan perasaannya. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya segera menikah denganku," gerutu Shinichi.

"Terserah. Yang jelas dia akan segera datang kemari jadi kau harus bersiap-siap menjadi pasien kritis," ucap Shuichi.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar melihatnya menangis sambil memohon padaku agar aku segera bangun, seperti di film-film. Dan saat dia mulai berkata bahwa dia akan menikah denganku kalau aku bangun, aku akan bangun dengan dramatis," ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tch," ucap Shuichi. Tapi dia juga ingin melihat adegan itu. "Aku akan memanggil Dr. Hobson untuk melakukan persiapan," ucap Shuichi kemudian dia melangkah keluar dari kamar.

XXX

Shiho berusaha keras menguasai dirinya dan berkonsentrasi penuh mengemudi menembus hujan, tapi semuanya semakin sulit ketika air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. Apalagi dia mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"_Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Kalau saja aku menerima lamarannya, dia tidak akan pergi ke Amerika dan semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Kumohon bertahanlah, Shin. Aku akan segera berada di sampingmu. Aku akan melakukan apa saja asal kau selamat. Jadi tolong bertahanlah,"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar Shiho menaikkan kecepatan mobil yang dikendarainya karena emosinya sudah mengambil alih semuanya. Hanya satu yang diinginkannya saat ini, yaitu bertemu dengan Shinichi.

XXX

Seorang laki-laki berdiri di dekat pembatas jalan, mengamati jurang di bawahnya, di tengah guyuran hujan. Salah satu tangannya memegang bungkusan yang berisi beberapa botol minuman keras. Di jurang itulah, mobil ibunya jatuh kemudian meledak. Dan semua itu gara-gara organisasi bernama Snake.

Mereka menipu ibunya. Mereka menemukan bahwa ibunya adalah Phantom Lady, istri dari Kaito Kid senior, makanya mereka menghabisi ibunya. Mereka menelepon ibunya saat malam sudah larut dan berkata bahwa dia berada dalam kondisi kritis saat ibunya sedang berlibur ke villa di pegunungan Hokkaido dan mereka juga mengerjai mobil ibunya itu sehingga ibunya berakhir dengan jatuh ke jurang bersama mobilnya.

Dia juga menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kalau seandainya dia mau mengikuti ajakan ibunya ke villa, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Dia juga seharusnya tetap memburu dan berusaha menghancurkan Snake meskipun dia sudah berhasil menemukan Pandora, bukannya sibuk mengejar wanita yang disukainya. Akhirnya dia terpaksa menghilang dan meninggalkan semuanya agar orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak berada dalam bahaya karena Snake pasti mengincarnya.

Dia meletakkan bungkusan yang dibawanya ke tanah, lalu mengambil salah satu botol. Namun belum sempat dia membuka botol itu, dia mendengar suara decitan ban mobil yang memekakkan telinga kemudian diikuti dengan suara dentuman yang sangat keras.

Matanya pun membesar melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia terpaku di tempatnya selama beberapa saat sebelum menjatuhkan botol di tangannya sehingga botol itu menggelinding ke dalam jurang, dan segera berlari menuju mobil yang separuh bodinya sudah tidak berpijak pada tanah. Dengan perasaan seperti sedang menyelamatkan ibunya, dia dengan susah payah mengeluarkan pengemudi mobil itu dan tepat setelah dia sudah berhasil, mobil itu terjun bebas ke jurang dan meledak.

Dia mengamati pengemudi mobil yang ada di pelukannya itu. Kepala pengemudi itu terluka dan mengucurkan darah. Ketika matanya jatuh pada rambut pengemudi itu, dia merasa tidak asing dengan rambut berwarna pirang stroberi itu, meskipun dia tidak ingat dimana dia pernah melihatnya. Dia pun segera membawa pengemudi itu ke mobilnya sembari tidak lupa menyambar bungkusan berisi minuman kerasnya kemudian dia segera pergi dari situ.

"_Apa mungkin Ibu mengirim wanita ini untukku?"_ tanyanya dalam hati.

XXX

"Hei, kenapa dia belum datang juga? Apa perjalanan ke Amerika memang membutuhkan waktu sampai selama ini? Ini sudah 24 jam," ucap Shinichi.

"Entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini cuaca buruk sering terjadi. Mungkin penerbangannya ditunda," sahut Shuichi.

"Begitu ya?" komentar Shinichi.

"Aku akan mencari tahu dan jadilah pasien yang baik selama aku pergi. Kalau dia tiba-tiba datang saat kau bermain-main dengan alat bantu pernafasanmu, dia akan membunuhmu, bukannya menikah denganmu," ucap Shuichi.

"_Dan dia juga akan membunuhku karena mau membantumu melaksanakan rencana bodoh ini,"_ ucap Shuichi dalam hati.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu," ucap Shinichi dengan bibir manyun.

"Aku pergi," ucap Shuichi sambil melangkah ke pintu.

Saat Shuichi sudah menghilang di balik pintu, Shinichi menghela nafas. Entah kenapa sejak kemarin siang, ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Dia pun memutuskan mengikuti nasehat Shuichi dan menjadi pasien kritis yang baik. Dia tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain sekarang karena dia harus fokus pada rencananya. Rencana untuk membuat Shiho menikah dengannya.

XXX

Banyak polisi dan regu penyelamat berkumpul di sekitar tepi jurang di daerah pegunungan di Hokkaido itu. Beberapa polisi melakukan olah TKP pada pembatas jalan yang rusak, sementara beberapa tim penyelamat bergerak menuruni jurang.

Sementara itu, di sisi luar police line, terdapat seorang laki-laki yang histeris sehingga dua orang laki-laki lain harus memeganginya.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku harus mencari Shiho. Dia sedang menungguku di bawah sana. Aku harus ke sana!" seru Shinichi sambil terus meronta.

Heiji dan Shuichi benar-benar harus bekerja keras untuk menahan Shinichi. Sera yang berada di samping Heiji menangis semakin keras setelah mendengar perkataan Shinichi.

Lalu seseorang dari tim penyelamat menghampiri mereka dan dari ekspresi wajah orang itu, mereka tahu kalau dia membawa kabar buruk, kecuali Shinichi yang masih histeris.

XXX

"Bibi, apa keadaannya masih sama?" tanya Heiji yang berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Kudo.

"Iya, Heiji-kun. Padahal Ran-chan sudah membujuknya untuk makan tapi Shin-chan hanya diam saja dengan pandangan kosong. Dia sudah tiga hari tidak makan apapun," ucap Yukiko dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencoba membujuknya lagi," ucap Heiji.

Yukiko hanya mengangguk lalu Heiji berbalik dan bergegas ke kamar Shinichi.

"Yo, Neechan," sapa Heiji saat dia masuk ke dalam kamar Shinichi.

"Kau datang, Hattori-kun," sahut Ran dan tiba-tiba Shinichi yang dari tadi berbaring langsung bangkit untuk duduk.

"Hattori, kau harus membantuku. Kau harus melepaskan borgol ini dari tanganku. Aku harus pergi ke dalam jurang itu. Shiho ada di sana dan dia sedang menungguku. Aku bahkan mendengar dia memanggilku," ucap Shinichi sambil menatap Heiji dengan pandangan memohon.

Heiji hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shinichi karena dia takut air matanya akan tumpah. Sebenarnya kepergian Shiho sangat menyakitkan baginya, tapi dia berusaha keras untuk tegar karena Shinichi dan Sera sangat membutuhkannya saat ini.

Salah satu tangan Shinichi memang diborgol ke kepala tempat tidur karena khawatir Shinichi akan berbuat nekat. Saat Heiji dan Shuichi yang syok setelah mendengar kabar dari tim penyelamat meregangkan pegangan mereka ke Shinichi, Shinichi berhasil melepaskan diri dan lari ke tepi jurang dengan niat melompat ke dalam jurang itu namun gagal karena anggota tim penyelamat yang ada di sana menangkapnya. Setelah itu, Shinichi selalu berkata bahwa dia harus pergi ke dalam jurang itu karena Shiho ada di sana dan menunggunya, makanya keluarganya melakukan hal ini padanya.

"Shinichi, jangan seperti ini terus. Miyano-san pasti sedih kalau melihatmu seperti ini. Biarkan dia pergi dengan tenang, ya?" ucap Ran sehingga Shinichi mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Ran.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Shiho ingin menemuiku dan dia sedang menungguku di dalam jurang itu. Lalu dia akan berkata bahwa dia bersedia menikah denganku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dari kemarin kau selalu bilang kalau aku harus membiarkannya pergi dengan tenang," ucap Shinichi dengan agak kesal.

Heiji yang sudah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, duduk di tepi tempat tidur Shinichi sehingga Shinichi mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepadanya. Heiji lalu menatap mata Shinichi dalam-dalam.

"Kudo, kumohon sadarlah. Shiho sudah pergi. Kau sudah dengar sendiri kan dari tim penyelamat, mereka tidak bisa menemukan Shiho. Kemungkinan besar mayat Shiho sudah dimakan binatang buas yang menghuni jurang itu karena kita baru melakukan penyelamatan dua hari setelah kejadian," ucap Heiji sambil menahan rasa sakit di hatinya karena harus mengatakan kenyataan mengerikan itu.

Shinichi terdiam sejenak kemudian dia tertawa.

"Hattori, kau ini bicara apa? Binatang buas? Lucu sekali. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Shiho sedang bersembunyi di dalam jurang itu dan dia sedang menungguku," ucap Shinichi masih sambil tertawa. Kemudian dia berhenti tertawa dengan tiba-tiba dan wajahnya terlihat agak khawatir. "Kau tahu, Shiho pasti sudah mulai merasa kesal sekarang karena aku tidak datang-datang juga. Dia sangat mengerikan kalau sedang kesal, jadi bisakah kau lepaskan borgol ini dari tanganku? Kumohon," ucap Shinichi dengan tatapan memelas.

"Kudo...," erang Heiji dengan frustasi.

Wajah Shinichi pun berubah menjadi marah.

"Jadi kau tidak mau? Kalau begitu pergilah. Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi," seru Shinichi dengan marah. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ran. "Dan kau juga," ucapnya dengan tajam. Lalu dia kembali berbaring.

Heiji dan Ran saling berpandangan lalu mereka menghela nafas. Ketika mereka mencoba mengajak Shinichi bicara lagi, Shinichi tidak merespon dan hanya berbaring dengan pandangan kosong.

XXX

Beberapa saat setelah Heiji pergi ke kamar Shinichi, Yusaku pulang setelah berkunjung ke rumah sakit tempat Profesor Agasa dirawat dan Yukiko langsung menyambutnya. Melihat wajah suaminya yang lesu, hati Yukiko pun semakin sedih.

"Kondisi Profesor Agasa masih sama. Aku benar-benar berharap dia akan baik-baik saja. Fusae-san berkata padaku kalau kondisi Profesor sudah membaik, dia akan membawa Profesor ke Prancis. Kalau Profesor terus tinggal di sini, Profesor akan terus merasa sedih dan juga stres karena memikirkan Shiho. Jadi Fusae-san berpikir lebih baik dia dan Profesor pindah dari sini. Kau tahu kan, seseorang yang pernah terkena serangan jantung tidak boleh merasa tertekan," cerita Yusaku pada istrinya saat mereka berdua sudah duduk di sofa.

"Iya, aku setuju dengan ide Fusae-san itu," komentar Yukiko.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Shinichi?" tanya Yusaku.

"Masih sama," jawab Yukiko dengan sedih.

Lalu suasana diantara mereka berdua menjadi hening.

"Sayang, apa kau ingat Dr. Bloom, psikiater dan ahli hipnotis kenalanku di Amerika?" tanya Yusaku, memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Iya, kenapa memangnya?" jawab Yukiko sambil balik bertanya dengan bingung.

"Kalau Shinichi tidak juga menunjukkan kemajuan, aku pikir lebih baik kita berkonsultasi padanya," jawab Yusaku.

Yukiko diam sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Iya, kita akan melakukannya," ucap Yukiko.

XXX

Malam itu, Shuichi kembali berdiri di tepi jurang tempat mobil Shiho jatuh. Sudah beberapa hari ini, dia datang ke sana saat malam hari sambil membawa sebotol Sherry. Lalu dia akan minum sambil bicara sendiri.

"Sherry, berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan memaafkanku," ucap Shuichi. Kemudian dia menenggak minumannya.

"Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali terjun dari sini dan menyusulmu. Tapi kalau begitu, aku akan sama saja seperti si bodoh yang membuatmu seperti ini. Aku tidak akan mau sepertinya," ucap Shuichi.

Lalu Shuichi tertawa kecil dengan sinis setelah diam sejenak.

"Siapa yang coba kubohongi? Padahal aku tahu bahwa aku juga sama bersalahnya dengan si bodoh itu. Makanya Sherry, berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan memaafkanku. Tapi maafkanlah si bodoh itu, karena dia benar-benar bodoh," ucap Shuichi. Lalu dia kembali menenggak minumannya.

Setelah melihat keadaan Shinichi, Shuichi tidak sanggup membenci Shinichi. Dia bahkan tidak bisa marah atau menyalahkan Shinichi karena kondisi Shinichi yang begitu menyedihkan.

XXX

Dua hari kemudian, Shinichi harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena mengalami dehidrasi. Dia sudah tidak makan dan minum selama lima hari penuh. Orang tua Shinichi pun memutuskan untuk membawa Shinichi ke Amerika setelah kondisi Shinichi membaik.

Ran pun memutuskan mengikuti Shinichi ke Amerika karena dia tidak mau meninggalkan Shinichi sendiri dan dia ingin merawat Shinichi. Tunangannya yang sangat pengertian pun mengijinkannya. Dan saat Dr. Bloom, psikiater Shinichi menyarankan untuk menghapus sebagian memori Shinichi, terutama tentang Shiho, agar Shinichi bisa kembali hidup normal, yang berarti bahwa Shinichi akan kembali ke masa dimana Shinichi masih menyukainya, Ran memutuskan mengakhiri pertunangannya dengan Eisuke dan memilih kembali menjadi pacar Shinichi.

**Bersambung...**


	2. Chizue Konosuke

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Waktunya balas komen!

**She is Sherry : **Jawaban semua pertanyaanmu adalah iya. XD

**Septi-san : **Yah, kalau langsung nikah, hidup bahagia dan ber-ehem-ehem ria kan, nggak seru jadinya. He he he. Jadi harus ada dramanya dulu. XD

**Olala-san : **Yah, apa boleh buat. XD

**Momo ShinKaI : **Kan mereka udah pacaran sejak kuliah. Sekarang mereka sudah lulus. Jadi wajar dong kalau sudah punya panggilan sayang. He he he. Aku sukanya sinetron Korea. XD

**Nachie-chan : **Ya harus rela. Kan cuma sementara. XD

**Rawr-san : **Soalnya kalau Shiho nerima lamarannya Shinichi, itu berarti mereka akan segera menikah, padahal Shiho masih ingin mengejar karir. Makanya Shiho terus menolak. XD

**Shinxshi : **Tapi sudah terjadi sepertinya. XD

**Anonim : **Ayo! Ayo! Kutunggu namanya. XD

**Aiwha-san : **Nggak banyak sih. Kebanyakan adegan Shinichi sama judul chapter ini. Bahkan setelah chapter ini, sepertinya full adegan mereka berdua. XD

**David-san : **Terima kasih banyak. XD

**Anonim : **Aku tidak yakin apa kita punya pandangan yang sama tentang adegan panas. Tapi kalau menurutku selama beberapa chapter ke depan, sepertinya tidak akan ada adegan panas sama sekali. Lalu adegan xxx di fanfic ini akan terjadi pada pasangan yang sudah menikah, jadi tidak ada sex before married. Aku juga ingin meluruskan bahwa rate M bukan berarti sex before married. XD

**Atin-san : **Harus mau. XD

**Shiho cool'n : **Aku juga. Tapi kata orang-orang, tokoh utama yang kecelakaan lalu amnesia itu trademark-nya sinetron Indonesia, makanya aku bilang fanfic ini khas sinetron Indonesia banget. XD

**Shu no Tsuki : **Kalau begitu semoga kamu tambah penasaran dengan chapter ini. XD

**Elba Elizabeth : **Terima kasih banyak. Sudah ku-add di fesbuk. XD

**Misyel : **Hmm, kayaknya Hondo nggak bakalan muncul lagi, tapi ya nggak tahu juga. Mereka kenal Kaitou KID tapi nggak tahu Kaitou KID itu siapa. XD

**ArdhyaMouri : **Kalau pengin tahu bener atau nggaknya tebakan-tebakanmu itu, stay tune terus di fanfic ini. XD

**Lala-san : **Lebih ke Shinichi dengan judul chapter ini. XD. Good luck ngerjain tugasnya!

**Aris-san : **Aku harap juga begitu. XD

Waktunya curcol!

Sesuai judul chapter ini, chapter ini dipenuhi adegan dan deskripsi tentang kehidupan seorang Chizue Konosuke dan hubungannya dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Semoga para pembaca bisa menikmatinya. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tidak Ada yang Terjadi<strong>

By Enji86

_Tears fall without me realising_

_I wiped my tears because I didn't want you to be washed away_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

_Repeatedly telling with my heart, telling with my mouth_

_I remind myself so many times because I don't want to lose you_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_If I wake up after tonight_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_I still love you, please, please_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

(Nothing Happened – Jung Yeop)

**Chapter 2 – Chizue Konosuke**

Kaito berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati seorang wanita yang sedang sibuk memotong sayuran di dapur rumah yang mereka sewa, lalu dia memeluk wanita itu dari belakang dengan tiba-tiba untuk mengagetkan wanita itu. Tapi seperti biasanya, wanita itu tidak kaget sama sekali sehingga wajah Kaito menjadi cemberut.

"Kenapa kau tidak terkejut?" tanya Kaito.

"Kaito-kun, kau melakukan ini hampir setiap hari, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku akan terkejut?" jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau kan bisa berpura-pura terkejut," ucap Kaito.

"Dan kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanya wanita itu.

"Bagaimana kalau untuk membuatku senang?" Kaito balik bertanya sambil nyengir sehingga wanita itu memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sama sekali tidak punya keinginan untuk membuatmu senang," jawab wanita itu.

"Memang apa salahnya membuatku senang?" ucap Kaito, pura-pura menggerutu, tapi wanita itu tidak menanggapinya.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua tidak bicara lagi namun Kaito tetap memeluk wanita itu sementara wanita itu meneruskan pekerjaannya memotong sayuran.

Kaito tiba-tiba teringat pada kenangannya dua tahun lalu. Dia menyelamatkan wanita yang sedang dipeluknya ini sebelum mobil wanita ini jatuh ke jurang. Lalu dia merawat wanita ini sendiri dengan dibantu oleh Jii, asistennya. Sebenarnya saat itu, Jii menyarankan padanya untuk membawa wanita itu ke rumah sakit dan lapor pada polisi, tapi Kaito tidak mau. Saat itu dia berpikir bahwa wanita ini pasti dicelakai oleh Snake, sama seperti ibunya, makanya dia ingin melindungi wanita ini sebagai kompensasi karena dia gagal melindungi ibunya.

Saat wanita ini sadar, Kaito menemukan bahwa wanita ini tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Bahkan namanya sendiri pun, wanita ini tidak ingat. Kaito pun sangat senang dengan kenyataan ini, meskipun dia tidak akan mau mengakuinya, karena dengan begitu dia bisa melindungi wanita ini. Kaito memberi wanita ini identitas baru yaitu Chizue Konosuke, keponakan Jii.

Setelah Chizue sehat kembali, Kaito meneruskan kembali kebiasaannya minum-minum. Sampai suatu hari Chizue menahannya. Chizue memeluk lengannya dengan erat dan memohon padanya untuk berhenti melukai dirinya sendiri. Chizue yang sudah mendengar semuanya dari Jii, meminta padanya agar tidak menyerah dan berkata padanya bahwa dia akan membantunya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Melihat Chizue yang memohon padanya dengan berlinang air mata, membuat hati Kaito tersentuh. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin menyerah, tapi dia sudah terlanjur terjebak dalam kegelapan ketika ibunya pergi. Kegelapan itu menelannya dan dia tidak mampu keluar dari sana sendiri. Itu membuatnya merasa Chizue-lah yang akan menariknya keluar dari kegelapan itu, jadi dia pun membuka diri pada kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh Chizue. Malam itu, dia memeluk Chizue dengan erat dan menangis di bahu Chizue.

Kaito kembali memulai perjuangannya mengalahkan Snake dengan bantuan Jii dan Chizue. Dia pun merasa takjub melihat kemampuan Chizue yang luar biasa. Chizue bahkan bisa menggunakan pistol dengan baik sehingga Kaito jadi bertanya-tanya siapa Chizue sebenarnya. Setelah dua tahun bekerja keras, akhirnya mereka berhasil membongkar organisasi kriminal bernama Snake itu dan mengirim semua anggota organisasi itu ke penjara sambil tetap menjaga agar identitas mereka tidak ketahuan, baik oleh Snake maupun polisi.

"Kaito-kun, bisakah kau lepaskan aku sekarang? Aku harus memasukkan sayuran ini ke dalam panci," ucap Chizue dengan agak kesal sehingga lamunan Kaito langsung buyar.

"Tidak mau. Aku masih ingin memelukmu," ucap Kaito dengan sikap seperti anak kecil yang manja.

Chizue pun kembali memutar bola matanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu lima menit. Tapi kau harus berhenti bersikap seperti ini kalau kita sudah pulang ke rumahmu yang ada di Tokyo. Kau tidak mau pacarmu salah paham kan?" ucap Chizue dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Kenapa Aoko harus salah paham? Kau kan keponakannya Jii-chan. Kau sudah seperti kakak perempuanku sendiri," ucap Kaito dengan bingung.

Chizue pun facepalm dalam hati karena tingkat kepekaan laki-laki yang sedang memeluknya ini benar-benar nol, atau bahkan minus. Dan dia sama sekali tidak punya keinginan untuk menjelaskan apapun pada laki-laki bodoh ini. Dia menemukan cara lain untuk mengatasinya yaitu dengan menjauhi Kaito saat mereka pindah ke Tokyo nanti. Dengan begitu dia juga bisa melindungi hatinya sendiri.

Chizue menyukai Kaito, tapi Kaito sudah punya kekasih yang menunggunya. Chizue pun hanya bisa memendam perasaannya karena dia tidak mau membuat Kaito merasa tidak enak dan membuat hubungan mereka berdua menjadi kaku. Chizue juga memutuskan akan berusaha menghilangkan perasaan sukanya pada Kaito dan itu akan sulit sekali dilakukan jika Kaito terus memeluknya atau mencium pipinya seenaknya. Makanya dia memutuskan untuk berinteraksi seminimal mungkin dengan Kaito saat mereka pindah ke Tokyo, setidaknya sampai dia sudah mampu mengatasi rasa sukanya pada Kaito.

Kadang-kadang Chizue merasa perasaannya saat ini begitu familiar. Dia menyukai seorang laki-laki tapi laki-laki itu sudah punya kekasih, yang merupakan teman masa kecil laki-laki itu, yang menunggu laki-laki itu dengan setia. Chizue pun bertanya-tanya apakah dulu dia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Haah, aku harap aku bisa segera menemukan pekerjaan di Tokyo nanti. Keuangan kita benar-benar kritis karena terkuras untuk mengalahkan Snake," ucap Chizue.

Kaito langsung mengerutkan keningnya. Selama dua tahun ini, Chizue sudah berulang kali terluka atau berada dalam bahaya. Chizue sudah bersabar berjuang bersamanya selama ini, jadi mana mungkin dia akan membiarkan Chizue bekerja. Dia ingin Chizue hidup nyaman setelah apa yang mereka alami selama dua tahun belakangan.

Kaito pun membalik badan Chizue agar Chizue menatapnya sambil tetap memeluk pinggang Chizue.

"Chizue, bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu? Kau tidak perlu bekerja untuk membiayai hidup kita. Aku akan bekerja keras dan menghasilkan uang yang banyak untuk kita, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Kaito dengan tegas.

"Tapi kudengar, biaya hidup di Tokyo sangat mahal. Belum lagi biaya pengobatan Paman yang bagian bawah tubuhnya lumpuh setelah tertembak di bagian tulang belakangnya," ucap Chizue.

"Aku pasti bisa mengatasinya. Kalau perlu aku akan bekerja siang malam. Kau hanya perlu tinggal di rumah dan menemani Jii-chan," ucap Kaito bersikeras.

Chizue pun tersenyum lembut.

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau kau bekerja siang malam, kapan kau akan membayar hutangmu pada pacarmu yang sudah menunggumu selama hampir tiga tahun itu," ucap Chizue.

Kaito menatap Chizue dengan agak terkejut.

"Yah, aku pasti bisa mengatasinya juga," ucap Kaito sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chizue, pertanda bahwa dia tidak begitu yakin dengan ucapannya itu.

Hal ini membuat senyum Chizue bertambah lebar. Dia pun memeluk Kaito dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kaito, membuat wajah Kaito merona tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Sesampainya di Tokyo nanti, aku akan segera mencari pekerjaan. Aku tidak bisa bergantung terus padamu selamanya, ya kan?" ucap Chizue.

Kaito hanya diam saja. Entah kenapa hatinya sedih mendengar ucapan Chizue barusan. Dia belum menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dia ingin Chizue bergantung padanya selamanya.

XXX

"Aku pulang," ucap Chizue saat masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sudah dua minggu Kaito, Chizue dan Jii tinggal di rumah keluarga Kuroba yang ada di Tokyo. Chizue juga sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah departemen store dan saat itu dia baru pulang dari bekerja.

"Chizue-chan, syukurlah kau sudah pulang," ucap Jii dengan lega saat dia melihat Chizue.

"Ada apa? Apa Paman sakit?" tanya Chizue yang segera menghampiri Jii dan mengamati Jii dengan agak khawatir.

"Tidak. Bukan aku, tapi Botchama. Tadi dia pingsan saat pertunjukan sulap. Sekarang Aoko-chan sedang bersamanya di kamarnya," ucap Jii sehingga Chizue menghela nafas.

"Dasar si bodoh itu! Padahal aku sudah bilang padanya agar mengurangi kerja sambilannya dan fokus pada pertunjukan sulap. Lagipula aku juga sudah bekerja," ucap Chizue dengan nada mengomel.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Jii dengan kepala menunduk. "Aku hanya bisa menyusahkan kalian berdua," lanjutnya sehingga Chizue mencubit kedua pipinya dengan gemas.

"Paman, bukankah aku sudah berulang kali berkata pada Paman bahwa Paman sama sekali tidak menyusahkanku dan Kaito-kun? Aku dan Kaito-kun sayang pada Paman, jadi Paman harus berhenti mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu, mengerti?" ucap Chizue.

"Chizue-chan...," ucap Jii.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantar Paman ke kamar. Ini sudah malam jadi Paman harus istirahat. Setelah itu, aku akan melihat Kaito-kun," ucap Chizue. Kemudian dia mendorong kursi roda Jii menuju kamar yang ditempati Jii.

XXX

Setelah mengantar Aoko ke pintu depan, Chizue memeriksa dan mengunci pintu dan jendela di seluruh rumah lalu kembali ke kamar Kaito. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Kaito dan mengamati wajah Kaito yang sedang tertidur. Lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut Kaito.

"_Dasar laki-laki keras kepala,"_ ucap Chizue dalam hati.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chizue berhenti membelai rambut Kaito lalu bangkit dari tepi tempat tidur, namun gerakannya langsung tertahan karena ada yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Dia pun menoleh dan melihat Kaito sedang menatapnya.

"Jangan pergi," ucap Kaito.

Chizue pun duduk kembali dan mengamati Kaito dengan seksama.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chizue.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja kalau kau terus membelai rambutku," jawab Kaito sambil nyengir sehingga Chizue memutar bola matanya.

"Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. Percuma aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku sekarang," ucap Chizue. Lalu dia bangkit berdiri tapi Kaito menariknya sehingga dia duduk kembali.

"Hei, aku serius," ucap Kaito kemudian dia meletakkan tangan Chizue di kepalanya dan menatap Chizue dengan tatapan puppy dog eyes.

Chizue pun tidak bisa menahan senyum terbentuk di bibirnya dan dia kembali membelai rambut Kaito sementara Kaito memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kaito-kun, besok kau harus libur dan istirahat di rumah, kau mengerti?" ucap Chizue beberapa saat kemudian sehingga Kaito membuka matanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Chizue, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya kelelahan dan kurang tidur karena sibuk memikirkan trik sulap baru. Aku akan tidur malam ini, jadi aku tidak perlu membolos kerja sambilanku besok," ucap Kaito.

"Kalau begitu liburlah untuk memikirkan trik sulap baru dan pergilah kencan dengan Nakamori-san. Kau bahkan belum pernah mengajaknya kencan sejak kau kembali ke Tokyo," ucap Chizue.

"Chizue," ucap Kaito dengan nada merengek.

"Kaito-kun, kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka dibantah," ucap Chizue dengan wajah tegasnya sehingga Kaito hanya bisa berwajah cemberut sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

Chizue kemudian berhenti membelai rambut Kaito lalu merapikan selimut Kaito.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Selamat malam," ucap Chizue.

Ketika Chizue bangkit untuk berdiri, Kaito kembali meraih dan menarik tangan Chizue. Kali ini dengan lebih keras sehingga tubuh Chizue jatuh ke atas tubuhnya. Lalu dia memeluk Chizue dengan erat sehingga Chizue tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Cepat lepaskan aku sekarang juga," ucap Chizue dengan kesal.

"Tidak mau," sahut Kaito dengan nada mengejek.

"Kaito-kun," ucap Chizue dengan nada frustasi.

"Karena aku sudah menurutimu untuk tidak bekerja besok, kau juga harus menurutiku. Malam ini kau harus tidur di sini," ucap Kaito.

"Apa?" seru Chizue, sementara wajahnya menjadi merah. Dia bersyukur Kaito tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang saat ini tersembunyi di dada Kaito.

"Kenapa? Kau kan sudah seperti kakak perempuanku sendiri. Jadi apa salahnya?" ucap Kaito dengan santai.

"_Itulah salahnya. Aku ini hanya seperti kakak perempuanmu, bukan benar-benar kakak perempuanmu,"_ gerutu Chizue dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku akan menurutimu," ucap Chizue dengan nada menggerutu sehingga Kaito kembali tersenyum senang.

Tak lama kemudian, Chizue sudah berbaring menyamping di atas tempat tidur Kaito, di dalam dekapan Kaito. Mereka hanya diam, menikmati kehangatan satu sama lain, sampai Kaito memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu, aku kangen sekali padamu," ucap Kaito sehingga Chizue menaikkan alisnya.

"Kaito-kun, mungkin kau sudah lupa, tapi kita berdua tinggal serumah dan setiap hari kita bertemu saat sarapan," ucap Chizue dengan sarkasmenya sehingga Kaito tertawa kecil.

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi sekarang kau tidak selalu berada di sampingku lagi. Aku jadi agak kesepian. Kau bahkan tidak pernah datang saat pertunjukan sulapku," ucap Kaito.

"Apa boleh buat? Aku harus bekerja kan? Lagipula sekarang sudah ada Nakamori-san yang selalu berada di sampingmu. Seharusnya kau merasa senang, bukannya mengeluh padaku seperti ini," ucap Chizue.

"_Aku memang seharusnya merasa senang, tapi pada kenyataannya aku tidak sesenang yang seharusnya. Yah, aku harus segera mengumpulkan uang yang banyak, jadi Chizue tidak perlu bekerja dan selalu tersedia untukku," _ucap Kaito dalam hati.

"Tapi apa tidak bisa kau meluangkan waktumu untuk melihat pertunjukanku? Aku benar-benar ingin kau melihatnya," lanjut Kaito.

"Hmm, baiklah. Jika aku mendapat cuti nanti, aku pasti akan melihat pertunjukanmu," ucap Chizue.

"Janji ya?" tanya Kaito.

"Iya, janji," jawab Chizue sambil tertawa kecil. "Sekarang tidurlah. Selamat malam," lanjutnya.

"Mmm, selamat malam, Chizue," sahut Kaito. Kemudian dia mendaratkan bibirnya sejenak di kening Chizue sehingga pipi Chizue kembali memerah, tapi Kaito tidak menyadarinya.

"_Kaito-kun, kau benar-benar tidak mau melepaskanku, ya?"_ keluh Chizue dalam hati.

XXX

Keesokan harinya, Chizue benar-benar kaget mendapati Kaito duduk di halte bis dekat tempatnya bekerja saat dia pulang kerja.

"Kaito-kun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Chizue.

"Aku ingin menjemputmu karena aku tidak bekerja hari ini," jawab Kaito sambil nyengir lebar.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Nakamori-san?" tanya Chizue lagi.

"Yah, sesuai dengan kata-katamu kemarin malam. Aku sudah mengajaknya kencan tadi siang setelah dia selesai mengajar dan dia kelihatan sangat senang. Jadi sekarang aku menjemputmu," jawab Kaito.

"_Dan aku harap kau juga senang seperti Aoko karena aku menjemputmu,"_ lanjut Kaito dalam hati.

Sebelum Chizue sempat merespon, bis mereka sudah berhenti di depan halte tersebut sehingga Kaito langsung memegang tangan Chizue.

"Ayo kita naik," ucap Kaito.

Chizue pun mengangguk dan mereka berdua naik ke dalam bis.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya Kaito saat dia dan Chizue sudah duduk di dalam bis yang lumayan sepi itu karena hari sudah malam.

"Sedikit," jawab Chizue.

"Kalau begitu...," ucap Kaito, kemudian dia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dan sekaleng jus dingin muncul dari belakang telinga Chizue.

Chizue pun menerima jus kaleng itu sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," ucap Chizue.

"Tidak masalah," ucap Kaito sambil nyengir.

Kemudian Chizue menghabiskan jusnya sementara Kaito terus memperhatikannya.

"Wajahmu kelihatan pucat. Kau pasti lelah sekali," ucap Kaito setelah Chizue menghabiskan jusnya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja kok," sahut Chizue sambil tersenyum, tapi wajah Kaito malah berubah menjadi muram.

"Aku benar-benar laki-laki yang tidak berguna," ucap Kaito dengan nada muram.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" ucap Chizue.

"Karena itu memang benar," ucap Kaito masih dengan nada muram.

Chizue menatap Kaito sejenak, kemudian dia memeluk Kaito yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Wajah Kaito pun langsung memanas dan entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

"Kaito-kun, sudah kubilang kan, aku baik-baik saja. Kau sayang padaku dan mengkhawatirkan aku saja, aku sudah merasa senang," ucap Chizue.

"Tapi aku tidak suka melihatmu bekerja keras seperti ini. Aku janji, suatu hari nanti kau tidak perlu bekerja dari pagi sampai malam seperti ini lagi. Aku pasti akan menghasilkan uang yang banyak untuk kita jadi kau bisa hidup nyaman," ucap Kaito dengan penuh emosi.

"Ya, ya, baiklah kalau kau memaksa, aku akan menunggu janjimu itu dengan sabar. Berusahalah sekuat tenaga, tapi jangan memaksakan diri sampai pingsan seperti kemarin, oke?" ucap Chizue.

Kaito pun tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapan Chizue. Dia benar-benar bersyukur karena ibunya mengirimkan Chizue untuknya. Dan entah kenapa perjalanan pulang naik bis bersama Chizue jauh lebih menyenangkan untuknya daripada kencannya bersama Aoko tadi.

XXX

Hari itu adalah hari yang biasa-biasa saja bagi Chizue. Dia lumayan menikmati pekerjaannya karena pekerjaannya itu terus membuatnya sibuk sehingga dia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal-hal lain yang tidak menyenangkan untuk dipikirkan. Dia bertemu dan berinteraksi dengan banyak orang yang kepribadiannya berbeda-beda dan dia sangat suka mengamati dan menganalisa orang-orang tersebut, yang merupakan pelanggan departemen store tempat dia bekerja.

Sesaat sebelum jam kerja Chizue berakhir, ada seorang pelanggan yang meminta bantuannya dan dia pun dengan senang hati membantu pelanggan tersebut. Setelah pelanggan itu mengucapkan terima kasih dan melangkah pergi, hari Chizue yang biasa-biasa saja itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tidak biasa. Seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat saat dia berbalik.

Chizue seharusnya langsung melepaskan diri dari laki-laki asing itu, tapi entah kenapa dia hanya diam saja. Dia merasa ini adalah hal yang paling dirindukannya selama ini, meskipun dia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Shiho," gumam laki-laki itu. Dan itu membuat Chizue sadar kembali. Sepertinya laki-laki itu sudah salah orang. Namun belum sempat Chizue membuka mulutnya, laki-laki itu kehilangan kesadarannya sehingga tubuh laki-laki itu membebani tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar butuh bantuan sekarang. Laki-laki itu benar-benar berat.

**Bersambung...**


	3. Ketika Shinichi Bertemu Chizue

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

**Waktunya balas komen!**

**Misyel :** Mmm, gimana ya? Baca aja deh lanjutannya. XD

**Lillya-san :** Botchama itu artinya sama dengan Botchan, cuma Botchama lebih jadul, makanya Jii yang sudah tua memakai istilah itu. XD

**Aiwha-san :** Pasti sama Shinichi. XD

**Shu no Tsuki : **Kayaknya dari judul chapter ini sudah jelas. XD

**Olala-san :** Baca aja deh lanjutannya. XD

**ArdhyaMouri :** OMG! Ini kan bukan fanfic yuri. Chizue sukanya sama Kaito, bukan sama Aoko. XD

**Shinxshi : **Oke! XD

**Amuto-san : **Iya, habis sibuk banget sih. XD

**Momo-san : **Atau jangan-jangan kamu memang suka sinetron Indo? XD

**Septi-san : **Ho ho ho.

**Atin-san : **Iya, repot ya. Pacar kayak gitu sih mending diputusin aja. Tapi dunia anime memang beda sih. Justru pacar-pacar macam itu yang bikin cewek tergila-gila. XD

**Lala-san : **Good luck tugasnya! XD

**Elba-san : **Ya begitulah. Untuk pertanyaanmu tentang Shinichi, mending baca aja deh lanjutannya. XD

**Himetarou-san : **Hmm, baca aja deh lanjutannya. XD

**Rawr-san : **Jii ngebolehin Kaito bohong? Karena Jii kasihan pada Kaito yang stres. Snake itu bohongan? Yang jelas di fanfic ini mereka betulan. Shinichi lagi di Amerika? Mungkin. Kaito suka minum? Dia suka minum karena stres setelah ditinggal mati ibunya. XD

**Radhierzion'4869 : **Rasa penasaranmu sudah terjawab kan, setelah membaca judul chapter ini? XD

**Waktunya curcol!**

Setelah chapter kemarin di-update hari sabtu sebelum tengah malam karena hari ahadnya penulis pergi ke Lumajang untuk menghadiri pernikahan seorang sahabat, kali ini update-nya hari minggu menjelang malam karena kemarin penulis habis diwisuda sehingga rasa capek dari acara kemarin masih menghinggapi penulis sampai hari ini. Tapi tentu saja penulis sangat senang karena sudah memperoleh gelar ST dan semoga para pembaca semua juga senang setelah membaca chapter ini. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tidak Ada yang Terjadi<strong>

By Enji86

_Tears fall without me realising_

_I wiped my tears because I didn't want you to be washed away_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

_Repeatedly telling with my heart, telling with my mouth_

_I remind myself so many times because I don't want to lose you_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_If I wake up after tonight_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_I still love you, please, please_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

(Nothing Happened – Jung Yeop)

**Chapter 3 – Ketika Shinichi Bertemu Chizue**

Saat Shinichi membuka matanya, dia disambut oleh wajah seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang stroberi yang digelung ke belakang, yang sedang menatapnya dengan khawatir sekaligus lega.

"Syukurlah anda sudah bangun," ucap wanita itu.

Shinichi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu memandangi sekelilingnya. Kemudian dia mencoba bangkit untuk duduk dan wanita itu pun segera membantunya.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi? Ini dimana? Kau siapa?" tanya Shinichi saat dia sudah duduk.

Wanita itu pun menatap Shinichi dengan bingung dan heran, tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi ramah khas pegawai departemen store.

"Anda sedang berada di kantor satpam Departemen Store FivePoint dan saya adalah pegawai di Departemen Store ini. Tadi saat di Departemen Store, anda tiba-tiba memeluk saya dan memanggil saya dengan nama Shiho, lalu anda pingsan. Saya bukan Shiho jadi anda tadi pasti salah orang," jawab wanita itu.

"Shiho? Siapa itu Shiho? Kenapa aku memanggilmu Shiho?" tanya Shinichi dengan bingung.

"Entahlah, saya tidak mungkin tahu kan?" jawab wanita itu sambil menatap Shinichi dengan geli.

Wajah Shinichi pun memerah karena dia sudah menanyakan sesuatu yang bodoh. Terlebih lagi tadi dia sudah memeluk wanita di depannya ini dengan seenaknya. Kemudian Shinichi teringat obat sakit kepalanya. Tadi dia menjatuhkan botol obat sakit kepalanya itu saat sedang membuntuti buruannya. Dia ingat dia sedang mencari-cari obat sakit kepalanya itu dan tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit sekali. Selain itu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, termasuk pelukan dan nama Shiho.

Hal ini membuat Shinichi menatap wanita di depannya dengan curiga. Dia langsung memutuskan bahwa wanita di depannya ini pasti adalah fans-nya yang mencoba mendekatinya dengan mengarang tentang pelukan dan nama Shiho itu untuk membuatnya terkesan. Menjadi laki-laki yang digandrungi wanita memang berat. Dia pun segera menata dirinya kembali kemudian berdehem. Wanita ini sudah menolongnya jadi dia harus bersikap sopan, meskipun wanita ini mencoba menipunya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Aku harus pergi sekarang," ucap Shinichi. Kemudian dia bangkit berdiri dan wanita itu pun ikut berdiri.

"Anda yakin anda sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita itu dengan penuh perhatian.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sekali lagi terima kasih," jawab Shinichi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Silahkan datang lagi ke Departemen Store kami," ucap wanita itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan tersenyum.

Shinichi menundukkan kepalanya dengan kaku kemudian dia bergegas keluar dari kantor satpam itu.

"_Chizue Konosuke, huh?"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati saat dia melangkah menuju kantor informasi departemen store itu. Tadi dia sempat melirik name tag karyawan yang tersemat di dada wanita itu.

"_Dia sebenarnya lumayan cantik. Tapi sayangnya dia bukan tipeku. Lagipula aku akan menikah dua bulan lagi,"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati.

Shinichi merasa lega ketika dia menemukan botol berisi obat sakit kepalanya itu di kantor informasi departemen store. Dia hampir tidak sanggup hidup tanpa pil-pil itu karena sakit kepala tak tertahankan yang lumayan sering menjangkitinya hanya bisa sembuh dengan pil-pil itu. Dia pun mengucapkan terima kasih lalu bergegas ke tempat parkir untuk mengambil mobilnya.

XXX

Chizue menghela nafas setelah membaca jadwal bis di halte di dekat tempat kerjanya. Bis terakhir yang menuju daerah tempat tinggalnya baru saja berangkat dari halte itu lima menit yang lalu.

"_Ongkos taksi pasti sangat mahal. Apa aku jalan kaki saja ya? Tapi ini sudah malam dan jarak dari sini ke rumah lumayan jauh,"_ pikir Chizue.

Chizue hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena bertemu laki-laki aneh itu sehingga dia ketinggalan bis. Tadi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan laki-laki itu begitu saja, meskipun satpam sudah menawarkan padanya untuk menjaga laki-laki itu. Apa boleh buat? Laki-laki itu mirip sekali dengan Kaito sehingga dia tidak tega meninggalkan laki-laki itu sebelum dia memastikan bahwa laki-laki itu baik-baik saja. Menurutnya, laki-laki itu terlihat seperti Kaito yang serius dan dewasa.

Sementara itu, Shinichi yang akan melewati halte tersebut dengan mobilnya menangkap sosok Chizue yang berdiri di dekat papan jadwal keberangkatan bus dengan wajah penuh pemikiran. Shinichi pun langsung bisa menebak bahwa Chizue pasti ketinggalan bis. Kalau melihat dari pekerjaan Chizue, Shinichi sudah bisa menduga bahwa Chizue bukanlah orang yang berkecukupan, jadi Chizue pasti sedang bingung memilih antara jalan kaki atau naik taksi.

"_Kalau aku menawarinya untuk mengantarkannya pulang, nanti dia jadi berharap. Tapi dia ketinggalan bis karena berusaha mendekati aku, jadi aku juga bersalah. Bagaimana ya?"_ pikir Shinichi.

Akhirnya Shinichi menghentikan mobilnya setelah dia agak jauh melewati halte bis tersebut lalu dia memundurkan mobilnya. Dia memutuskan untuk memberi tumpangan pada Chizue dan agar Chizue tidak berharap, dia akan bercerita pada Chizue tentang tunangannya.

Chizue tidak memperhatikan mobil yang berhenti di depan halte bis itu sampai Shinichi memanggil namanya dari jendela yang terbuka. Dan Shinichi merasa agak kesal karena Chizue hanya berdiri di sana dan menatapnya seperti orang bodoh.

"_Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaiku. Sungguh merepotkan,"_ gerutu Shinichi dalam hati.

Sebenarnya wajar saja Chizue bersikap begitu. Dia begitu terkejut karena Shinichi tahu namanya dan dia tahu mobil mercy yang dikendarai Shinichi itu sangat mahal, yang juga berarti bahwa laki-laki yang ditolongnya tadi itu sangat kaya. Laki-laki tampan dan kaya, betapa sempurnanya hidup laki-laki yang mirip Kaito itu! Berbeda sekali dengan Kaito yang asli.

Shinichi akhirnya turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Chizue.

"Ayo naiklah. Kau ketinggalan bis kan?" ucap Shinichi, berusaha bersikap sesabar mungkin.

Chizue akhirnya bisa menyadarkan dirinya kembali dari kondisi terpananya lalu menatap Shinichi. Dia tahu dia tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan laki-laki di depannya ini. Berurusan dengan satu Kaito saja sudah membuat hidupnya rumit. Jadi bayangkan saja kalau dia harus berurusan dengan dua Kaito. Apalagi laki-laki yang kelihatan sempurna adalah laki-laki yang sangat mencurigakan.

"Ah, terima kasih atas kebaikan anda. Tapi tidak perlu. Saya bisa jalan kaki," ucap Chizue sambil tersenyum.

"_Hoo, jadi sekarang dia memainkan taktik jual mahal, huh?"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati dengan geli. Dia benar-benar kasihan pada wanita di depannya ini karena sebentar lagi dia akan menghancurkan impian wanita ini untuk bersamanya.

Shinichi kemudian memegang tangan Chizue dan menariknya ke mobil.

"Ayo," ucap Shinichi.

"Ah, tidak...," ucapan Chizue langsung dipotong oleh Shinichi.

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikanmu yang tadi," ucap Shinichi.

Akhirnya Chizue pun merelakan dirinya ditarik oleh Shinichi.

"Jadi kemana aku harus mengantarmu?" tanya Shinichi sambil mengenakan sabuk pengamannya.

"Saya turun di halte bis yang ada di Ekoda saja. Setelah itu saya akan jalan kaki," jawab Chizue.

"Kenapa begitu? Aku bisa mengantar sampai rumahmu," ucap Shinichi.

"Tidak perlu. Saya sampai halte Ekoda saja," ucap Chizue.

"Ya sudah. Terserah kau saja," ucap Shinichi. Kemudian dia mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Selama perjalanan, Shinichi terus mencuri pandang ke arah Chizue dan ketika mata Chizue jatuh pada fotonya dan Ran yang ada di dashboard mobil, dia bersorak dalam hati dan tanpa basa-basi mulai bercerita padahal Chizue tidak bertanya.

"Itu fotoku dan tunanganku. Kami akan menikah dua bulan lagi di Amerika. Dia adalah wanita yang sangat cantik dan sangat baik. Dia menguasai karate, tapi dia takut dengan hantu dan sangat cengeng. Bukankah dia sangat manis?" ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, anda memang sangat beruntung," sahut Chizue sambil tersenyum meskipun dalam hati dia benar-benar bingung karena Shinichi tiba-tiba bercerita tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Meskipun begitu, dia merasa agak lega karena Shinichi sudah punya tunangan yang sangat dicintainya, jadi maksud Shinichi mengantarnya pulang benar-benar tulus.

Sementara itu, Shinichi juga merasa bingung karena reaksi Chizue yang malah memujinya.

"_Dia pasti sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya,"_ pikir Shinichi. Dia pun memutuskan untuk terus bercerita.

"Kami sudah saling mengenal sejak balita karena rumah kami berdekatan dan sekolah kami selalu sama sejak TK sampai SMA," ucap Shinichi. Dan Shinichi bertambah bingung karena Chizue tertawa kecil.

Bagaimana Chizue tidak tertawa? Bahkan kisah cinta Kaito yang satu ini sama dengan Kaito yang asli. Wanitanya pun juga lumayan mirip.

"_Dunia ini benar-benar aneh,"_ ucap Chizue dalam hati.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu?" tanya Shinichi sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ah, tidak," jawab Chizue dengan nada minta maaf. "Jadi anda ke Departemen Store tadi untuk membeli perlengkapan pernikahan ya?" tanyanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Huh? Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku akan menikah di Amerika?" jawab Shinichi.

"Lalu kenapa anda ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya anda ada di Amerika sekarang?" tanya Chizue dengan polos.

Mata Shinichi pun membesar setelah mendengar pertanyaan Chizue.

"_Sial! Jangan-jangan wanita ini berpikir bahwa saat ini aku sedang membohonginya tentang rencana pernikahanku. Padahal aku benar-benar akan menikah dua bulan lagi. Dia harus membiasakan diri mulai sekarang bahwa dia tidak mungkin memilikiku,"_ pikir Shinichi. Dia tidak pernah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa dia begitu peduli pada perasaan wanita yang tidak dikenalnya ini.

"Itu karena aku harus bekerja," jawab Shinichi sementara dia mulai berkeringat.

"Tapi anda kelihatannya sangat kaya. Anda tidak akan jatuh miskin hanya gara-gara tidak bekerja karena mempersiapkan pernikahan, kan?" ucap Chizue.

"Tunanganku dan ibuku sangat antusias untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan kami, makanya...," ucap Shinichi.

"Jadi karena anda tidak antusias, anda memilih bekerja daripada mempersiapkan pernikahan, begitu?" tanya Chizue dengan spontan dan tanpa maksud apa-apa, namun membuat Shinichi langsung meminggirkan mobilnya lalu menatap Chizue dengan tajam.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku juga sangat antusias meskipun aku memilih untuk bekerja, kau mengerti?" jawab Shinichi dengan tajam sehingga Chizue agak takut.

"I-iya. Saya mengerti," ucap Chizue.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Shinichi. Kemudian dia kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chizue memberanikan diri melirik Shinichi dan entah kenapa dia merasa laki-laki di sampingnya ini terlihat begitu kesepian. Dia pun bertanya-tanya kenapa Shinichi terlihat seperti itu.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Shinichi meminggirkan mobilnya di dekat halte Ekoda.

"Err, terima kasih banyak atas tumpangannya dan karena anda sudah tahu nama saya, bolehkah saya bertanya siapa nama anda?" tanya Chizue dengan gugup setelah mobil Shinichi berhenti.

Shinichi pun langsung menoleh ke arah Chizue dengan wajah sebal.

"Bisakah kau hentikan itu? Permainanmu itu sudah tidak lucu lagi sekarang," ucap Shinichi dengan kesal.

"Permainan? Permainan apa maksud anda?" tanya Chizue dengan bingung.

"Sudahlah, jangan pura-pura lagi. Aku sudah tahu semuanya," ucap Shinichi dengan sinis.

Chizue pun menatap Shinichi dengan wajah benar-benar bingung. Tapi kemudian dia ingat bahwa dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan laki-laki yang mirip Kaito ini lagi, jadi dia sebenarnya tidak perlu ambil pusing dengan nama laki-laki yang sudah memberinya tumpangan ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Selamat atas pernikahan anda dan selamat tinggal," ucap Chizue. Kemudian dia turun dari mobil dan melangkah pergi.

Shinichi terus menatap Chizue yang melangkah menjauh dan entah kenapa ada rasa sedih yang menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Dia pun segera mengusir rasa itu dari hatinya lalu melanjutkan perjalanan ke kantor detektif miliknya yang juga berfungsi sebagai rumah di pusat kota Tokyo. Dalam perjalanan pulang itu, Shinichi mulai mempertimbangkan bahwa dugaannya tentang Chizue sebenarnya adalah salah dan itu membuatnya merasa malu karena Chizue pasti menganggapnya laki-laki aneh.

XXX

Keesokan harinya, Shinichi kembali hang out di Departemen Store FivePoint. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi dia ingin sekali melihat Chizue dan dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus menyamar.

Shinichi menyamar sebagai laki-laki tua dan ketika pelanggan yang dibantu Chizue sudah pergi, dia bergegas menghampiri Chizue. Chizue pun tersenyum ramah kepadanya dan bertanya apakah dia perlu bantuan. Dia pun menjawab bahwa dia ingin membelikan baju untuk cucu laki-lakinya tapi dia tidak tahu mana yang bagus.

Shinichi hampir tertawa ketika melihat wajah Chizue yang agak terkejut karena dia berkata bahwa cucunya berusia 25 tahun. Tapi Chizue dengan cepat mengendalikan dirinya kembali lalu mengantarnya berkeliling sambil menyarankan beberapa baju dan celana.

Setelah itu, Shinichi merasakan hasrat yang tidak tertahankan untuk merekrut Chizue dan mempekerjakannya di kantor sekaligus rumahnya. Oleh karena itu, dua hari kemudian dia datang lagi ke Departemen Store FivePoint tanpa menyamar.

"Permisi," ucap Shinichi pada Chizue yang sedang merapikan baju yang ada di gantungan.

Chizue pun langsung berbalik dengan senyuman, tapi senyumnya langsung menghilang begitu dia tahu siapa yang bicara padanya. Kemudian Chizue ingat kalau dia sedang bekerja dan Shinichi adalah pelanggan, jadi dia harus bersikap profesional. Senyum pun segera kembali ke bibirnya.

"Apa kabar? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Chizue dengan ramah.

Shinichi pun merasa takjub melihat Chizue yang begitu profesional dan perasaannya untuk merekrut Chizue semakin menggebu-gebu. Dia akan melakukan apa saja asal Chizue mau bekerja padanya.

"Aku ingin membelikan baju untuk tunanganku tapi aku tidak tahu baju apa yang cocok untuknya. Kau sudah melihat fotonya kan? Jadi bisakah kau membantuku memilih baju yang cocok untuknya?" jawab Shinichi sambil balik bertanya.

"Baiklah. Silahkan ikut saya," sahut Chizue.

Setelah beberapa lama memilih baju, Shinichi akhirnya menemukan pilihannya.

"Kalau begitu aku ambil yang ini," ucap Shinichi.

"Baiklah," ucap Chizue. Dia melipat baju yang dipilih Shinichi itu lalu dia menulis notanya dan memberikannya pada Shinichi. "Anda bisa mengambilnya di kasa 4," ucap Chizue.

Shinichi menerima nota itu tapi dia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sehingga Chizue menaikkan alisnya pada Shinichi.

"Apa ada hal lain lagi?" tanya Chizue.

"Err, aku ingin bicara denganmu jadi aku akan menunggumu di halte bis. Sampai nanti," jawab Shinichi kemudian dia bergegas pergi.

Chizue hanya berdiri di tempatnya dengan terpana. Dia benar-benar tidak mengharapkan ini.

"_Apa itu tadi?"_ tanya Chizue dalam hati.

XXX

"Jadi anda ingin menawari saya pekerjaan sebagai asisten pribadi anda?" tanya Chizue setelah Shinichi mengatakan padanya kenapa dia ingin bicara dengannya. Saat itu, Chizue kembali berada di kursi penumpang mobil Shinichi.

"Begitulah. Kau bisa melayani orang dengan baik dan supervisormu pun berkata kalau pekerjaanmu sangat bagus, makanya aku ingin merekrutmu. Aku akan memberimu gaji yang lebih besar daripada gajimu sekarang," jawab Shinichi.

"Yah, tawaran anda memang sangat bagus, tapi saya bahkan tidak tahu nama anda, jadi mana mungkin saya menerima tawaran anda," ucap Chizue tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada sinis dalam suaranya.

Hal ini membuat Shinichi menatap Chizue dengan agak terkejut sekaligus geli. Dia baru tahu kalau Chizue juga bisa bersikap sinis selain ramah dan murah senyum.

"Maaf, maaf. Namaku Shinichi Kudo," ucap Shinichi dengan penuh percaya diri ketika dia menyebutkan namanya.

"Lalu kantor anda bergerak dalam bidang apa?" tanya Chizue lagi.

Mata Shinichi pun membesar dan dia menatap Chizue dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Shinichi balik bertanya.

"Tidak," jawab Chizue dengan polos dan Shinichi langsung facepalm.

"_Padahal kupikir aku cukup terkenal di Tokyo meskipun aku baru kembali ke sini sejak empat bulan yang lalu,"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati.

Melihat Shinichi yang kelihatan begitu kecewa, Chizue pun merasa dia harus menjelaskan kenapa dia tidak mengenalnya karena sepertinya Shinichi merasa dia sangat terkenal. Mungkin saja Shinichi itu artis terkenal karena Shinichi berwajah tampan dan kaya.

"Maaf, tapi saya baru pindah ke Tokyo tiga minggu yang lalu, jadi itulah sebabnya saya belum mendengar tentang anda," ucap Chizue.

"Oh, begitu ya," ucap Shinichi dan wajahnya kembali berseri-seri sehingga Chizue harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa.

"_Laki-laki ini benar-benar mirip dengan Kaito-kun,"_ ucap Chizue dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Shinichi Kudo dan aku adalah seorang detektif," ucap Shinichi sehingga mata Chizue langsung membesar dan dia langsung merasa gugup. Maklum, Kaitou KID adalah penjahat di mata penegak hukum.

Chizue berusaha keras mengendalikan rasa gugupnya dan bersikap biasa. Kaitou KID sudah tidak ada lagi sekarang dan tidak akan ada seorang pun yang akan tahu jadi dia tidak perlu takut. Tapi sepertinya dia harus menjauhi Shinichi untuk berhati-hati.

"Maafkan saya, tapi sepertinya saya tidak bisa bekerja untuk anda, Kudo-tantei," ucap Chizue.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Yah, saya sangat menyukai pekerjaan saya," jawab Chizue.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membayarmu dua kali lipat dari gajimu sekarang kalau kau mau bekerja padaku. Bagaimana?" tanya Shinichi.

"D-dua kali lipat?" Chizue balik bertanya dengan mata membesar. Itu benar-benar tawaran yang menggiurkan.

"_Jangan Chizue, itu sangat berbahaya,"_ ucap suara hati Chizue.

Melihat reaksi Chizue, Shinichi tahu Chizue membutuhkan uang, tapi Chizue masih kelihatan ragu-ragu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk lebih menekan Chizue.

"Kalau masih kurang, aku akan memberimu gaji tiga kali lipat dari gajimu sekarang. Tapi kau harus mau bekerja lembur jika aku membutuhkanmu. Bagaimana?" tawar Shinichi dan seperti dugaannya, Chizue benar-benar tidak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah, saya akan bekerja untuk anda," ucap Chizue kemudian dia menghela nafas.

Shinichi pun tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu, pekerjaan pertamamu adalah menemaniku makan malam sekarang," ucap Shinichi.

"A-apa?" seru Chizue.

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Kau harus mau bekerja lembur jika aku membutuhkanmu. Dan sekarang aku membutuhkanmu untuk menemaniku makan malam," ucap Shinichi dengan santai.

"Baiklah," ucap Chizue karena dia memang tidak bisa membantah. "Tapi saya harus menelepon Paman saya dulu agar beliau tidak khawatir," lanjutnya.

"Tentu. Silahkan saja," ucap Shinichi.

Chizue pun keluar dari mobil untuk menelepon. Setelah itu, Chizue diajak Shinichi makan malam di sebuah restoran yang lumayan mewah sehingga Chizue merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Sepertinya tadi kau tidak suka dengan makanannya?" tanya Shinichi saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Ah, tidak itu...," jawab Chizue dengan ragu-ragu.

"Apa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Saya hanya merasa tidak nyaman dengan harganya," jawab Chizue dengan malu.

Shinichi pun tertawa kecil.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu besok setelah mengurus pengunduran dirimu dari Departemen Store, pergilah belanja untuk makan siang dan makan malam. Aku sebenarnya lebih suka makanan rumah daripada makanan restoran," ucap Shinichi.

"Eh?" ucap Chizue.

"Kenapa bingung begitu? Itu bagian dari pekerjaanmu sebagai asisten pribadiku karena aku memberimu gaji tiga kali lipat," ucap Shinichi.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, akan saya kerjakan," ucap Chizue.

Shinichi mengantarkan Chizue sampai halte bis Ekoda, kemudian pulang ke rumahnya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia merasa sangat bahagia hari ini.

**Bersambung...**


	4. Air Mata

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

**Waktunya balas komen!**

**Shiho Dragneel : **Iya, yang dihapus sama dokter jiwanya cuma ingatan tentang Shiho dan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Shiho. XD

**Aiwha-san : **Trims. Iya, Shinichi memang narsis. Coba baca komik DC jilid pertama. Di situ kelihatan jelas. XD

**Septi-san : **Wah, kalau sesak, tarik nafas dalam-dalam. He he he. Shinichi yang memorinya dihapus adalah Shinichi yang tidak pernah menjadi Conan dan begitulah kepribadian Shinichi sebelum dia menjadi Conan. XD

**White Phantom : **Lho, kenapa nggak kebayang? Eisuke kan suka sama Ran? XD

**Lala-san : **Yah, masa' baru ketemu langsung inget. Nggak seru dong! XD

**Elba-san : **Yah, kebanyakan adegan di cerita ini adalah adegan antara Shinichi dan Chizue dengan selingan adegan Kaito dan Chizue. XD

**Shiho Nakahara : **Sama-sama. Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan komen dan mem-fave fanfic ini. XD

**Misyel : **Iya, bedanya satunya kaya dan satunya miskin. Dan itulah yang akan membuat perbedaan dalam kesuksesan hubungan percintaan mereka. XD

**Zolla vs : **Iya, Eisuke menerima begitu saja. Dia memang orang seperti itu. XD

**Sisi Shirayuki : **Ya, begitulah. Sebenarnya Chizue bilang begitu agar Shinichi tidak kecewa karena Chizue memang tidak pernah memperhatikan hal-hal semacam itu (selebritis terkenal). XD

**Atin-san : **Trims. Yah, kalau dibandingin sama Kaito sih, jelas Shinichi lebih kelihatan serius dan dewasa. Kan Chizue belum terlalu kenal dengan Shinichi. XD

**ArdhyaMouri : **Iya aku tahu. Aku cuma bercanda kok. Kalau itu, mungkin karena aku sering menonton sinetron Korea, jadinya berbau sinetron Korea. XD

**Shu no Tsuki : **Trims. Shinichi kan sudah punya pacar, jadi mungkin dia pengin punya selingkuhan sekaligus asisten. XD

**Momo ShinKaI : **Maklum, dia kan laki-laki paling hot di dunia DC. Jadi nggak papa dong GR dikit. XD

**Amuto-san : **Yah, masa' baru ketemu langsung inget. Ntar nggak ada dramanya dong. XD

**Rawr-san : **Iya, bisa dibilang semi-AU. Good luck ujian prakteknya! XD

**Waktunya curcol!**

Chapter ini masih tetap full adegan Shinichi dan Shiho. Kasus yang terjadi di chapter ini penulis ambil dari DC Chapter 30-32 yang kira-kira berjudul Pembunuhan Pemilik Galeri Seni.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tidak Ada yang Terjadi<strong>

By Enji86

_Tears fall without me realising_

_I wiped my tears because I didn't want you to be washed away_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

_Repeatedly telling with my heart, telling with my mouth_

_I remind myself so many times because I don't want to lose you_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_If I wake up after tonight_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_I still love you, please, please_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

(Nothing Happened – Jung Yeop)

**Chapter 4 – Air Mata**

"Chizue-san, bisakah kau kesini sebentar?" panggil Shinichi pada Chizue yang sedang membuat sarapan untuknya di dapur.

Sudah beberapa hari Chizue bekerja di kantor detektif sekaligus rumah milik Shinichi yang berada di pusat kota Tokyo itu. Setiap pagi dia harus membangunkan Shinichi dan membuatkan sarapan untuk Shinichi sebelum memulai tugas kantornya. Dan kalau kantor sedang sepi, dia membantu Shinichi melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti mencuci, menyetrika dan membersihkan rumah.

"Baik," sahut Chizue. Lalu dia bergegas pergi ke kamar Shinichi. "Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Chizue sesampainya di kamar Shinichi.

Shinichi pun muncul dari balik pintu lemari bajunya yang terbuka dan Chizue langsung menelan ludah sementara wajahnya memanas karena Shinichi tidak mengenakan apapun kecuali selembar handuk yang melingkar di pinggang sampai lututnya.

Chizue pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya sehingga Shinichi menyeringai. Shinichi sadar sepenuhnya bahwa dia adalah laki-laki yang tampan dan seksi, dan reaksi Chizue menegaskan hal itu. Dia jadi ingin menggoda Chizue sehingga dia pura-pura tidak tahu kalau Chizue merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kemarilah. Aku ingin kau memilihkan baju untukku," jawab Shinichi.

"Uh," ucap Chizue dengan ragu sambil tetap terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau berdiri saja di situ? Ayo cepat ke sini!" ucap Shinichi, pura-pura tidak sabar.

"B-baik," ucap Chizue dengan gugup. Kemudian dia melangkah ke arah Shinichi dengan wajah menunduk.

Shinichi hanya menatap Chizue dengan geli.

Chizue harus berusaha keras berkonsentrasi memilih dan mengambil baju untuk Shinichi dari lemari karena Shinichi berdiri di belakangnya dalam jarak yang terlalu dekat. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan nafas Shinichi di telinganya.

Setelah Chizue berhasil memilih dan mengambil setelan yang akan dipakai Shinichi, dia segera menyerahkannya ke tangan Shinichi dan dengan hampir berlari keluar dari kamar Shinichi.

Shinichi pun tidak bisa menahan tawa dan dia harus menutup mulutnya dengan setelan di tangannya agar Chizue tidak bisa mendengar tawanya.

Chizue menghela nafas lega ketika dia sudah sampai kembali di dapur. Dia akhirnya membuktikan bahwa baik Kaito asli maupun bosnya yang mirip Kaito, membuat hidupnya menjadi rumit.

XXX

Setelah menemani Shinichi sarapan, Chizue membantu Shinichi memakai dasinya dan jasnya. Lalu Shinichi membaca koran di kantornya sementara Chizue beres-beres di dapur.

"Apa agendaku hari ini?" tanya Shinichi saat Chizue masuk ke dalam kantor.

Chizue segera menuju meja kerjanya lalu mengambil buku agenda yang ada di mejanya.

"Anda ada janji dengan manajer galeri seni di Gunma jam 10," jawab Chizue.

Shinichi melihat jam di dinding, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang," ucap Shinichi.

"Eh? Saya juga?" tanya Chizue dengan terkejut.

"Iya. Hari ini aku tidak mau pergi sendiri jadi kau harus ikut denganku," jawab Shinichi.

"Baik," ucap Chizue.

Selama dalam perjalanan, Shinichi meminta Chizue menceritakan kembali tentang kasus yang dihadapi manajer galeri seni yang ada di Gunma tersebut sementara dia mengemudi. Di mata Shinichi, Chizue adalah asisten yang baik dan sangat berdedikasi. Shinichi pun merasa hidupnya yang membosankan dan sepi, kini menjadi cerah. Dia bisa membicarakan apapun dengan Chizue karena Chizue sebenarnya sangat cerdas meskipun Chizue sepertinya tidak menyadarinya. Dan sekarang, perjalanan bisnis yang biasanya dihabiskannya dalam kesendirian, menjadi perjalanan yang menyenangkan.

XXX

Selama menunggu manajer galeri seni, Shinichi memperbolehkan Chizue melihat-lihat lukisan yang terpajang di galeri seni tersebut sementara dia duduk-duduk dan bermain dengan i-phone-nya. Chizue berhenti pada sebuah lukisan dan mengamati lukisan itu dengan wajah tertarik ketika sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh.

"Apa anda menyukai lukisan itu, Ojou-san?" tanya suara itu.

Chizue menemukan bahwa pemilik suara itu adalah seorang laki-laki bergaya flamboyan dan cukup menarik yang usianya sekitar 30 tahun. Laki-laki itu tersenyum padanya dengan gaya menggoda sehingga Chizue sweatdrop.

"Iya, begitulah," jawab Chizue.

Kemudian laki-laki itu menghampirinya masih sambil tersenyum tebar pesona.

"Yah, wajar kalau wanita cantik seperti Ojou-san menyukai lukisan yang cantik juga," ucap laki-laki itu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Chizue dengan pipi agak merona.

"Oi, Chizue! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Shinichi, yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Chizue, dengan nada kesal.

Chizue dan laki-laki itu pun menoleh pada Shinichi dan sebelum Chizue sempat menjawab, laki-laki itu sudah menjawab duluan.

"Ah, rupanya Ojou-san yang cantik ini sudah punya kekasih," ucap laki-laki itu sambil menatap Shinichi dengan geli.

"Tidak, Tuan ini bukan...," ucapan Chizue langsung dipotong oleh Shinichi.

"Iya, wanita ini sudah ada yang punya, jadi berhentilah menggodanya," ucap Shinichi dengan tajam sementara Chizue menatap Shinichi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ah, anda sudah salah paham. Saya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menggoda kekasih anda. Saya hanya sedang melakukan customer service kepada pengunjung karena saya adalah manajer galeri seni ini," ucap laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Kalau begitu anda kan yang menghubungi saya?" tanya Shinichi dengan agak terkejut. Dia selalu berpikir manajer galeri itu pasti orang yang sudah tua dan berpenampilan kaku, bukannya laki-laki muda yang berpenampilan menarik.

"Oh, jadi anda adalah Kudo-tantei? Perkenalkan, saya adalah Michiya Kawakami, orang yang menghubungi anda," ucap laki-laki itu sambil menjabat tangan Shinichi dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Kemudian Michiya mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke Chizue dan mengulurkan tangannya. Chizue pun membalas uluran tangan Michiya dan dia sangat terkejut karena Michiya mencium punggung tangannya setelah dia memperkenalkan diri. Wajah Chizue pun kembali memerah.

Shinichi melihat adegan itu dengan kesal dan saat itu juga dia memutuskan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak menyukai orang bernama Michiya Kawakami itu. Dia pun ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lalu pergi dari galeri ini.

Michiya kemudian menyadari bahwa ada salah seorang pegawainya yang akan menurunkan lukisan tanpa memakai sarung tangan. Dia pun bergegas menghampiri pegawainya yang bernama Noboru itu dan menegurnya. Lalu dia menyuruh pegawainya yang lain yang bernama Himuro untuk menangani lukisan tersebut. Pegawai yang ditegurnya pun melangkah pergi untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan yang lain sambil menggerutu.

"Wah, ternyata masih ada pengunjung yang datang meskipun tempat ini akan ditutup minggu depan," ucap sebuah suara sehingga Michiya langsung menoleh ke asal suara tersebut, begitu juga dengan Shinichi, Chizue dan Himuro.

"Oh, Paman. Selamat datang," ucap Michiya sambil tersenyum.

Chizue langsung menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dengan senyum Michiya sehingga dia menatap Michiya dengan penuh perhatian. Shinichi yang menyadari tatapan Chizue pada Michiya pun bertambah kesal.

"Kau lihat apa sih? Jangan-jangan kau naksir ya dengan laki-laki itu?" tanya Shinichi sambil menatap Chizue dengan tajam.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan begitu," jawab Chizue.

"Bukan begitu bagaimana? Dari tadi kau terus menatapnya. Kau ini benar-benar polos ya. Baru dipuji cantik dan tanganmu dicium olehnya saja, kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya," ucap Shinichi dengan sinis.

"Tapi saya tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Lagipula kenapa tadi anda berbohong kalau anda adalah kekasih saya?" ucap Chizue dengan agak kesal karena Shinichi dari tadi bertingkah aneh dan menyebalkan.

Namun sebelum Shinichi sempat menyahut, Michiya sudah memotong pembicaraan bisik-bisik mereka.

"Permisi Kudo-tantei, apa anda mau melihat tempat kejadiannya sekarang?" tanya Michiya.

Shinichi pun menyadari bahwa orang yang dipanggil Paman oleh Michiya sudah pergi ke sudut lain bersama orang yang datang bersamanya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Shinichi.

"Baiklah, mari ikuti saya," ucap Michiya. Kemudian dia berbalik dan mulai melangkah.

Shinichi mengikuti langkah Michiya setelah berbisik pada Chizue bahwa mereka akan melanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti saat pulang. Chizue pun melangkah di belakang Shinichi.

"Oh ya, tadi saya dengar tempat ini akan ditutup? Apa itu benar?" tanya Shinichi dalam perjalanan ke tempat kejadian munculnya hantu baju zirah.

"Iya. Dulu galeri ini milik ayah saya. Tapi karena krisis ekonomi, perusahaan ayah saya bangkrut sehingga dia menjual galeri ini pada Paman Tanaka, orang yang tadi itu, yang merupakan sahabat ayah saya. Paman Tanaka berjanji akan mempertahankan galeri ini, makanya ayah saya menjual galeri ini padanya. Tapi setelah ayah saya meninggal sebulan yang lalu, Paman Tanaka berniat menutup galeri ini lalu mengubahnya menjadi pusat perbelanjaan," jawab Michiya.

"Anda pasti sedih sekali kalau galeri ini ditutup," ucap Chizue tiba-tiba.

Michiya terdiam sejenak kemudian menoleh pada Chizue sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, galeri ini sudah sepi pengunjung, jadi mungkin lebih baik ditutup saja. Lagipula Paman Tanaka bilang dia akan menjadikanku manajer di pusat perbelanjaannya nanti, jadi aku sama sekali tidak masalah dengan hal itu," jawab Michiya.

"Begitu ya," ucap Chizue.

Shinichi pun melirik Chizue dengan kesal.

"_Memang apa urusannya laki-laki itu sedih atau tidak? Sudah begitu dia terus menyangkal padahal kelihatan jelas kalau dia suka pada laki-laki itu,"_ gerutu Shinichi dalam hati.

Setelah mengantar Shinichi dan Chizue ke ruangan dimana hantu baju zirah itu muncul, Michiya pamit karena dia masih banyak pekerjaan.

Saat Shinichi selesai memeriksa baju-baju zirah yang ada di ruangan itu, dia menyadari bahwa Chizue sedang menatap lukisan mengerikan berukuran besar yang terpajang di dinding ruangan itu. Lukisan itu menggambarkan seorang ksatria berbaju zirah yang melangkah pergi meninggalkan monster yang tenggorokannya dipaku dengan pedang ke sebuah batu besar sementara darah muncrat dari tenggorokan monster yang ditusuk pedang itu dan mengotori baju zirah ksatria tersebut.

"Kenapa kau terus menatap lukisan mengerikan itu?" tanya Shinichi saat dia sudah berdiri di sebelah Chizue.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Saya hanya merasa lukisan ini sangat indah," jawab Chizue.

"Oh, begitu ya?" ucap Shinichi sambil sweatdrop.

"_Selera yang aneh,"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi dari sini. Aku tidak menemukan apapun di sini. Aku pikir kita harus pergi ke ruangan yang lain juga. Siapa tahu kita bisa dapat petunjuk," ajak Shinichi.

"Baiklah," sahut Chizue.

Kemudian mereka berdua pergi mengunjungi ruangan-ruangan yang lain.

XXX

Ketika Shinichi sudah selesai menelusuri ruangan-ruangan yang lain bersama Chizue, dia menyadari bahwa Chizue kelihatan lelah. Dia melihat jam di tangannya dan baru sadar kalau saat itu sudah memasuki waktu makan siang. Dia pun mengajak Chizue ke kantin yang ada di kompleks galeri untuk makan siang dan beristirahat.

Setelah makan siang, Shinichi memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan tempat hantu baju zirah itu muncul. Sesampainya di sana, dia dan Chizue langsung disambut oleh pemandangan yang mirip dengan lukisan yang ada di ruangan itu dan yang berperan sebagai monster adalah Tanaka.

Tanpa sadar Chizue meremas lengan Shinichi sehingga Shinichi sadar dari kondisi terpananya. Shinichi langsung meminta Chizue memanggil polisi, sementara dia sendiri menyelidiki tempat kejadian perkara. Tak lama kemudian polisi dan ambulans datang. Penyelidikan resmi pun segera dilakukan.

XXX

"Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu? Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukai Kawakami-san, ya?" tanya Shinichi dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya.

Mereka pulang setelah Shinichi berhasil memecahkan kasus pembunuhan Tanaka. Ternyata pembunuhnya tak lain adalah Michiya yang menghubungi Shinichi untuk memecahkan kasus hantu baju zirah. Motifnya adalah karena Michiya tidak rela galeri seni milik ayahnya itu dijadikan pusat perbelanjaan.

Shinichi sendiri tidak habis pikir kenapa Michiya menghubunginya. Mungkin supaya dia tidak dicurigai. Tapi meremehkan Shinichi Kudo benar-benar sebuah kesalahan besar, meskipun Shinichi baru kembali aktif menjadi detektif lagi di Jepang selama empat bulan belakangan setelah sebelumnya tinggal di Amerika. Dan hantu baju zirah itu juga Michiya sendiri dan Michiya melakukan itu untuk melatih trik pembunuhan yang akan dilakukannya.

"Kudo-tantei, harus berapa kali saya bilang, saya tidak jatuh cinta pada Kawakami-san," ucap Chizue dengan agak kesal. Kemudian wajah dan suaranya menjadi muram. "Saya hanya merasa sedih karena saya tahu Kawakami-san adalah orang yang baik. Dia hanya terlalu mencintai galeri seni itu," lanjutnya. Kemudian dia menghela nafas. "Seharusnya dia tidak perlu melakukan hal itu," ucapnya lagi.

"Sudahlah, jangan berwajah seperti itu terus. Aku pikir Kawakami-san tadi tersentuh oleh kata-katamu setelah dia mengaku. Nanti setelah dia membayar kejahatannya, dia pasti akan bangkit kembali dan tetap menjadi orang baik, hmm?" ucap Shinichi, berusaha menghibur Chizue.

"Saya harap anda benar," ucap Chizue. Kemudian dia kembali menghela nafas. Namun tiba-tiba senyum terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Tapi anda benar-benar detektif yang hebat. Ini pertama kalinya saya mengamati cara kerja anda dan menyaksikan pertunjukan analisis anda secara langsung sejak saya bekerja pada anda. Saya benar-benar kagum pada anda," ucap Chizue.

"Eh?" ucap Shinichi dengan agak terkejut dan wajahnya menjadi merah. Dia memang sering dipuji oleh banyak orang, tapi entah kenapa pujian Chizue terasa begitu spesial untuknya sehingga dia jadi bersikap sok cool, padahal dia selalu bersikap biasa saja kalau orang lain memujinya.

"Dasar bodoh! Itu sudah tugasku sebagai seorang detektif. Jadi kau tidak perlu berlebihan begitu," ucap Shinichi sambil berusaha bersikap cool. Sayang, rona merah di pipinya mengkhianatinya sehingga Chizue bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau dia sebenarnya senang sekali karena dipuji oleh Chizue.

"_Ternyata Kudo-tantei punya sisi manis juga,"_ ucap Chizue dalam hati dengan geli.

"Begitu ya? Maaf kalau saya berlebihan," ucap Chizue.

"Tidak masalah," ucap Shinichi.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua tidak bicara lagi dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Sesampainya di rumah, Shinichi menemukan bahwa Chizue tertidur di kursinya. Shinichi pun berniat membangunkannya, tapi ketika melihat Chizue yang tidur nyenyak, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Saat itu hari sudah sangat sore.

"_Dia pasti sangat lelah,"_ pikir Shinichi karena dia sendiri juga merasa lelah.

Shinichi menggendong Chizue masuk dan membaringkan Chizue di tempat tidurnya. Lalu setelah dia melepas jas dan dasinya, dia berbaring di sebelah Chizue tanpa pikir panjang. Dia membuka dua kancing kemejanya yang paling atas lalu menutup matanya. Tak lama kemudian dia pun sudah terlelap.

XXX

Chizue terbangun dengan perasaan nyaman karena kehangatan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dia pun jadi malas membuka matanya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Namun tak lama kemudian dia memaksa dirinya untuk membuka mata karena dia harus bekerja.

Mata Chizue pun langsung membesar begitu dia sadar bahwa dia berada dalam pelukan laki-laki, yang dari baunya, adalah Shinichi. Dia refleks melihat ke bawah dan menghela nafas lega karena dia masih berpakaian lengkap. Lalu dia merasa bodoh karena sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Shinichi. Shinichi adalah laki-laki yang baik, jadi tidak mungkin Shinichi berbuat sesuatu pada dirinya. Lagipula Shinichi sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan pujaan hatinya. Tapi tetap saja Chizue merasa bingung, kenapa dia bisa tidur dalam pelukan Shinichi.

Chizue pun berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Shinichi, tapi Shinichi yang masih tidur menahannya dan mendekapnya semakin erat.

"Err, Kudo-tantei...," ucap Chizue, berusaha membangunkan Shinichi dengan ragu.

"Shiho, menikahlah denganku, kumohon," gumam Shinichi dengan nada memohon dalam tidurnya.

"Eh?" ucap Chizue, agak terpana. Ini kedua kalinya dia mendengar nama Shiho keluar dari mulut Shinichi. Dia pun bertanya-tanya siapakah wanita yang bernama Shiho itu, karena setahunya tunangan Shinichi bernama Ran Mouri.

Tapi Chizue segera menghilangkan hal itu dari pikirannya karena hal itu tidak penting untuknya sekarang. Yang penting untuknya sekarang adalah melepaskan diri dari pelukan Shinichi lalu pulang ke rumah. Dia pun berusaha membangunkan Shinichi dan tak lama kemudian usahanya pun berhasil.

"Chizue-san, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Shinichi dengan wajah terkejut.

"Seharusnya saya yang bertanya begitu? Seingat saya, tadi saya tertidur di mobil, jadi pasti anda yang membawa saya ke sini," jawab Chizue dengan agak kesal.

"Begitu ya?" ucap Shinichi.

Chizue pun bertambah kesal karena Shinichi tidak juga melepaskannya.

"Kudo-tantei, anda belum melepaskan saya," ucap Chizue dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu?" tanya Shinichi sambil menyeringai.

"Eh?" seru Chizue dengan kaget dan mata membesar.

"Karena kita sudah di sini, bukankah lebih baik kita bersenang-senang dulu, hmm, Chizue-chan?" ucap Shinichi dengan nada seduktif.

Chizue pun langsung merinding dan dia segera meronta dengan panik. Tapi Shinichi tidak bergeming dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chizue. Chizue pun menutup matanya sambil mengernyit, tapi ternyata yang datang bukanlah bibir Shinichi melainkan suara tawa Shinichi. Lalu Shinichi melepaskannya sehingga dia kembali membuka matanya.

"Chizue-san, kau lucu sekali kalau ketakutan begitu, kau tahu?" ucap Shinichi sambil tertawa. Dia sudah duduk di samping Chizue dan menatap Chizue dengan geli.

Wajah Chizue yang bingung namun masih ketakutan pun berubah menjadi marah. Dia pun segera bangkit untuk duduk.

"Kudo-tantei, bagaimana bisa anda melakukan hal ini pada saya? Anda benar-benar keterlaluan!" seru Chizue. Kemudian dia bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Kalau anda seperti ini, saya berhenti saja. Selamat tinggal," lanjutnya dengan tajam. Lalu dia melangkah pergi.

Namun baru tiga langkah Chizue berjalan, langkahnya sudah terhenti karena Shinichi memeluknya dari belakang. Dan sebelum dia sempat membuka mulutnya, Shinichi sudah mendahuluinya.

"Jangan pergi. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku janji ini tidak akan terjadi lagi, jadi kumohon jangan berhenti," ucap Shinichi dengan nada memohon yang mengingatkan Chizue pada nada bicara Shinichi tadi saat Shinichi mengigau dalam tidurnya. Dan entah kenapa itu membuat Chizue tidak tega.

"Baik, baik. Sekarang lepaskan saya sebelum saya berubah pikiran karena anda terus melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap saya," ucap Chizue.

Shinichi pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya sementara wajahnya agak memerah karena kata-kata Chizue barusan.

Chizue melihat jam di dinding lalu berbalik untuk menatap Shinichi. Shinichi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya sementara tangannya mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu. Kau itu terlalu polos jadi aku ingin memberimu pelajaran kalau laki-laki itu berbahaya. Jadi lain kali kau tidak akan terpesona pada laki-laki seperti Kawakami-san dengan mudah," ucap Shinichi.

"Err, baiklah," ucap Chizue dengan agak bingung karena Shinichi tidak sadar bahwa dia sebenarnya termasuk salah satu dari dua orang laki-laki yang paling berbahaya bagi Chizue karena mereka berdua selalu menyentuh dan memegang Chizue seenaknya.

Namun kemudian Chizue tersenyum karena dia sadar bahwa mungkin Shinichi peduli padanya dan mengkhawatirkannya. Kalau begitu, dia harus menenangkan Shinichi agar tidak mengkhawatirkannya lagi.

"Jadi anda masih berpikir saya terpesona pada Kawakami-san?" tanya Chizue.

Shinichi menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Kudo-tantei, saya sudah bilang saya tidak terpesona pada Kawakami-san. Saya sudah punya seseorang yang saya sukai dan saya masih menyukainya sampai sekarang. Jadi tidak mungkin saya menyukai laki-laki lain. Jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Chizue.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Shinichi dengan agak terkejut, sementara rasa tidak nyaman yang aneh menyusup ke dalam hatinya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Saya hanya bisa menyukainya karena hatinya sudah menjadi milik wanita lain, bahkan sebelum saya masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, dan sekarang dia pacaran dengan wanita itu. Dia hanya menganggap saya sebagai kakak perempuannya," jawab Chizue dengan nada agak sedih.

"Oh, begitu," komentar Shinichi. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak bisa bersimpati pada Chizue dan malah bersyukur karena cinta Chizue bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyarankan pada Chizue untuk mencari laki-laki lain karena entah kenapa dia tidak ingin Chizue bersama laki-laki lain juga.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih dan sekali lagi maafkan aku," ucap Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu sekarang saya akan membuatkan makan malam untuk anda lalu pulang ke rumah," ucap Chizue. Dia mengangguk sedikit dan keluar dari kamar Shinichi menuju dapur.

Saat Chizue akan pulang, Shinichi langsung menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya, tapi Chizue menolak. Wajah Shinichi pun langsung muram sehingga Chizue harus meyakinkan Shinichi bahwa dia tidak mau diantar bukan karena dia masih marah dengan kejadian yang tadi, melainkan murni karena dia tidak mau merepotkan Shinichi yang kelihatan masih lelah.

Setelah berhasil meyakinkan Shinichi, Chizue bergegas keluar dari rumah Shinichi dan melangkah ke tepi jalan raya untuk mencari taksi. Sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya ketika mengingat permintaan maaf Shinichi.

"_Kudo-tantei benar-benar laki-laki yang sempurna. Dia tampan, jenius, baik dan juga kaya. Aku tidak menyangka ada laki-laki seperti itu di dunia ini. Aku bahkan bisa berkenalan dan bekerja padanya,"_ ucap Chizue dalam hati.

Lalu entah bagaimana, Chizue kembali teringat pada igauan Shinichi yang didengarnya tadi dan tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir dengan sendirinya sehingga membuatnya terkejut.

"_Lho, air mata? Kenapa mataku tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air mata? Apa mataku terkena iritasi?"_ tanya Chizue dalam hati sambil menatap air mata di tangannya dengan bingung.

Sementara itu, setelah Chizue pergi, Shinichi menyantap makan malamnya lalu mandi. Setelah mandi, dia hanya mengenakan celana piyamanya lalu berbaring telungkup di bagian tempat tidurnya yang tadi ditiduri Chizue.

"_Kenapa dia bisa begitu hangat?"_ tanya Shinichi dalam hati sambil memeluk seprei yang ditidurinya.

Shinichi lalu menutup matanya dan mencoba mengingat-ingat kehangatan yang dirasakannya tadi saat mendekap Chizue. Lalu air matanya mengalir dengan sendirinya seiring dengan perasaan dingin yang dirasakannya.

"_Huh? Apa yang terjadi denganku? Aku menangis karena merasa dingin? Betapa bodohnya,"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati dengan kecut.

**Bersambung...**


	5. Penundaan

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

**Waktunya balas komen!**

**Elba-san : **Yah, cerita ini memang bakal berubah rating kok nanti. XD

**Aiwha-san : **Iya, memang. Seperti JBT, tokoh selain tokoh utama akan sangat jarang muncul. Mereka benar-benar jadi figuran total. XD

**Atin-san : **Yah, karena mereka sudah ketemu, tinggal masalah waktu sampai mereka ingat kembali dengan caranya masing-masing. XD

**Shu no Tsuki : **Iya, mereka saling kangen tapi nggak ingat. XD

**Misyel : **Wah, peribahasa yang bagus. Kalau tentang Ran, ada di chapter ini. XD

**Septi-san : **Iya, asisten merangkap PRT. Kan digaji tiga kali lipat. XD

**ArdhyaMouri : **Nggak juga. Adikku pernah menemukanku mengigau pas tidur, tapi aku nggak tahu kenapa aku mengigau. Aku juga pernah menemukan adikku mengigau, tapi dia juga nggak inget kenapa. Jadi aku menyimpulkan kalau kita biasanya tidak tahu atau tidak ingat igauan kita. XD

**Shiho Dragneel : **Chizue kan pegawainya Shinichi, makanya dia bersikap formal. XD. Btw, Dragneel itu apa sih?

**Lala-san : **Porsi Kaito Kuroba mungkin baru chapter depan. XD. Dan terima kasih sudah 'meminta' pembaca di bawah ini untuk meninggalkan komentar. XD

**Cam 629 : **Terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot sign in dan meninggalkan komentar. Mungkin langkah selanjutnya adalah ikut meramaikan fandom Detektif Conan dengan berkarya. XD. Kalau kenapa Shiho nggak pernah ketemu dengan yang lain, karena Shinichi, orang tua Shinichi, Ran dan Shuichi tinggal di Amerika, Profesor Agasa dan Fusae tinggal di Prancis, Heiji dan Sera tinggal di Osaka, yang lainnya tinggal di Beika yang termasuk wilayah Tokyo, sementara Shiho (Chizue) tidak tinggal di tempat-tempat tersebut, makanya dia nggak pernah ketemu siapa-siapa. Apalagi dia juga dikira sudah mati, bukannya hilang. XD

**Amuto-san : **Wah, aku juga belum tahu selesainya sampai chapter berapa. XD

**Momo ShinKaI : **Chizue kan pegawainya Shinichi, makanya dia bersikap formal terhadap Shinichi. Dan memang kepribadian Chizue agak berbeda dengan Shiho. XD

**Rawr-san :** Memang bakal pindah rating nanti. XD. Iya, hari ini update.

**Waktunya curcol!**

Chapter ini masih full dengan adegan Shinichi dan Chizue. Semoga para pembaca sekalian menikmatinya. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tidak Ada yang Terjadi<strong>

By Enji86

_Tears fall without me realising_

_I wiped my tears because I didn't want you to be washed away_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

_Repeatedly telling with my heart, telling with my mouth_

_I remind myself so many times because I don't want to lose you_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_If I wake up after tonight_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_I still love you, please, please_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

(Nothing Happened – Jung Yeop)

**Chapter 5 – Penundaan**

"Aku pulang," ucap Shinichi sambil memasuki kantor detektifnya. Saat itu hari sudah sore.

Chizue pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer di depannya kepada Shinichi.

"Selamat datang, Kudo-tantei. Bagaimana pekerjaan anda hari ini?" sahut Chizue sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa sikap ramah ala pegawai Departemen Store itu masih melekat kuat pada dirinya.

Rasa lelah yang dirasakan Shinichi pun langsung hilang begitu dia melihat Chizue menyambutnya dengan senyum. Benar-benar menyenangkan mempunyai orang yang menyambutnya pulang setelah dia tinggal sendirian di Tokyo selama kurang lebih empat bulan.

"Hari ini memang sangat melelahkan, tapi semuanya selesai dengan baik," ucap Shinichi kemudian dia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di kantor tersebut.

"Kalau begitu saya akan mengambilkan minuman dingin untuk anda," ucap Chizue sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chizue kembali dengan membawa jus jeruk dan chiffon cake untuk Shinichi, lalu dia ikut duduk di sofa. Ketika Shinichi telah menghabiskan sepotong chiffon cake, Chizue mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku roknya dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Tadi saya menemukan ini di salah satu kantong jas anda saat saya akan mengirim jas-jas anda ke laundry. Ini sepertinya bukan obat biasa. Apa anda sedang sakit?" tanya Chizue dengan wajah penuh perhatian.

Shinichi menatap botol obat yang diletakkan Chizue di meja. Dia pun merasa sedikit terkejut karena dia sudah lupa sama sekali dengan keberadaan obat itu, padahal dulu dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa obat itu. Lalu dia kembali menatap Chizue. Kalau dia tidak salah ingat, dia tidak pernah sakit kepala lagi setelah dia bertemu dengan Chizue.

"_Bagaimana bisa? Apa itu mungkin?"_ tanya Shinichi dalam hati.

Chizue pun menaikkan alisnya karena Shinichi hanya menatapnya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Err, Kudo-tantei...," panggil Chizue dengan agak ragu.

Shinichi akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum pada Chizue.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sakit kok. Itu hanya obat sakit kepala. Dulu aku sering sakit kepala, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi," jawab Shinichi.

"Oh, begitu. Syukurlah, kalau anda tidak sakit," ucap Chizue dengan lega sehingga Shinichi menjadi agak takjub.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau mengkhawatirkan aku," ucap Shinichi dengan nada meledek.

"Tentu saja saya khawatir. Kalau anda sakit keras dan tiba-tiba meninggal, saya bisa jadi pengangguran," ucap Chizue dengan santai.

"Oh, jadi begitu ya," ucap Shinichi dengan nada bersungut-sungut sehingga Chizue tertawa kecil.

"Saya hanya bercanda. Tentu saja saya mengkhawatirkan keadaan anda. Anda sudah sangat baik pada saya dan saya sangat berterima kasih untuk itu," ucap Chizue.

"Benarkah? Kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkan aku?" tanya Shinichi.

Chizue menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya dan Shinichi langsung tersenyum senang.

"Oh iya, tadi tunangan anda menelepon ke kantor. Sepertinya dia sangat kesal pada anda karena anda sulit sekali dihubungi. Saya rasa anda harus segera menghubunginya," ucap Chizue.

"Ran menelepon ke sini?" tanya Shinichi dengan terkejut.

"Iya, dia menelepon ke sini tadi pagi," jawab Chizue.

"Err, dia tidak bertanya macam-macam tentang dirimu kan?" tanya Shinichi dengan agak cemas.

"Tidak. Kenapa anda bertanya begitu? Bukankah anda pasti sudah menceritakan tentang saya pada tunangan anda?" jawab Chizue sambil balik bertanya dengan bingung.

"Oh, iya, iya, tentu aku sudah menceritakannya. Tapi kadang-kadang dia terlalu ingin tahu tentang semua yang berhubungan denganku, makanya aku khawatir dia menanyaimu macam-macam dan membuatmu tidak nyaman," jawab Shinichi dengan agak gugup.

"Tidak. Tunangan anda sangat ramah pada saya. Dia bahkan berterima kasih karena saya sudah mengurus anda dan rumah anda," ucap Chizue.

"Oh, begitu ya? Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku akan istirahat di kamar. Bangunkan aku saat makan malam, oke?" ucap Shinichi.

"Baik," sahut Chizue.

Shinichi pun bangkit dari sofa dan bergegas keluar dari kantor menuju kamarnya.

Chizue menatap Shinichi dengan heran sampai punggung Shinichi menghilang ke balik pintu. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah laku Shinichi barusan. Tapi kemudian dia mengangkat bahu dan kembali ke mejanya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

XXX

Shinichi melepas jas dan dasinya sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Dia menghela nafas kemudian dia meraih ponselnya yang dia letakkan di meja di samping tempat tidur. Dia membuka daftar panggilan ponselnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Nama Chizue sudah menggantikan posisi kontak yang bernama My Love yang berhiaskan tanda hati, yang sebelumnya selalu berada di urutan teratas daftar panggilannya.

Shinichi memang sangat sering menghubungi Chizue. Kebanyakan untuk meminta Chizue mencari data untuk menyelesaikan kasus yang sedang ditanganinya jika dia pergi tanpa Chizue. Dan sejak Chizue hadir dalam kehidupannya, dia hampir tidak pernah menelepon Ran. Apa boleh buat? Setiap dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu, dia selalu membicarakannya dengan Chizue yang selalu mendengarkannya dan memberinya komentar.

Sebenarnya Ran juga selalu mendengarkan Shinichi, tapi Ran cuma mendengarkan, masuk telinga kiri, keluar telinga kanan. Dan dulu Shinichi cukup puas dengan hal itu meskipun dia sadar bahwa Ran sebenarnya bosan dengan pembicaraannya. Sekarang, setelah bertemu dengan Chizue yang mendengarkan dan mengerti apa yang sedang ia bicarakan, dia lebih memilih bicara dengan Chizue.

Akhirnya Ran-lah yang selalu meneleponnya untuk menceritakan perkembangan persiapan pesta pernikahan mereka, yang entah kenapa merupakan bahan pembicaraan yang sangat membosankan bagi Shinichi. Makanya akhir-akhir ini, dia sering menolak telepon dari Ran. Selain itu, dia juga berbohong pada Ran tentang Chizue karena Ran sangat pencemburu. Dia mengatakan pada Ran bahwa Chizue adalah pembantu rumah tangganya, ibu-ibu paruh baya yang lumayan gemuk dan mempunyai empat orang anak. Dan dia sangat bersyukur karena perkataan Chizue tadi mengkonfirmasi bahwa Ran percaya dengan kebohongannya itu.

Shinichi kembali meletakkan ponselnya di meja di samping tempat tidur. Dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menelepon Ran dan memutuskan untuk menelepon Ran nanti setelah makan malam.

XXX

"Kudo-tantei, ada telepon dari tunangan anda," ucap Chizue pada Shinichi yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah rumahnya pada suatu sore.

"Oh, bilang padanya aku sedang sibuk," ucap Shinichi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV.

"Tapi anda kan sedang tidak sibuk?" tanya Chizue dengan bingung sehingga Shinichi menoleh padanya.

"Sudah jangan cerewet. Lakukan saja perintahku," sahut Shinichi dengan agak kesal.

"Baik," ucap Chizue setelah dia terdiam sejenak. Kemudian dia beranjak pergi.

Beberapa saat setelah Chizue mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Ran di telepon, dia mendengar Shinichi memanggilnya sehingga dia kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Chizue-san, ambilkan minuman dan snack untukku dan untukmu, lalu kita nonton TV sama-sama. Hari ini sedang sepi jadi lebih baik kau juga bersantai bersamaku," ucap Shinichi saat Chizue sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Eh? Tapi saya masih banyak pekerjaan," ucap Chizue.

"Sudah, tidak apa. Kau bisa mengerjakannya besok," ucap Shinichi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," ucap Chizue. Kemudian dia pergi ke kantor untuk mematikan komputer, lalu pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman dan snack sebelum kembali ke ruang tengah.

Setelah acara TV yang mereka tonton selesai, Chizue membuka mulutnya.

"Err, Kudo-tantei, bolehkah saya mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Chizue.

"Apa?" Shinichi balik bertanya.

"Uhm, saya tidak bermaksud ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadi anda, tapi saya merasa sepertinya akhir-akhir ini anda menghindari tunangan anda. Saya jadi agak khawatir karena pernikahan anda sudah kurang dari sebulan lagi dan anda seharusnya tidak bersikap begitu," jawab Chizue dengan hati-hati dan agak gugup karena dia takut Shinichi marah.

Shinichi pun berniat untuk menyangkal, tapi ketika melihat Chizue menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian, dia merasa dia benar-benar ingin mencurahkan hatinya pada Chizue.

"Entahlah, Chizue-san. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini," ucap Shinichi.

"Apa ini karena wanita bernama Shiho?" tanya Chizue dengan hati-hati.

"Shiho? Siapa itu Shiho? Tunggu, bukankah kau juga menyebut-nyebut nama Shiho saat kita pertama kali bertemu? Kenapa kau terus menyebut namanya?" Shinichi balik bertanya dengan bingung.

"Jadi anda tidak mengenal wanita bernama Shiho?" Chizue kembali bertanya.

Shinichi menggeleng.

"Tapi saya sudah dua kali mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut anda. Yang pertama saat anda memeluk saya di Departemen Store. Yang kedua saat Anda mendekap saya di tempat tidur. Anda bahkan memohon pada wanita bernama Shiho itu agar mau menikah dengan anda saat kejadian kedua. Ini benar-benar aneh," ucap Chizue.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya ini memang aneh. Seingatku, aku tidak pernah mengenal seorang wanita bernama Shiho," ucap Shinichi dengan penuh pemikiran.

"Apa mungkin anda kerasukan saat anda sedang tidak sadar ya?" ucap Chizue dengan nada merenung.

"Oi! Oi! Di dunia ini tidak ada hal seperti itu," ucap Shinichi.

"Tapi Kaito-kun bilang pada saya...," ucapan Chizue langsung dipotong oleh Shinichi.

"Kaito-kun?" tanya Shinichi dengan alis terangkat sehingga wajah Chizue agak memerah.

"Err, Kaito-kun itu...," jawab Chizue.

"Laki-laki yang kau sukai itu kan?" Shinichi melanjutkan ucapan Chizue.

Chizue hanya mengangguk dengan wajah semakin merah dan entah kenapa Shinichi menjadi kesal.

"Memang dia orang yang seperti apa?" tanya Shinichi sambil berusaha tidak terdengar sinis.

"Uh, yah, dia laki-laki yang sangat manis dan dia sangat perhatian pada saya," jawab Chizue dengan malu-malu dan Shinichi harus berusaha keras untuk tidak mendengus.

"Kehidupannya berjalan dengan tidak begitu baik, apalagi sejak dia menjadi yatim piatu. Tapi meskipun begitu, dia adalah pribadi yang hangat. Saya sangat sayang padanya dan saya benar-benar ingin dia hidup dengan baik dan bahagia," Chizue melanjutkan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau seperti itu? Kenapa kau bisa begitu setia padanya? Bukankah dia menyukai wanita lain? Kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya?" ucap Shinichi yang tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

Chizue pun tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Shinichi.

"Yah, apa boleh buat? Mungkin itu karena dia adalah tuan muda saya," ucap Chizue.

"Tuan muda?" tanya Shinichi dengan bingung.

"Paman saya sejak dulu bekerja sebagai pelayan keluarganya, makanya bisa dibilang dia adalah tuan muda saya. Dia memang bukan tuan muda yang kaya seperti anda. Bahkan saya harus bekerja pada anda untuk membantu menghidupi kami bertiga. Tapi entah kenapa saya tetap menganggapnya sebagai tuan muda sampai sekarang," jawab Chizue.

"Tunggu sebentar! Jadi maksudmu kau juga tinggal satu atap dengannya?" Shinichi bertanya lagi.

"Begitulah," jawab Chizue.

Shinichi pun tertegun dan dia jadi mulai mempertimbangkan untuk meminta Chizue tinggal bersamanya. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Chizue pasti tidak akan mau dan kalau Ran tahu, Ran akan meledak padanya.

"Uhm, karena saya sudah menceritakan tentang laki-laki yang saya sukai, bagaimana kalau anda juga menceritakan tentang tunangan anda pada saya?" tanya Chizue.

Shinichi terdiam sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Yah, seperti yang pernah kubilang dulu di hari pertama kita bertemu," jawab Shinichi dan wajahnya agak memerah karena dia merasa malu kalau mengingat kejadian itu. "Dia adalah wanita yang sempurna. Wanita idaman semua laki-laki. Dia cantik, baik hati dan bentuk tubuhnya bagus. Dia bahkan tidak berotot meskipun dia bisa meninju tiang listrik dari beton sampai retak. Dia pencemburu, tapi tentu saja itu wajar karena dia mencintaiku. Dia pandai memasak dan bisa mengurus rumah dengan baik. Dia sangat kuat secara fisik tapi sensitif di dalam. Dia punya segalanya di dalam dirinya," lanjut Shinichi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sepertinya anda sangat mencintainya," ucap Chizue sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, dia adalah orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini," ucap Shinichi.

"Lalu bagaimana anda melamarnya? Pasti dengan cara yang sangat romantis," ucap Chizue.

"Yah, orang tuaku berkata padaku bahwa sudah saatnya aku menikah dengannya, jadi aku mengajaknya ke restoran Prancis yang paling mahal di Amerika untuk makan malam dan melamarnya dengan cincin berlian," ucap Shinichi.

"Eh, orang tua anda yang menyuruh anda?" tanya Chizue dengan agak terkejut.

"Begitulah. Tapi mereka memang benar. Lagipula aku tidak akan menikah dengan wanita lain selain dia. Dia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang kukenal dan dekat denganku sejak aku kecil. Jadi meskipun aku menikah dengannya sekarang atau nanti, tidak ada bedanya, karena pada akhirnya aku akan tetap menikah dengannya," jawab Shinichi.

"Kenapa anda berpikir begitu? Bukankah seharusnya anda menikah dengan tunangan anda karena anda memang ingin menikah dengannya dan hidup bahagia bersamanya?" tanya Chizue sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Eh? Tentu saja aku ingin menikah dengannya karena aku memang ingin menikah dengannya dan hidup bahagia bersamanya. Orang tuaku hanya memicunya saja," sahut Shinichi namun rasa ragu tiba-tiba menyusup ke dalam hatinya dan tergambar di wajahnya sehingga Chizue menyadari hal itu.

"Kudo-tantei, anda benar-benar ingin menikah dengan tunangan anda kan?" tanya Chizue dengan hati-hati.

Shinichi hanya menatap Chizue dan tidak menjawab. Dia seharusnya menjawab iya dengan penuh keyakinan, kan? Bukankah Ran adalah satu-satunya wanita yang dia cintai? Bukankah Ran adalah kekasihnya dan tunangannya? Bukankah Ran adalah satu-satunya wanita untuknya sejak kecil? Bukankah Ran adalah wanita yang harus dinikahinya karena itu semua? Jadi kenapa dia tidak bisa menjawab?

Chizue menutup matanya kemudian membukanya lagi untuk menatap Shinichi sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya anda terlalu memaksakan diri, Kudo-tantei," ucap Chizue.

Shinichi pun berniat menyangkal, tapi mulutnya malah berkata lain.

"Bukankah kau sendiri juga begitu? Kau memaksakan diri di depan laki-laki itu setiap hari, jadi apa salahnya? Bukankah semua orang melakukannya?" tanya Shinichi dengan sinis.

"Iya, anda memang benar dan rasanya sangat tidak enak. Makanya saya tidak mau anda melakukannya juga," jawab Chizue.

Mata Shinichi langsung membesar dan bola matanya bergetar menatap Chizue.

"Saya tahu anda sangat mencintai tunangan anda, makanya jangan memaksakan diri dan menikahlah dengannya di saat yang tepat, saat dimana anda benar-benar menginginkannya, bukan karena alasan yang lainnya. Itu pasti akan lebih baik," ucap Chizue sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian Chizue melihat jam dinding dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Saya harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk anda," pamit Chizue kemudian dia berbalik dan melangkah menuju dapur.

Namun baru tiga langkah Chizue berjalan, langkahnya sudah terhenti karena Shinichi memeluknya dari belakang. Chizue pun tersentak dan langsung berniat untuk protes, tapi Shinichi sudah lebih dulu membuka mulutnya.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak," bisik Shinichi di telinga Chizue.

Chizue pun tertegun dan rona merah muncul menghiasi pipinya. Dia akhirnya membiarkan Shinichi memeluknya sampai Shinichi merasa cukup.

Malam itu, Shinichi menelepon Ran sebelum tidur.

"Sayang, bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita menunda pernikahan kita?" tanya Shinichi di telepon.

XXX

Hari itu, mood Shinichi benar-benar bagus. Setelah berdebat cukup lama di telepon dengan Ran tentang penundaan pernikahan mereka, akhirnya dia bisa meyakinkan Ran. Yah, mungkin itu karena bantuan ayahnya. Beberapa bulan lalu ayahnya juga membantunya meyakinkan Ran saat dia ingin kembali ke Jepang sendirian.

Saat itu Ran benar-benar tidak setuju dengan ide Shinichi itu dan jika dia bersikeras maka Ran akan mengikutinya dan tinggal bersamanya, padahal dia ingin kembali ke Jepang sendirian karena dia jenuh di Amerika. Ran selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana dan selalu ada bersamanya saat mereka tinggal di Amerika sehingga dia jadi merasa seperti bayi yang selalu diawasi oleh babysitter. Lalu lama-kelamaan dia jadi merasa tidak bisa bernafas.

Pada dasarnya, Shinichi adalah penyendiri. Sepertinya orang jenius memang selalu dilengkapi oleh bakat itu. Jadi dia selalu butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Tapi Ran tidak pernah membiarkannya sendiri. Apalagi yang mereka bicarakan selama bersama hanya tentang kue yang enak atau tempat kencan yang bagus, yah, hal-hal semacam itu. Lalu dia akan bercerita tentang Sherlock Holmes dan Ran akan mendengarkannya dengan bosan meskipun Ran mencoba menutupinya. Dia tidak bisa membicarakan hal-hal yang membutuhkan pemikiran mendalam kepada Ran karena Ran pasti tidak akan mengerti apa yang sedang dia bicarakan.

Berkat Chizue, dia jadi sadar bahwa dia sebenarnya belum ingin menikah dengan Ran. Dia memang mencintai Ran tapi dia belum siap berkomitmen untuk menghabiskan seumur hidupnya dengan Ran yang seperti itu. Dia belum bisa membagi bagian dirinya yang paling intim dengan Ran yang belum bisa memahaminya dan mengerti apa yang dibutuhkannya dan diinginkannya.

Sekarang, dia merasa sangat lega.

"Kelihatannya hari ini anda senang sekali, Kudo-tantei. Apa ada hal bagus yang terjadi?" tanya Chizue yang baru datang dari dapur sambil membawa sarapan Shinichi. Lalu dia menghidangkan sarapan Shinichi dan mengambil tempat di meja makan.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, Chizue-san. Aku sudah mengatakan pada Ran tentang penundaan pernikahan kami dan dia akhirnya setuju. Aku benar-benar merasa lega," jawab Shinichi dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Tapi anda juga tidak boleh membiarkannya menunggu terlalu lama," ucap Chizue.

"Aku tahu. Dengan begini pikiranku akan lebih jernih sehingga aku bisa memikirkan tentang pernikahanku dan Ran baik-baik," ucap Shinichi.

Lalu Shinichi mulai sarapan.

"Err, Kudo-tantei, bisakah saya pulang lebih cepat hari sabtu besok?" tanya Chizue di tengah-tengah acara sarapan Shinichi.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Shinichi balik bertanya.

"Malam minggu besok, Kaito-kun ada pertunjukan sulap. Saya sudah berjanji akan menonton pertunjukannya sekali-sekali, makanya saya ingin pulang lebih cepat agar bisa menonton pertunjukan sulapnya," jawab Chizue.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut denganmu," ucap Shinichi setelah terdiam sejenak.

"Apa?" ucap Chizue dengan terkejut.

"Aku tidak mau memotong gajimu jadi aku akan terus bersamamu sampai jam kerjamu selesai. Lagipula aku sepertinya juga butuh refreshing, jadi pertunjukan sulap itu pasti hiburan yang bagus untukku," ucap Shinichi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya rasa anda memang butuh refreshing dan saya akan senang sekali kalau gaji saya tidak dipotong," ucap Chizue tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya karena gajinya tidak akan dipotong.

Shinichi pun tertawa kecil kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya.

"_Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki yang sudah membuat Chizue-san tergila-gila itu. Aku benar-benar penasaran seperti apa orangnya," _ucap Shinichi dalam hati.

**Bersambung...**


	6. Sakit Kepala dan Ciuman

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

**Waktunya balas komen!**

**Septi-san : **Benarkah? Pertanyaan apa? Apa yang tentang ingatan mereka kembali atau nggak itu? Kalau memang yang itu, aku minta maaf soalnya dalam pikiranku jelas sekali kalau ingatan mereka bakal kembali. Aku benar-benar nggak sadar kalau pembaca memang tidak bisa membaca pikiranku. Nanti kalau aku nggak njawab lagi, mungkin kamu bisa mengulanginya di wall-ku. XD

**Lala-san : **Iya, Shinichi suka sakit kepala karena sebenarnya hatinya menolak untuk melupakan Shiho, jadi otaknya pun juga terpengaruh. XD

**Shu no Tsuki : **Kenapa dipotong di situ? Ya biar pembaca penasaran sama kelanjutannya. He he he. Shuichi keluarnya nanti kalau Shinichi dan Shiho sudah ingat kembali. Kalau chapter ini panjangnya masih sama seperti biasanya. XD

**Atin-san : **Mungkin reaksi Shinichi bakal seperti itu kalau fanfic ini genrenya humor dan parodi, tapi berhubung fanfic ini genrenya drama, jadi reaksi Shinichi dan Kaito bakalan serius. He he he. Mungkin cewek feminim memang begitu soalnya mereka suka jadi pusat perhatian. XD

**Elba-san : **Masa' sih? Kayaknya sama aja deh panjangnya. ShinShi-nya mungkin baru benar-benar berasa setelah mereka menikah. XD

**Phantom-san : **Kalau begitu kamu akan terus ketawa sampai beberapa chapter ke depan. He he he.

**Shiho Dragneel : **Jangan khawatir, Kaito nggak hilang ingatan juga kok. Dia akan mengenali Shinichi tapi Shinichi nggak mengenalinya (setidaknya sampai Shinichi sadar bahwa Kaito sudah mencuri Shiho-nya). Ooh, Dragneel itu nama karakter anime. Aku sering menjumpai nama itu, makanya jadi penasaran. XD

**Ezly Miyano : **Jawabannya nggak akan. Mereka nggak akan ketemu Chizue. Mereka cuma akan ketemu dengan Shiho. XD

**ArdhyaMouri : **Nggak ada, soalnya dokter jiwanya Shinichi benar-benar bonafit jadi Shinichi cuma mendapatkan efek samping berupa sakit kepala akibat hatinya yang menolak melupakan Shiho. Shinichi akan langsung ingat semuanya ketika waktunya tiba. XD

**Hikari Touya : **Chizue nggak akan ketemu dengan yang lain karena ketika dia bertemu dengan yang lain, dia sudah kembali menjadi Shiho. Kalau tentang reaksi Kaito, jawabannya ada di chapter ini. XD

**Misyel : **Profesor Agasa baru nanti munculnya setelah Shiho inget semuanya. Ran cuma nggak mau kecolongan lagi setelah sebelumnya dia kecolongan oleh Shiho. XD

**Lillya-san : **Sepertinya susah kalau Shiho yang ingat duluan, soalnya Shiho lupa karena kecelakaan sementara Shinichi lupa karena memorinya dihapus (disembunyikan), jadi Shinichi akan lebih mudah mengingat daripada Shiho. Ran akan muncul setelah Shinichi menikahi Chizue. *nyengir lebar*

**Aiwha-san : **Oke. XD

**Cam 629 : **Shinichi akan menyadari Shiho di chapter depan. Ke depan, aku akan mencoba menulis fanfic crossover DC dan Ouran Host Club dan kalau sudah jelas bahwa Okiya = Akai, aku akan menulis fanfic AixOkiya/ShihoxAkai. Aku suka ShihoxAkai karena sejauh ini hanya Shiho yang bisa membuat Akai tersenyum dan Shiho akan beruntung mendapatkan suami yang pintar mengurus rumah tangga. XD

**Momo ShinKaI : **Wah, kalau aku sih nggak mau nikah sama Shinichi, soalnya dia nggak ada di dunia nyata. XD

**Shiho cute : **Kalau Shinichi, orang yang paling dicintai Shiho, saja nggak bisa bikin Shiho inget, aku ragu Shuichi bisa bikin Shiho inget. Shuichi baru akan muncul setelah Chizue menjadi Shiho kembali. XD

**Amuto-san : **Yang paling kaget pastinya adalah Kaito karena dia tahu Shinichi sementara Shinichi nggak tahu dia. XD

**Nachie-chan : **Nggak papa. Good luck ujiannya. Cara daftarnya klik tombol sign up yang ada di pojok kanan atas (kalau nggak salah). Lalu gunakan alamat email yang aktif saat mendaftar (maksudnya sering digunakan), soalnya baru-baru ini ffn menolak pendaftaran anggota karena banyaknya spammer yang mendaftar dengan menggunakan email yang akhirnya tidak digunakan. XD

**Rawr-san : **Ya, updatenya hari ini dan Kaitonya ada di situ. XD

**Waktunya curcol!**

Wah, update-nya kemaleman deh, padahal penulis ngomongnya mau update sore di fesbuk. Maaf ya para pembaca sekalian. Bagi yang sudah kangen dengan Kaito, pembaca akan menemukan Kaito di chapter ini. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tidak Ada yang Terjadi<strong>

By Enji86

_Tears fall without me realising_

_I wiped my tears because I didn't want you to be washed away_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

_Repeatedly telling with my heart, telling with my mouth_

_I remind myself so many times because I don't want to lose you_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_If I wake up after tonight_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_I still love you, please, please_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

(Nothing Happened – Jung Yeop)

**Chapter 6 – Sakit Kepala dan Ciuman**

Kaito benar-benar bersemangat malam ini. Chizue tadi meneleponnya dan berkata padanya bahwa dia akan datang menonton pertunjukan sulapnya. Dia pun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya malam ini sehingga Chizue akan terkesan.

"Kau kelihatannya bersemangat sekali malam ini?" tanya Aoko yang menemaninya di belakang panggung.

"Benarkah? Kelihatan jelas ya?" Kaito balik bertanya sambil tertawa.

"Memang ada sesuatu yang bagus terjadi hari ini?" Aoko kembali bertanya.

"Lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang bagus akan terjadi malam ini," jawab Kaito.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" tanya Aoko.

"Coba tebak!" sahut Kaito.

"Ahh, aku menyerah! Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, jadi ayo katakan padaku!" ucap Aoko.

"Ya, baiklah. Kau tahu, Chizue bilang dia akan menonton pertunjukanku malam ini. Aku sudah mengharapkan ini sejak lama. Akhirnya harapanku jadi kenyataan," ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eh?" ucap Aoko dengan mata membesar sementara hatinya mulai tenggelam.

"_Wanita itu lagi...," _ucap Aoko dalam hati dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Jadi kau begitu senang hanya karena dia akan datang menonton pertunjukan sulapmu?" tanya Aoko dengan suara agak tercekat, tapi Kaito tidak menyadarinya.

"Yah, aku sudah bilang kan? Aku sudah mengharapkan ini sejak lama. Aku ingin dia melihatku yang sedang beraksi di atas panggung. Lalu dia akan bertepuk tangan untukku saat pertunjukanku selesai. Itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan," jawab Kaito dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Lalu sutradara panggung memanggil Kaito untuk bersiap-siap sehingga Kaito bergegas menyiapkan diri untuk tampil.

Saat Kaito naik ke atas panggung, dia menemukan Chizue berdiri di antara penonton dan dia langsung melemparkan senyumnya ke arah Chizue. Chizue pun membalas senyumannya dan memberi isyarat "Semoga sukses" padanya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari ada seorang detektif yang berdiri di sebelah Chizue sedang memandangnya dengan mata terbelalak.

Setelah pertunjukannya selesai, Kaito kembali tersenyum sambil memandangi penonton yang bertepuk tangan untuknya. Ketika matanya sampai pada Chizue, dia langsung melotot karena dia melihat seorang laki-laki sedang berbisik-bisik pada Chizue dalam jarak yang terlalu dekat. Dia langsung merasa marah pada laki-laki itu, tapi kemudian rasa marahnya berubah menjadi kaget setengah mati setelah dia mengenali laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu adalah Shinichi Kudo, musuh bebuyutan Kaitou KID beberapa tahun yang lalu saat Shinichi masih terjebak dalam tubuh Conan Edogawa. Lalu entah kenapa dia merasa familiar melihat adegan berbisik-bisik antara Shinichi dengan Chizue. Tapi dia tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh karena ada hal lain yang lebih dicemaskannya saat ini.

"_Apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa Chizue bersama orang itu?"_ Kaito bertanya-tanya dalam hati dengan cemas.

XXX

"Oi, Chizue-san...," ucap Shinichi setelah pertunjukan Kaito selesai.

"Anda pasti terkejut bukan?" tanya Chizue sambil nyengir.

"Oi! Oi! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau dia sangat mirip denganku?" Shinichi balik bertanya dengan agak kesal.

"Yah, saya ingin memberi kejutan pada anda, juga pada Kaito-kun. Lagipula yang mirip hanya wajah, sifat suka dipuji dan sifat suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Kalau hal-hal yang lain sih tidak mirip sama sekali," jawab Chizue masih sambil nyengir.

"Oi, aku tidak seperti itu," ucap Shinichi dengan wajah cemberut.

Chizue hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Saya akan menemuinya di belakang panggung. Apa anda mau ikut atau anda mau tetap di sini untuk menonton pertunjukan selanjutnya?" tanya Chizue.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu. Aku ingin melihatnya dengan lebih jelas," jawab Shinichi.

Chizue mengangguk kemudian mereka berdua pergi ke belakang panggung.

Sesampainya di belakang panggung, Chizue memperkenalkan Shinichi sebagai bosnya pada Kaito dan Aoko. Kaito pun bersikap seperti biasanya walaupun dalam hati dia masih merasa agak cemas. Aoko menatap Shinichi dengan agak takjub karena wajah Shinichi mirip sekali dengan Kaito. Sementara Shinichi bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa bahkan sampai pacar Kaito pun lumayan mirip dengan pacarnya.

Setelah mereka berempat mengobrol selama beberapa lama, Shinichi dan Chizue kembali ke tempat penonton untuk menyelesaikan menonton pertunjukan sulap malam itu. Dari obrolan itu, Shinichi jadi tahu bahwa Kaito adalah anak dari pesulap terkenal Toichi Kuroba dan Aoko adalah anak dari Inspektur Nakamori. Waktu Shinichi mendengar nama Inspektur Nakamori, dia pun jadi teringat pada Kaitou KID karena Inspektur Nakamori terkenal sebagai Inspektur yang selalu mengejar-ngejar Kaitou KID. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya kira-kira kemana pencuri itu menghilang.

XXX

Sesampainya di rumah, Kaito langsung mencari-cari Chizue. Dia pun bergegas pergi ke kamar Chizue di lantai dua ketika dia tidak menemukan Chizue di lantai satu. Dia membuka pintu kamar Chizue dengan keras tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu dan langsung terpaku di tempatnya berdiri begitu dia melihat Chizue yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan selembar handuk. Chizue pun juga membeku di tempat. Lalu sesaat kemudian, darah langsung menyembur keluar dari hidung Kaito sementara Chizue menjerit. Kemudian Kaito segera melarikan diri dari situ karena Chizue mulai melemparinya dengan barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Setelah Chizue memakai piyamanya dan menenangkan diri, dia keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke lantai satu untuk mencari Kaito. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin Kaito bicarakan padanya sehingga Kaito masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Chizue menemukan Kaito sedang duduk di sofa di ruang tengah. Dia pun bergegas menghampiri Kaito dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang kosong.

Wangi sabun Chizue langsung menyerang indra penciuman Kaito, membuatnya teringat dengan Chizue yang hanya memakai handuk dan membuatnya membayangkan Chizue yang sedang mandi tanpa mengenakan apapun. Wajahnya pun langsung memerah.

"Jadi kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu? Apa ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Chizue, memulai pembicaraan.

Kaito hanya menatap Chizue dengan wajah semakin merah. Lalu dia merasa darah akan menyembur kembali dari hidungnya sehingga dia langsung bangkit dari sofa dan berlari ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Chizue yang menatap punggungnya dengan kaget sampai dia menghilang karena ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"_Ada apa dengannya?"_ tanya Chizue dalam hati.

XXX

"_Sial! Ada apa sebenarnya denganku? Ketika aku melihatnya di ruang tengah tadi, aku jadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Dia kan kakak perempuanku. Aku tidak boleh membayangkan hal seperti itu tentang kakak perempuanku,"_ pikir Kaito.

"_Tapi tubuhnya yang indah dan hanya terbungkus handuk itu... kulitnya yang putih dan mulus... rambut pirang stroberinya yang panjang tergerai saat berada di ruang tengah tadi... Bagaimana rasanya ya kalau aku memeluknya setelah aku menyingkirkan handuk sialan itu dari tubuhnya? Menyentuh semua bagian tubuhnya yang tidak tertutupi oleh sehelai benang pun,"_ pikir Kaito lagi. Dan dia merasa tubuhnya mengeras karena pikirannya itu sehingga dia cepat-cepat menghentikan pikiran mesumnya itu.

"Stop, stop, stop! Aku tidak boleh membayangkannya dan memikirkannya. Dia kakak perempuanku," ucap Kaito yang frustasi karena tidak bisa mengendalikan pikiran mesumnya.

"_Apa benar dia kakak perempuanmu?"_ tanya sebuah suara dalam pikirannya.

"Eh?" ucap Kaito dengan terkejut.

"_Dia kan tidak punya hubungan darah denganmu? Jadi kenapa kau selalu berkata kalau dia kakak perempuanmu?"_ tanya suara itu lagi.

Kaito pun terdiam.

"_Kalau dia bukan kakak perempuanku, lalu dia siapa?"_ tanya Kaito dalam hati.

Malam itu, Kaito mendapatkan mimpi basahnya bersama Chizue. Namun untung baginya karena dia tidak ingat isi mimpinya itu.

XXX

Keesokan paginya, Kaito bangun agak kesiangan karena dia harus bertempur dengan dirinya sendiri tentang membayangkan Chizue secara mesum sampai larut malam. Saat dia turun untuk sarapan, dia melihat Chizue sudah selesai dengan sarapannya dan bersiap untuk berangkat kerja. Dia pun langsung menghadang langkah Chizue.

"Sarapanmu ada di meja makan," ucap Chizue ketika Kaito sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Jangan pergi, Chizue. Kau harus berhenti dari pekerjaanmu sekarang juga," ucap Kaito.

"Kenapa? Apa kau cemas karena bosku seorang detektif? Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang masalah itu. Dia tidak akan tahu dan tidak akan pernah menyelidiki tentang Kaitou KID. Dia sudah sangat sibuk dengan kasus-kasus pembunuhan yang datang padanya, jadi dia tidak akan membuang-buang waktu untuk menyelidiki pencuri yang sudah lama menghilang. Lagipula tidak lama lagi dia akan menikah," ucap Chizue sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tapi...," ucapan Kaito langsung dipotong oleh Chizue.

"Tenanglah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku harus pergi sekarang sebelum ketinggalan bis," ucap Chizue. Kemudian dia mendorong Kaito minggir dan bergegas melangkah ke pintu depan.

"Chizue...," ucap Kaito. Entah kenapa dia benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk bahwa kehadiran Shinichi akan membawa bencana bagi kehidupannya dan Chizue.

XXX

Chizue terus melamun sepanjang perjalanan untuk makan siang sehingga Shinichi meliriknya kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa kau melamun begitu? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ah, tidak. Saya hanya sedang bertanya-tanya kenapa Nakamori-san ingin bertemu dengan saya secara pribadi," jawab Chizue.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mau, kenapa tidak kau tolak saja ajakannya itu?" tanya Shinichi lagi.

"Saya bukannya tidak mau kok. Hanya heran saja," jawab Chizue sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sudah sampai di depan cafe yang dituju oleh Chizue.

"Aku akan menjemputmu setelah aku selesai makan siang bersama klien," ucap Shinichi.

"Baiklah," sahut Chizue. Kemudian dia turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam cafe. Setelah itu, Shinichi kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat tujuannya.

XXX

"Uhm, Konosuke-san, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Aoko saat mereka sudah mulai memakan hidangan makan siang mereka masing-masing.

"Tentu saja," sahut Chizue sambil tersenyum.

"Uhm, kira-kira sampai kapan kau akan tinggal bersama Kaito?" tanya Aoko.

"Eh?" ucap Chizue dengan terpana.

"Maafkan aku kalau aku menyinggung perasaanmu. Tapi sebagai kekasih dan calon istri Kaito, aku harus mengatakannya. Kau dan Pamanmu telah menjadi beban untuk Kaito. Dia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang dan kencan denganku karena dia harus bekerja keras untuk menghidupimu dan Pamanmu, padahal kalian bukan siapa-siapanya. Aku merasa kalian menjadikannya sapi perahan dan aku tidak suka melihatnya seperti itu," ucap Aoko.

"Begitu ya? Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi aku dan Pamanku sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu," ucap Chizue sambil menahan rasa perih di dalam hatinya.

"Yah, mungkin kau dan Pamanmu melakukannya tanpa sadar. Aku hanya berharap, setelah kami menikah nanti, aku hanya akan tinggal bersama Kaito. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" ucap Aoko.

Chizue kembali terpana untuk beberapa saat sebelum menyahut.

"Ya, aku mengerti," sahut Chizue dengan suara pelan.

Setelah itu mereka tidak bicara lagi sampai mereka mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Ketika Shinichi menjemput Chizue setelah makan siang, dia menyadari bahwa Chizue kelihatan sangat murung. Dia pun bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah terjadi saat makan siang.

"Chizue-san, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shinichi dengan penuh perhatian setelah dia menghentikan mobilnya di halaman rumah sekaligus kantor detektif miliknya itu.

Chizue pun langsung menoleh pada Shinichi.

"Iya, saya baik-baik saja," jawab Chizue sambil memaksakan senyum kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shinichi dan wajahnya kembali murung.

Shinichi tahu Chizue tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya sehingga dia kembali bertanya untuk memancing Chizue.

"Bagaimana makan siangmu dengan Nakamori-san? Apakah makan siangnya menyenangkan?" tanya Shinichi lagi.

Chizue pun kembali menoleh ke Shinichi.

"Iya, makan siangnya sangat menyenangkan," jawab Chizue sambil kembali memaksakan senyum. Tapi tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa ia bendung. Dia pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shinichi dan berusaha membuka pintu mobil tapi tidak bisa karena Shinichi masih menguncinya.

Lalu Chizue merasa dirinya ditarik ke dalam pelukan Shinichi dan dia tidak bisa melawan karena pelukan itu begitu hangat. Sesuatu yang sangat dibutuhkannya saat ini. Dia pun menangis terisak-isak dalam pelukan Shinichi sementara Shinichi menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan lembut.

Tanpa sadar, sedikit demi sedikit, Shinichi membawa Chizue ke pangkuannya. Dan ketika Chizue sudah berhenti menangis, dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak lagi duduk di kursi penumpang, tapi duduk di pangkuan Shinichi. Dia pun langsung mendongak untuk menatap wajah Shinichi dan mata mereka pun bertatapan.

Shinichi tiba-tiba merasa kepalanya sangat sakit seperti mau pecah. Dia pun mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya sehingga Chizue langsung merasa panik. Dia bergegas mencari tombol kunci pintu mobil dan setelah dia berhasil membuka pintu mobil, dia segera keluar lalu berusaha mengeluarkan Shinichi dari dalam mobil. Setelah bersusah payah, akhirnya dia berhasil membawa Shinichi ke tempat tidur. Lalu dia membuka jas, dasi, dua kancing kemeja Shinichi yang teratas dan sepatu serta kaos kaki yang dipakai Shinichi agar Shinichi tidak merasa sesak.

Chizue lalu pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan kompres kemudian dia mengompres kepala Shinichi dan mengusap keringat Shinichi yang keluar. Dia bahkan hampir menangis lagi melihat Shinichi yang begitu kesakitan. Lalu dia ingat bahwa dia harus memanggil dokter sehingga dia bangkit dari tepi tempat tidur Shinichi.

Shinichi yang merasakan gerakan Chizue langsung mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Chizue.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," rintih Shinichi.

Chizue pun duduk kembali untuk menenangkan Shinichi.

"Saya tidak akan meninggalkan anda. Saya hanya akan menelepon dokter. Anda tunggulah sebentar, oke?" ucap Chizue sambil berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari tangan Shinichi.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu panggil dokter. Aku tidak mau dokter," ucap Shinichi sambil tetap mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Chizue. Kemudian dia kembali mengerang kesakitan. "Chizue, sakit sekali. Kumohon, tolonglah aku," rintihnya sementara air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Kudo-tantei...," ucap Chizue yang juga sudah mulai menangis. Tapi dia segera menghapus air matanya lalu naik ke tempat tidur.

Chizue menarik Shinichi ke dalam pelukannya dan membelai rambut Shinichi dengan harapan akan mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan Shinichi sementara Shinichi membenamkan wajahnya di leher Chizue dan memeluk pinggang Chizue dengan erat.

Chizue merasa sangat lega begitu dia menyadari bahwa Shinichi sudah mulai tertidur. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur ketika Shinichi sudah benar-benar terlelap lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah itu, dia pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan bubur untuk Shinichi.

XXX

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucap Shinichi.

"Tidak perlu, Kudo-tantei. Anda sedang sakit jadi anda harus istirahat," ucap Chizue.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dan jangan banyak membantah. Turuti saja perintahku. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucap Shinichi bersikeras.

"Anda ini keras kepala sekali. Kalau begini anda jadi semakin mirip dengan Kaito-kun," ucap Chizue sambil nyengir.

"Lucu sekali," dengus Shinichi. Kemudian dia menarik tangan Chizue agar Chizue berjalan ke pintu depan bersamanya. Dia mengambil kunci mobilnya yang diletakkan Chizue di meja kantor lalu melangkah keluar ke halaman.

Shinichi merasa sangat berterima kasih karena Chizue sudah merawatnya dan membuat sakit kepalanya pergi, makanya dia sangat ingin mengantar Chizue pulang.

Shinichi sebenarnya ingin mengantar Chizue sampai rumah, tapi Chizue menolak dan minta turun di halte Ekoda seperti biasanya. Shinichi yang penasaran akhirnya keluar dari mobilnya dan mengikuti Chizue diam-diam untuk mengetahui dimana rumah Chizue dan seperti apa rumah Chizue itu.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan kaki, langkah Chizue tiba-tiba terhenti sehingga Shinichi juga ikut berhenti. Dia begitu heran karena Chizue hanya berdiri terpaku di tempatnya sehingga Shinichi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang dipandang Chizue. Matanya langsung terbelalak karena dia melihat Kaito dan Aoko berciuman di depan pagar sebuah rumah.

Shinichi kemudian kembali menatap Chizue yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Dia bergegas menghampiri Chizue dan menggenggam tangan Chizue lalu menarik Chizue pergi dari situ.

XXX

Kaito masuk ke dalam rumahnya, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa ruang tamu. Dia tadi benar-benar kaget karena Aoko tiba-tiba menciumnya. Dia pun membalas ciuman Aoko karena Aoko adalah pacarnya. Tapi kenapa rasanya tidak seindah yang dibayangkannya? Bahkan imajinasinya tentang berciuman dengan Chizue terasa lebih indah dari ciuman nyata yang dilakukannya bersama Aoko. Yah, sebenarnya dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia berimajinasi berciuman dengan Chizue, tapi itulah yang dirasakannya.

Kaito pun menghela nafas.

"_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku?"_ tanya Kaito dalam hati.

XXX

Shinichi kembali dari dapur sambil membawa teh hijau hangat untuk Chizue yang kembali terisak di sofa ruang tengah rumah Shinichi.

"_Sepertinya hari ini benar-benar hari yang berat untuknya,"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati.

Melihat Chizue yang terus menangis membuat Shinichi lama-lama tidak tahan juga sehingga dia kembali menarik Chizue ke pelukannya untuk menenangkan Chizue. Yah, dia sebenarnya memang sangat suka memeluk Chizue, jadi dia agak bersyukur karena dia punya begitu banyak kesempatan hari ini.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Bukankah kau bilang kau sudah merelakannya untuk Nakamori-san?" ucap Shinichi setelah dia memeluk Chizue selama beberapa lama.

"Maafkan saya," gumam Chizue di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Dasar wanita bodoh. Kau memang benar-benar bodoh," ucap Shinichi.

Chizue pun langsung berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Shinichi sehingga Shinichi tertawa kecil sambil tetap memeluk Chizue.

"Kenapa? Apa kau marah karena kukatai bodoh?" tanya Shinichi.

Chizue tidak menjawab dan kembali meronta, tapi Shinichi malah membaringkannya di sofa dengan Shinichi berada di atasnya.

Chizue sontak berhenti menangis dan menatap Shinichi dengan mata terbelalak.

"Kudo-tantei, apa yang...," ucapan Chizue langsung dipotong oleh Shinichi.

"Lihat dirimu! Wajahmu yang cantik menjadi jelek karena ternoda oleh air mata," ucap Shinichi sambil menghapus sisa air mata dari pipi Chizue dengan salah satu tangannya.

Wajah Chizue pun memerah karena Shinichi memujinya cantik sehingga Shinichi kembali tertawa kecil.

"Masih terlalu polos, eh, Chizue-chan? Sepertinya kau belum juga mengerti pelajaran yang kuberikan padamu kemarin," ucap Shinichi sambil nyengir sehingga Chizue langsung cemberut.

"Kudo-tantei, bukankah saya sudah bilang? Saya akan berhenti kalau anda bercanda seperti kemarin lagi," ucap Chizue sambil berusaha mendorong Shinichi meskipun tanpa hasil.

"Ya, memang. Tapi masalahnya, saat ini aku sedang tidak bercanda," ucap Shinichi sehingga mata Chizue membesar.

Tadinya Shinichi memang berniat menggoda dan menakuti Chizue agar Chizue berhenti menangis dan melupakan kesedihannya. Tapi ketika dia melihat Chizue yang tidak berdaya di bawahnya dan wajah Chizue yang memerah karena ucapannya, dia jadi tidak ingin melepaskan Chizue begitu saja.

Shinichi memegang salah satu pipi Chizue, kemudian mencium bibirnya.

**Bersambung...**


	7. Apapun yang Terjadi

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

**Waktunya balas komen!**

**Narusaku20 : **Salam kenal. Yah, harus bersabar sepertinya. XD

**Lala-san : **Adegan seperti itu bakal ada, tapi masih nanti, bukan yang ini. XD

**Ezly-san : **Nggak, Shinichi dan Shiho nikahnya nggak bareng Kaito dan

**shihoCool'n : **Benarkah? He he he. Saat ini update-nya setiap hari Ahad karena penulis sedang banyak kesibukan. XD

**Shiho cute : **Mereka benar-benar nggak bisa ingat apa-apa sebelum waktunya. Mereka hanya merasa familiar dengan kontak fisik diantara mereka berdua. Kaito jelas bakal muncul lagi dong. Dia kan bumbu dramanya. XD

**Atin-san : **Mungkin salahnya Aoko adalah dia melabrak Chizue, sama seperti wanita-wanita lain selalu melabrak sesama wanita, bukan melabrak laki-lakinya padahal mungkin saja yang bersalah adalah laki-lakinya. XD

**Elba-san : **Iya, kemarin ffn lagi trouble, jadi meskipun sudah update hari Ahad, masih saja ada yang nggak bisa membuka link-nya sampai hari Senin. Lemonnya tunggu sampai ada yang menikah ya? XD

**Lillya-san : **Adegan Ran menemukan Shinichi bermesraan dengan Chizue bakal ada kok. Jangan khawatir. He he he. Lalu tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Shinichi setelah ciuman, langsung baca aja deh lanjutannya. Shiho baru akan menemui orang-orang terdekatnya setelah dia ingat kembali. XD

**Shiho Dragneel : **Iya, memang setiap hari Ahad. XD

** San-San Ocha: **Terima kasih banyak. XD

**Misyel : **Kaito bakal lihat sesuatu kok di chapter ini. Tenang aja. Tapi Kaito bakalan berkutik. He he he. Heiji nggak bakal keluar tapi Shiho yang bakal keluar mengunjunginya setelah Shiho ingat semuanya. XD

**Septi-san : **Wah, sekali lagi maaf. Semoga kalau kamu bertanya lagi, aku akan bisa menjawabnya. Tapi gara-gara kritikanmu, aku jadi berusaha membaca komentar dari pembaca dengan lebih seksama daripada sebelumnya. Terima kasih ya! XD

**Shu no Tsuki : **Sepertinya konflik antara Aoko dan Chizue akan kucukupkan sampai di situ. Di chapter ini, salah satu dari mereka sudah ingat kembali. XD

**ArdhyaMouri : **Kalau Shinichi jelas tidak akan berakhir dengan Ran, sementara Kaito sepertinya tidak akan berakhir dengan Aoko, karena aku tidak sreg kalau melihat seorang wanita yang sudah dicampakkan oleh seorang laki-laki karena wanita lain, kembali pada laki-laki tersebut. XD

**Yukio Hisa : **Salam kenal juga. Nasib Ran, yang jelas dia tidak akan dapat Shinichi. Kalau tentang happy ending, jelas Shinichi dan Shiho yang akan mendapatkannya sebagai tokoh utama di fanfic ini. XD

**Himetarou Ai : **Nggak. Buktinya mulai chapter ini sudah pindah ke M tanpa pemberitahuan karena penulis kelupaan. XD

**Hibari C. Reinitta : **Salam kenal. Karena theme song fanfic ini judulnya Nothing Happened. He he he. Selain itu, pada akhirnya Shinichi dan Shiho akan kembali bersama jadi tidak terjadi apa-apa pada hubungan mereka meskipun mereka sudah berpisah selama dua tahun. XD

**Momo ShinKaI : **Maklum, Shinichi kan detektif, jadi hobinya memang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. XD

**Nasumichan Uharu : **Salam kenal. Ya iya dong. Kalau Chizue bukan Shiho, terus dia siapa? He he he. Kalau begitu selamat bergabung dengan penderita virus ShinShi yang lain. XD

**Mora : **Salam kenal. Kalau di chapter ini sih, yang bertambah sepertinya adegan Shiho dengan Kaito. XD

**Byzan : **Baiklah. Selamat membaca! XD

**Waktunya curcol!**

Sebenarnya penulis sedang bertanya-tanya, kalau fanfic ini tiba-tiba dipindah ke rate M tanpa pengumuman seperti ini, kira-kira para pembaca masih bisa menemukannya nggak ya? Penulis benar-benar lupa membuat pengumuman di chapter yang lalu. Yah, penulis hanya bisa berharap semoga para pembaca fanfic ini, yang belum bergabung di fesbuk penulis, bisa menemukan fanfic ini kembali. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tidak Ada yang Terjadi<strong>

By Enji86

_Tears fall without me realising_

_I wiped my tears because I didn't want you to be washed away_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

_Repeatedly telling with my heart, telling with my mouth_

_I remind myself so many times because I don't want to lose you_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_If I wake up after tonight_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_I still love you, please, please_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

(Nothing Happened – Jung Yeop)

**Chapter 7 – Apapun yang Terjadi**

"_Kenapa aku tidak bisa melawannya? Kenapa?"_ rintih Chizue dalam hati.

Chizue bisa merasakan bahwa seluruh tubuhnya sangat menikmati ciuman Shinichi. Tangannya yang tadi berusaha mendorong Shinichi, sekarang meremas kaos yang dipakai Shinichi. Desahan yang keluar dari tenggorokannya benar-benar berkata bahwa dia sangat menikmatinya.

Shinichi kemudian meminta ijin untuk memasuki mulut Chizue dengan lidahnya dan bibir Chizue langsung mengijinkannya. Shinichi pun segera menelusuri mulut Chizue dengan lidahnya dan dia sangat senang dengan suara yang dihasilkan oleh tenggorokan Chizue.

Ketika Shinichi sedang asyik-asyiknya menelusuri mulut Chizue, tiba-tiba pikirannya menjadi kosong. Lalu ribuan gambar wanita dan seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek berwarna pirang stroberi menghujani pikirannya, membuat kepalanya sakit tak tertahankan dan dia pun tak sadarkan diri.

Chizue tersentak ketika tubuh Shinichi menindih tubuhnya sementara bibir Shinichi tidak lagi menempel dengan bibirnya. Dia pun membuka mata dan melihat Shinichi terbaring tidak bergerak di atas tubuhnya.

"Err, Kudo-tantei, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Chizue dengan takut-takut.

Shinichi tidak menjawab dan hanya diam saja.

Chizue kemudian mengguncang badan Shinichi tapi Shinichi tetap diam saja. Chizue pun segera melepaskan diri dari tubuh Shinichi dengan hati-hati. Setelah berhasil melepaskan diri, Chizue langsung berdiri dan berniat pergi dari sana secepatnya. Shinichi sudah melecehkannya dan menciumnya dengan paksa, jadi dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke sana. Dia menoleh ke Shinichi yang masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri sebelum melangkah ke pintu.

Sesampainya di pintu, Chizue kembali menoleh ke dalam rumah. Entah kenapa rintihan Shinichi tadi siang kembali terngiang di telinganya.

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku."_

"_Chizue, kumohon, tolonglah aku."_

Chizue pun menundukkan kepalanya sambil meremas gagang pintu dengan erat.

"Kudo-tantei...," gumam Chizue sambil berbalik lalu dia bergegas kembali ke ruang tengah.

XXX

Setelah Shinichi kembali sadar, dia langsung menderita demam tinggi sehingga Chizue harus menjaganya sambil terus mengganti kompresnya. Chizue akhirnya berhasil memindahkan Shinichi ke tempat tidur dan dia tidak menelepon dokter karena Shinichi tadi siang berkata bahwa dia tidak ingin Chizue memanggil dokter. Dia juga sudah menelepon Pamannya dan berkata bahwa dia tidak pulang malam ini karena bosnya demam tinggi.

"Haibara," rintih Shinichi.

"_Haibara? Siapa itu Haibara?"_ pikir Chizue dengan bingung.

Shinichi terus mengigau nama Haibara selama beberapa lama sebelum Shinichi mulai mengigau nama Shiho.

Chizue benar-benar bingung dengan semua ini. Shinichi berkata padanya bahwa dia tidak mengenal seorang pun yang bernama Shiho, tapi kenapa Shinichi terus menyebut-nyebut nama Shiho. Chizue pun mulai berpikir bahwa Shinichi mungkin sedang diguna-guna oleh orang yang bernama Shiho karena Kaito pernah berkata padanya bahwa penyihir itu ada, jadi guna-guna pasti juga ada.

Chizue menatap wajah Shinichi yang terlihat gelisah dan kesakitan dengan prihatin.

"_Kudo-tantei, kenapa saya begitu peduli pada anda? Bukankah anda baru saja melecehkan saya? Tapi kenapa saya tidak bisa meninggalkan anda? Kenapa saya masih ada di sini dan merawat anda? Saya benar-benar tidak mengerti. Tapi saya tidak ingin melihat anda kesakitan seperti ini. Hati saya terasa sakit melihat anda seperti ini. Jadi saya mohon segeralah sembuh, Kudo-tantei,"_ ucap Chizue dalam hati.

XXX

Kaito benar-benar gelisah ketika keesokan paginya dia tahu dari Jii bahwa Chizue tidak pulang semalam karena merawat bosnya yang demam tinggi. Dia tidak bisa tenang memikirkan Chizue menginap berdua bersama seorang laki-laki, meskipun laki-laki itu katanya sedang sakit. Dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Shinichi.

Sementara itu, Shinichi terbangun dengan badan yang terasa sangat lemas. Tapi meskipun begitu, dia memaksa dirinya untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Dia merasa lega sekaligus senang karena menemukan Chizue tidur di sofa di ruang tengah.

Shinichi berlutut di lantai sambil menatap wajah Chizue yang masih tidur. Dia pun tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca, lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut Chizue. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mulai membelai pipi Chizue sehingga tak lama kemudian Chizue terbangun.

Shinichi langsung berhenti membelai pipi Chizue begitu Chizue membuka mata. Chizue menatap sekelilingnya dengan linglung, kemudian matanya terkunci pada Shinichi yang sedang menatapnya. Chizue pun langsung bangkit untuk duduk.

"Kudo-tantei, bagaimana keadaan anda? Apa anda sudah baikan? Kenapa anda ada di sini?" tanya Chizue dengan penuh perhatian.

Shinichi tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum aneh sehingga Chizue menjadi agak takut.

"Anda harus kembali ke kamar anda dan istirahat. Saya akan segera membuatkan bubur untuk anda," ucap Chizue kemudian dia bangkit berdiri sambil menarik tangan Shinichi agar Shinichi juga berdiri.

Setelah mereka berdua berdiri, Shinichi langsung memeluk Chizue sehingga Chizue tersentak.

"Kudo-tantei, apa yang sedang anda lakukan? Lepaskan saya," ucap Chizue sambil meronta. Tapi entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Shinichi tetap mampu mengikat Chizue dalam pelukannya meskipun tubuhnya tadi terasa lemas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu sampai kapanpun, Shiho," ucap Shinichi sehingga mata Chizue membesar.

"_Apa Kudo-tantei sedang kerasukan lagi?"_ pikir Chizue sambil tetap meronta.

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara seruan seorang laki-laki yang bernada marah. Laki-laki itu segera melepaskan Chizue dari pelukan Shinichi, lalu menghajar Shinichi. Chizue terpaku di tempatnya selama beberapa saat sebelum dia sadar apa yang sudah terjadi dan dia langsung menghalangi laki-laki itu menghajar Shinichi.

"Kaito-kun, sudah hentikan, aku mohon," ucap Chizue sambil memegang lengan Kaito.

"Biarkan aku menghajarnya, Chizue. Dia sudah memelukmu dengan paksa dan melecehkanmu. Dia benar-benar pantas dihajar," seru Kaito dengan marah.

"Tapi dia sedang sakit," ucap Chizue. Kemudian dia segera menghampiri Shinichi yang terbaring kesakitan di lantai dengan wajah lebam, membuat Kaito bertambah marah.

Kaito kemudian mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Chizue dan menariknya pergi dari situ dengan paksa.

"Kaito-kun, lepaskan aku. Aku harus melihat kondisi Kudo-tantei," ucap Chizue. Tapi Kaito tidak peduli dan terus menyeretnya pergi.

Sementara itu, Shinichi yang melihat Kaito membawa Chizue pergi mengulurkan tangannya dengan putus asa. Ketika Chizue dan Kaito sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, dia pun mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya yang tersisa untuk bangkit berdiri. Lalu dia berjalan dengan sempoyongan untuk mengejar Kaito dan Chizue. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan Shiho-nya pergi lagi dari sisinya.

"Kaito-kun, lepaskan aku. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kudo-tantei sendirian di sana. Dia sedang sakit," ucap Chizue setelah mereka sudah agak jauh dari rumah Shinichi.

Kaito pun berhenti lalu berbalik dan menatap Chizue dengan tajam.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Dia sudah melecehkanmu, tapi kau malah tetap ingin pergi ke sisinya. Atau jangan-jangan kau suka dilecehkan olehnya?" ucap Kaito dengan marah.

"Apa? Apa kau bilang?" tanya Chizue dengan nada tidak percaya. Lalu dia kembali teringat dengan ucapan Aoko dan adegan berciuman antara Kaito dan Aoko sehingga amarah mulai muncul dalam hatinya. Dia pun menyentakkan tangannya dari cengkeraman Kaito.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku suka dilecehkan olehnya? Itu juga bukan urusanmu," seru Chizue dengan marah.

"Apa kau bilang? Tentu saja itu urusanku. Kau kan sudah seperti...," seruan Kaito langsung dipotong oleh Chizue.

"Aku bukan kakak perempuanmu dan aku tidak akan pernah jadi kakak perempuanmu. Jadi berhentilah mengatakan hal itu karena aku benar-benar muak mendengarnya. Dan berhentilah mencampuri urusanku," seru Chizue.

Kaito pun tertegun.

"_Apa jangan-jangan Chizue benar-benar menyukai Kudo-tantei?"_ tanya Kaito dalam hati, sementara rasa sakit yang tidak ia pahami menyerbu hatinya.

Kaito kemudian memegang bahu Chizue dan menggoncangnya.

"Chizue, sadarlah, dia akan menikah tidak lama lagi. Dia sudah ada yang punya jadi kau tidak boleh menyukainya. Kau bukan wanita seperti itu. Aku tahu itu," ucap Kaito.

Chizue melepaskan tangan Kaito dari bahunya lalu menatap Kaito dengan sinis.

"Kau pikir aku bukan wanita seperti itu, huh?" ucap Chizue dengan sinis. "Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahumu. Aku memang wanita seperti itu. Aku bahkan tetap menyukaimu sampai sekarang meskipun dari dulu aku sudah tahu kalau kau sudah ada yang punya, kau puas?" seru Chizue dengan marah.

"Eh?" ucap Kaito dengan kaget dan wajah memerah setelah dia berhasil mencerna kata-kata Chizue barusan.

Chizue pun juga kaget setelah dia sadar pada apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Wajahnya langsung memerah dan dia langsung salah tingkah. Kemudian suasana di antara mereka berdua menjadi hening dan canggung.

"Aku harus melihat Kudo-tantei," gumam Chizue setelah hening selama beberapa lama. Kemudian dia berbalik dan bergegas pergi.

Namun baru tiga langkah Chizue berjalan, Kaito meraih tangannya lalu menariknya ke pelukannya dan tanpa basa-basi mencium bibirnya. Tubuh Chizue langsung membeku di tempat, tapi hanya sesaat, karena dia akhirnya menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Kaito.

Saat itu juga, Kaito tahu bahwa Chizue benar-benar bukan kakak perempuannya.

Sementara itu, Shinichi yang akhirnya berhasil mengejar Kaito dan Chizue terpaku di tempatnya berdiri karena dia melihat Kaito dan Chizue berciuman tak jauh di depannya. Dia menggenggam tinjunya dengan erat sambil menatap dua orang yang sedang berciuman itu dengan marah.

"_Shiho, tega sekali kau meninggalkanku dan bersama dengan laki-laki lain. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu. Tidak akan,"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati dengan marah.

XXX

Chizue sedang menyisir rambutnya dan bersiap untuk tidur ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Dia pun mengijinkan orang itu masuk, yang ternyata adalah Kaito. Chizue tetap duduk di depan cermin, menyisir rambutnya yang panjang, sementara Kaito duduk di tempat tidurnya dan memandanginya.

"_Dia benar-benar cantik, tapi aku begitu buta sehingga tidak bisa melihatnya dan terus menganggapnya seperti kakak perempuanku. Padahal aku tidak akan pernah rela kalau dia dimiliki oleh laki-laki lain, tapi aku tetap tidak menyadari perasaanku sampai dia terlalu dekat dengan Kudo-tantei,"_ pikir Kaito sambil tersenyum.

Setelah selesai menyisir rambut, Chizue berbalik untuk menatap Kaito.

"Terima kasih ya, Kaito-kun," ucap Chizue sambil tersenyum.

"Huh? Untuk apa?" tanya Kaito dengan bingung.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau mengajakku kencan tadi. Dan terima kasih karena kau sudah menciumku. Aku sangat senang meskipun kencan dan ciuman yang tadi itu adalah kencan dan ciuman pertama dan terakhir kita. Aku sudah cukup puas dengan itu dan sekarang aku sudah benar-benar ikhlas melihatmu bersama Nakamori-san. Aku dan Paman juga akan segera pindah dari sini setelah aku mendapatkan tempat tinggal, jadi kau dan Nakamori-san tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Chizue.

Kaito pun menaikkan alisnya pada Chizue karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Chizue. Kemudian dia berdiri dan menghampiri Chizue lalu berlutut di depan Chizue. Kemudian dia menggenggam tangan Chizue dan meremasnya dengan lembut.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Siapa bilang itu kencan dan ciuman pertama dan terakhir kita?" tanya Kaito sambil menatap wajah Chizue.

"Eh?" ucap Chizue dengan agak terkejut.

Kaito kemudian melepaskan tangan Chizue dan berdiri. Lalu dia mengangkat tubuh Chizue dari tempat duduknya kemudian membawanya dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Kaito lalu memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Chizue dan menatap mata Chizue lekat-lekat.

"Aku akan terus bersamamu untuk selamanya," ucap Kaito.

"Eh?" ucap Chizue dan wajahnya langsung memerah.

Kaito pun tersenyum sekilas sebelum mengunci mulut Chizue dengan ciuman. Tak lama kemudian, Chizue sudah melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kaito untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Desahan dan erangan pelan dari dua orang itu muncul untuk menghiasi kamar yang biasanya hening itu.

Kaito lalu menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam piyama Chizue sehingga Chizue tersentak. Sebuah erangan pun segera dihasilkan oleh tenggorokan Chizue ketika dia merasakan tangan Kaito membelai perutnya. Lalu Kaito mengakhiri ciumannya dan mulai menciumi leher Chizue sementara tangannya membelai kedua sisi tubuh Chizue. Dia pun sangat puas ketika dia mendengar erangan dan desahan Chizue keluar dengan bebas dari mulut Chizue karena itulah tujuannya mengakhiri ciumannya di bibir Chizue.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kaito sambil menatap wajah Chizue.

Chizue yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat mengangguk dengan malu-malu, membuat jantung Kaito seolah berhenti berdetak.

Kaito spontan kembali mencium bibir Chizue dengan agresif.

"_Sial! Dia benar-benar manis. Sial!"_ ucap Kaito berulang-ulang dalam hati.

Ciuman Kaito pun semakin berapi-api dan tanpa sadar tubuhnya mulai mengeras sedikit demi sedikit, sampai akhirnya dia menggesekkan pinggulnya ke pinggul Chizue sehingga membuat Chizue tersentak. Chizue bisa merasakan bahwa Kaito sudah sangat keras.

Kaito pun tersadar dan menghentikan ciumannya.

"Aku pikir kita harus berhenti," ucap Kaito dengan gugup.

"I-iya," sahut Chizue yang ikut gugup.

Kaito mencium kening Chizue lalu segera bangkit dari tubuh Chizue dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Chizue. Setelah Kaito menutup pintu kamar Chizue, dia pun mendesis kesakitan dan berjalan pelan-pelan ke kamarnya. Selangkangannya terasa berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan karena tidak mendapat pelepasan. Dia memang tidak mau meniduri Chizue di malam pertama mereka mulai berkencan karena dia ingin berhubungan serius dengan Chizue. Dia tidak ingin Chizue menganggap ini hanya sebuah one night stand. Dia ingin menikah dengan Chizue dan dia akan bertahan sampai saat itu tiba.

XXX

"_Apa Kaito-kun baik-baik saja ya? Tapi aku juga belum siap melakukannya dengan Kaito-kun. Yah, tadi dia kelihatan biasa-biasa saja waktu keluar dari kamarku jadi aku rasa aku tidak perlu khawatir,"_ ucap Chizue dalam hati sambil duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Chizue menarik selimutnya kemudian berbaring kembali di tempat tidurnya. Dia sangat senang hari ini. Tadi setelah Kaito menciumnya, Kaito mengajaknya berjalan-jalan dan bersenang-senang seharian. Lalu barusan, dia kembali bermesraan dengan Kaito. Lalu kata-kata Kaito tadi, apakah itu artinya dia adalah kekasih Kaito? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat hatinya seolah meledak dalam kegembiraan.

Tiba-tiba senyum lenyap dari bibir Chizue ketika dia ingat pada Aoko.

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan Nakamori-san? Aku tidak mungkin menjadi kekasih Kaito-kun sementara Kaito-kun sudah punya kekasih. Sepertinya aku sudah bermimpi terlalu tinggi, padahal aku sudah tahu kalau ini semua hanya terjadi hari ini. Besok, semua pasti akan kembali seperti biasa,"_ ucap Chizue dalam hati dengan muram. Kemudian dia menghela nafas.

"_Sudahlah, Chizue. Sekarang kau harus tidur karena besok kau harus bekerja dan mencari tempat tinggal baru untukmu dan pamanmu,"_ ucap Chizue pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu matanya membesar karena kata bekerja mengingatkannya pada Shinichi. Dia benar-benar lupa sama sekali pada Shinichi karena dia terlalu senang.

Chizue langsung bangkit untuk duduk lalu meraih ponselnya yang ada di meja di samping tempat tidur untuk menelepon Shinichi. Dia menghidupkan ponselnya yang dari tadi dia matikan saat dia akan pergi kencan bersama Kaito karena Kaito memintanya sementara Kaito juga mematikan ponselnya sendiri.

Chizue mendengarkan nada sambung dengan gelisah dan merasa sangat lega begitu teleponnya tersambung.

"Halo, Kudo-tantei," ucap Chizue cepat.

"Chizue-san?" ucap Shinichi dengan nada agak terkejut.

"Anda baik-baik saja? Maafkan saya karena saya sudah meninggalkan anda begitu saja. Anda tidak terluka kan? Tidak ada yang sakit kan?" tanya Chizue dengan agak panik.

"Whoa, tenang, tenang, Chizue-san. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku pikir kau tidak mau melihatku lagi makanya aku kaget karena kau meneleponku sekarang dan aku juga... senang karena kau masih peduli padaku," jawab Shinichi dengan suara yang semakin pelan.

Chizue pun tersenyum.

"Tidak, saya tidak marah pada anda dan tentu saja saya peduli pada anda. Meskipun saya tidak tahu kenapa, tapi saya akan selalu peduli pada anda sampai kapanpun," ucap Chizue.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu besok kau akan kembali bekerja kan?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada senang.

"Iya, saya akan datang," jawab Chizue.

"Terima kasih, Chizue-san. Terima kasih banyak," ucap Shinichi.

"Tidak. Sayalah yang harus berterima kasih karena anda masih mau menerima saya bekerja pada anda. Baiklah kalau begitu, anda harus istirahat sekarang. Selamat malam, Kudo-tantei," ucap Chizue.

"Selamat malam, Chizue-san," sahut Shinichi.

Chizue kemudian menutup teleponnya dan menghela nafas lega karena Shinichi baik-baik saja.

"_Sepertinya Kudo-tantei memang sedang kerasukan kalau dia berbuat aneh padaku. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana harus membantunya. Apa aku ajak ke paranormal saja ya?"_ pikir Chizue.

Sementara itu, di ujung telepon yang satunya, Shinichi mendengarkan nada telepon yang sudah diputus sambil menyeringai.

"_Aku tahu kenapa kau tetap peduli padaku apapun yang terjadi. Itu karena kau mencintaiku. Karena kau adalah kekasihku dan kau akan kembali padaku apapun yang terjadi. Ya kan, Shiho?"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati.

Lalu telepon di kantor Shinichi berdering sehingga dia menutup ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon.

"Kami sudah tiba di Hokkaido, Kudo-tantei," ucap orang di ujung lain telepon itu.

"Bagus. Segera mulai penyelidikan kalian," ucap Shinichi sambil menyeringai.

**Bersambung...**


	8. Menikahlah Denganku atau

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

**Waktunya balas komen!**

**Septi-san : **Tenang saja, ntar ke depannya pasti lebih hot Shinichi dan Chizue. Sementara untuk Shinichi dan Shiho akan lebih ke arah sweet daripada hot. Rencana Shinichi sepertinya sudah tergambar jelas di judul chapter ini. XD

**Elba-san : **Iya, sebenernya Shinichi dan Shiho sama aja. Sama-sama lupa terus sama-sama suka orang lain. Shinichi memang menyelidiki Chizue tapi ternyata dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang di luar dugaannya. Cerita ini tidak akan berhenti sampai Shiho ingat, tapi mungkin sampai Shiho menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Kaito dan bertemu lagi dengan orang-orang terdekatnya. XD

**Ezly-san : **Sepertinya setelah rate-nya diubah, setiap chapter setelahnya akan terus mengandung adegan rate M, baik sedikit maupun banyak. Adegan Shinichi dan Chizue-nya bakalan full setelah mereka menikah. XD

**Yukio Hisa : **Iya, Shinichi sudah inget lagi dan Shinichi sudah siap untuk membuat Chizue dan Kaito putus. XD

**Nasumichan Uharu : **Tenang, yang punya rencana buruk sama Chizue cuma Shinichi kok, author nggak ikut-ikut. He he he. Shiho akan ingat nanti saat Ran muncul. XD

**Aiwha-san : **Pernikahan Shinichi dan Ran batal, lalu pernikahan Kaito dan Aoko nggak batal karena mereka berdua sebenarnya memang belum ada rencana ke sana. Saat bicara dengan Chizue, Aoko hanya berasumsi bahwa dia dan Kaito pasti akan menikah. Kaito hanya akan putus dengan Aoko lalu mungkin melajang seumur hidup atau mendapatkan wanita lain setelah ditinggal Chizue. XD

**Phia-chan : **Ya emang sudah waktunya Shinichi inget. Kalau Shiho sih masih lama ingetnya, tapi dia nggak akan mesra-mesraan lagi dengan Kaito setelah menikah. XD

**Shiho Dragneel : **Shinichi tidak bilang karena dia punya rencana lain. Tentang pernikahan Shinichi dengan Ran, sepertinya Shinichi akan lupa sama sekali dengan urusan itu dan urusan itu baru akan selesai saat Ran datang ke Jepang untuk memberi kejutan pada calon suaminya itu. XD

**Misyel : **Masa' sih gaya bahasaku aneh? Aku nggak sadar. Yang lain nanti munculnya kalau Shiho sudah inget lagi. Di sini Chizue nggak jadi kekasih gelapnya siapa-siapa kok. Dia jadi kekasih resmi. Dan di sini Shinichi memang 'agak' jahat. XD

**Lillya-san : **Rencana Shinichi tersirat dalam judul chapter ini. Ran nanti pasti akan memergoki Shinichi dan Chizue, saat dia akan memberi kejutan pada Shinichi. Yang di bagian akhir itu adalah orang suruhan Shinichi. XD

**Shiho cute : **Nggak. Shiho-nya masih lama. XD

**ArdhyaMouri : **Kayaknya belum sebentar lagi deh. He he he. Rambut Chizue panjangnya sepunggung, hampir mencapai pinggang. Hal ini karena Chizue berbeda dengan Shiho. XD

**Poppy-san : **Iya dong. Tapi aku Sis, bukan Bro. XD

**Atin-san : **Terus kira-kira Chizue harus bagaimana? Dia kehilangan ingatan dan tidak punya siapa-siapa kecuali Kaito dan Jii. Dia pun akhirnya menyukai Kaito tapi Kaito sudah ada yang punya sehingga dia memendam perasaannya. Lalu ternyata Kaito juga suka padanya dan ingin bersama dengannya. Apakah Chizue memang harus menolak Kaito? Apakah dengan menolak Kaito, dia akan bahagia? Apakah Kaito dan Aoko juga akan bahagia dengan penolakan itu? XD

**Mora-san : **Nggak akan kalah hot kok. Tenang aja. XD

**Momo ShinKaI : **Kaito pervert pada semua wanita karena dia seorang entertainer. Kalau Aoko, sepertinya bakal diputusin sama Kaito. Acara rebutan Chizue juga nggak ada, soalnya Kaito sudah keok duluan sebelum bertanding. Shinichi selalu menang. He he he. Kalau tentang ending, yang jelas happy ending buat kedua tokoh utamanya. XD

**Waktunya curcol!**

Saat ini hanya ada satu harapan penulis, yaitu semoga cerita ini cepat selesai sehingga penulis bisa memulai serial baru karena takutnya idenya keburu menguap. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tidak Ada yang Terjadi<strong>

By Enji86

_Tears fall without me realising_

_I wiped my tears because I didn't want you to be washed away_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

_Repeatedly telling with my heart, telling with my mouth_

_I remind myself so many times because I don't want to lose you_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_If I wake up after tonight_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_I still love you, please, please_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

(Nothing Happened – Jung Yeop)

**Chapter 8 – Menikahlah Denganku atau...**

"Aku berangkat dulu ya, Paman, Kaito-kun," pamit Chizue setelah sarapan.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kaito.

"Kerja," jawab Chizue singkat.

"Kerja? Kerja dimana? Bukankah kemarin kau baru saja berhenti kerja?" tanya Kaito dengan bingung.

"Aku tidak berhenti," jawab Chizue.

"Apa?" seru Kaito.

"Sudah ya. Aku tidak mau terlambat," ucap Chizue. Lalu dia bergegas ke pintu depan.

Kaito pun langsung berdiri untuk mengejar Chizue.

"Jangan pergi ke sana lagi," ucap Kaito sambil meraih lengan Chizue sehingga Chizue berbalik untuk menatapnya.

"Kaito-kun, aku harus bekerja. Kita bisa bicara lagi nanti malam setelah aku pulang kerja," ucap Chizue sambil melepaskan lengannya yang dipegang Kaito.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh ke sana lagi. Bagaimana kalau dia berbuat sesuatu padamu?" ucap Kaito.

"Tidak akan. Kemarin Kudo-tantei hanya sedang sakit, makanya dia jadi begitu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Chizue sambil tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku pergi ya," pamit Chizue lagi kemudian dia langsung berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari rumah.

"Chizue," panggil Kaito, tapi Chizue tidak menoleh dan terus melangkah.

"Chizue," gumam Kaito sambil menatap kepergian Chizue dengan penuh pemikiran.

"_Kenapa dia seperti itu? Dia bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi kemarin. Apa ucapanku dan sikapku kemarin belum jelas? Kalau begitu, nanti malam aku harus membuat semuanya menjadi jelas. Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus bicara dengan Aoko,"_ pikir Kaito.

XXX

"Kudo-tantei, anda sudah bangun?" tanya Chizue dengan agak terkejut ketika dia menemukan Shinichi duduk di sofa di depan TV yang menyala. Lalu Chizue menyadari bahwa Shinichi bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana piyamanya saja sehingga dia langsung menunduk dengan wajah agak merona.

Shinichi yang menyadari hal itu pun menyeringai sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Lebam di wajahku terasa sakit makanya aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak," jawab Shinichi sehingga Chizue langsung mengangkat wajahnya kembali.

"Maafkan saya. Ini semua adalah kesalahan saya. Saya akan segera mengobati anda," ucap Chizue, lalu dia bergegas ke dapur.

Chizue kembali dengan kompres es dan dia langsung duduk di sebelah Shinichi untuk mengompres wajah Shinichi. Namun Chizue langsung merasa kesulitan karena Shinichi tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama.

"Kudo-tantei, bisakah anda menoleh sedikit lagi?" tanya Chizue.

"Tidak bisa, karena setiap aku menggerakkan kepalaku, lebamnya langsung terasa sakit," jawab Shinichi.

"Lalu saya harus bagaimana?" tanya Chizue.

"Yah, kau bisa duduk di pangkuanku," jawab Shinichi sambil mengangkat bahu.

"A-apa? Tentu saja saya tidak bisa melakukannya," ucap Chizue dan wajahnya kembali merona.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya Shinichi, pura-pura bingung.

"Ya, pokoknya tidak bisa," jawab Chizue dengan agak kesal. Dia baru tahu kalau Shinichi juga sama bodohnya seperti Kaito.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu begini saja," ucap Shinichi sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa dengan kepalanya berada di pangkuan Chizue.

"Eh?" ucap Chizue dengan kaget dan dia refleks mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Shinichi pun langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Chizue yang memegang kompres dan mengarahkannya ke lebam yang ada di wajahnya agar Chizue tidak bisa menolak.

"Ayo, cepat. Katanya kau mau mengobatiku," ucap Shinichi.

Chizue masih terdiam karena dia bingung dimana dia harus meletakkan tangannya yang satu lagi. Maklum, satu-satunya tempat yang tersedia untuk tangan kirinya itu hanyalah tubuh Shinichi yang bertelanjang dada. Lalu seperti bisa membaca pikirannya, Shinichi meraih tangannya yang satu lagi itu dan meletakkannya di dadanya.

Chizue pun refleks menarik tangannya tapi Shinichi memegang tangannya dengan kuat sehingga telapak tangannya itu tetap menempel di dada Shinichi.

"Biasanya rasa sakit yang kurasakan bisa berkurang kalau ada yang membelai dadaku," ucap Shinichi.

"Uh...," ucap Chizue sambil menelan ludah.

"Kau ini kenapa? Apa kau akan membiarkan lebamku terus terasa sakit seperti ini?" tanya Shinichi, pura-pura kesal.

Chizue pun segera mengendalikan dirinya dan berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dia sekarang sedang bekerja jadi dia harus bekerja dengan baik sama seperti biasanya. Lagipula Shinichi terluka gara-gara Kaito jadi dia harus mengobati Shinichi dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"Baiklah, saya akan segera mengobati anda. Anda harus bisa menahan rasa nyerinya, oke?" ucap Chizue. Lalu dia pun mulai.

Selama mengompres lebam Shinichi, Chizue harus berusaha keras berkonsentrasi karena tangannya yang satunya selalu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Shinichi terus memegang tangannya itu dan menggerakkannya menelusuri dadanya. Chizue berusaha tidak memikirkannya, namun dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengacuhkan rasa yang diterima tangannya.

Chizue pun menghela nafas lega ketika dia melihat lebam Shinichi mulai kelihatan membaik.

"Kudo-tantei, saya sudah selesai. Anda bisa bangkit dari pangkuan saya sekarang," ucap Chizue.

"Mmmh, sebentar lagi ya. Aku tiba-tiba mengantuk. Nanti kalau aku sudah tertidur, kau bisa memindahkan kepalaku," ucap Shinichi.

"Tapi Kudo-tantei...," ucapan Chizue langsung terhenti karena Shinichi memeluk pinggangnya lalu mengubur wajahnya di perut Chizue.

Chizue pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

XXX

Siang harinya, Shinichi mengajak Chizue ke rumah salah satu kliennya. Lalu pembunuhan pun terjadi di rumah itu sehingga Shinichi harus memecahkan kasus pembunuhan tersebut. Selama proses penyelidikan, dia sengaja menyuruh Chizue memeriksa ini dan itu di berbagai ruangan yang ada di rumah itu dan juga di kebun yang ada di rumah yang memang cukup besar itu sampai Chizue merasa sangat kelelahan ketika mereka akan pulang.

"Saya tidak menyangka ternyata pekerjaan detektif itu sangat berat," ucap Chizue saat dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang naik mobil bersama Shinichi.

"Yah, sebenarnya yang tadi itu masih biasa-biasa saja. Kenapa? Apa kau lelah?" tanya Shinichi.

"Iya, saya lelah sekali. Saya rasa pekerjaan detektif memang bukan untuk saya," jawab Chizue.

"Yah, memang tidak semua orang bisa jadi detektif," komentar Shinichi.

"_Tapi jangan khawatir, Shiho. Kau tetap bisa menjadi Nyonya Detektif meskipun kau tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan detektif,"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sesampainya di rumah, Shinichi pun tersenyum puas ketika dia melihat Chizue tertidur pulas di kursinya. Dia menggendong Chizue masuk ke dalam rumah dan membaringkan Chizue di tempat tidurnya. Dia melepas semua bajunya dan kembali mengenakan celana piyamanya sebelum bergabung dengan Chizue di tempat tidur. Dia menarik Chizue ke dalam pelukannya lalu memandangi wajah Chizue yang tertidur.

"_Kau tetap cantik seperti biasanya,"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati sambil mengelus pipi Chizue dengan ibu jarinya. Lalu dia menatap bibir Chizue. Dia mengusap bibir Chizue dengan ibu jarinya sebelum menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Chizue.

Shinichi langsung menghentikan ciumannya begitu Chizue merengek dengan gelisah dalam tidurnya. Dia diam selama beberapa saat dan dia merasa senang begitu melihat Chizue terlelap kembali. Lalu tangannya mulai beraksi menggerayangi tubuh Chizue sementara bibirnya menelusuri leher Chizue.

Chizue sendiri hanya mengeluarkan desahan dan rengekan pelan dari bibirnya tapi dia tidak terbangun, membuat Shinichi tersenyum senang sambil terus menyentuh tubuh Chizue.

"_Ternyata kau juga masih sama seperti dulu. Kalau kau tertidur karena kelelahan, kau selalu tidur seperti mayat. Kau tidak akan terbangun kalau aku hanya melakukan hal ini padamu,"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati dengan puas.

Shinichi terus memuaskan bibirnya dan tangannya selama beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya dia merasa cukup untuk hari ini. Dia kembali merapikan blus dan rok yang dipakai Chizue, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan pergi ke ruang tengah. Dia akan duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV untuk menunggu Chizue bangun.

XXX

"Aku pulang," ucap Chizue saat masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kaito yang dari tadi duduk di ruang tamu untuk menunggu Chizue, langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Chizue. Lalu dia memegang bahu Chizue dan menatap Chizue dengan khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kaito sehingga Chizue menaikkan alisnya padanya.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?" jawab Chizue sambil balik bertanya.

Kaito pun melepaskan bahu Chizue lalu berbalik membelakangi Chizue.

"Entahlah, Chizue. Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak setiap aku ingat bahwa kau sedang bersama dengan Kudo-tantei," gumam Kaito.

"Kaito-kun...," mulai Chizue tapi Kaito langsung berbalik dan memotong ucapannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti bekerja padanya?" tanya Kaito dengan nada memohon.

"Tapi aku tidak punya alasan untuk berhenti. Lagipula hanya Kudo-tantei yang bisa memberiku gaji sebesar itu, meskipun pekerjaannya juga lumayan berat," jawab Chizue.

Kaito pun mengerang dengan frustasi. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan ini begitu saja. Dia benar-benar mendapatkan firasat buruk tentang Shinichi dan biasanya firasatnya selalu tepat jika firasatnya itu adalah firasat buruk.

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera menikah," ucap Kaito.

"Apa?" seru Chizue dengan terkejut.

"Bagaimana kalau minggu depan? Lalu setelah itu, kita pergi dari sini. Kita bisa memulai hidup baru di tempat lain. Kita bisa ke pulau lain atau pergi ke luar negeri," ucap Kaito dengan agak gelisah.

Chizue, yang dari tadi menatap Kaito, tersenyum kecil. Kemudian dia memeluk Kaito dan mengusap-usap punggung Kaito dengan niat untuk menenangkan Kaito.

"Tenanglah, Kaito-kun. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Biasanya kau selalu tenang, tidak peduli betapa kritisnya situasi yang kita hadapi. Tapi sekarang kau panik padahal tidak terjadi apa-apa," ucap Chizue.

Kaito pun membalas pelukan Chizue dan memeluk Chizue dengan erat.

"Aku tidak tahu, Chizue. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa tenang kalau kau masih berhubungan dengan Kudo-tantei. Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti bekerja padanya?" tanya Kaito dengan nada putus asa.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba melamar ke tempat lain. Kalau diterima, aku akan berhenti bekerja pada Kudo-tantei," sahut Chizue setelah diam sejenak.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Chizue. Aku sangat mencintaimu," ucap Kaito dengan wajah berseri-seri sambil tersenyum senang.

"Eh?" seru Chizue dengan kaget dan wajah memerah.

Kaito pun segera melepaskan Chizue lalu menatap wajah Chizue.

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu? Apa kau masih belum sadar juga kalau aku juga menyukaimu setelah apa yang kita lakukan kemarin?" tanya Kaito.

"Uhm, itu...," jawab Chizue dengan ragu-ragu.

"Dasar wanita bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak sadar-sadar juga meskipun kita hampir melakukan sesuatu kemarin malam di tempat tidurmu?" tanya Kaito dengan geli.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa. Kau kan sudah punya kekasih. Aku tidak akan mau menjadi selingkuhanmu," jawab Chizue dengan wajah cemberut.

Kaito pun tertawa kemudian dia memegang tangan kanan Chizue dan mencium punggung tangan Chizue itu dengan gaya seorang gentlemen.

"Chizue Konosuke, aku Kaito Kuroba mulai siang tadi sudah resmi menjadi jomblo. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tahu kau juga sangat mencintaiku, jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Kaito sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Chizue hanya menatap Kaito dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut menganga.

"Oh, dan tadi saat aku melamarmu dan mengajakmu menikah minggu depan, aku benar-benar serius dengan itu, jadi apakah kau mau menikah denganku minggu depan?" tanya Kaito lagi tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Chizue.

Chizue masih terpana selama beberapa lama sebelum mengejutkan Kaito dengan mencium bibir Kaito dengan berapi-api. Kaito pun langsung merespon ciuman Chizue setelah dia pulih dari kekagetannya dan tak lama kemudian dia sudah menekan tubuh Chizue ke dinding yang ada di dekat tempat mereka berdiri.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanya Kaito saat mereka sudah berhenti berciuman.

"Dasar laki-laki bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau masih bertanya setelah apa yang kita lakukan barusan?" Chizue balik bertanya sambil nyengir.

Kaito pun tertawa lalu dia kembali memerangkap bibir Chizue dalam ciuman panas.

XXX

Keesokan harinya, Shinichi pun mengetahui kalau Chizue sudah menjadi kekasih Kaito, setelah dia bertanya pada Chizue kenapa Chizue kelihatan senang sekali hari itu. Shinichi hampir saja kehilangan ketenangannya karena kemarahan yang dirasakannya saat melihat Chizue bercerita dengan wajah berseri-seri. Tapi dia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya.

Siang harinya, Shinichi kembali mengajak Chizue pergi untuk memecahkan kasus dan membuat Chizue lelah. Lalu sesampainya di rumah, dia kembali bersenang-senang dengan Chizue yang tertidur.

Saat Chizue sudah pulang, Shinichi langsung menelepon orang suruhannya yang berada di Hokkaido. Dia langsung marah-marah di telepon begitu dia mendengar bahwa mereka belum mendapatkan informasi yang berguna. Dia pun membanting teleponnya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Kalau sampai dua hari lagi, dia belum berhasil mendapatkan apapun, dia akan melakukan apa saja yang bisa dia lakukan untuk memaksa Chizue menikah dengannya.

XXX

Dua hari kemudian, orang suruhan Shinichi datang ke kantor Shinichi setelah Chizue pulang. Dia langsung menyerahkan amplop coklat yang dibawanya pada Shinichi sambil tersenyum puas.

"Saya yakin ini akan memuaskan anda, Kudo-tantei," ucap orang itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Shinichi dengan skeptis.

"Tentu saja. Saya yakin sekali akan hal itu. Saya harap anda segera mentransfer uang pembayaran yang sudah anda janjikan pada saya," ucap orang itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Besok uang itu pasti sudah ada di rekeningmu," ucap Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Senang berbisnis dengan anda," ucap orang itu, kemudian dia menunduk sedikit sebelum menghilang di kegelapan malam.

Shinichi pun bergegas masuk ke kantornya untuk melihat isi amplop coklat yang baru saja diterimanya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian tawanya yang bernada jahat pun meledak.

"_Jadi selain suka mencuri permata, dia juga suka mencuri kekasih orang lain, huh? Dasar penjahat busuk! Sayangnya baik dulu maupun sekarang, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun yang ingin kau curi itu,"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati sambil menyeringai.

XXX

Malam itu, Chizue terbangun dari tidur lelapnya sambil mengerang penuh kenikmatan karena orang yang sedang menindih tubuhnya itu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik di leher dan pahanya.

"Kaito...," desah Chizue sambil tersenyum.

Orang itu pun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Tega sekali kau menyebut nama laki-laki lain saat kita sedang bermesraan," ucap Shinichi dengan nada marah dalam suaranya.

Chizue pun langsung membuka matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Shinichi yang sedang menatapnya dengan marah.

"Kudo-tantei," ucap Chizue dengan mata membesar. Dia pun langsung berusaha mendorong Shinichi dari tubuhnya, tapi tanpa hasil. Gelombang kengerian langsung menyerbunya begitu dia menyadari bahwa kancing blusnya sudah terbuka semuanya dan roknya tersingkap sampai ke pangkal pahanya.

"Kudo-tantei, apa yang sedang anda lakukan? Tolong lepaskan saya," ucap Chizue dengan ketakutan.

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu? Kau adalah milikku, baik dulu maupun sekarang, Shiho," ucap Shinichi sehingga mata Chizue kembali membesar.

"Kudo-tantei, anda sedang sakit. Saya akan membantu anda sembuh jadi tolong lepaskan saya," ucap Chizue dengan nada memohon.

"Aku sama sekali tidak sakit, Shiho. Kaulah yang sedang sakit," ucap Shinichi dengan tenang.

"A-apa? Apa maksud anda?" tanya Chizue dengan terkejut.

"Kau lihat sekelilingmu? Dulu ini adalah kamarmu," sahut Shinichi.

Chizue pun langsung melihat ke sekelilingnya dan dia baru sadar bahwa dia tidak sedang berada di kamar Shinichi, tetapi di sebuah kamar yang berdebu lumayan tebal.

"Dulu kita sering bermesraan seperti ini di kamar ini saat kita masih bersama," Shinichi melanjutkan.

"Tidak. Saya bukan Shiho. Anda salah orang," ucap Chizue dengan suara bergetar sambil menatap Shinichi.

Shinichi kemudian menjangkau dan membuka salah satu laci meja yang ada di samping tempat tidur lalu mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang bingkainya berwarna hitam dan ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Kemudian dia menunjukkan foto itu di depan wajah Chizue.

"Ini adalah fotomu dan fotoku. Sekarang setelah melihat ini, apa kau masih mau menyangkal?" tanya Shinichi.

Chizue menatap foto di depannya dengan terpana. Dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil foto itu dari tangan Shinichi. Dia menatap wanita berambut pendek berwarna pirang stroberi yang ada di foto itu. Wanita itu benar-benar mirip dengan dirinya. Atau jangan-jangan wanita itu memang dirinya? Dia tidak tahu.

Sementara Chizue sibuk menatap foto, Shinichi kembali menciumi leher Chizue dan membelai paha Chizue.

Chizue tersentak ketika Shinichi menggigit lehernya dan dia pun kembali meronta.

"Kudo-tantei, tolong hentikan semua ini. Saya bukan Shiho. Saya adalah Chizue. Meskipun dulu saya adalah Shiho, tapi saya tidak ingat apapun lagi. Yang saya tahu, saya adalah Chizue. Dan saya bukan milik anda. Sekarang saya adalah milik Kaito-kun," ucap Chizue dan dia bisa melihat bahwa Shinichi tampak terluka karena kata-katanya barusan. Itu membuatnya sedih karena entah kenapa dia tidak sanggup melihat Shinichi merasa sakit atau terluka sejak dia berkenalan dengan Shinichi.

"Maafkan saya," gumam Chizue dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Shinichi terdiam sejenak kemudian dia menatap Chizue dengan dingin sehingga Chizue langsung merinding.

"Begitukah? Tapi aku tidak peduli, Shiho. Meskipun kau Chizue sekalipun, kau tetap milikku, bukan milik laki-laki lain," ucap Shinichi. Lalu dia bangkit dari tubuh Chizue sehingga Chizue juga cepat-cepat bangkit untuk duduk.

Chizue segera menurunkan roknya yang tersingkap untuk menutupi pahanya dan mengancingkan kembali kancing blusnya. Lalu dia kembali merapikan dan menggelung rambutnya yang terurai dan berantakan. Ketika dia sudah selesai, Shinichi yang juga sudah selesai memakai kemeja dan jasnya kembali, mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat dari saku jasnya.

Shinichi melemparkan amplop coklat tersebut ke pangkuan Chizue, sehingga Chizue mengambil amplop itu sambil menatap Shinichi dengan bingung.

"Bukalah," ucap Shinichi sehingga Chizue langsung membukanya.

Chizue mengeluarkan isi amplop tersebut, yang berupa kertas yang penuh dengan tulisan dan beberapa gambar. Dia pun membaca isi kertas tersebut dan matanya langsung membesar ketika dia sadar apa isi kertas tersebut. Dia pun langsung menatap Shinichi dengan horor.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bukti-bukti itu jatuh ke tangan polisi, kau harus menikah denganku dan menjadi Shiho-ku lagi, Chizue-san," ucap Shinichi.

**Bersambung...**


	9. Pernikahan

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

**Waktunya balas komen!**

**Shiho cute : **Untuk saat ini baru bisa sekali seminggu dan ceritanya belum akan selesai, makanya penulis pengin ceritanya cepat selesai. XD

**Ezly-san : **Chizue = nangis, Shiho = belum tahu. XD

**Phia-chan : **Nggak. Ceritanya bakal end setelah Shiho inget semuanya. XD

**Shiho Dragneel : **Iya, Chizue diancam. Boleh, tapi sepertinya fanfic AU. XD

**Yukio Hisa : **Soalnya Shinichi tahu Chizue cinta mati sama Kaito, jadi dia tidak punya cara lain. XD

**Byzan : **Karena Shinichi tidak punya cara lain. Shiho akan ingat lagi nanti setelah menikah. XD

**Aiwha-san : **Iya, Shinichi memang agak 'gila'. Ran nanti bakalan dateng ke Jepang untuk memberi kejutan pada Shinichi. XD

**Misyel : **Chizue memang akan merasakan sakit, begitu juga dengan Shinichi dan Kaito. Tidak akan ada yang bahagia diantara mereka sampai Shiho ingat kembali. Ran-nya masih ada di Amerika sampai dia kembali ke Jepang. XD

**ArdhyaMouri : **Tapi Kaito nggak akan tahu perjanjian antara Shinichi dan Chizue, setidaknya sampai Shiho ingat kembali. Dan Shiho akan memotong rambutnya saat dia sudah ingat kembali. XD

**Septi-san : **Iya, kalau udah nikah. He he he. Isi amplop itu adalah bukti kalau Kaito = Kaitou KID. XD

**Mora-san : **Wah, terima kasih banyak. Itu karena Shinichi putus asa dan agak 'gila'. XD

**Nasumichan Uharu : **Semuanya sah dalam cinta dan perang (kata pepatah). XD

**Elba-san : **He he he. Tapi urutannya nikah dulu, baru inget.

**Atin-san : **Iya, itu bukti kejahatan Kaito. Shinichi tahu Chizue cinta mati sama Kaito, jadi dia memang harus memakai cara itu. XD

**ShinYi : **Nanti munculnya kalau Shiho sudah inget lagi. XD

**Femy-san : **Shinichi yang di sini memang agak 'gila' jadi harap maklum. KaitoxChizue-nya nggak bakal banyak lagi kalau Chizue sudah nikah sama Shinichi. XD

**Momo ShinKaI : **Iya, amplop itu isinya data-datanya Kaito. Aku satu spesies dengan Shiho. XD

**Himetarou Ai : **Iya, ada 'itu'-nya. XD

**Ryuta-san : **Wah, jangan dibunuh dong. XD

**Rawr-san : **Soalnya itu theme song-nya. Benarkah ada kesalahan seperti itu? Sepertinya pas ku-proofread, semuanya kelihatan baik-baik saja. Mungkin karena proofread yang biasanya beberapa kali jadi berkurang menjadi 2-3 kali karena kesibukan sehari-hari. Mohon dimaklumi saja. He he he. Kalau kata gentlemen, aku memakai kata itu karena kata itu tidak menunjuk pada Kaito tapi pada laki-laki secara umum (kata itu merujuk pada gaya/style). Tapi kalau salah ya apa boleh buat, XD. Shinichi membawa Chizue ke rumah Profesor Agasa setelah membuat Chizue kelelahan dan tertidur. Nanti kalau Shiho sudah ingat lagi, dia akan memotong rambutnya. Kaito menjadi pencuri bukan karena dia suka mencuri atau hidup dari mencuri, tapi karena dia punya misi menemukan pandora dan pembunuh ayahnya. Anak buahnya Shinichi pergi ke Hokkaido untuk menyelidiki Chizue, namun ternyata mereka mendapatkan jackpot lain (Kaito = KID), selain menemukan bahwa Chizue memang Shiho. Sekian jawabanku. He he he.

**Waktunya curcol!**

Akhirnya saat-saat yang ditunggu pembaca (atau tidak?), wedding time. Tapi jangan mengharapkan yang tidak-tidak karena ini bukan pernikahan yang biasanya. Yang tidak-tidak kemungkinan baru akan terjadi di chapter depan. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tidak Ada yang Terjadi<strong>

By Enji86

_Tears fall without me realising_

_I wiped my tears because I didn't want you to be washed away_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

_Repeatedly telling with my heart, telling with my mouth_

_I remind myself so many times because I don't want to lose you_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_If I wake up after tonight_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_I still love you, please, please_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

(Nothing Happened – Jung Yeop)

**Chapter 9 – Pernikahan**

"Aku akan menunggu kabar baik darimu secepatnya," ucap Shinichi setelah dia menghentikan mobilnya di halte Ekode.

Chizue tidak mengatakan apapun dan segera melepas sabuk pengamannya. Saat dia akan membuka pintu, Shinichi menahannya sejenak untuk mengecup pipinya. Setelah itu, Chizue segera keluar dari mobil Shinichi dan berlari pulang sambil berlinang air mata.

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa?"_ ucap Chizue dalam hati dengan frustasi.

Sebelum memasuki rumahnya, Chizue menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu dan mencoba bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Aku pu...hmmph," ucapan Chizue saat memasuki rumahnya langsung terpotong karena seseorang langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Chizue, aku senang sekali hari ini, kau tahu?" seru Kaito dengan bersemangat.

"Kaito-kun, kau hampir saja membuatku sesak nafas," omel Chizue saat dia sudah berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kaito.

Kaito tidak mempedulikan omelan Chizue dan terus tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh.

"Coba tebak kenapa aku senang sekali hari ini," ucap Kaito.

"Mmm, kau berhasil merayu dua puluh orang wanita dalam satu hari?" tebak Chizue sehingga Kaito langsung mengerutkan keningnya padanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang begitu? Aku kan pacarmu," ucap Kaito.

"Tapi dulu kan kau selalu senang sekali dan selalu pamer padaku kalau kau berhasil merayu lima orang wanita dalam satu hari? Jadi kalau kau sesenang ini, mungkin hari ini kau berhasil merayu dua puluh orang wanita," ucap Chizue dengan geli.

"Chizue, aku tidak seperti dulu lagi. Sekarang aku hanya mencintaimu dan hanya kau satu-satunya wanita yang akan kurayu seumur hidupku," ucap Kaito dengan mimik serius.

Chizue sudah hampir tersenyum manis pada Kaito kalau saja dia tidak teringat pada Shinichi.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku lebih suka kau merayu wanita lain," ucap Chizue sambil berlalu menuju sofa.

"Hei! Hei! Kau tidak serius dengan ucapanmu barusan kan?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah agak kesal sambil mengikuti Chizue ke sofa.

"Entahlah. Jadi apa kabar baiknya?" jawab Chizue sekaligus balik bertanya saat mereka berdua sudah duduk di sofa.

Kaito melemparkan pandangan kesal ke arah Chizue sejenak sebelum wajahnya kembali berseri-seri dan senyum lebar kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku mendapatkan kontrak," jawab Kaito.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chizue dengan tatapan tidak percaya sekaligus gembira.

"Iya. Kau tahu, nilai kontraknya benar-benar besar dan kalau penampilanku memuaskan dan menarik banyak pengunjung, nilai kontraknya akan semakin besar," jawab Kaito dengan gembira.

"Itu bagus sekali. Selamat Kaito-kun. Akhirnya kau berhasil," ucap Chizue dengan tulus sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Chizue. Sekarang kau tidak perlu bekerja pada Kudo-tantei lagi atau mencari pekerjaan lain. Kau hanya perlu tinggal di rumah untuk merawat Jii-chan setelah Jii-chan dioperasi nanti," ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum senang. Lalu dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa dan menatap ke atas, ke langit-langit rumahnya sambil tersenyum puas sehingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa senyuman langsung lenyap dari wajah Chizue setelah dia menyebut-nyebut tentang Shinichi.

"Aku akan naik ke kamarku," ucap Chizue sambil bangkit dari sofa.

"Baiklah," sahut Kaito yang masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Chizue bergegas pergi ke kamarnya, lalu dia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya setelah dia mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di bantalnya lalu mulai menangis kembali.

XXX

"Kenapa kau mengunci pintu kamarmu?" tanya Kaito saat Chizue yang sudah mandi dan berpiyama membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Yah, aku tidak mau seorang lelaki mesum seenaknya memasuki kamarku di saat yang tidak tepat," jawab Chizue sambil berbalik dan melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya.

Kaito pun kembali mengerutkan keningnya pada Chizue sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia agak heran karena Chizue bersikap lebih sinis padanya daripada biasanya sejak tadi.

"_Ada apa ya? Apa ada hal tidak menyenangkan yang terjadi padanya? Tapi kalau dia tidak cerita berarti dia belum mau menceritakannya. Jadi lebih baik aku tidak memaksanya dan mencoba membuatnya rileks dan senang,"_ pikir Kaito.

Kaito segera menghampiri Chizue lalu duduk di samping Chizue di atas tempat tidur Chizue dan menarik Chizue ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bagaimana harimu? Apakah menyenangkan?" tanya Kaito.

"Iya," jawab Chizue.

"Lalu, apa Kudo-tantei sudah sembuh?" tanya Kaito lagi.

Chizue terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Iya, dia sudah sembuh," jawab Chizue dengan suara pelan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," komentar Kaito.

Setelah itu hening menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Kaito lalu menarik Chizue ke pangkuannya. Dia memegang dagu Chizue agar Chizue menatap wajahnya dan dia melihat ada warna kesedihan di mata Chizue. Dia pun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak bertanya, tapi ketika dia akan membuka mulutnya, Chizue sudah menutup mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Kaito akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya dan membalas ciuman Chizue dengan harapan Chizue akan merasa lebih baik setelah itu.

Tak lama setelah mereka berdua bermesraan di tempat tidur, Chizue tiba-tiba menangis sehingga Kaito langsung mengakhiri ciumannya dan mendekap Chizue sambil berusaha menghibur Chizue.

"Maafkan aku, Kaito-kun," gumam Chizue masih sambil terisak.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Kaito dengan agak khawatir.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Chizue tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kaito. Dan dia terus mengatakannya sampai dia tertidur.

Kaito terus membelai rambut Chizue yang sudah tertidur dan menatap wajah Chizue yang sembab dengan prihatin dan sedih.

"_Chizue, ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang sudah terjadi?"_ tanya Kaito dalam hati.

XXX

Keesokan harinya, Chizue kembali berdebat dengan Kaito sebelum berhasil membujuk Kaito agar mengijinkannya pergi ke rumah Shinichi untuk bekerja. Shinichi sudah mengancamnya agar dia tidak berhenti bekerja sehingga dia harus terus bekerja pada Shinichi.

Sesampainya di rumah Shinichi, dia kembali bekerja seperti biasa sehingga membuatnya merasa agak lega. Tapi begitu Shinichi tiba kembali di rumah pada sore hari, dia merasa benar-benar bodoh karena merasa lega. Setelah mandi, Shinichi memanggilnya untuk menemaninya duduk-duduk dan bicara yang berakhir dengan bermesraan di atas sofa.

Chizue benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri. Padahal dia adalah kekasih Kaito dan dia mencintai Kaito, tapi dia tidak bisa mengingkari bahwa dia menikmati semua sentuhan Shinichi. Dia benar-benar merasa seperti wanita murahan. Padahal dia sudah berusaha bersikap sepasif mungkin, tapi kadang-kadang tubuhnya bereaksi dengan sendirinya terhadap sentuhan Shinichi dan dia benar-benar membenci hal itu. Oleh karena itu, dia langsung menangis begitu Shinichi melepaskannya sehingga Shinichi langsung memeluknya dan menghiburnya.

Kalau saja Chizue tidak terlalu sedih dengan semua ini, dia pasti akan merasa aneh dan mungkin juga merasa lucu karena orang yang membuatnya sedih dan terluka juga berusaha menghiburnya dan dia menerimanya.

Saat berada dalam taksi yang menuju ke rumahnya sepulangnya dari rumah Shinichi, Chizue menerima telepon yang mengabarkan bahwa Kaito masuk rumah sakit setelah pingsan saat pertunjukan sulap. Chizue pun langsung memberi tahu sopir taksinya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

XXX

Siang itu, Chizue berdiri mematung di salah satu sudut taman rumah sakit yang sepi dengan wajah sembab. Dia benar-benar putus asa dan dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sepertinya nasib buruk memang selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana.

"_Seharusnya aku menyadarinya dari dulu. Seharusnya aku sadar kenapa Kaito-kun mudah sekali kelelahan dan kadang-kadang sering pingsan. Bahkan aku seharusnya menyadari perutnya yang membuncit itu. Sekarang darimana aku akan mendapatkan donor hati untuk Kaito-kun beserta biaya operasinya?"_ pikir Chizue sementara air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Chizue dan memeluknya dari belakang sehingga Chizue tersentak.

"Kau harus berhenti menangis, Chizue-san. Shiho-ku hampir tidak pernah menangis, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, karena hidupnya sudah sangat malang sejak dia masih kecil dan dia tahu menangis tidak akan membantunya. Dia adalah wanita yang sangat tegar," ucap Shinichi sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Chizue dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kudo-tantei, bagaimana anda bisa...," ucapan Chizue dipotong oleh Shinichi.

"Aku akan selalu tahu dimana wanita yang kucintai berada," ucap Shinichi sehingga wajah Chizue yang sudah merah itu semakin merah.

"Tapi saya bukan Shiho, jadi saya akan selalu menangis setiap ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada saya," ucap Chizue dengan nada menantang.

"Begitukah? Kalau menurutku malah sebaliknya. Shiho tidak akan peduli meskipun aku memohon padanya. Dia selalu mendorongku sampai batasku dan membuatku putus asa sebelum dia memberikan apa yang kuinginkan. Dia benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara menyiksaku. Kau pun juga begitu," ucap Shinichi.

Chizue merasa agak merinding. Benarkah dulu dia wanita yang seperti itu? Tapi kalau dia dulu selalu membuat Shinichi menderita, kenapa Shinichi begitu mencintainya dan terobsesi padanya sampai seperti ini?

"Lalu kenapa anda masih mau bersamanya? Bukankah dia selalu membuat anda menderita?" tanya Chizue.

"Karena dia benar-benar tahu cara menyenangkanku setelah dia menyiksaku habis-habisan sehingga pada akhirnya yang kurasakan hanyalah rasa senang," jawab Shinichi.

Mata Chizue pun membesar. Bukankah itu agak mirip dengan yang dirasakannya sekarang? Dia merasa Shinichi selalu melukainya dan membuatnya sedih, tapi dia bahkan tidak bisa membenci Shinichi meskipun dia juga tidak merasa senang. Tapi dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau dia selalu merasa lebih baik setelah Shinichi memeluknya.

"Aku akan mengurus semuanya, termasuk operasi pamanmu. Lalu sehari sebelum operasi pencuri sial itu, kita akan menikah," ucap Shinichi, kemudian dia melepaskan Chizue dan melangkah pergi.

Chizue pun menoleh untuk melihat kepergian Shinichi. Dia terus menatap punggung Shinichi sampai Shinichi menghilang dari pandangannya, lalu dia membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya. Dia memang harus berhenti menangis karena dia pun tahu menangis tidak akan membantunya.

XXX

Chizue akhirnya menceritakan semuanya pada pamannya setelah Shinichi mengurus semuanya. Pamannya pun langsung merasa marah dan tidak setuju pada keputusannya. Pamannya bahkan menolak untuk dioperasi. Tapi setelah dia memohon pada pamannya dan meyakinkan pamannya bahwa hanya pamannya yang bisa menjaga Kaito setelah dia pergi, pamannya akhirnya setuju dengan berat hati. Dia juga minta pada pamannya agar merahasiakan semuanya dari Kaito.

Jii hanya bisa memeluk Chizue sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak berguna. Dia merasa seperti sedang menjual keponakannya sendiri pada orang kaya demi mendapatkan uang.

Chizue juga memohon pada Aoko untuk menjaga Kaito karena dia tidak tahu lagi harus minta tolong pada siapa. Dia menceritakan semuanya pada Aoko sehingga Aoko akhirnya berjanji akan melakukannya kalau pacarnya yang sekarang tidak keberatan.

Aoko memang baru saja menjalin cinta lagi setelah putus dengan Kaito. Pacarnya itu adalah sahabat baiknya yang merupakan anak buah ayahnya. Pacarnya itu selalu berada di sampingnya setelah Kaito pergi dan pacarnya itu juga sudah menyatakan cinta padanya dari dulu. Namun saat dia akan berpaling, Kaito tiba-tiba kembali sehingga dia tidak jadi berpaling. Sekarang dia jadi agak menyesal karena dia tidak berpaling dari dulu. Akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa dia sebenarnya sudah tidak menyukai Kaito lagi. Dia sudah tertipu dengan egonya sendiri, yaitu karena dia sudah menunggu Kaito dengan setia, maka dia berhak mendapatkan Kaito. Sekarang dia lebih bahagia bersama pacarnya ini daripada saat-saat bersama Kaito.

Chizue pun sangat berterima kasih pada Aoko dan meminta Aoko merahasiakan semuanya dari Kaito.

Chizue juga meminta pada Shinichi agar mengijinkannya menghabiskan waktu bersama Kaito sebelum mereka berdua menikah dan Shinichi pun mengijinkannya sehingga Chizue merasa sangat berterima kasih.

XXX

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa kau tegang?" tanya Chizue sambil tersenyum.

"Sedikit. Tapi aku sudah siap. Kalau ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa sembuh, aku akan melakukannya. Aku tidak akan mau mati sekarang setelah kau jadi milikku," jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum juga.

"Iya, kau tidak boleh mati. Awas ya, kalau kau sampai mati. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," ucap Chizue sambil berusaha menahan air matanya dan tetap tersenyum.

"Tenang saja. Aku pasti akan kembali padamu hidup-hidup seperti biasanya. Aku janji," ucap Kaito sambil nyengir.

"Baiklah, aku akan memegang janjimu itu," ucap Chizue.

"Tapi aku penasaran dengan donatur yang baik hati itu. Nanti setelah aku sehat kembali, kita harus mencarinya. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu siapa orang itu," ucap Kaito sehingga Chizue tertegun sejenak.

"Yah, setahuku dia dulu penggemar ayahmu dan sekarang dia juga penggemarmu," ucap Chizue.

"Hmm, begitu ya? Dia pasti penggemar berat karena dia sampai berbaik hati seperti ini. Aku akan menanyakannya pada Jii-chan nanti. Siapa tahu Jii-chan mengenalnya," ucap Kaito.

Lalu seorang dokter dan suster datang untuk menginformasikan bahwa Kaito harus dikarantina untuk persiapan operasi.

"Chizue, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi nanti," ucap Kaito.

Chizue kemudian mengecup bibir Kaito sehingga wajah Kaito memerah.

"Mmm. Berjuanglah, Kaito-kun," ucap Chizue sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu, Kaito pun dibawa pergi. Lalu saat Chizue keluar dari kamar rawat Kaito, dia langsung bertemu dengan Shinichi di luar pintu.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Shinichi.

"Iya," jawab Chizue.

"Ayo kita pergi," ucap Shinichi sambil menggandeng tangan Chizue. Lalu mereka berdua melangkah pergi.

XXX

Setelah pernikahan, Shinichi menyuruh asisten lapangannya untuk mengantar Chizue pulang, sementara dia pergi ke tempat lain. Chizue pun heran dengan semua ini, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Saat malam semakin larut, Chizue pun semakin penasaran karena Shinichi tidak kunjung kembali meskipun dia juga sedang khawatir tentang Kaito. Dia akhirnya keluar dari kamar pengantinnya yang tanpa dekorasi dan pergi ke kantor. Dia akan bertanya pada asisten lapangan Shinichi yang dari tadi berjaga di kantor. Dia mengenal asisten lapangan Shinichi itu karena mereka pernah beberapa kali bekerja bersama untuk membantu Shinichi memecahkan kasus.

"Seiji-san," ucap Chizue saat memasuki kantor sambil membawa kopi.

"Oh, Chizue-san. Ada apa?" tanya Seiji.

"Saya bawakan kopi untuk anda," jawab Chizue sambil menghidangkan kopi yang dibawanya.

"Ah, anda tidak perlu repot-repot dan bicara sopan pada saya seperti itu. Anda kan istrinya Kudo-tantei," ucap Seiji sambil tertawa kecil.

Kemudian Seiji mengamati kopi itu sambil menyipitkan matanya sehingga Chizue harus menahan tawa. Rupanya kasus pembunuhan berantai itu benar-benar mempengaruhi Seiji.

"Tenang saja. Saya tidak memasukkan racun tikus ke dalamnya kok," ucap Chizue sambil nyengir.

"Uh, oh, tentu saja tidak," ucap Seiji dengan pipi agak memerah karena malu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa anda tahu kemana Kudo-tantei pergi?" tanya Chizue setelah Seiji meminum kopinya.

"Lho, Kudo-tantei tidak memberitahu anda?" Seiji balik bertanya dengan kaget.

"Memberi tahu apa?" Chizue balik bertanya dengan bingung.

"Kalau Kudo-tantei tidak memberi tahu anda berarti beliau tidak mau anda tahu. Maaf, tapi saya tidak bisa memberi tahu anda," jawab Seiji sehingga Chizue semakin penasaran.

"Anda harus memberi tahu saya," ucap Chizue mendesak.

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak bisa," ucap Seiji.

"Tapi aku istrinya dan dia meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah menikah," seru Chizue dengan tidak sabar.

Seiji pun menatap Chizue dengan kaget dan wajahnya kembali memerah karena implikasi dari ucapan Chizue barusan.

Wajah Chizue juga memerah karena malu setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Dia jadi terlihat seperti mengharapkan malam pertama dengan Shinichi padahal dia tidak menginginkannya sama sekali.

"Ah, maafkan saya. Saya benar-benar tidak peka. Sepertinya anda memang harus tahu kenapa suami anda sampai melewatkan malam pertamanya," ucap Seiji dengan wajah masih merona. "Beliau sekarang sedang menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang. Beliau sekarang sedang dioperasi di rumah sakit karena beliau mendonorkan sebagian hatinya untuk seseorang. Hanya itu yang saya tahu. Makanya malam ini beliau meminta saya untuk menjaga anda," lanjutnya.

Mata Chizue pun langsung membesar.

"_Jangan-jangan...,"_ ucap Chizue dalam hati.

"Seiji-san, antar aku ke rumah sakit sekarang juga," ucap Chizue.

XXX

Saat Shinichi membuka matanya, dia langsung disambut oleh sebentuk wajah cantik yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia pun tersenyum tapi wajah cantik itu malah berubah menjadi wajah mengerikan.

"Dasar detektif bodoh! Apa yang sudah anda lakukan? Apa anda sudah gila?" seru Chizue dengan marah.

"Shiho, kenapa kau memarahiku? Aku kan sedang sakit," keluh Shincihi dengan manja.

"Saya bukan Shiho," bentak Chizue.

"Ya, ya, baiklah," ucap Shinichi. Kemudian dia mengerang karena badannya terasa sakit semua, terutama di bagian perut, sehingga Chizue pun langsung melunak dan menatap Shinichi dengan khawatir.

"Anda baik-baik saja? Saya akan segera memanggil dokter," ucap Chizue sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak, jangan pergi," ucap Shinichi sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Chizue sehingga Chizue mengurungkan niatnya dan duduk kembali.

"Kenapa anda melakukan semua ini? Anda benar-benar tidak waras," ucap Chizue setelah hening sejenak.

"Iya, aku memang sudah gila. Tapi akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu kan," ucap Shinichi sambil nyengir sejenak sebelum kembali meringis kesakitan.

"Kudo-tantei...," ucap Chizue dengan nada benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Chizue kemudian bangkit kembali dari kursinya lalu mencium kening Shinichi.

"Eh?" ucap Shinichi dengan kaget dan wajah memerah.

"Saya akan memanggil dokter," ucap Chizue. Kemudian dia melangkah keluar dari kamar Shinichi. Setelah menutup pintu kamar Shinichi, dia menoleh ke pintu kamar yang ada di sebelah kamar Shinichi, yang diketahuinya sebagai kamar Kaito, selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya pergi untuk mencari dokter.

XXX

"Aoko, kenapa Chizue tidak pernah menjengukku?" tanya Kaito.

"Dia sedang sibuk," jawab Aoko datar. "Sudahlah, jangan menanyakan dia terus dan makanlah agar kau segera sembuh," lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak mau makan. Katakan padanya kalau dia tidak datang ke sini, aku tidak mau makan," ucap Kaito dengan wajah cemberut.

Aoko pun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mengatakan padanya kalau dia sudah salah memilih laki-laki karena laki-laki pilihannya hanyalah laki-laki manja dan tidak berguna," ucap Aoko sehingga Kaito menatapnya dengan kaget.

Kaito selalu berpikir kalau Aoko membenci Chizue, tapi sepertinya dia salah. Yah, Kaito memang belum tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan Chizue untuk menyelamatkannya, karena hal itulah yang membuat Aoko tidak membenci Chizue lagi. Aoko akhirnya sadar bahwa Chizue benar-benar lebih berhak mendapatkan cinta Kaito daripada dirinya.

"Aoko, aku...," ucapan Kaito langsung dipotong oleh Aoko.

"Dia sedang sibuk mengurus pamannya, jadi berhentilah menjadi laki-laki egois untuk sementara," ucap Aoko.

"Maafkan aku. Baiklah, aku akan makan sekarang. Terima kasih, Aoko," ucap Kaito.

"_Aoko benar. Aku harus segera sembuh. Kalau Chizue tidak bisa menemuiku karena sibuk, maka aku yang harus menemuinya,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati.

XXX

"Hati-hati," ucap Chizue sambil membantu Shinichi naik ke tempat tidur.

"Ah, senang sekali bisa pulang ke rumah. Aku benar-benar tidak suka rumah sakit," ucap Shinichi setelah dia berbaring dengan nyaman di tempat tidurnya.

"Yah, kalau anda memang tidak suka rumah sakit, anda harus berhenti melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang bisa mengantarkan anda ke rumah sakit," ucap Chizue dengan nada memperingatkan sehingga Shinichi tertawa kecil.

"Kau tahu, hal yang paling membuatku membenci rumah sakit adalah karena Shiho selalu mengacuhkanku di tempat itu. Dia selalu sibuk dengan pasien-pasiennya," ucap Shinichi.

"Jadi Shiho-san seorang dokter?" tanya Chizue.

"Iya, dia seorang dokter," jawab Shinichi, kemudian dia kembali tertawa. "Lucu sekali mendengarmu memanggil dirimu sendiri dengan Shiho-san," ucapnya saat dia melihat Chizue menaikkan alisnya padanya.

"Tapi saya bukan Shiho," ucap Chizue.

"Kau Shiho. Kalau kau tidak percaya, kita bisa mengecek golongan darahmu dan kita bahkan bisa mengecek DNA-mu," ucap Shinichi.

"Tapi saya tidak ingat apapun lagi tentang Shiho, jadi meskipun saya benar-benar Shiho, saya bukan dia," ucap Chizue.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau pasti akan mengingatnya lagi suatu saat nanti. Kalau pun tidak, kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku lagi kan? Itu tidak akan sulit," ucap Shinichi dengan sombong sehingga Chizue memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anda?" tanya Chizue.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Shinichi balik bertanya dengan bingung.

"Apa anda juga bisa mencintai saya sebagai Chizue? Anda mencintai saya karena saya Shiho kan?" jawab Chizue sambil balik bertanya.

Shinichi pun tertegun. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Dia selalu melihat Chizue dan Shiho sebagai orang yang sama meskipun kepribadian mereka lumayan berbeda. Dan mungkin dia akan terus berpikir begitu karena Shiho dan Chizue memang orang yang sama.

"Kemarilah! Berbaringlah di sebelahku," ucap Shinichi.

Chizue pun menurut dan naik ke tempat tidur untuk berbaring di sebelah Shinichi.

"Apa kau ingin aku mencintaimu sebagai Chizue?" tanya Shinichi sehingga kali ini giliran Chizue yang tertegun.

"Saya tidak tahu," jawab Chizue pelan setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memanggilmu Chizue dan menganggapmu Chizue sampai kau menjadi Shiho kembali," ucap Shinichi.

"Eh?" ucap Chizue dengan agak terpana dan wajah agak memerah sementara Shinichi hanya tersenyum.

"_Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku merasa senang kalau Kudo-tantei menganggapku Chizue dan bukannya Shiho? Apa perasaan yang kurasakan ini? Apa aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Kudo-tantei? Tapi aku mencintai Kaito-kun, jadi bagaimana bisa?"_ pikir Chizue dengan bingung.

Shinichi kemudian berusaha berbaring menyamping lalu menarik Chizue mendekat dan mencium bibirnya.

"Ouch," Shinichi berseru kesakitan sambil mengakhiri ciumannya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Makanya jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Anda ini bagaimana? Anda bisa mencium saya sepuasnya nanti kalau anda sudah sembuh," omel Chizue sambil membantu Shinichi berbaring telentang kembali.

Ucapan Chizue membuat Shinichi nyengir.

"Benarkah aku bisa menciummu sepuasnya nanti saat aku sudah sembuh?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada menggoda.

Wajah Chizue langsung memerah.

"Uh, itu...," ucap Chizue dengan gugup.

"_Kenapa aku terus mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya kukatakan?"_ omel Chizue pada dirinya sendiri.

"Saya mau mencuci dulu. Anda harus istirahat," ucap Chizue, berusaha melarikan diri, tapi Shinichi langsung memegang tangannya.

"Jangan pergi dulu. Aku ingin tidur dalam dekapanmu. Nanti kalau aku sudah tidur, kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan," ucap Shinichi.

Chizue pun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah," ucap Chizue.

**Bersambung...**


	10. Teganya Kau

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

**Waktunya balas komen!**

**Shu no Tsuki : **Nggak papa. Nunggunya nggak perlu lama-lama karena di chapter ini sudah ada. XD

**Misyel : **Nggak pernah. Yah pokoknya di chapter ini Ran-nya tiba-tiba datang. Kaito memang bakal nyiksa diri sendiri lagi, tapi nanti akan berhenti setelah Shiho ingat semuanya. XD

**Holmes950 : **Salam kenal juga! XD

**Byzan : **Wah, sepertinya harapanmu belum akan terkabul karena Shiho masih saja belum ingat kembali. XD

**Aiwha-san : **Reaksi Ran mungkin baru chapter depan. Kalau Shiho ingat kembali, mungkin juga chapter depan. XD

**Ezly Miyano : **Ya dong. Kalau nggak nikah-nikah, ntar nggak asem-asem. XD

**Yukio Hisa : **Lho, memang hurufnya dimiringin belum cukup ya? Reaksi Kaito, marah dan benci pada Chizue. XD

**Shiho cute : **Mungkin chapter depan. XD

**Femy-san : **Mungkin chapter depan. Yang asem-asem ada di chapter ini. XD

**Atin-san : **Shinichi memang masih agak gila. Tapi dia nanti jadi baik lagi kok, kayaknya. Kalau tubuhnya jadi lemah kan ada Shiho yang ngurusin. XD

**Nasumichan Uharu : **Mungkin chapter depan. XD

**Septi-san : **Lha daripada Shiho-nya dibawa kabur sama Kaito? He he he. Saksinya ya mungkin cuma asisten dan kenalannya Shinichi. Shiho kan yatim piatu jadi memang nggak punya wali dari keluarga (dia memakai nama Shiho saat menikah jadi nama istrinya Shinichi ya Shiho Kudo, bukan Chizue). XD

**Mora-san : **Ya, ini dia yang 'tidak-tidak'-nya. Kalau masalah inget-ingetnya mungkin baru chapter depan. XD

**ArdhyaMouri : **Namanya di surat nikah bukan Chizue Kudo, tapi Shiho Kudo. Chizue sepertinya akan bersikeras memanggil Shinichi dengan Kudo-tantei. XD

**Ryuuta Kagami : **Iya, daripada calon istrinya dibawa kabur pencuri, mending beramal. XD

**Shiho Dragneel : **Mungkin baru chapter depan. Sebenarnya agak ragu sih, mau Akai atau Kaito. Tapi sepertinya Akai karena Akai sosok yang lebih dewasa daripada Shiho. XD

**ShinYi : **Shinichi bisa jahat, bisa baik. Kalau ada Akai, yang menderita sudah pasti bukan Shiho, tapi Shinichi. XD

**Ai-san : **Oke! XD

**Elba-san : **Nggak papa. Kaito sepertinya bakal dapet banyak gadis lain. He he he. Ya wajar kalau nggak suka, Shinichi aja lama-lama pasti sadar kalau Chizue itu sungguh melelahkan. XD

**Samuel11 : **Wah nggak janji deh kalau itu, soalnya aku juga agak ilfil kalau baca yang terlalu ekstrim. Aku belum tahu tamatnya kapan. XD

**Rawr-san : **Sama-sama. Iya, keluarga Shinichi juga nggak tahu, saksinya cuma asisten dan kenalannya Shinichi. Chizue menikah menggunakan nama Shiho Miyano, bukan Chizue Konosuke. Chizue nggak mau menemui Kaito untuk menjaga perasaan Shinichi, Kaito dan dirinya sendiri. Kalau reaksi orang-orang terdekat Shiho, mungkin baru ada saat Shiho sudah ingat kembali. XD

**Waktunya Curcol!**

Hasil permintaan para pembaca, asem-asem dan Ran. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tidak Ada yang Terjadi<strong>

By Enji86

_Tears fall without me realising_

_I wiped my tears because I didn't want you to be washed away_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

_Repeatedly telling with my heart, telling with my mouth_

_I remind myself so many times because I don't want to lose you_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_If I wake up after tonight_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_I still love you, please, please_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

(Nothing Happened – Jung Yeop)

**Chapter 10 – Teganya Kau...**

Setelah beberapa hari tidak menangis, Chizue akhirnya menangis lagi. Tadi Kaito datang menemuinya. Kaito yang sudah tahu semuanya. Atau lebih tepatnya Kaito yang sudah tahu apa yang Chizue ingin dia ketahui.

Chizue bisa melihat bahwa Kaito sangat terluka. Terlebih lagi, saat Kaito menerobos masuk, Shinichi sedang berusaha menciumnya setelah dia membantu Shinichi memakai dasinya. Masih terbayang dengan jelas di benaknya, Kaito yang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Kau terus menangis sejak aku berangkat sampai aku pulang. Kau bahkan belum membuatkan makan malam untukku," ucap Shinichi sambil memegang bahu Chizue yang berbaring telungkup di tempat tidur mereka.

"Jangan sentuh saya," ucap Chizue sambil menyingkirkan tangan Shinichi dari bahunya.

"Chizue...," ucapan Shinichi langsung dipotong oleh Chizue.

"Saya benci pada anda. Saya tidak mau melihat anda lagi. Pergi dari sini!" ucap Chizue dengan kasar.

Shinichi menghela nafas kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur dan pergi keluar kamar. Sepertinya malam ini, dia tidak akan mendapatkan makan malam dan harus tidur kedinginan di sofa.

Shinichi memang sudah tidak lagi menggunakan ancaman untuk menaklukkan Chizue. Dia ingin berumah tangga yang sebenarnya dengan Chizue dan dia akan berusaha menjadi suami yang baik bagi Chizue.

XXX

Saat dini hari, Chizue merasa sangat lapar dan haus karena dia tidak makan dan minum apapun sejak tadi pagi. Dia akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu pergi ke dapur. Saat dia melewati ruang tengah, ada sesuatu yang bergerak di sofa di ruangan itu sehingga dia langsung menghampiri sofa itu. Dia menemukan Shinichi yang tertidur sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan erat karena udara memang lumayan dingin.

"Kudo-tantei...," gumam Chizue. Dia menatap Shinichi selama beberapa saat, lalu kembali ke kamar dan keluar lagi sambil membawa selimut. Dia menutupi tubuh Shinichi dengan selimut lalu pergi ke dapur.

Chizue memakan serealnya sambil termenung. Dia seharusnya tidak marah dan bersikap begitu pada Shinichi. Dialah yang menyakiti Kaito, bukannya Shinichi. Dia juga sudah menyakiti Shinichi karena dia tidak ingat pada Shinichi yang sangat mencintainya sehingga laki-laki baik seperti Shinichi bisa berubah menjadi laki-laki jahat. Dia seharusnya merasa lega karena Kaito membencinya. Dengan begitu Kaito akan melupakannya. Lagipula sekarang dia sudah menjadi istri Shinichi, jadi dia juga tidak boleh memikirkan laki-laki lain lagi.

"_Kaito-kun, aku benar-benar bukan wanita yang baik. Jadi tolong, bencilah aku dan lupakan aku, lalu hiduplah dengan bahagia. Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku juga akan menjaga Kudo-tantei baik-baik dan membuatnya bahagia. Dengan begitu, aku akan bisa melindungimu dan Kudo-tantei. Kau mengerti?"_ ucap Chizue dalam hati.

XXX

Keesokan paginya, ketika Chizue sedang membuat sarapan di dapur, tiba-tiba Shinichi memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hmm, baunya enak sekali," ucap Shinichi. Air liurnya hampir menetes karena dia sangat lapar. Lalu tiba-tiba suara perutnya berbunyi keras sekali sehingga Chizue tertawa kecil. Wajahnya pun memerah karena malu.

"Jangan tertawa! Semua ini salahmu," ucap Shinichi dengan wajah cemberut.

"Iya, saya tahu. Maafkan saya. Anda pasti sangat lapar. Duduklah, saya akan segera menghidangkan sarapan untuk anda," ucap Chizue sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah," ucap Shinichi. Dia pun melepaskan Chizue lalu duduk di meja makan. Dia merasa lega karena sepertinya Chizue sudah tidak marah lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua sarapan bersama di meja makan.

"Hei, Chizue, tidak bisakah kau berhenti bicara formal padaku?" tanya Shinichi.

"Tapi saya sudah terbiasa berbicara seperti ini dengan anda," jawab Chizue.

"Kalau begitu mulailah berlatih. Kita kan sudah menikah. Seharusnya kau memanggilku Sayang atau Suamiku, bukannya memanggilku Kudo-tantei," ucap Shinichi.

"Yah, saya masih butuh waktu. Tolong mengertilah, Kudo-tantei," ucap Chizue.

Shinichi pun menghela nafas karena Chizue kembali memanggilnya Kudo-tantei.

"Haah, baiklah, terserah kau saja," ucap Shinichi.

"_Begitu dia masih bilang kalau dia bukan Shiho. Meskipun dia menolak dengan halus, tetap saja dia tidak memberikan apa yang aku inginkan dengan mudah,"_ gerutu Shinichi dalam hati.

Setelah sarapan, Shinichi mandi dan berpakaian karena dia harus bekerja. Lalu sebelum berangkat dia memberikan sebuah kotak berpita pada Chizue.

"Apa ini?" tanya Chizue.

"Bukalah," sahut Shinichi.

Chizue pun membuka kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Kau tahu, itu harganya satu juta yen," ucap Shinichi sehingga Chizue menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. "Kau harus memakainya malam ini karena malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat istimewa bagi kita berdua. Kau mengerti kan?" lanjutnya dengan wajah memerah.

Wajah Chizue juga langsung memerah meskipun dia tidak tahu kenapa. Dia memang tidak menginginkan berhubungan suami-istri dengan Shinichi meskipun dia sudah menyiapkan diri secara mental. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagi wajahnya untuk memerah.

"Saya mengerti," sahut Chizue.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu," ucap Shinichi. Dia mengecup pipi Chizue lalu bergegas keluar dari rumahnya.

XXX

"_Kudo-tantei benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara menyenangkan dirinya sendiri,"_ pikir Chizue sambil memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia merasa lebih telanjang daripada telanjang karena gaun tidur dari Shinichi itu membuatnya terlihat lebih seksi dan hot daripada biasanya.

Saat Shinichi keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Chizue, tubuhnya langsung mengeras seketika. Dia menatap Chizue dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki selama beberapa lama sehingga Chizue merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Apalagi Shinichi juga bertelanjang dada sehingga Chizue semakin merasa tidak nyaman.

Shinichi kemudian menghampirinya dan Chizue langsung merasa gugup. Dia ingin sekali melarikan diri dari sana, tapi sebelum dia sempat mengambil keputusan, Shinichi sudah memerangkapnya ke dinding di dekat tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau sangat cantik," ucap Shinichi dengan lembut sambil melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di pinggang Chizue.

"T-terima kasih," ucap Chizue dengan wajah memerah dan tertunduk.

"Hei, kenapa kau menunduk begitu? Kau harus menatapku," ucap Shinichi sambil mengangkat dagu Chizue.

Tangan Chizue yang berada di dada Shinichi pun gemetar saat dia menatap wajah Shinichi.

"Jangan takut. Aku akan membuatmu senang malam ini," ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum sebelum dia mengunci mulut Chizue dengan ciuman.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua sudah pindah ke atas tempat tidur. Setelah berciuman selama beberapa lama, Shinichi melepas gaun tidur yang dipakai Chizue sehingga tubuh Chizue tidak tertutup apapun. Dia lalu menyempatkan diri untuk menatap tubuh Chizue yang telanjang kemudian kembali menatap wajah Chizue.

"Kau benar-benar indah," ucap Shinichi. Kemudian tangan dan bibir Shinichi mulai menyentuh tubuh Chizue di sana-sini untuk membuat Chizue basah dan siap untuknya, sementara Chizue hanya bisa mendesah dan menggeliat di bawahnya.

Chizue tersentak ketika Shinichi memasukinya.

"K-kudo-t-tantei," rintih Chizue.

"Tidak apa, Sayang. Kau harus rileks. Aku tidak akan bergerak sampai kau siap," ucap Shinichi untuk menenangkan Chizue.

Setelah Shinichi merasa Chizue sudah tenang dan sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran dirinya di tubuhnya, Shinichi mulai bergerak. Dia memperlakukan Chizue dengan lembut agar Chizue tidak merasa takut ataupun kesakitan.

Chizue mengerang keras ketika Shinichi menyentuh titik yang tepat sehingga Shinichi tersenyum.

"Panggil namaku, Chizue," desah Shinichi.

"Ayo, panggil namaku," desak Shinichi ketika Chizue hanya mengerang.

"K-kudo-t-tantei," erang Chizue sehingga Shinichi langsung berhenti.

"Bukan begitu. Katakan Shinichi! Shin-i-chi!" ucap Shinichi dengan agak kesal sementara Chizue menggeliat dengan gelisah karena Shinichi menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kudo-tantei," rengek Chizue.

"Tidak sampai kau bilang Shinichi," ucap Shinichi.

"Kudo-tantei," rengek Chizue lagi sehingga Shinichi merasa dia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding karena frustasi.

"Chizue," erang Shinichi dengan frustasi. Dia sudah sangat keras dan dia ingin pelepasan. Dia bahkan sudah tidak tahan lagi berhenti, tapi dia juga ingin sekali mendengar Chizue memanggil namanya. Apa dia harus menyerah untuk kali ini dan mencoba lagi malam berikutnya?

"_Sialan kau, Shiho. Siapapun dirimu, kau selalu bisa menyiksaku,"_ rutuk Shinichi dalam hati.

Akhirnya Shinichi menyerah dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya menyenangkan Chizue dan dirinya sendiri. Chizue pun tersenyum senang dan dia mengecup bahu Shinichi sebagai tanda bahwa dia sangat menghargainya, membuat Shinichi tidak peduli apapun lagi dan hanya berusaha membuat Chizue senang.

XXX

Shinichi merasa terluka ketika Chizue berbaring melingkar membelakanginya sambil menangis setelah mereka selesai bercinta. Chizue bersikap seolah-olah baru saja diperkosa olehnya padahal Chizue tadi juga menikmatinya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Tapi kemudian dia memaksakan dirinya untuk menghibur Chizue seperti biasanya.

Shinichi menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua lalu menarik Chizue ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Aku kan suamimu," ucap Shinichi tanpa bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terlukanya sehingga Chizue langsung mendongak dan menatapnya.

"Maafkan saya. Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Saya menangis bukan karena anda," ucap Chizue masih sambil terisak.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Shinichi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Saya hanya ingin menangis," jawab Chizue sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Chizue, apa dari tadi kau memaksakan diri?" tanya Shinichi sambil mengernyit.

Mata Chizue pun membesar. Dia tahu dia sama sekali tidak memaksakan diri dan dia menikmati semua yang dilakukannya bersama Shinichi di tempat tidur. Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya menangis karena dia sudah benar-benar mengkhianati Kaito secara menyeluruh. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya begitu murahan.

"Tidak, saya tidak memaksakan diri. Saya tidak memaksakan diri sama sekali," jawab Chizue sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali terisak-isak tak terkendali.

Melihat reaksi Chizue, Shinichi segera mengubur wajah Chizue di dadanya dan mencium kepala Chizue. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti mana yang harus dia percaya. Kata-kata Chizue atau reaksi Chizue. Kata-kata Chizue membuatnya senang. Tapi reaksi Chizue benar-benar berkebalikan dengan kata-kata Chizue, yaitu bahwa sebenarnya dari tadi Chizue memaksakan diri di depannya. Bukankah itu berarti dia sudah memaksa Chizue bercinta dengannya dan membuat Chizue menderita?

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku. Kumohon, jangan menangis lagi, oke?" ucap Shinichi sambil membelai rambut Chizue.

Chizue pun mengangguk dalam pelukan Shinichi.

"_Chizue, kenapa kau selalu menangis saat bersamaku? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku terluka setiap melihatmu menangis? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa aku sudah melakukan hal yang salah? Kau adalah Shiho dan Shiho mencintaiku. Jadi apakah aku salah kalau aku memaksamu bersamaku?"_ tanya Shinichi dalam hati.

XXX

"Kau akan menjenguk pamanmu lagi hari ini?" tanya Shinichi saat sarapan.

"Iya. Beliau akan keluar dari rumah sakit dalam beberapa hari dan mungkin sejak saat itu saya tidak akan bisa mengunjunginya lagi," jawab Chizue dengan agak muram.

"Apa kau mau mengajaknya tinggal bersama kita?" tawar Shinichi.

"Paman saya pasti tidak akan mau," sahut Chizue sambil tersenyum kecut. "Lagipula kalau saya benar-benar Shiho, itu artinya dia bukan benar-benar paman saya," lanjutnya.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi kau tidak perlu sedih. Nanti setelah aku mendapatkan alamat ayah dan ibu angkatmu di Prancis, kita akan pergi ke sana untuk menemui mereka," ucap Shinichi.

"Ayah dan ibu angkat saya?" tanya Chizue dengan mata membesar.

"Iya. Kau pernah melihat foto mereka kan, saat kita pergi ke rumahmu yang dulu?" jawab Shinichi.

Chizue kemudian teringat pada seorang laki-laki berambut putih, gemuk, berkacamata dan kelihatan baik hati dan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang kelihatan sangat lembut dan ramah, berfoto sambil mengapit Shiho, dirinya yang dulu.

"Mereka pasti akan senang saat melihatmu nanti," Shinichi melanjutkan.

Tanpa sadar Chizue tersenyum. Orang tuanya. Dia punya orang tua dan dia akan bertemu dengan mereka. Itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan meskipun dia tidak ingat pada mereka.

Shinichi yang melihat Chizue tersenyum pun merasa senang. Kemudian sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"_Kenapa aku tidak mengajak Chizue pergi ke tempat-tempat kenangannya yang dulu? Mungkin saja dia bisa mengingat kembali kalau aku mengajaknya ke tempat-tempat itu. Aku juga harus mengajaknya pergi menemui orang-orang terdekatnya dan menceritakan semua tentang Shiho padanya. Iya, aku harus membuatnya mengingat kembali. Kalau dia kembali menjadi Shiho, dia akan berhenti menangis dan bahagia bersamaku,"_ pikir Shinichi dengan wajah seperti saat dia berhasil memecahkan kasus.

Chizue pun menaikkan alisnya karena melihat ekspresi wajah Shinichi yang seperti itu, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

XXX

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kaito dengan kasar saat dia menemukan Chizue di ruang rawat Jii.

"Kaito-kun, kenapa kau ada di sini? Apa kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Chizue dengan terkejut.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Cepat pergi dari sini!" sahut Kaito dengan kasar.

"Tapi aku harus menjaga Paman," ucap Chizue.

"Tidak perlu. Jii-chan bukan pamanmu lagi sejak kau meninggalkan kami dan menikah dengan laki-laki kaya itu," ucap Kaito dengan tajam.

"Kaito-kun...," ucap Chizue sementara air mata mulai mengancam keluar dari matanya.

Kaito langsung merasa tidak tega ketika melihat mata Chizue berkaca-kaca, tapi dia mengeraskan hatinya lalu mencengkeram lengan Chizue dan menyeretnya ke pintu.

"Botchama, jangan lakukan itu. Chizue-chan tidak bersalah. Dia hanya...," ucapan Jii langsung dipotong oleh Chizue.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menikah dengan laki-laki kaya? Apa itu salah?" tanya Chizue setelah dia menyentakkan tangan Kaito.

"Apa kau bilang? Beraninya kau...," seru Kaito dengan marah.

"Kau tahu, gaun tidurku saja harganya satu juta yen. Kau tidak akan bisa memberiku kehidupan yang seperti itu bukan?" ucap Chizue dengan sinis.

"A-apa?" seru Kaito dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Kau itu cuma pecundang Kaito-kun," ucap Chizue dan dia bisa melihat bahwa Kaito sangat terluka karena ucapannya barusan.

"A-aku b-bukan...," ucap Kaito dengan terbata-bata.

"Lihat dirimu! Penampilanmu lusuh dan kacau. Semua bagian tubuhmu berteriak bahwa kau adalah pecundang. Kau bahkan mulai minum lagi padahal kau baru saja sembuh. Kalau kau memang bukan pecundang, buktikan padaku. Buat aku menyesal karena sudah meninggalkanmu dan menikah dengan laki-laki lain," ucap Chizue dengan tajam.

Lalu Chizue menghampiri Jii.

"Paman, maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa menjaga Paman. Paman harus segera sembuh, oke?" ucap Chizue. Kemudian dia mengecup pipi Jii dan berbisik di telinga Jii. "Kumohon, jangan katakan apapun padanya."

"Chizue-chan...," gumam Jii.

"Sampai jumpa, Paman," ucap Chizue sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia melangkah keluar dari kamar Jii tanpa mempedulikan Kaito yang berdiri mematung di dekat pintu.

XXX

Minggu pagi itu, Shinichi berencana mengajak Chizue bermesraan, atau kalau dia beruntung, mengajak Chizue bercinta untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah mereka berdua menikah, sebelum dia mengajak Chizue berjalan-jalan ke tempat-tempat kenangannya. Karena Chizue menangis setelah mereka bercinta untuk yang pertama kalinya, Shinichi memang tidak pernah lagi mengajak Chizue bercinta. Tapi hari ini dia benar-benar menginginkannya makanya dia berharap semuanya berjalan lancar. Kalaupun nanti Chizue menangis lagi, dia sudah siap secara mental.

Shinichi menyelinap ke kamar mandi saat Chizue sedang mandi. Kamar mandi di kamar mereka memang tidak dilengkapi kunci, jadi Shinichi bisa menyelinap dengan mudah. Melihat Chizue yang sedang mandi di bawah shower tanpa mengenakan apapun segera membuat gairah Shinichi meledak. Dia melepas semua pakaiannya dengan cepat dan tanpa suara sementara matanya tetap terkunci pada sosok Chizue yang sedang mandi.

Shinichi melangkah menghampiri Chizue dengan diam-diam lalu memeluk tubuh Chizue yang basah dari belakang dengan tiba-tiba sehingga Chizue tersentak.

"Kud...," seruan Chizue langsung terpotong dan berganti menjadi erangan karena salah satu tangan Shinichi meremas salah satu buah dadanya.

"Kau bahkan mampu membuatku gila hanya dengan melihatmu mandi. Bukankah kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Chizue?" ucap Shinichi dengan suara bergairah di telinga Chizue.

"Kudo...," ucapan Chizue kembali terpotong karena Shinichi kembali meremas buah dadanya.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak boleh membela diri karena semuanya adalah salahmu. Jadi kau harus membayar kejahatanmu itu," ucap Shinichi. Kemudian dia membalik badan Chizue dan mendorong Chizue ke dinding terdekat lalu mencium bibir Chizue dengan berapi-api.

Chizue hanya bisa menggeliat dan mengerang tak berdaya diantara tubuh Shinichi dan dinding kamar mandi karena Shinichi begitu agresif, bahkan menjurus ke arah brutal. Tapi itu semua tidak menghalangi Chizue untuk merasa bergairah juga. Apalagi tangan Shinichi yang sangat terampil menggerayangi tubuhnya itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak tahan. Tanpa sadar dia menggesekkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Shinichi sembari menggeliat sambil berharap Shinichi akan segera memuaskannya.

XXX

Sesampainya di bandara, Ran segera mencari taksi yang akan mengantarkannya ke rumah Shinichi di Tokyo. Sebuah senyum terus menghiasi bibirnya karena akhirnya dia bisa bertemu Shinichi setelah mereka berdua tidak bertemu selama beberapa bulan. Dia memang sangat merindukan Shinichi, laki-laki sempurna yang akan segera menjadi suaminya itu. Meskipun dari dulu dia selalu bersikap rendah diri untuk menjadi pasangan Shinichi, tapi dalam hati dia selalu yakin kalau Shinichi adalah miliknya. Dia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang dekat dengan Shinichi sebelum Shiho muncul dan mengacaukan semuanya. Tapi kini Shiho sudah meninggal dan sudah dilupakan oleh Shinichi, sehingga tidak ada wanita lain lagi di hati Shinichi kecuali dirinya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah Shinichi, Ran tersenyum-senyum sendiri karena membayangkan bagaimana terkejutnya Shinichi saat melihatnya nanti. Dia memang tidak memberitahu Shinichi kalau dia akan datang. Yah, kalau dia memberitahu, Shinichi pasti akan melarangnya datang, makanya dia tidak memberitahu. Sebagai wanita naif dan tidak peka, tentu saja dia tidak mendapatkan pesan implisit dari Shinichi bahwa Shinichi pulang ke Jepang tanpa dirinya karena Shinichi ingin menjauh darinya.

Hari masih pagi jadi Shinichi pasti masih tidur. Ran pun mempertimbangkan apa yang harus dilakukannya sambil membuka kunci pintu rumah Shinichi. Apakah dia akan memasak sarapan yang sangat lezat untuk Shinichi sehingga Shinichi akan terbangun karena mencium aroma lezat masakannya? Atau dia akan meneriaki Shinichi yang sedang tidur sehingga Shinichi terlonjak bangun seperti saat mereka masih sekolah dulu?

Ran kemudian ingat bahwa Shinichi tinggal sendiri, jadi pasti tidak ada bahan makanan yang bisa dimasak di rumah Shinichi itu, sehingga yang tersisa adalah opsi kedua, meneriaki Shinichi yang sedang tidur. Dia pun kembali tersenyum sambil melangkah ke kamar Shinichi.

"_Dia pasti akan kaget sekali,"_ pikir Ran. Dia belum tahu kalau dirinyalah yang akan mendapatkan kejutan.

Ran memasuki kamar Shinichi dengan hati-hati dan tanpa suara, tapi yang didapatkannya hanyalah tempat tidur yang kosong dan belum dirapikan. Dia pun mengerutkan keningnya, lalu dia mendengar suara-suara dari kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu.

"_Huh? Aneh sekali. Kenapa Shinichi mandi sepagi ini?"_ pikir Ran. Lalu wajahnya memerah karena sebuah ide tentang mengagetkan Shinichi yang sedang mandi muncul di kepalanya, yang berarti dia bisa melihat Shinichi yang telanjang bulat dan basah.

Setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri selama beberapa saat, Ran akhirnya mengayunkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Dia menyelinap ke dalam kamar mandi dan sesampainya di dalam dia bisa mendengarkan dengan lebih jelas suara-suara yang didengarnya dari luar tadi. Suara-suara yang berupa erangan dan desahan laki-laki dan wanita, yang membuatnya membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

Ran kemudian berjalan dengan syok ke arah sumber suara-suara tersebut dan dia menemukan Shinichi yang telanjang bulat dan basah sedang bermesraan dengan seorang wanita yang diduganya juga telanjang bulat dan basah. Dia memang tidak bisa melihat wanita itu dengan jelas karena tubuh Shinichi menutupi tubuh wanita itu.

"Shinichi, teganya kau...," ucap Ran sementara matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Shinichi pun langsung menoleh dan menatapnya dengan terkejut. Yah, setidaknya misinya mengejutkan Shinichi benar-benar sukses.

**Bersambung...**


	11. Kecelakaan yang Lain

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

**Waktunya balas komen!**

**Yukio-san : **Bukan papa mama Kudo yang marah, tapi Kudo yang marah pada papa mama Kudo. XD

**Phia-chan : **Nggak papa. Reaksi Ran, yang jelas bakalan ada KDRT. XD

**Shiho Dragneel : **Sayangnya Ran emang nggak bisa nunggu. XD

**Septi-san : **Memang baru bermesraan kok soalnya tiba-tiba ada yang ngganggu jadi belum sempat ngapa-ngapain. Niatku kalau sudah jadi Shiho, asemnya dikurangi dan manisnya ditambah. XD

**Shu no Tsuki : **Kalau stroke sih nggak. Cuma KDRT. XD

**Ezly-san : **Ran kan berniat mengejutkan Shinichi dan Shinichi memang terkejut, jadi misi Ran mengejutkan Shinichi sukses. XD

**Misyel : **Yang jelas Shinichi bakalan pusing banget di chapter ini gara-gara istrinya. XD

**Aiwha-san : **Nggak lama lagi. Ke Prancis-nya setelah urusan di Jepang selesai semua. XD

**San-San Ocha : **Wah, kalau aku malah berharap ceritanya cepat selesai. XD

**Shiho cute : **Aku juga belum tahu. Yang jelas Shuichi bakalan muncul setelah Shinichi dan Shiho kembali dari Osaka. XD

**Atin-san : **Iya, tapi di chapter ini Ran bakalan lihat Chizue kok, meskipun hanya sekilas. XD

**Ryuuta Kagami : **Sepertinya malah akan tambah berkurang lemonnya (menurutku). XD

**Nasumichan Uharu : **Apa boleh buat? Kalau terlalu asem, penulis tidak akan sanggup menulisnya. XD

**Guilliano : **Tenang, yang bakalan dibunuh Ran cuma Shinichi kok. XD

**ArdhyaMouri : **Nggak, Shinichi nggak perlu cerita apa-apa kok. Dia hanya perlu ngomong cerai dan itu sudah cukup. XD

**Femy-san : **Jangan bete dulu. Kayaknya masih beberapa chapter lagi. XD

**ShinYi : **Kalau kata pembaca yang lain sih malah kurang hot. Tapi sepertinya untuk selanjutnya, hot-nya akan terus berkurang. XD

**Rawr-san : **lvp itu apa? Good luck UN-nya! Chizue pasti sudah titip pesan ke Aoko untuk bilang ke Kaito kalau dia sudah menikah dengan Shinichi saat Kaito sudah benar-benar sembuh. Lalu Kaito pasti akan segera menyambangi Chizue untuk minta penjelasan dan saat itulah Chizue akan berbohong bahwa dia menikahi Shinichi karena dia bosan dengan Kaito yang hidup pas-pasan. Waktunya sudah disebutkan di cerita yaitu beberapa minggu kemudian. Ran kan tunangannya Shinichi jadi dia pasti tahu bagaimana kondisi rumah calon suaminya itu dan punya kuncinya (nantinya rumah itu kan akan menjadi rumahnya juga kalau dia jadi menikah dengan Shinichi). Chizue memang kerja sama Shinichi, tapi Chizue kan pembantu yang tidak tinggal bersama Shinichi, jadi Chizue tidak akan menyimpan bahan makanan di rumah Shinichi dan akan belanja setiap hari sebelum pergi ke rumah Shinichi. XD

**Byzan : **Nggak banyak kok. Paling cuma satu dua. XD

**Waktunya curcol!**

Numpang mengeluh. Penulis sangat sibuk sekali sampai-sampai bingung sendiri pekerjaan mana yang harus dikerjakan lebih dulu. Mohon doanya dari pembaca agar penulis tetap bisa meng-update minggu depan.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tidak Ada yang Terjadi<strong>

By Enji86

_Tears fall without me realising_

_I wiped my tears because I didn't want you to be washed away_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

_Repeatedly telling with my heart, telling with my mouth_

_I remind myself so many times because I don't want to lose you_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_If I wake up after tonight_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_I still love you, please, please_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

(Nothing Happened – Jung Yeop)

**Chapter 11 – Kecelakaan yang Lain**

Ran melayangkan tendangan membabi buta pada Shinichi sementara Shinichi terus berusaha menghindar di dalam kamar mandi itu. Ran sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Chizue yang melihat adegan itu dengan ketakutan karena dia terlalu marah dan terluka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shinichi terlihat terpojok di sisi lain kamar mandi. Chizue yang tidak tahu bahwa Shinichi selalu bisa menghindari serangan Ran meskipun sudah terpojok sedemikian rupa, langsung bergerak berdasarkan instingnya untuk melindungi Shinichi. Dia dengan cepat menuju tempat Shinichi lalu mendorong Shinichi minggir sehingga tendangan keras Ran yang membabi buta itu mengenai bagian samping kepalanya.

Tubuh Chizue terpelanting ke samping dan jatuh dengan keras di lantai kamar mandi sementara Shinichi melihat kejadian itu dengan terpana dan ngeri. Dia membeku di tempat sejenak sebelum menghampiri Chizue yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan secepat kilat. Ran yang merasa tendangannya mengenai seseorang pun juga berhenti beraksi untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Chizue, bangunlah, kumohon bangunlah, Chizue," ucap Shinichi sambil menggoncang-goncang tubuh Chizue yang tidak sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya.

Melihat Chizue yang tetap tidak bergerak, Shinichi langsung menggendong Chizue dan membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi, meninggalkan Ran yang membeku di tempat dengan wajah seperti baru melihat hantu.

Shinichi menelepon ambulans dengan panik, lalu dia memakaikan baju di tubuh Chizue kemudian dia juga berpakaian.

"Shinichi...," ucap Ran yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

Shinichi langsung berbalik dan menatap Ran dengan tatapan membunuh dan penuh kebencian. Lalu dia mendengar suara sirine ambulans yang mendekat sehingga dia kembali berbalik kemudian menggendong Chizue yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," ucap Shinichi dengan dingin sebelum dia keluar dari kamar.

XXX

Sudah tiga hari Shinichi menemani Chizue yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit. Dokter berkata padanya bahwa bagian dalam kepala Chizue terluka, tapi saat ini kondisi Chizue sudah membaik jadi dia hanya perlu menunggu Chizue sadar. Tapi meskipun begitu, Shinichi tetap merasa gelisah karena Chizue belum sadar juga sampai hari ketiga meskipun dokter sudah menenangkannya.

Shinichi meremas tangan Chizue, yang dari tadi digenggamnya, dengan lembut.

"Chizue, tolong bangunlah. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini. Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku? Kumohon bangunlah," ucap Shinichi dengan nada memohon.

Chizue tidak bereaksi dan tetap tak sadarkan diri sehingga Shinichi mengertakkan giginya dengan marah.

"_Kalau Chizue tidak sadar-sadar juga, aku tidak akan melepaskan Ran. Aku akan membuatnya membayar. Aku juga tidak akan sudi lagi menemui orang tuaku yang hampir saja membuatku kehilangan Shiho dan menghancurkan hidupku,"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati dengan geram.

Kemarin orang tua Shinichi datang ke rumah sakit bersama Ran setelah Ran memberitahu mereka tentang apa yang sudah terjadi. Shinichi pun langsung menyuruh mereka pergi karena dia sangat marah pada orang tuanya yang sudah seenaknya menghapus ingatannya tentang Shiho sehingga dia hampir saja kehilangan Shiho untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli meskipun orang tuanya melakukan hal itu demi kebaikannya. Dia juga meminta Ran dan orang tuanya untuk tidak mengganggu kehidupannya dengan Chizue yang merupakan Shiho yang hilang ingatan.

Seminggu setelah Chizue masuk rumah sakit, Shinichi mendapati tempat tidur Chizue kosong saat dia kembali dari berbicara dengan dokter dan membeli makanan untuk dirinya. Dia langsung merasa panik. Dia segera menaruh makanannya di meja dan mencari Chizue di kamar mandi di kamar tersebut, tapi dia tidak menemukan Chizue di sana.

Shinichi kemudian keluar dari kamar Chizue dan melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa di koridor sambil bertanya pada setiap orang yang lewat apakah mereka melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang stroberi.

Akhirnya Shinichi mendapat titik terang dari seorang pasien yang berpapasan dengan wanita berambut pirang stroberi saat dia kembali dari taman. Shinichi pun segera berlari ke taman. Sesampainya di taman, dia celingukan selama beberapa saat sambil berharap dia bisa menemukan Chizue dan tiba-tiba dia merasa bulu kuduknya meremang.

Shinichi merasakan gelombang kengerian menyapunya dari arah belakang sehingga dia langsung berbalik, tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun atau siapapun. Shinichi pun mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok Chizue yang duduk di salah satu bangku taman dengan wajah tertunduk sehingga dia tidak memikirkan rasa merindingnya lagi dan bergegas menghampiri Chizue.

"Kaito-kun...," gumam Chizue sehingga langkah Shinichi langsung terhenti.

Shinichi hanya berjarak satu langkah dari Chizue dan dia bisa melihat bahwa pipi Chizue basah oleh air mata. Shinichi pun langsung merasa cemburu dan terluka karena Chizue menangisi laki-laki lain, tapi dia segera menenangkan dirinya kembali karena Chizue sudah menjadi miliknya dan dia akan berusaha membuat Chizue ingat kembali sehingga dia akan kembali mendapatkan Shiho-nya.

Shinichi pun melanjutkan langkahnya dan berdiri tepat di depan Chizue sehingga Chizue segera menghapus air matanya dan mendongak. Shinichi tidak berkomentar dan pura-pura tidak tahu kalau Chizue habis menangis, lalu dia duduk di sebelah Chizue.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau kan baru saja sadar setelah seminggu tak sadarkan diri?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada mengomel.

"Maafkan saya, Kudo-tantei. Saya hanya merasa ketakutan karena tidak ada seorang pun di samping saya ketika saya bangun," jawab Chizue.

"_Jadi itu sebabnya dia memanggil nama pencuri brengsek itu,"_ pikir Shinichi dengan agak kesal karena Chizue masih saja bergantung pada Kaito.

"Kau seharusnya tetap di kamarmu. Aku kan cuma pergi sebentar," ucap Shinichi, masih dengan nada mengomel.

"Maafkan saya. Saya akan kembali ke kamar saya sekarang, seperti yang anda inginkan," ucap Chizue. Kemudian dia bangkit berdiri, tapi karena tubuhnya masih lemah, dia hampir saja jatuh kalau Shinichi tidak menangkapnya.

"Kau harus hati-hati. Maaf aku sudah mengomelimu," ucap Shinichi dengan lembut sambil memeluk sekaligus menyangga tubuh Chizue.

Meskipun Chizue berkata dengan nada biasa, tapi dari kata-kata Chizue barusan, Shinichi bisa melihat kalau Chizue merasa kesal. Chizue kan sedang sakit tapi dia terus mengomelinya karena rasa cemburu yang dirasakannya.

Chizue tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lemas pada Shinichi. Mereka berdua diam dalam posisi tersebut selama beberapa lama, kemudian Shinichi menggendong Chizue.

"Kudo-tantei...," ucapan Chizue langsung dipotong oleh Shinichi.

"Jangan banyak protes. Aku akan membawamu ke kamarmu," ucap Shinichi dengan tegas.

Chizue pun terdiam, kemudian dengan ragu-ragu dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk leher Shinichi sebagai pegangan. Wajah Chizue yang pucat menjadi agak berwarna saat tangannya sudah melingkar di leher Shinichi sehingga Shinichi langsung mencium pipi Chizue tanpa sadar.

"_Shiho yang ini benar-benar manis. Tidak seperti Shiho yang biasanya. Sekarang dia benar-benar kelihatan seperti tipe wanita idamanku,"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati tanpa mempedulikan Chizue yang menatapnya dengan terkejut karena tiba-tiba dicium.

Shinichi kemudian membawa Chizue ke kamarnya dan membaringkan Chizue di tempat tidur. Lalu dia memanggil dokter dan setelah dokter selesai memeriksa Chizue, Chizue kembali menutup matanya untuk istirahat.

Shinichi menggenggam tangan Chizue sambil menatap wajah Chizue yang sudah kembali terlelap.

"_Tapi meskipun begitu, aku sangat merindukan Shiho yang asli. Aku sangat menginginkan Shiho yang asli,"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati.

XXX

Beberapa hari setelah Chizue keluar dari rumah sakit, Shinichi pulang ke rumah dan menemukan Chizue sedang asyik membaca majalah fashion. Dia pun menatap Chizue dengan terpana karena setahunya Chizue tidak pernah membaca majalah fashion. Itu kebiasaan Shiho. Lalu Chizue menyadari kehadiran Shinichi dan mendongak.

"Kudo-tantei, anda sudah pulang?" tanya Chizue sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, aku sudah pulang," jawab Shinichi dengan lesu karena ternyata Chizue masih Chizue yang biasanya, bukan Shiho.

Shinichi kemudian bergabung dengan Chizue di sofa.

"Itu majalah fashion ya?" tanya Shinichi sehingga Chizue menutup majalah yang sedang dibacanya itu dan menoleh ke Shinichi.

"Iya, saya tadi membelinya sepulang dari belanja," jawab Chizue.

"Kenapa kau membelinya? Apa kau suka membaca majalah fashion?" tanya Shinichi.

"Tidak juga. Tapi Kaito-kun sangat suka membaca majalah semacam ini, makanya...," ucapan Chizue langsung terhenti begitu dia melihat ekspresi wajah Shinichi.

Lalu suasana diantara mereka menjadi hening dan canggung.

"Err, apa anda mau minum sesuatu?" tanya Chizue untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Mmm," sahut Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu akan saya ambilkan," ucap Chizue kemudian dia beranjak ke dapur.

Beberapa saat kemudian Chizue kembali dengan minuman dan snack untuk Shinichi.

"Err, Kudo-tantei, apakah saya boleh menemui Mouri-san segera?" tanya Chizue setelah Shinichi meneguk minumannya.

"Huh? Untuk apa kau menemuinya?" Shinichi balik bertanya sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Untuk minta maaf," jawab Chizue.

"Chizue, apa kau sudah gila? Dia yang menendangmu sampai kau masuk rumah sakit. Untuk apa kau minta maaf padanya? Seharusnya dia yang minta maaf padamu," ucap Shinichi dengan agak kesal.

"Tapi dia melakukan itu karena saya sudah mencuri calon suaminya. Dia sama sekali tidak bersalah. Semua ini adalah salah saya. Karena saya begitu ingin menyelamatkan laki-laki yang sangat saya cintai, saya sampai tidak memikirkan perasaannya dan menikah dengan anda," ucap Chizue.

"Jadi hanya pencuri brengsek itu yang kau pedulikan, huh?" ucap Shinichi dengan dingin sehingga Chizue sadar kalau dia sudah mengucapkan kata-kata yang salah.

Shinichi kemudian beranjak dari sofa dan melangkah ke kamarnya. Chizue sudah berusaha memanggilnya tapi Shinichi tidak mempedulikannya. Sesampainya di kamar, Shinichi langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan marah. Setelah kemarahannya reda dia pun tertidur.

XXX

Setelah makan malam, Shinichi duduk bersama Chizue di sofa ruang tengah untuk menonton TV. Dia menarik Chizue mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Chizue lalu menyandarkan kepala Chizue di bahunya.

"Menurutmu yang berbohong siapa? Nazamura atau Anamura?" tanya Shinichi.

"Entahlah, Kudo-tantei. Keduanya bahkan dengan berani saling menantang di depan umum, yang satu mau sumpah pocong, yang satu mau digantung di Tokyo Tower. Lagipula yang detektif di sini kan anda, jadi anda pasti lebih tahu daripada saya," jawab Chizue.

"Meskipun aku detektif, aku juga tidak akan tahu kalau tidak menyelidikinya," ucap Shinichi.

"Lalu apa anda akan menyelidikinya?" tanya Chizue.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku ini kan detektif swasta. Sudah ada KPK yang tugasnya memang menyelidiki kasus-kasus korupsi seperti itu," jawab Shinichi.

"Begitu ya?" komentar Chizue.

"Ah, sudahlah. Berita-berita di TV ini benar-benar membosankan. Lebih baik kita matikan saja," ucap Shinichi sambil meraih remote TV lalu menekan tombol off di remote tersebut.

"Tapi saya masih ingin menontonnya," ucap Chizue.

"Tapi berita-berita itu benar-benar membosankan. Lagipula ada hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan yang bisa kita lakukan," ucap Shinichi.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" tanya Chizue dengan bingung.

Shinichi hanya menyeringai, lalu menarik tangan Chizue sambil bangkit dari sofa agar Chizue mengikutinya. Ketika mereka sampai di dalam kamar mereka, Shinichi menutup pintu di belakangnya lalu menatap Chizue yang masih memandangnya dengan bingung.

"_Dia ini benar-benar polos ya? Dia bahkan tetap belum mengerti meskipun aku membawanya ke kamar. Dia memang jadi kelihatan manis tapi dia juga sangat melelahkan,"_ pikir Shinichi.

Shinichi kemudian melangkah menghampiri Chizue dengan tatapan lapar sehingga Chizue melangkah mundur. Tak lama kemudian langkah Chizue terhalang oleh tempat tidur sehingga dia tersandung dan jatuh ke tempat tidur dalam posisi telentang. Shinichi pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dan segera memerangkap Chizue di tempat tidur.

"Kud...," Chizue tidak bisa meneruskan ucapannya karena Shinichi sudah menutup mulutnya dengan ciuman.

Sembari berciuman, Shinichi juga mulai melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakan Chizue dan ketika dia mengakhiri ciumannya, Chizue sudah tidak mengenakan apapun.

"Karena aku sudah menelanjangimu, sekarang giliranmu," ucap Shinichi.

"A-apa?" ucap Chizue.

"Sekarang giliranmu untuk menelanjangiku," ucap Shinichi.

Chizue hanya diam saja sehingga Shinichi meraih tangan Chizue dengan tidak sabar dan mengarahkannya ke kancing piyamanya yang paling atas.

"Ayo cepatlah," desak Shinichi.

Chizue akhirnya mengulurkan kedua tangannya dengan ragu-ragu kemudian mulai membuka kancing piyama Shinichi dengan gugup. Shinichi pun tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Chizue selama Chizue melakukan pekerjaannya. Sesekali tangannya meremas buah dada Chizue sehingga Chizue mengerang dan tangan Chizue menjadi gemetar untuk sesaat.

"Kau bisa lihat kan kalau aku sudah tidak tahan lagi," ucap Shinichi yang bangkit sejenak untuk menunjukkan kejantanannya.

Wajah Chizue yang sudah merah pun semakin merah sehingga Shinichi tertawa kecil.

"Kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya," ucap Shinichi. Lalu dia kembali menindih tubuh Chizue.

XXX

Shinichi mendekap tubuh Chizue yang sudah tertidur dengan erat. Dia merasa tidak puas. Dia akhirnya menyadari bahwa selama ini Chizue selalu bersikap pasif. Chizue tidak punya gairah dan perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya ketika mereka bermesraan. Chizue tidak pernah membalas ciumannya dan ketika mereka bercinta, Chizue bersikap seolah-olah sedang bekerja. Chizue bercinta dengannya tanpa cinta.

Shinichi mulai bisa melihat kenyataan yang ada di depannya, yang selama ini tertutup oleh obsesinya terhadap Shiho. Dia memang memiliki Chizue, tapi dia tidak memiliki hati Chizue. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada tidak memiliki Chizue.

"_Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku tidak boleh menyerah. Suatu saat nanti dia akan ingat dan menjadi Shiho lagi. Shiho yang mencintaiku. Lalu kami berdua akan hidup bahagia. Aku harus bertahan sekuat tenaga demi kebahagiaan kami berdua,"_ ucap Shinichi pada dirinya sendiri.

XXX

Suatu hari, Shinichi yang baru pulang menemukan Chizue sedang menonton TV dengan berlinang air mata. Ketika Chizue menyadari kehadirannya, Chizue langsung mematikan TV dan menghapus air matanya. Dia pun menaikkan alisnya lalu menghampiri dan duduk di sebelah Chizue.

"Kenapa dimatikan?" tanya Shinichi.

"Karena acara yang saya tonton sudah habis," jawab Chizue dengan agak gugup.

"Benarkah? Memang acara apa yang kau tonton sampai kau menangis begitu?" tanya Shinichi lagi.

"Hanya acara drama biasa, Kudo-tantei. Sudah, jangan banyak bertanya lagi. Lebih baik anda mandi sekarang sementara saya menyiapkan makan malam," sahut Shiho.

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi kalau kau memberiku ciuman," ucap Shinichi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chizue, namun Chizue langsung mendorongnya dan berdiri dari sofa.

"S-saya akan menyiapkan makan malam," ucap Chizue. Lalu dia berbalik dan bergegas ke dapur.

Shinichi memandang kepergian Chizue sambil menyipitkan matanya. Lalu dia menyadari bahwa alat perekam TV-nya menyala. Dia pun memegang dagunya sebagai tanda kalau dia sedang berpikir. Beberapa saat kemudian dia bangkit dari sofa dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi.

Setelah makan malam, Shinichi dan Chizue menonton TV bersama seperti biasanya sebelum naik ke tempat tidur untuk istirahat. Ketika Chizue sudah tertidur dalam pelukannya, Shinichi melepaskan pelukannya dengan hati-hati lalu keluar dari kamar. Dia menghidupkan komputer yang ada di kantor yang tersambung dengan internet untuk mencari tahu acara TV hari ini.

Shinichi menelusuri jadwal acara stasiun TV-stasiun TV biasa maupun yang berbayar karena dia juga memasang layanan TV berbayar. Setelah melakukan penelusuran selama beberapa lama, matanya langsung membesar begitu dia menemukan ada siaran ulang pertunjukan sulap Kaito yang siaran langsungnya biasanya ditayangkan larut malam.

Kaito memang akhir-akhir ini sangat populer karena aksi-aksi sulapnya yang berbahaya dan menantang maut, sama seperti Toichi Kuroba dulu. Apalagi dia juga sangat tampan. Ketika seorang presenter bertanya pada Kaito tentang Kaito yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak takut dengan kematian, dalam sebuah acara talkshow di TV, Kaito menjawab bahwa dia sudah mati saat wanita yang dicintainya meninggalkannya. Orang-orang pun mengira bahwa kekasih Kaito sudah meninggal sehingga mereka sangat bersimpati pada Kaito dan segera menjadi fans berat Kaito.

Shinichi kemudian menggeledah tempat-tempat yang mungkin digunakan Chizue untuk menyembunyikan barang setelah mematikan komputer. Setelah hampir dua jam mencari, akhirnya dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Beberapa DVD yang kemungkinan besar berisi acara pertunjukan Kaito yang direkam dari TV dan beberapa lembar potongan koran yang memuat berita tentang Kaito.

Shinichi juga menemukan sebuah majalah dan dia langsung membuka-buka majalah tersebut. Pada halaman dimana terdapat foto Kaito dan berisi artikel tentang Kaito yang berjudul "Kaito Kuroba : Saya sudah mati saat wanita yang saya cintai meninggalkan saya", terdapat beberapa bekas butiran-butiran air dan Shinichi langsung bisa menebak dari mana asal butiran-butiran air itu.

Shinichi menutup majalah tersebut lalu meremasnya. Setelah berdiam diri selama beberapa saat sambil meremas majalah di tangannya, Shinichi mengembalikan barang-barang tersebut ke tempatnya semula. Kemudian dia kembali ke kamarnya.

Shinichi menyelinap ke dalam selimut lalu mendekap Chizue dengan erat dan mengubur wajahnya di rambut Chizue.

"Kau milikku kan? Kau Shiho kan?" tanya Shinichi dengan suara teredam.

"Maafkan aku... Kaito-kun...," gumam Chizue sehingga Shinichi langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Chizue.

Shinichi melihat Chizue masih tertidur jadi Chizue pasti mengigau. Dia pun menatap Chizue dengan hati yang terasa perih.

"_Bahkan saat tidur pun, yang kau pikirkan hanya dirinya,"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati.

XXX

Hari minggu itu, Shinichi mengajak Chizue ke kamar setelah mereka makan siang karena dia punya hadiah untuk Chizue.

"Kenapa anda tiba-tiba mau memberi saya hadiah?" tanya Chizue dengan heran sesampainya di kamar.

"Memangnya aku harus punya alasan khusus jika aku ingin memberi hadiah untuk wanita yang kucintai?" Shinichi balik bertanya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Uhm...," ucap Chizue dengan wajah agak tertunduk.

Shinichi hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian dia memeluk Chizue.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Shinichi.

Chizue tidak mengatakan apapun dan berdiri diam dalam pelukan Shinichi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shinichi melepaskan pelukannya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya lalu memberikannya pada Chizue. Mata Chizue langsung terbelalak begitu dia melihat hadiah Shinichi.

"Dengan tiket itu, kau akan mendapatkan fasilitas bertemu dengannya di belakang panggung. Kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya padanya dan kalau dia benar-benar mencintaimu, dia pasti akan mengerti," ucap Shinichi. Kemudian dia berbalik dan membelakangi Chizue.

"Lalu aku juga akan segera mengurus perceraian kita," lanjut Shinichi.

Chizue memandang punggung Shinichi dengan terpana kemudian dia tersenyum. Dia lalu memeluk Shinichi dari belakang sehingga Shinichi tersenyum pahit.

"_Sepertinya dia begitu senang karena dia akan kembali pada pencuri brengsek itu sampai-sampai dia mau memelukku,"_ batin Shinichi. Tapi kemudian matanya membesar karena kaget setelah dia mendengar pertanyaan Chizue.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang selalu mendorongmu sampai batasmu dan membuatmu putus asa sebelum dia memberikan apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Chizue.

"S-Shiho...," ucap Shinichi.

**Bersambung...**


	12. Kembali

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Penulis ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Shu no Tsuki, Aiwha-san, Byzan, ReniaAyulia, Yukio Hisa, Ezly-san, Atin-san, Poppy-san, Aldo Edogawa, Anon, Momo ShinKaI, Shiho Dragneel, Lillya-san, Misyel, Femy-san, Septi-san, Shyoul lavaen, Himetarou Ai, Ryuuta Kagami, Shiho cute, Lovity, radhierzion'4869 dan Rawr-san atas komentarnya dan maaf penulis belum bisa membalasnya kali ini.

Chapter ini masih berkutat seputar kehidupan rumah tangga Shinichi dan Shiho. Bagi yang mengharapkan tokoh-tokoh yang lain, mungkin baru akan muncul di chapter depan.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tidak Ada yang Terjadi<strong>

By Enji86

_Tears fall without me realising_

_I wiped my tears because I didn't want you to be washed away_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

_Repeatedly telling with my heart, telling with my mouth_

_I remind myself so many times because I don't want to lose you_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_If I wake up after tonight_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_I still love you, please, please_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

(Nothing Happened – Jung Yeop)

**Chapter 12 – Kembali**

"Oh ayolah, Shin. Jangan marah lagi," ucap Shiho, berusaha membujuk Shinichi yang berbaring membelakanginya di tempat tidur mereka dengan wajah cemberut.

Shiho baru saja menceritakan pada Shinichi bahwa dia sudah ingat semuanya sejak dia sadar di rumah sakit setelah Ran menendangnya dan selama ini dia berpura-pura menjadi Chizue karena dia ingin mengerjai sekaligus memberi Shinichi pelajaran karena hal buruk yang sudah dilakukan Shinichi pada Chizue, Kaito dan Ran. Dan Shinichi sudah mendapatkan pelajarannya ketika Shinichi memutuskan untuk melepaskan Chizue.

"Kau jahat sekali. Tega sekali kau melakukan hal itu padaku," ucap Shinichi dengan marah sambil tetap menolak untuk menatap Shiho.

"Tapi kau memang pantas mendapatkannya," ucap Shiho sehingga Shinichi langsung bangkit untuk duduk.

Shiho pun segera mendekati Shinichi dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Shinichi dari belakang.

"Lepaskan aku. Aku mau pergi," ucap Shinichi dengan dingin.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana," ucap Shiho yang tidak terpengaruh dengan nada bicara Shinichi yang dingin.

"Apa? Jadi kau pikir kau bisa menghalangiku, huh?" tanya Shinichi dengan sinis sehingga Shiho tertawa kecil di telinga Shinichi.

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Kau adalah milikku, kau ingat? Jadi aku yang akan memutuskan, kau boleh pergi atau tidak," jawab Shiho dengan nada seduktif di telinga Shinichi, yang sukses membuat wajah Shinichi memerah.

Shinichi memang sangat suka kalau Shiho mulai bersikap posesif terhadapnya. Lalu Shiho menjilat dan menggigit telinganya dengan lembut sehingga erangan langsung lolos dari bibirnya tanpa bisa dia tahan.

"Aku rasa itu artinya kau sudah tahu siapa bos di sini, ya kan?" tanya Shiho.

Shinichi tidak menjawab dan hanya menelan ludah sehingga Shiho menyeringai senang.

Shiho kembali membaringkan Shinichi di tempat tidur tanpa perlawanan dari Shinichi lalu dia memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Shinichi. Dia mengelus kedua pipi Shinichi yang memerah dengan ibu jarinya sementara Shinichi hanya menatapnya dengan berdebar-debar. Kemudian dia menghela nafas.

"Shinichi, kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat merindukanmu," ucap Shiho.

"S-Shiho...," ucap Shinichi.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa inginnya aku menyentuhmu ketika aku ingat semuanya. Menyentuh setiap senti tubuhmu karena kita sudah menikah," ucap Shiho.

"S-Shiho...," erang Shinichi sementara tubuhnya mulai memanas hanya karena ucapan Shiho.

"Padahal aku sudah memberimu banyak petunjuk bahwa aku adalah Shiho karena aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri. Tapi kau begitu bodoh sehingga kau tetap tidak bisa memecahkannya sampai aku mengatakannya sendiri padamu. Kau benar-benar bodoh," ucap Shiho.

"S-Shiho...," erang Shinichi lagi.

"Dan saat kita bercinta setelah aku pulang dari rumah sakit, kau tidak tahu betapa inginnya aku memberikan segalanya padamu dan meneriakkan namamu," ucap Shiho sehingga Shinichi tidak tahan lagi.

Shinichi langsung memegang kepala Shiho lalu mencium bibir Shiho dengan penuh perasaan. Dia akan memberikan semuanya pada Shiho jadi Shiho tidak perlu berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia akan menunjukkan pada Shiho betapa dia sangat mencintainya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua sudah saling menelanjangi satu sama lain, lalu mereka berdua berganti posisi dengan Shiho berada di bawah sementara Shinichi menindih tubuhnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa Shiho sudah siap, Shinichi pun segera memasuki Shiho.

"Iya... begitu... Shinichi... Terus... cintai... aku... Cintai... aku... Shinichi...," bunyi desahan dan erangan Shiho untuk memberi semangat pada suaminya.

Shinichi hanya menjawabnya dengan mempercepat gerakannya sambil mendesahkan nama Shiho.

Shiho akhirnya meneriakkan nama Shinichi ketika dia mencapai klimaks dan suara teriakannya yang sangat erotis itu memicu Shinichi mencapai klimaksnya di detik berikutnya, sesuatu yang memang sangat diinginkan Shinichi setelah dia menikahi Shiho. Shinichi meneriakkan nama Shiho sebelum tubuhnya jatuh dan menindih tubuh Shiho karena kehabisan tenaga.

Shiho merasa agak sesak karena tubuh Shinichi yang berat, tapi dia membiarkan Shinichi beristirahat di atas tubuhnya. Shiho membelai rambut Shinichi dengan salah satu tangannya dan tangannya yang lain melingkar di punggung Shinichi, sementara Shinichi mengubur wajahnya di leher Shiho.

"Kau hebat, Sayang," ucap Shiho dengan lembut.

Shinichi hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas dan tak lama kemudian dia sudah tertidur karena kelelahan dan karena dia begitu nyaman berada dalam pelukan Shiho.

Shiho kemudian membaringkan Shinichi di sebelahnya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Shiho memandangi wajah Shinichi sejenak, lalu berbaring telentang di sebelah Shinichi sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Banyak yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini dan banyak orang yang harus ditemuinya. Dan yang pertama adalah menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Kaito.

XXX

Shinichi terbangun saat hari sudah gelap dan hatinya langsung tenggelam begitu dia menemukan bahwa dia hanya sendirian di tempat tidurnya.

"_Apa itu tadi hanya mimpi?"_ tanya Shinichi dalam hati. Kemudian dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak memakai apapun di bawah selimut sehingga harapannya kembali timbul.

Shinichi bergegas bangkit dari tempat tidur, lalu memakai celananya dan keluar dari kamar. Dia mencium bau yang manis dari dapur sehingga dia bergegas ke sana. Dia menemukan Shiho sedang menata piring di meja makan. Shiho pun mendongak begitu menyadari kehadirannya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga," ucap Shiho.

Shinichi tidak mengatakan apapun dan bergegas menghampiri Shiho lalu memeluknya. Dia begitu senang karena semua ini bukan mimpi sehingga dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun kecuali menyebut nama Shiho.

"Shiho," panggil Shinichi.

"Apa?" sahut Shiho.

"Shiho," panggil Shinichi.

"Apa?" sahut Shiho.

"Shiho," ucap Shinichi lagi.

"Shinichi, apa kau sedang berusaha membuatku kesal?" tanya Shiho dengan nada memperingatkan sehingga Shinichi tertawa.

"_Dia benar-benar Shiho. Dia berbicara seperti Shiho, menciumku seperti Shiho dan bercinta denganku seperti Shiho,"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga.

"Kau benar-benar Shiho. Kau benar-benar Shiho," ucap Shinichi dengan nada seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan permen kesukaannya.

"Tepat sekali, Meitantei-san. Kau benar-benar jenius. Sekarang lepaskan aku, oke?" ucap Shiho dengan nada geli sehingga Shinichi melepaskannya dan mengerutkan keningnya kepadanya.

Shiho hanya nyengir kepada Shinichi lalu menyuruh Shinichi duduk di meja makan untuk makan malam bersama karena dia sudah membuat pancake stroberi kesukaan mereka berdua. Shiho kembali ke dapur untuk menggantung celemek yang dipakainya dan ketika Shiho kembali, Shinichi baru menyadari bahwa Shiho hanya mengenakan kemeja yang dipakainya tadi siang, yang kelihatan kebesaran di tubuh Shiho. Dia juga menyadari bahwa Shiho hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam di balik kemejanya itu.

Tubuh Shinichi pun langsung bereaksi karena Shiho benar-benar kelihatan hot dan dia ingin membawa Shiho kembali ke tempat tidur secepatnya. Shinichi makan malam dengan agak gelisah sementara Shiho berusaha tidak menyeringai dan bersikap biasa karena dia tahu benar apa yang ada dalam pikiran suaminya saat ini. Apalagi dia memang tidak berniat memberikan apa yang diinginkan oleh suaminya itu karena ada hal lain yang ingin dilakukannya malam ini.

Saat Shiho akan mencuci piring, dia merasakan Shinichi memeluknya dari belakang.

"Besok saja cuci piringnya," ucap Shinichi dengan suara berat.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Shiho yang membiarkan Shinichi menciumi lehernya sementara salah satu tangan Shinichi bergerak menelusuri salah satu pahanya.

"Karena aku membutuhkanmu. Sekarang juga," jawab Shinichi.

"Benarkah? Untuk apa memangnya?" tanya Shiho lagi dengan suara agak mendesah.

"Shiho, kau pasti sudah tahu apa mauku," jawab Shinichi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu, jadi katakan padaku apa maumu," ucap Shiho.

"Shiho," rengek Shinichi. "Kenapa kau selalu membuat semuanya menjadi sulit?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya apa maumu, jadi apanya yang sulit? Kau hanya perlu menjawabnya," jawab Shiho dengan santai.

Shinichi akhirnya merasa kesal sehingga dia melepaskan Shiho.

"Ya, sudahlah. Aku tidak mau lagi," ucap Shinichi dengan wajah cemberut. Kemudian dia melangkah keluar dari dapur dengan kesal sementara Shiho menatap punggungnya dengan geli.

"Dasar! Padahal saat bersama Chizue dia begitu dewasa, tapi saat bersamaku dia kembali bertingkah seperti anak kecil," gumam Shiho sambil tersenyum.

Shiho kemudian mencuci piring seperti niatnya semula. Setelah mencuci piring, dia pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil piyama dan baju dalam bersih yang akan dikenakannya setelah mandi. Dia tidak mempedulikan Shinichi yang berbaring di tempat tidur dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Lalu dia pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada diantara ruang tengah dan ruang makan untuk mandi. Setelah mandi dan menyiapkan camilan, yaitu buah pir segar, dan minuman, dia pergi ke ruang tengah untuk menonton TV. Dia ingin menonton pertunjukan sulap Kaito yang akan disiarkan secara langsung di TV.

Meskipun Shiho sampai saat ini belum bisa memahami bagaimana perasaannya pada Kaito setelah ingatannya kembali, dia masih bisa memahami satu hal, dia sangat menyayangi Kaito.

XXX

Shinichi merasa bertambah kesal setelah bersembunyi di balik selimut selama beberapa lama. Dia sudah mulai berharap saat Shiho masuk kamar tadi karena Shiho biasanya akan merayunya kalau dia marah. Tapi ternyata Shiho hanya datang sebentar lalu pergi lagi. Dia pun mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur sambil berpikir, kemudian dia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

Shinichi menemukan Shiho sedang menonton TV. Dia pun langsung menghampiri Shiho dan duduk di sebelah Shiho dengan wajah cemberut. Shiho pun menoleh padanya.

"Sayang, kau belum mandi? Mandi dulu sana," ucap Shiho.

Shinichi hanya diam saja dan melirik Shiho dengan tajam sehingga Shiho tertawa kecil.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mandi, aku tidak mau tidur denganmu. Jadi kau harus tidur di sofa kalau kau tidak mandi," ancam Shiho sambil tersenyum manis.

Shinichi pun mengerutkan keningnya pada Shiho, kemudian dia beranjak dari sofa untuk mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shinichi yang sudah mandi kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Shiho dengan wajah yang masih cemberut.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik kan?" ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum. "Sekarang, kemarilah," ucap Shiho sambil membaringkan kepala Shinichi di pangkuannya.

Shinichi yang tiba-tiba ditarik pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Lihat dirimu. Kau kelihatan sangat manis kalau sedang cemberut," ucap Shiho sehingga wajah Shinichi langsung memerah.

"Shiho," ucap Shinichi dengan agak kesal.

Shiho tidak menanggapi ucapan Shinichi dan malah mencium bibir Shinichi dengan lembut.

"Malam ini aku ingin menonton TV, jadi temani aku ya?" ucap Shiho setelah dia mengakhiri ciumannya.

Shinichi pun menghela nafas.

"Ya, baiklah. Memangnya kau mau menonton acara apa?" sahut Shinichi sambil bertanya.

"Aku ingin menonton siaran langsung pertunjukan sulap Kaito-kun," jawab Shiho.

"Apa?" seru Shinichi dengan kaget.

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu? Bukankah tadi kau sudah susah payah membelikanku tiket?" tanya Shiho dengan geli.

Shinichi hanya menanggapinya dengan menggerutu tidak jelas.

Shiho kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke TV sementara Shinichi terus memandangi Shiho. Shinichi kemudian menggenggam tangan Shiho yang terletak di dadanya dan meremasnya dengan lembut.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Shinichi sehingga Shiho kembali menatap wajahnya.

"Entahlah, Shin. Apakah menurutmu seseorang bisa mencintai dua orang secara bersamaan?" jawab Shiho sambil balik bertanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Shiho," sahut Shinichi. Wajahnya agak sedikit muram karena dia berharap Shiho tadi menjawab dengan tidak.

"Yah, tapi setidaknya, meskipun aku memang mencintai dua orang secara bersamaan, Tuhan sudah memilihkan salah satunya untukku, jadi aku tidak perlu merasa bingung," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

Shinichi pun akhirnya tersenyum setelah mendengar perkataan Shiho barusan. Kemudian Shiho mengambil potongan buah pir dengan garpu dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Shinichi.

"Makanlah ini," ucap Shiho.

Shinichi pun membuka mulutnya dan memakan potongan buah pir yang disodorkan Shiho itu. Pipi Shinichi agak merona karena menurutnya ini benar-benar romantis. Shinichi kembali meremas tangan Shiho yang masih berada di genggamannya dan Shiho membalasnya dengan membelai rambutnya sambil tetap menonton TV.

XXX

Keesokan paginya, saat Shinichi sedang mandi, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Shinichi agak tersentak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum karena dia tahu dengan jelas siapa sosok wanita yang sedang memeluknya ini. Terlebih lagi sosok wanita itu juga sama telanjangnya seperti dirinya. Kemudian sosok wanita tersebut menggerakkan tangannya menelusuri dada dan perut Shinichi. Dia juga memberi beberapa ciuman di punggung Shinichi, membuat otot-otot Shinichi menjadi tegang.

"Shiho...," desah Shinichi.

"Apakah aku sudah pernah bilang padamu bahwa kau sangat seksi, Shinichi?" tanya Shiho dengan suara mendesah.

Wajah Shinichi pun langsung memerah mendengarnya, tapi dia tidak menjawab karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Katakan padaku, Shinichi, apa kau menginginkanku?" tanya Shiho lagi.

"_Apa dia sedang mengajakku untuk...,"_ pikir Shinichi.

"Tentu saja, Shiho. Aku sangat menginginkanmu," jawab Shinichi dengan cepat dan berapi-api.

"Benarkah kau sangat menginginkanku?" tanya Shiho.

"Iya, Sayang. Aku sangat menginginkanmu," jawab Shinichi dengan nada setengah tidak sabar, setengah merengek.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kita akan menyimpannya untuk nanti malam," ucap Shiho. Dia memberi satu kecupan lagi di punggung Shinichi lalu dia melepaskan Shinichi dan melangkah ke bathtub. Dia kemudian menyalakan air untuk mengisi bathtube dengan air hangat dan memasukkan sabun cair untuk mandi busa.

Shinichi terdiam sejenak di tempatnya sebelum mengumpat dalam hati karena Shiho ternyata hanya mempermainkannya.

"Shiho!" seru Shinichi sehingga Shiho menoleh padanya dengan senyum jahil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa, Sayang?" sahut Shiho.

Shinichi tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk bertindak. Dia menghampiri Shiho dengan secepat kilat dan mendorong Shiho ke dinding terdekat lalu mencium bibir Shiho dengan agresif. Shiho sendiri hanya membiarkannya dan membalas ciumannya selama beberapa saat sebelum mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan mendorongnya dengan lembut.

"Masuklah ke bathtube. Aku akan menggosok punggungmu," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

Shinichi menatap Shiho sejenak, kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mematuhi Shiho dengan masuk ke bathtube. Shiho lalu ikut masuk ke dalam bathtube dan memposisikan dirinya di belakang Shinichi. Selain menggosok tubuh Shinichi, Shiho juga melakukan observasi pada tubuh Shinichi. Dia pun menemukan bahwa saraf-saraf Shinichi begitu tegang dan otot-ototnya banyak yang kaku. Shinichi kelihatannya benar-benar stres dan tidak bahagia.

"_Dia pasti sangat menderita saat aku pergi. Paman dan Bibi bahkan harus menghapus sebagian ingatannya agar dia tidak menjadi gila. Tapi karena ingatannya dihapus, saraf-sarafnya jadi terbebani. Lalu beberapa bulan lalu dia juga menyumbangkan sebagian hatinya untuk Kaito-kun. Ini semua memang salahku. Seharusnya dulu aku tidak bersikap egois dan menerima lamarannya,"_ batin Shiho dan tanpa terasa air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Shiho kemudian memeluk bahu Shinichi sehingga Shinichi agak kaget.

"Shiho?" ucap Shinichi.

Shiho tidak menyahut dan tetap memeluk Shinichi dengan erat sehingga Shinichi hanya bisa melirik Shiho dengan bingung sambil merasa agak tidak nyaman karena dada Shiho menekan punggungnya. Maklum, dari tadi malam, niatnya untuk menyentuh istrinya itu belum terwujud.

"_Maafkan aku, Shinichi. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu menderita. Aku pasti akan membayarnya dengan membuatmu bahagia. Aku janji,"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati.

XXX

Shinichi merasa sangat fresh begitu keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia tidak pernah merasa sesegar ini sebelumnya. Sepertinya istri tercintanya itu memang selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman. Dia menemukan setelan jasnya sudah siap di atas tempat tidur sehingga dia langsung tersenyum. Istrinya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai jubah mandi saat dia sedang mengancingkan kemejanya. Istrinya kemudian membuka lemari pakaian dan beberapa saat kemudian istrinya itu menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau menghela nafas begitu, Sayang?" tanya Shinichi.

"Baju-baju Chizue ini benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan seleraku. Aku tidak tahan kalau harus memakainya," jawab Shiho dengan nada mengeluh.

"Kalau begitu kau pergi belanja saja hari ini. Kau bisa ikut denganku sekarang untuk bertemu klien lalu aku akan menemanimu belanja setelah bertemu klien," usul Shinichi.

"Mmm, tapi aku rasa aku tidak akan menemanimu bertemu klien karena aku berencana pergi ke spa sebelum belanja. Kau bisa mengantarku ke spa lalu bertemu klien. Setelah itu, kau bisa menjemputku dan kita pergi belanja. Bagaimana?" tanya Shiho.

"Ya, baiklah," jawab Shinichi.

Kemudian mereka berdua bersiap-siap dan sarapan. Setelah itu mereka berdua berangkat.

Saat di spa, Shiho melakukan perawatan tubuh untuk pengantin karena dia belum melakukannya saat dia menikah dengan Shinichi beberapa bulan lalu. Dia juga memotong rambutnya dan mengembalikan gaya rambutnya seperti dulu.

Setelah selesai melakukan perawatan tubuh, Shiho merasa sangat ringan dan segar. Dia jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu suaminya. Mungkin mereka berdua bisa bermesraan sebentar sebelum pergi belanja. Dia pun tertawa kecil karena pikirannya itu. Ternyata dia jadi begitu horny setelah melakukan perawatan.

XXX

"Aku akan membereskan semua urusan pekerjaan dalam minggu ini, jadi minggu depan kita bisa pergi ke Osaka untuk menemui Hattori dan keluarganya. Lalu setelah itu kita akan ke Perancis untuk menemui orang tuamu," ucap Shinichi saat Shiho membantunya memakai dasinya.

"Jangan lupa kita juga akan pergi ke Amerika untuk menemui orang tuamu," ucap Shiho mengingatkan.

"Sayang, sudah kubilang aku tidak mau ke sana," ucap Shinichi.

"Tentu saja kita harus ke sana, Sayang. Kau kan harus memperkenalkanku sebagai istrimu dan juga menantu mereka," ucap Shiho.

"Aku tidak mau. Mereka sudah hampir membuatku kehilanganmu. Aku tidak mau lagi bertemu dengan mereka," ucap Shinichi sambil memeluk Shiho dengan posesif.

"Sayang, mereka melakukan itu demi kebaikanmu," ucap Shiho.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau," ucap Shinichi bersikeras sehingga Shiho menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, kita akan membicarakannya lagi nanti. Sekarang lebih baik kita sarapan, oke?" ucap Shiho.

Shinichi pun melepaskan Shiho, lalu mereka berdua pergi ke ruang makan. Setelah sarapan, Shinichi langsung bersiap-siap untuk berangkat.

"Apa kau akan tinggal di rumah saja hari ini?" tanya Shinichi di depan pintu.

"Tidak. Hari ini aku akan mengunjungi Paman Jii dan mungkin juga Kaito-kun," jawab Shiho.

"Apa?" seru Shinichi dengan kaget.

"Sudah saatnya aku menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka, jadi aku harus mengunjungi mereka," ucap Shiho.

"Yah, itu benar juga," ucap Shinichi dengan ekspresi wajah tidak rela sekaligus cemas sehingga Shiho tertawa kecil.

"Sayang, aku ini istrimu, jadi jangan khawatir. Aku janji aku tidak akan kabur dengan Kaito-kun," ucap Shiho dengan geli.

"Tapi dia bisa membawamu kabur meskipun kau tidak mau. Dia kan pencuri," ucap Shinichi dengan nada bersungut-sungut.

"Oh, Shinichi. Dia itu tidak sejahat kau yang sudah mencuri Chizue darinya, jadi tenanglah," ucap Shiho dengan geli untuk meledek Shinichi sehingga Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya padanya.

"Shiho," ucap Shinichi dengan nada protes.

"Sudahlah, kau harus berangkat sekarang," ucap Shiho. Lalu dia mengecup bibir Shinichi sebelum mendorong Shinichi ke mobilnya.

Shinichi masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan ogah-ogahan, tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia akhirnya berangkat. Setelah mobil Shinichi menghilang dari pandangannya, Shiho menarik nafas panjang. Dia benar-benar berharap bahwa hari ini semuanya akan berjalan lancar.

**Bersambung...**


	13. Kaito dan Osaka

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Penulis ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Ezly-san, Septi-san, Ryuuta Kagami, Shiho Dragneel, Aiwha-san, Guilliano-san, Misyel, Aldo Edogawa, Shu no Tsuki, Lillya-san, Lovity, ArdhyaMouri, phia-chan dan Femy-san atas komentarnya dan maaf penulis belum bisa membalasnya kali ini.

Bagi pembaca yang menginginkan tokoh-tokoh lain muncul, ini dia, ada Kaito, Jii, Heiji dan Sera. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tidak Ada yang Terjadi<strong>

By Enji86

_Tears fall without me realising_

_I wiped my tears because I didn't want you to be washed away_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

_Repeatedly telling with my heart, telling with my mouth_

_I remind myself so many times because I don't want to lose you_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_If I wake up after tonight_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_I still love you, please, please_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

(Nothing Happened – Jung Yeop)

**Chapter 13 – Kaito dan Osaka**

"Kau jadi agak berubah ya, Chizue-chan?" komentar Jii saat mereka berdua sudah duduk di ruang tengah rumah keluarga Kuroba sambil menikmati teh.

Shiho pun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Itu karena aku bukan Chizue lagi, Paman," sahut Shiho.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jii dengan bingung.

"Aku sudah ingat semuanya. Aku sudah ingat jati diriku yang sebenarnya," jawab Shiho sehingga Jii memandangnya dengan terpana.

Shiho kemudian menceritakan jati dirinya pada Jii dan Jii pun mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Jii pun agak merasa bersalah pada Shiho.

"Maafkan aku, Chizue-chan. Dulu aku seharusnya memaksa Botchama lapor pada polisi saat menemukanmu sehingga ini tidak perlu terjadi," ucap Jii.

"Tidak Paman. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkan Paman atau Kaito-kun. Ini semua terjadi karena kesalahanku. Sekarang, yang aku inginkan hanyalah membahagiakan suamiku. Jadi aku berharap aku bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah yang ada, terutama dengan Kaito-kun, agar pikiranku tidak terpecah-pecah lagi," ucap Shiho.

"Apa kau ingin menemui Botchama?" tanya Jii.

"Aku rasa tidak, makanya aku ingin Paman menceritakan semuanya padanya. Lalu kalau setelah itu dia mau menemuiku, aku pasti akan menemuinya. Paman mau kan menolongku?" jawab Shiho sambil balik bertanya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau inginkan," sahut Jii.

Setelah itu mereka mengobrol tentang keseharian mereka dan juga tentang Kaito. Shiho memperkenalkan namanya yang asli dan menceritakan tentang orang tuanya yang sekarang ada di luar negeri. Setelah mengobrol selama beberapa lama, Shiho pun pamit.

"Paman, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Suamiku yang cemburuan itu pasti akan pulang cepat hari ini karena cemas memikirkan aku yang mengunjungi Kaito-kun," ucap Shiho dengan nada bercanda sehingga Jii tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu kau memang harus segera pulang," ucap Jii sambil nyengir.

"Aku akan mengenalkan Shinichi pada Paman nanti," ucap Shiho.

"Baiklah, aku akan senang sekali. Apalagi dia sudah menolongku dan Botchama," ucap Jii.

Shiho pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan Jii juga ikut bangkit. Lalu mereka mendengar pintu depan terbuka, lalu menutup lagi dan kemudian disusul oleh suara cekikikan wanita. Tak lama kemudian, Kaito muncul di ruang tengah sambil merangkul dua wanita cantik yang mengapitnya. Karena Kaito terlalu sibuk menggoda dua wanita yang mengapitnya, dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Shiho dan Jii di ruang tengah.

Shiho menatap Kaito dan dua wanita cantik itu dengan alis terangkat, sementara Jii yang sudah pulih dari kekagetannya segera menoleh untuk menatap Shiho. Kemudian Jii berdehem dengan keras sehingga Kaito akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya padanya.

Mata Kaito langsung terbelalak begitu matanya menangkap sosok Shiho di ruangan itu.

"Chizue," gumam Kaito.

XXX

"Jadi, semua tentang 'Saya sudah mati saat wanita yang saya cintai meninggalkan saya' itu cuma bohong, eh?" ucap Shiho dengan geli untuk memulai pembicaraan saat dia dan Kaito tinggal berdua saja.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini? Kau sudah tidak punya urusan di sini," ucap Kaito dengan dingin tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Shiho barusan.

Shiho pun tertawa kecil mendengarnya sehingga Kaito merasa heran dan juga agak takut karena Chizue biasanya akan menangis kalau dia bicara seperti itu. Bahkan sejak memulai pembicaraan, cara bicara wanita ini berbeda sekali dengan Chizue yang biasanya.

"Wah, kau dingin sekali, Kaito-kun. Padahal aku yang memasak makanan untukmu dan mencucikan pakaianmu selama dua tahun belakangan. Sekarang begitu terkenal, kau jadi sombong padaku," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum geli.

Kaito pun mengerutkan keningnya pada Shiho. Dia tahu ada yang salah dengan semua ini. Wanita di depannya ini bukan Chizue yang biasanya, baik di luar maupun di dalam.

"Jadi kau ke sini karena menyesal setelah aku terkenal, huh?" tanya Kaito dengan nada mengejek.

"Tidak. Aku ke sini untuk mengunjungi Paman dan aku ikut senang karena sekarang kau terkenal. Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya. Selamat ya, Kaito-kun. Lain kali aku pasti akan membawakanmu bunga," jawab Shiho sambil tersenyum.

Kaito hanya diam saja. Dia sangat merindukan Chizue, meskipun di luar dia selalu menunjukkan rasa benci pada Chizue. Dan sekarang Chizue ada di hadapannya dan tersenyum padanya sambil memujinya. Itu membuatnya ingin menangis. Tapi dia harus tetap bersikap dingin. Harus!

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Kaito-kun," ucap Shiho. Kemudian dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Melihat Shiho yang melangkah menjauh dari dirinya membuat Kaito merasa sesak. Dia sangat merindukan Chizue dan dia tidak ingin melihat Chizue pergi meninggalkannya. Dia tidak bisa melihat Chizue pergi meninggalkannya.

Kaito pun melangkah secepat kilat menghampiri Shiho. Dia membalik badan Shiho dan mendorong Shiho ke dinding terdekat.

"Kaito...," ucapan Shiho langsung terpotong karena Kaito mengunci mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman berapi-api.

Shiho tidak melawan dan hanya membiarkan Kaito menciumnya. Dia mengelus salah satu pipi Kaito dengan ibu jarinya dan dia juga menepuk-nepuk punggung Kaito dengan lembut sehingga ciuman Kaito yang berapi-api lama-lama redup dan akhirnya berhenti.

Kaito kemudian memeluk Shiho dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Shiho.

"Kembalilah padaku, Chizue. Sekarang aku sudah kaya. Aku bisa membelikanmu gaun tidur seharga satu juta yen. Jadi kembalilah padaku," ucap Kaito.

"Maafkan aku, Kaito-kun," ucap Shiho dengan lembut.

"Kenapa? Kenapa begitu? Kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku?" tanya Kaito dengan keras.

Shiho tidak menjawab kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong Kaito dengan lembut. Dia memegang pipi Kaito sambil menatap mata Kaito selama beberapa saat sebelum melangkah pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Kaito hanya bisa menatap kepergian Shiho sambil berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Dia lalu terduduk di lantai dengan ekspresi wajah putus asa. Hatinya benar-benar terasa sakit. Kemudian dia merasakan seseorang memegang bahunya sehingga dia menoleh.

"Botchama...," ucap Jii.

Sementara itu, air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Shiho saat dia keluar dari pagar rumah keluarga Kuroba. Hatinya terasa sakit. Sepertinya dia memang mencintai dua orang laki-laki secara bersamaan, kalau itu memang bisa terjadi.

XXX

Shiho sudah akan membereskan meja makan setelah mengantar Shinichi ke pintu depan untuk berangkat kerja, ketika sesosok laki-laki tiba-tiba muncul di ruang makannya. Dia mendongak kemudian dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan gaya tidak habis pikir setelah melihat tamu tak diundangnya itu.

"Dasar pencuri! Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu caranya bertamu ke rumah orang lain dengan normal, eh?" ucap Shiho dengan nada menyindir.

Kaito hanya diam saja dan menatap Shiho dengan perasaan campur-aduk yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya sehingga Shiho bisa melihatnya. Shiho yang melihat Kaito begitu kebingungan akhirnya memberikan senyum hangatnya pada Kaito.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Shiho.

XXX

"Kenapa ini terjadi padaku, Chizue? Kau sebenarnya kekasih Kudo-tantei. Kau adalah gadis kecil aneh yang merupakan salah satu teman Kudo-tantei saat tubuhnya mengecil, gadis kecil aneh yang pernah menyindirku dulu.

"Padahal aku begitu mencintaimu dan menginginkanmu. Kenapa kalian berdua menyelamatkanku? Seharusnya kalian membiarkan aku mati saja," ucap Kaito dengan wajah muram setelah Shiho bercerita.

Kaito sedang berbaring di sofa ruang tengah rumah Shinichi dengan kepalanya berada di pangkuan Shiho.

"Jangan berkata begitu, Kaito-kun," ucap Shiho sambil membelai rambut Kaito.

"Tapi ini sangat menyakitkan bagiku, Chizue. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku ingin kau selalu ada di sampingku seperti biasanya. Tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa berjuang untuk mendapatkanmu kembali karena hutang nyawa ini. Untuk apa aku hidup kalau tidak ada dirimu dalam kehidupanku," ucap Kaito.

"Kau bisa melakukan banyak hal, Kaito-kun. Kau bisa mewujudkan impianmu, seperti sekarang ini," ucap Shiho.

"Tapi itu tidak ada artinya tanpa dirimu," ucap Kaito.

"Oh, tentu saja itu ada artinya tanpa diriku. Kau bisa membawa pulang wanita-wanita cantik seperti kemarin kalau aku tidak ada, ya kan?" canda Shiho sambil nyengir sehingga Kaito mengerutkan keningnya padanya.

"Chizue," protes Kaito sementara Shiho hanya tertawa kecil.

"Memang darimana kau mendapatkan mereka? Lalu apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan mereka setelah aku pergi, hmm?" tanya Shiho masih sambil nyengir sehingga wajah Kaito bertambah cemberut.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," ucap Kaito dengan kesal sehingga Shiho kembali tertawa kecil.

"_Wanita ini benar-benar bukan Chizue, tapi dia benar-benar terasa seperti Chizue,"_ ucap Kaito dalam hati.

"Tapi, apa kau tahu, Kaito-kun? Aku sangat menyayangimu," ucap Shiho.

"Eh?" ucap Kaito.

"Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku akan selalu ada untukmu kalau kau membutuhkanku. Aku bisa menjadi apa saja untukmu, kecuali menjadi kekasihmu. Tapi kalau semuanya terlalu menyakitkan bagimu, aku bisa menghilang dari kehidupanmu dan tidak pernah muncul lagi di hadapanmu," ucap Shiho dengan mata agak berkaca-kaca.

"Chizue," gumam Kaito.

Shiho kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan kembali tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang bangunlah dan buka bajumu," ucap Shiho sehingga Kaito langsung terlonjak bangun.

"Apa?" seru Kaito sambil menatap Shiho dengan tatapan tidak percaya sementara rona merah segera menghiasi pipinya.

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin memeriksa tubuhmu. Kemarin kau terluka kan saat pertunjukan? Aku ini seorang dokter sebelum hilang ingatan," ucap Shiho sambil menatap Kaito dengan geli.

Wajah Kaito pun memerah karena malu dan dia kembali mengerutkan keningnya pada Shiho sehingga Shiho tertawa kecil.

"Yang benar saja, Kaito-kun. Masa' kau belum puas juga dengan dua orang wanita cantik yang kemarin, sehingga kau berpikiran mesum terhadap istri orang lain," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum jahil sehingga wajah Kaito bertambah merah dan keningnya tambah berkerut.

"Chizue...," protes Kaito.

"Oh, sudahlah. Cepat buka bajumu atau aku yang akan melakukannya untukmu," ucap Shiho sehingga Kaito merasa agak merinding. Membayangkan Shiho menelanjanginya saja sudah membuatnya tidak tahan, apalagi kalau Shiho benar-benar melakukannya.

Kaito pun segera membuka jasnya dan kemejanya agar Shiho bisa memeriksanya.

"Syukurlah, tidak ada yang serius. Setelah dikompres sebentar dan diberi krim, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bekas jahitan operasinya juga tertutup sempurna, tapi kau harus lebih hati-hati, kau mengerti?" ucap Shiho.

Kaito hanya mengangguk dan meraih kemeja dan jasnya sehingga Shiho kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Tunggu, apa kau tidak mau aku mengobatimu?" tanya Shiho.

Kaito hanya menjawabnya dengan meletakkan kemeja dan jasnya kembali. Shiho pun segera pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil kompres kemudian pergi ke kotak obat di ruang tengah untuk mengambil krim.

"Chizue," panggil Kaito saat Shiho sedang mengompres memar di punggungnya.

"Hmm," sahut Shiho.

"Jangan menghilang dari kehidupanku," ucap Kaito pelan sehingga Shiho tersenyum.

"Baiklah," ucap Shiho.

Kaito pun tersenyum. Dia lebih suka Shiho memperhatikannya seperti sekarang daripada Shiho menghilang dari kehidupannya. Siapa peduli Shiho tidak bisa jadi miliknya, selama Shiho tetap menyayanginya.

Suasana di ruangan itu pun menjadi sangat tenang dan nyaman, sebelum Shinichi datang dan mulai berteriak karena melihat istrinya berduaan dengan laki-laki setengah telanjang di ruang tengah rumahnya.

XXX

"Pokoknya pencuri sialan itu tidak boleh datang ke sini lagi," ucap Shinichi dengan wajah kesal setelah Kaito pulang dari rumah Shinichi malam itu.

Setelah kejadian akurnya kembali Kaito dan Shiho, Kaito sering sekali berkunjung ke rumah Shinichi untuk bertemu Shiho dan ikut makan bersama. Dan itu membuat Shinichi kesal karena Kaito selalu bersikap manja pada istrinya itu di depannya. Dia jadi curiga bahwa Kaito memang sengaja ingin membuatnya kesal. Yah, dugaan Shinichi itu sebagian memang benar karena Kaito memang ingin membuatnya kesal. Tapi sebagian lagi tidak begitu benar karena Kaito dari dulu memang selalu manja pada Shiho karena dia selalu berpikir bahwa Shiho adalah kakak perempuannya.

"Sayang, kau tidak boleh berkata begitu. Dia itu adikku," ucap Shiho dengan geli.

"Dia bukan adikmu," ucap Shinichi.

"Dia adikku. Dan juga adikmu. Kau sudah memberikan sebagian hatimu padanya, kau ingat?" ucap Shiho.

Shinichi pun mengerang.

"Tapi Sayang...," rengek Shinichi.

"Sudahlah, Sayang. Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu malam ini. Besok kita akan ke Osaka, jadi lebih baik kita istirahat sekarang," ucap Shiho. Kemudian dia melangkah ke kamarnya dan Shinichi.

Shinichi pun menghela nafas, kemudian mengikuti istrinya ke kamar. Dia menarik istrinya ke dalam dekapannya saat mereka berdua sudah berbaring di tempat tidur. Dia kemudian memegang salah satu pipi istrinya dan mencium bibir istrinya.

Shiho pun membalas ciuman Shinichi sementara salah satu tangannya bergerak menelusuri punggung Shinichi.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Shinichi setelah dia mengakhiri ciumannya sehingga Shiho tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Dan terima kasih karena kau sudah begitu pengertian padaku," ucap Shiho.

"Bagaimana tidak? Kau selalu punya cara untuk memaksaku melakukan apa yang kau inginkan," gerutu Shinichi sehingga Shiho tertawa kecil.

"Begitukah?" tanya Shiho. Kemudian dia menggerakkan tangannya ke kancing piyama Shinichi dan membukanya satu per satu sementara Shinichi menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Bukankah malam ini kau memakai piyama? Jadi kenapa...," tanya Shinichi dengan bingung.

"Itu benar. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku menginginkanmu," ucap Shiho dengan suara mendesah sehingga mata Shinichi membesar.

Shiho kemudian memberi beberapa ciuman di dada dan leher Shinichi sehingga Shinichi mengerang.

"Jadi apa kau juga menginginkanku, Shinichi?" tanya Shiho sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Shinichi.

Shinichi hanya menjawabnya dengan mencium bibir Shiho dengan penuh gairah. Tak lama kemudian, Shinichi sudah menelanjangi Shiho dan dirinya sendiri lalu mulai bercinta dengan istrinya itu. Setelah selesai bercinta, dia mendekap istrinya dengan erat sementara istrinya mengubur wajahnya di dadanya. Dia membelai rambut istrinya dengan perasaan puas dan senang.

"Aku pikir dia memang adikmu, Shiho," ucap Shinichi sehingga Shiho tertawa geli dalam hati.

"_Aku tahu kau akan berkata begitu,"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati.

"Oh, Shinichi. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu," ucap Shiho.

XXX

Saat Heiji keluar dari kamar anak tertuanya, dia melihat istrinya sedang memandangi langit siang yang cerah itu melalui jendela ruang tengah rumahnya. Dia pun menghampiri istrinya dan memeluk istrinya dari belakang.

"Apa Hikari sudah tidur?" tanya Heiji.

"Mmm, dia masih bayi jadi dia tidur dengan cepat. Bagaimana denganmu? Sepertinya kau butuh waktu lama sekali untuk menidurkan Haru-chan," jawab Sera dengan geli.

"Oh, anak itu. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa diam. Dia terus bergerak kesana-kemari dan setelah aku berhasil membawanya ke tempat tidur, dia terus mengoceh tanpa henti. Dia benar-benar mimpi buruk padahal dia masih berusia 1 tahun. Bagaimana kalau dia sudah besar nanti?" ucap Heiji dengan nada mengeluh.

"Sayang, bagaimana bisa kau berkata kalau Haru-chan itu mimpi buruk? Dia itu anakmu," ucap Sera dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Baik, baik, maafkan aku. Hanya saja dia benar-benar membuatku lelah. Mengurusi Haruka bahkan lebih melelahkan daripada pekerjaanku di kantor polisi. Kau benar-benar hebat karena bisa mengurus Haruka setiap hari," ucap Heiji sehingga Sera tersenyum.

"Yah, Haru-chan memang sangat energik. Persis sekali seperti dirimu," ucap Sera dengan nada meledek.

"Apa? Aku tidak seperti itu," ucap Heiji dengan agak kesal.

"Huh? Bagaimana bisa kau bilang begitu padahal kau sudah memberiku dua orang anak dalam dua tahun?" ucap Sera, melanjutkan ledekannya.

Wajah Heiji pun memerah dan dia mengerutkan keningnya pada istrinya.

"Sayang, kenapa kau... Tunggu sebentar! Kau bicara seperti Shiho," ucap Heiji sehingga Sera tertawa kecil.

"Iya, itu benar. Aku memang baru saja memikirkannya. Aku sangat merindukannya," ucap Sera. Kemudian dia mendesah.

Heiji pun melepaskan pelukannya dan membalik badan istrinya. Lalu dia menggenggam tangan istrinya dan meremasnya dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah, Sayang. Aku yakin dia pasti bahagia di alam sana," ucap Heiji untuk menghibur istrinya.

"Iya, aku tahu. Hanya saja dia adalah satu-satunya sahabatku. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku menemukan sahabat yang bisa mengerti aku dan tidak menganggapku aneh karena aku terlalu pintar. Tapi dia meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku jadi merasa sangat malang. Kau tahu, aku bahkan sudah membayangkan akan menjodohkan anak-anak kita nanti," ucap Sera.

Heiji menarik Sera ke dalam pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung istrinya itu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dia merasa dirinya juga sangat malang karena dia kehilangan dua orang sahabat sekaligus sejak hari itu. Dia kehilangan Shiho dan juga Shinichi. Dia tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar dari Ran setelah Shinichi memutuskan untuk menunda pernikahannya, padahal dia sangat menantikan pernikahan Shinichi itu karena akhirnya dia bisa berkenalan lagi dengan Shinichi saat itu sebagai teman Ran.

"Tapi aku pikir kita masih bisa menjodohkan anak-anak kita dengan anak-anak Kudo nanti setelah dia menikah dengan Neechan," ucap Heiji akhirnya.

"Iya, kita bisa melakukan hal itu," ucap Sera dengan nada tidak bersemangat sehingga Heiji melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajahnya sambil memegang bahunya.

"Ayolah, Sayang. Jangan murung begitu. Anak-anak Neechan nanti pasti akan menjadi anak-anak yang manis dan lembut. Haruka akan mendapatkan istri yang baik dan penurut. Coba bayangkan kalau istri Haruka adalah anaknya Shiho. Pasti istrinya itu akan membuatnya gila, sama seperti Kudo," ucap Heiji dengan nada bercanda sehingga Sera akhirnya tertawa.

"Aku rasa kau benar. Terima kasih, Sayang," ucap Sera sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Inilah istriku yang kuat dan cantik, yang bisa mengurus Haruka yang tidak bisa diam sekaligus mengurus Hikari yang masih bayi setiap hari," ucap Heiji sehingga rona merah segera menghiasi wajah Sera.

"Dan jangan lupa aku juga harus mengurusmu setiap hari," ucap Sera.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan lupa," ucap Heiji. Kemudian dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang istrinya dan menarik istrinya mendekat. "Dan karena anak-anak sudah tidur, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau mulai mengurusku?" tanya Heiji dengan nada seduktif sehingga Sera memutar bola matanya.

"Yang benar saja, Sayang. Ini kan masih siang," ucap Sera.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan mengambil cuti karena aku memang ingin membantumu mengurus rumah dan anak-anak sehingga aku bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamamu. Bahkan seharusnya kita menitipkan anak-anak pada ibuku hari ini supaya kita bisa pergi kencan," ucap Heiji.

"Benarkah kau mengambil cuti agar bisa bersamaku?" tanya Sera sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, benar," jawab Heiji.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mengurusmu," ucap Sera sehingga Heiji langsung nyengir lebar.

Heiji sudah akan mencium bibir istrinya tapi bunyi bel pintu langsung membuyarkan niatnya itu. Heiji pun mendengus kesal sementara istrinya tertawa geli.

"Sepertinya aku belum boleh mengurusmu sekarang," ucap Sera dengan geli.

Heiji pun kembali mendengus sambil melepaskan istrinya.

"Aku yang akan membukakan pintu," ucap Heiji. Kemudian dia melangkah ke pintu depan dengan kesal sambil mengata-ngatai tamu yang datang itu dalam hati.

Ketika Heiji membuka pintu, wajah kesalnya langsung berubah menjadi tertegun saat dia melihat kedua tamunya yang sedang nyengir kepadanya itu. Lalu ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi kaget dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut menganga. Kemudian semua itu diakhiri dengan teriakan sehingga Sera bergegas ke pintu depan untuk melihat apa yang sudah terjadi sehingga suaminya berteriak.

**Bersambung...**


	14. Sherry

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Penulis ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Ryuuta Kagami, Ezly-san, Poppy-san, Aldo Edogawa, Shu no Tsuki, Aiwha-san, Misyel, Shiho Dragneel, Yukio Hisa, Bakapyon, Atin-san, Byzan, ShinYi, ArdhyaMouri, Septi-san dan Guilliano atas komentarnya dan maaf penulis belum bisa membalasnya kali ini.

Yah, akhirnya kali ini update-nya malam-malam. Semoga pembaca menyukai chapter ini. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tidak Ada yang Terjadi<strong>

By Enji86

_Tears fall without me realising_

_I wiped my tears because I didn't want you to be washed away_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

_Repeatedly telling with my heart, telling with my mouth_

_I remind myself so many times because I don't want to lose you_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_If I wake up after tonight_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_I still love you, please, please_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

(Nothing Happened – Jung Yeop)

**Chapter 14 – Sherry...**

Setelah momen penuh pelukan dan air mata, Heiji dan Sera mempersilahkan kedua tamunya, yaitu Shinichi dan Shiho, masuk ke ruang tamu rumah mereka. Kemudian mereka berempat mengobrol tentang semua yang terjadi, terutama mengenai Shiho dan Shinichi.

Obrolan keempat sahabat itu terhenti saat anak-anak Heiji dan Sera terbangun. Shiho pun mengikuti Sera untuk melihat Haruka dan Hikari, sementara Shinichi tetap tinggal di ruang tamu bersama Heiji.

XXX

"Wah, Haru-chan benar-benar manis seperti Heiji-kun," ucap Shiho dengan geli. Dia sedang menggendong Hikari sementara Sera sedang sibuk memakaikan baju pada Haruka yang tidak bisa diam setelah dimandikan.

"Kau benar," ucap Sera sambil tertawa kecil setelah dia berhasil memakaikan baju pada Haruka.

Haruka kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Shiho dan mulai berceloteh dengan bersemangat sementara Shiho hanya bisa menatap Haruka dengan geli karena dia sama sekali tidak mengerti arti celotehan Haruka.

Sera menatap pemandangan di depannya itu sambil tersenyum. Dia bahagia karena akhirnya anak-anaknya punya bibi dari pihaknya. Dia sudah memimpikan hal ini dari dulu dan sekarang mimpinya jadi kenyataan. Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Shiho yang melihat hal itu menatap Sera sambil tersenyum lembut. Dia mengusap kepala Haruka yang masih berceloteh sehingga Haruka berhenti bicara dan tertawa gembira, kemudian dia bicara pada Sera.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Aku sudah ada di sini, jadi mulai sekarang kita akan terus tertawa bersama seperti dulu, hmm?" ucap Shiho.

"Mmm, tentu saja. Aku hanya terlalu gembira sampai air mataku keluar," ucap Sera sambil menghapus air matanya. "Oh iya, aku harus membuat makan malam," ucap Sera tiba-tiba.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu. Biar Heiji-kun dan Shinichi yang menjaga Haru-chan dan Hika-chan," ucap Shiho.

"Baiklah," sahut Sera.

Shiho dan Sera keluar dari kamar Haruka, lalu melangkah ke ruang tamu. Shiho menyerahkan Hikari pada Heiji sementara Sera menyerahkan Haruka pada Shinichi.

Haruka menatap Shinichi selama beberapa saat sebelum mulai mengoceh kembali. Shinichi hanya bisa menatap Haruka dengan alis terangkat dan ekspresi bingung karena dia tidak mengerti arti ocehan Haruka.

Shiho yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum geli, lalu pergi bersama Sera ke dapur tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hal terakhir yang didengarnya dari ruang tamu adalah pembicaraan Shinichi dan Heiji.

"Hattori, anakmu ini bicara apa sih?" tanya Shinichi.

"Yah, aku juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya hanya ibunya yang bisa memahami arti ocehannya," jawab Heiji.

XXX

"Sepertinya gen kulit coklat Heiji-kun tidak menurun pada anak-anak kalian ya?" komentar Shiho saat dia dan Sera sibuk di dapur.

"Iya begitulah. Dia jadi merasa agak kesal karena hal itu kadang-kadang. Orang tuanya berkulit putih sehingga dia sering dikira sebagai anak angkat dan sekarang anak-anaknya juga berkulit putih," cerita Sera.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Tapi kalian berdua benar-benar hebat. Bisa menghasilkan dua orang anak dalam dua tahun," ucap Shiho dengan nada sugestif sambil nyengir sehingga wajah Sera langsung memerah.

"Jangan menggodaku!" ucap Sera dengan agak kesal.

Shiho pun tertawa dan tak lama kemudian Sera ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Seperti dulu," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, seperti dulu," ucap Sera sambil membalas senyuman Shiho.

"Haah, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau bisa jadi ibu rumah tangga yang hebat seperti ini," ucap Shiho.

"Hei, apa maksudnya itu?" ucap Sera sambil mengerutkan keningnya pada Shiho.

"Yah, kau kan dulu sangat kekanak-kanakan," ucap Shiho sambil nyengir.

"Shiho, apa kau sedang berusaha membuatku kesal?" tanya Sera dengan wajah cemberut.

"Tidak, aku hanya iri padamu," jawab Shiho.

"Iri?" tanya Sera dengan alis terangkat.

"Mmm. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa jadi ibu rumah tangga yang hebat sepertimu. Kau tahu kan, kadang-kadang aku bisa sangat kekanak-kanakan," jawab Shiho.

Sera pun tertawa kecil.

"Jangan khawatir, kau pasti bisa. Hal itu sudah ada dalam diri kita sebagai wanita. Apalagi saat kau punya bayi nanti. Kau akan menjadi tambah lembut dan tambah kuat secara bersamaan," ucap Sera.

"Begitu ya? Punya bayi? Itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu, justru yang paling merepotkan itu si bayi besar, bukan si bayi kecil," ucap Sera sehingga Shiho tertawa.

"Kau benar," sahut Shiho.

"Yah, tapi kalau kau, sih, sepertinya tidak ada masalah dalam mengurus bayi besarmu, ya kan?" tanya Sera sambil nyengir.

"Siapa bilang? Dia itu lebih rumit daripada kelihatannya. Aku sendiri baru saja melihat sisinya yang lain saat aku hilang ingatan," jawab Shiho.

"Benarkah?" komentar Sera.

"Mmm. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku rasa dia sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Dan aku juga harus membujuknya untuk menemui orang tuanya lagi," ucap Shiho.

"Yah, semoga berhasil kalau begitu," ucap Sera sambil menepuk bahu Shiho. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang orang tua, apa kau sudah menemui orang tuamu?" tanya Sera.

"Belum. Kami mungkin baru akan ke Prancis minggu depan karena menunggu visaku yang belum jadi. Aku ingin memberi kejutan pada mereka, jadi kau jangan memberitahu ibuku ya?" jawab Shiho sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Tapi Paman Hiroshi pernah terkena serangan jantung saat kau... err... dikabarkan meninggal. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau mengejutkannya seperti itu?" tanya Sera dengan nada tidak setuju.

Wajah Shiho pun berubah menjadi sedih karena teringat bahwa ayahnya terkena serangan jantung akibat kesalahannya, tapi kemudian dia kembali nyengir.

"Aku yakin ayahku akan baik-baik saja. Beliau kan ayahku," ucap Shiho.

"Yang benar saja," ucap Sera sambil memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak mau tahu kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya. Aku saja tadi kaget sekali waktu melihat kalian berdua nyengir di depan pintu. Jantungku seolah hampir copot," ucap Sera dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Tenang saja. Sudah kubilang ayahku pasti akan baik-baik saja," ucap Shiho masih sambil nyengir.

"Yah, terserah kau sajalah," ucap Sera sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Sahabatnya ini memang bisa sangat kekanak-kanakan kadang-kadang. Jadi tidak heran kalau sahabatnya ini pernah dikutuk menjadi anak-anak beberapa tahun lalu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, makan malam pun sudah siap sehingga mereka semua bisa makan malam bersama.

XXX

Heiji dan Sera memaksa Shinichi dan Shiho menginap di rumah mereka sehingga Shinichi dan Shiho yang pada awalnya akan menginap di hotel jadi menginap di rumah Heiji dan Sera.

Shiho menawarkan diri untuk menidurkan Haruka sementara Sera sibuk dengan Hikari. Shinichi dan Heiji sendiri duduk-duduk di ruang TV sambil mengobrol.

Saat Shiho dan Shinichi sudah naik ke tempat tidur mereka, Shiho langsung mendekat ke Shinichi dengan gestur minta dipeluk. Shinichi pun tersenyum dan langsung mendekap Shiho sambil membelai rambut Shiho.

"Sepertinya malam ini istriku menjadi sangat manja. Ada apa ya?" tanya Shinichi.

Shiho terdiam sejenak sebelum menyahut.

"Shinichi, aku ingin punya bayi," ucap Shiho.

"Apa?" ucap Shinichi dengan geli. Lalu dia tertawa. Rupanya istrinya sedang dalam mode kekanak-kanakan, melihat sahabatnya punya bayi yang lucu, dia jadi ingin juga.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu?" tanya Shiho sambil mendongak dan menatap Shinichi dengan tajam.

Shinichi pun segera berhenti tertawa dan kembali membenamkan wajah istrinya di dadanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tentu saja kita akan punya bayi nanti. Kita akan punya banyak anak karena jadi anak tunggal itu tidak enak dan sepi. Bagaimana menurutmu?" sahut Shinichi sambil balik bertanya.

Shiho yang tadi cemberut pun kembali tersenyum.

"Iya, kita akan punya banyak anak sehingga rumah kita akan sangat ramai," sahut Shiho.

Shinichi mencium kepala istrinya, lalu sebuah ide muncul di dalam kepalanya sehingga dia menyeringai. Dia melepaskan pelukannya sehingga Shiho menatapnya dengan bingung, kemudian dia menggerakkan tangannya ke kancing piyama Shiho sehingga Shiho langsung menahannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Shiho dengan kening berkerut.

Shinichi dengan santai melepaskan tangan Shiho dari tangannya dan meneruskan niatnya.

"Mewujudkan keinginanmu untuk mempunyai bayi," jawab Shinichi.

Shiho kembali menahan tangan Shinichi.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kita sedang berada di rumah orang," ucap Shiho dengan nada mengomel.

"Tenang saja. Asal kita tidak berisik, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ucap Shinichi sambil nyengir.

"Yah, itulah masalahnya. Makanya aku sangat khawatir, terutama khawatir tentangmu," ucap Shiho dengan nada mengejek sambil nyengir.

"Oh Sayang, kau memang sangat baik dan perhatian padaku. Tapi tenang saja, asal kau tidak nakal dan membuatku berteriak, aku akan baik-baik saja," balas Shinichi sambil nyengir juga.

"Hei, aku tidak seperti itu," ucap Shiho sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh, tentu saja kau seperti itu. Aku tahu kau suka mendengar teriakanku, sama seperti aku suka mendengar teriakanmu," ucap Shinichi sambil kembali meneruskan kegiatannya membuka kancing piyama Shiho dan kali ini Shiho membiarkannya.

"Yah, mungkin kau benar," ucap Shiho.

"Tentu saja aku benar. Aku selalu benar," ucap Shinichi yang sudah selesai membuka kancing piyama Shiho. Kemudian dia mencium bibir Shiho dengan penuh gairah dan cinta.

XXX

Shinichi menaikkan kembali celana piyama istrinya, lalu mengancingkan kembali piyama istrinya, sementara istrinya sudah mulai tertidur. Setelah itu, Shinichi mendekap tubuh istrinya, kemudian mengguncang tubuh istrinya itu dengan lembut untuk membangunkannya, sehingga istrinya kembali membuka matanya.

"Apa kau senang?" tanya Shinichi.

Shiho pun tersenyum.

"Mmm, aku sangat senang," jawab Shiho.

Shinichi pun tersenyum lembut, kemudian dia mencium kening istrinya. Lalu istrinya bergerak untuk mencium keningnya juga. Setelah itu, mereka berdua tertawa dengan suara pelan.

"Tidurlah," ucap Shinichi.

"Selamat tidur, Sayang," ucap Shiho.

"Selamat tidur," sahut Shinichi.

Shiho bergerak untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman dalam pelukan Shinichi, lalu dia kembali menutup matanya. Shinichi terus membelai rambut Shiho sambil tersenyum senang sampai dia tertidur. Hidup ini terasa begitu indah baginya sejak Shiho kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

XXX

Keesokan harinya, Heiji membolos kerja walaupun dia tahu dia akan dimarahi ayahnya nanti. Dia tidak bisa duduk di kantor polisi dan bekerja sementara kedua sahabatnya yang menghilang selama dua tahun muncul kembali di hadapannya. Dia mengajak kedua sahabatnya itu pergi piknik bersama istri dan kedua anaknya karena pertemuan mereka ini harus dirayakan sebelum kedua sahabatnya itu kembali ke Tokyo.

Sera pun setuju dengan ide suaminya itu dan dia akan berusaha membujuk ayah mertuanya nanti kalau ayah mertuanya marah pada suaminya. Shinichi dan Shiho yang juga sangat menyukai ide itu pun setuju. Maka, setelah Sera dan Shiho selesai menyiapkan makanan untuk piknik, mereka pun segera berangkat.

Shiho tersenyum ketika dia melihat Shinichi membantu Haruka belajar berjalan dengan memegangi kedua tangan Haruka tak jauh dari tempat piknik mereka. Shinichi kelihatan kerepotan karena Haruka sepertinya tidak ingin belajar berjalan, tapi ingin belajar berlari.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Haruka begitu menyukai Kudo," ucap Heiji.

Saat itu, Heiji dan Shiho hanya duduk berdua saja di atas tikar piknik mereka karena Sera pergi dengan Hikari untuk membeli sesuatu di minimarket di dekat situ.

"Yah, Haru-chan memang kelihatannya suka dekat-dekat dengan Shinichi. Memang biasanya dia tidak seperti itu ke orang lain?" tanya Shiho.

"Tidak, dia tidak seperti itu. Bahkan dengan Okita pun, dia lumayan pendiam. Tapi kalau dengan Kyosuke, dia lumayan akrab karena mereka kan seumuran," jawab Heiji.

"Okita? Kyosuke?" ucap Shiho dengan bingung.

"Ah, maaf, maaf. Okita itu suaminya Kazuha dan Kyosuke itu anak pertama mereka. Dulu Okita merupakan saingan beratku dalam setiap turnamen kendo saat aku SMA. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dia akhirnya malah jadi suaminya Kazuha," ucap Heiji sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh, jadi Kazuha-san juga sudah menikah?" tanya Shiho.

"Mmm, tak lama setelah pernikahanku dengan Sera," jawab Heiji.

"Haah, seandainya aku menerima lamaran Shinichi dulu, mungkin sekarang aku juga sudah mempunyai anak," ucap Shiho dan ada sedikit nada pahit dalam suaranya.

Heiji pun meraih tangan Shiho dan meremasnya.

"Jangan bilang begitu. Yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah kembali dan kau juga sudah menikah dengan Shinichi. Jadi tidak lama lagi kau pasti juga akan punya anak, hmm?" ucap Heiji.

"Aku rasa kau benar. Terima kasih, Heiji-kun," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum pada Heiji.

"Tidak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin Kudo bercerita padaku tentang seorang laki-laki menyebalkan yang selalu membuatnya stres. Tapi Kudo tidak mau mengatakan siapa laki-laki itu. Aku pikir laki-laki itu pasti ada hubungannya denganmu, jadi siapa dia?" tanya Heiji penasaran.

Shiho pun tertawa kecil.

"Yah, dia adalah adik laki-lakiku selama dua tahun, lalu dia menjadi pacarku selama beberapa hari, kemudian baru-baru ini dia kembali menjadi adikku setelah aku menikah," sahut Shiho.

"Pacarmu? Pacarmu saat hilang ingatan?" tanya Heiji.

"Iya," jawab Shiho.

"Jadi saat kau ingat semuanya, kau langsung mencampakkannya dan menikah dengan Kudo?" tanya Heiji dengan bingung.

"Oh, jadi Shinichi tidak bercerita padamu tentang bagaimana dia menikahiku?" Shiho balik bertanya.

"Tidak. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" jawab Heiji sambil balik bertanya.

"Dia mengancamku dan memaksaku menikah dengannya," jawab Shiho.

"Apa?" seru Heiji tidak percaya. Dia tidak bisa percaya sahabatnya bisa melakukan itu. Shinichi benar-benar sudah gila. "Jadi kau tidak mencintai Kudo, tapi mencintai laki-laki itu?" tanya Heiji lagi.

"Pada saat aku hilang ingatan, iya, aku memang mencintai laki-laki itu. Tapi saat ingatanku kembali, aku rasa aku mencintai mereka berdua. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilih Shinichi," jawab Shiho.

"Tapi dia tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu. Membuatmu menderita dan terluka. Aku benar-benar ingin menghajarnya," ucap Heiji dengan geram.

"Tidak perlu, Heiji-kun. Aku sudah memberinya pelajaran," ucap Shiho sambil nyengir.

"Tapi...," protes Heiji.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Sudahlah, jangan marah padanya. Dia sudah mengalami banyak hal selama dua tahun ini dan aku tahu dia tidak kalah menderita daripada aku," ucap Shiho.

Heiji akhirnya hanya diam. Lalu mereka berdua mendengar Shinichi memanggil Heiji untuk menangani Haruka karena dia sudah lelah.

Setelah menyerahkan Haruka pada Heiji, Shinichi menghampiri Shiho, lalu dia langsung berbaring di tikar dengan kepalanya berada di pangkuan Shiho.

"Jadi akhirnya Meitantei dari Timur kalah oleh putra Meitantei dari Barat, eh?" ledek Shiho.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" tanya Shinichi dengan kesal.

"Lihat, Haru-chan masih sangat bersemangat di sana, sementara kau sudah loyo di sini," jawab Shiho sambil nyengir.

Shinichi menatap istrinya dengan sebal, tapi kemudian dia menyeringai.

"Yah, aku kan harus menghemat energiku," ucap Shinichi.

"Hoo, benarkah?" komentar Shiho dengan geli.

"Tentu saja. Kalau aku menghabiskan energiku sekarang, aku tidak akan bisa menyenangkan seorang wanita yang ingin punya bayi nanti malam," ucap Shinichi sambil menyeringai.

"Apa?" ucap Shiho sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya? Baiklah, kita lihat saja nanti. Aku akan membuktikannya padamu nanti malam. Aku akan membuatmu meneriakkan namaku lagi dan lagi, sampai kau tidak tahu apa-apa lagi kecuali aku," ucap Shinichi dengan nada seduktif.

Shiho merasa wajahnya dan tubuhnya memanas karena kata-kata Shinichi barusan.

"Aku rasa kita tidak seharusnya membicarakan hal itu di sini," ucap Shiho dengan berusaha terdengar sedang memperingatkan, tapi gagal, sehingga Shinichi tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Shiho pun langsung menatap suaminya dengan kesal, tapi suaminya itu hanya nyengir kepadanya sehingga Shiho mencubit kedua pipi suaminya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Hei, kenapa kau lakukan itu?" protes Shinichi dengan kesal sambil mengusap kedua pipinya yang sakit dan berwarna merah.

"Laki-laki mesum sepertimu memang pantas mendapatkannya," ucap Shiho dengan nada tidak peduli.

"Apa?" ucap Shinichi dengan kesal.

Sementara itu, Heiji yang dari tadi memperhatikan pasangan tersebut dari jauh sambil menggendong Haruka tersenyum sendiri. Dia sepertinya memang tidak perlu marah pada Shinichi karena Shiho dan Shinichi terlihat sangat mesra dan bahagia, meskipun mereka menikah dengan cara yang tidak membahagiakan.

XXX

Sehari setelah Shinichi dan Shiho kembali dari Osaka, Kaito muncul kembali di rumah Shinichi. Dia langsung memeluk Shiho ketika dia melihat Shiho sehingga membuat Shinichi kesal.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," ucap Kaito.

Belum sempat Shiho menyahut, Shinichi sudah bicara lebih dulu.

"Hei, berhenti memeluk istriku seenaknya," ucap Shinichi dengan kesal sambil berusaha melepaskan istrinya dari Kaito.

"Ada apa, Tantei-san? Apa kau iri karena tidak mendapat pelukan? Kalau begitu sini, aku akan memelukmu juga," ucap Kaito dengan nada jahil kemudian dia memeluk Shinichi.

"Arrgh," seru Shinichi sambil mendorong Kaito menjauh.

"Kau tidak mau? Ya sudah, aku mau memeluk Shiho saja," ucap Kaito masih dengan nada jahil. Dia memang sudah mulai membiasakan diri memanggil Shiho dengan nama aslinya.

"Sudahlah, Kaito-kun. Jangan mengganggunya lagi," ucap Shiho sambil menahan Kaito yang akan memeluknya.

"Siapa bilang aku mau mengganggunya? Aku hanya ingin memelukmu," ucap Kaito sambil nyengir.

"Ya, tapi tadi kau sudah memelukku dan itu sudah cukup," ucap Shiho.

"Haah, baiklah. Jadi apa menu makan malam hari ini?" tanya Kaito.

"Kami baru saja memesan sushi," jawab Shiho.

"Sushi? Hmm, pasti enak. Sepertinya kau harus segera menelepon restoran sushi itu lagi karena aku sangat lapar," ucap Kaito.

"Hei!" seru Shinichi.

"Apa? Bukankah kau sangat kaya? Masa' begitu saja keberatan?" tanya Kaito sambil nyengir.

Shinichi hanya menatap Kaito dengan geram.

"_Kau kan juga sangat kaya, jadi kenapa kau tidak membeli makan malammu sendiri dan berhenti menumpang makan di rumahku,"_ gerutu Shinichi dalam hati.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, punggungku sakit sekali setelah aku terjatuh kemarin saat latihan. Bisakah kau memeriksanya?" tanya Kaito pada Shiho.

"Kau terjatuh? Kalau begitu kemarilah. Aku akan segera memeriksanya," sahut Shiho dengan wajah khawatir sambil menarik Kaito ke sofa ruang tengah.

Shinichi pun mengikuti mereka berdua dengan wajah bersungut-sungut.

Shiho yang akan mengompres punggung Kaito setelah menemukan memar yang cukup besar di punggung Kaito dihentikan oleh Shinichi. Shinichi berkata pada Shiho bahwa dia yang akan melakukannya. Shiho pun merasa senang dan langsung memberikan kompresnya pada Shinichi, namun Kaito tidak mau dikompres oleh Shinichi karena Shinichi pasti tidak akan berlaku 'lembut' padanya untuk membalasnya.

Shinichi dan Kaito pun mulai berdebat sehingga Shiho hanya bisa facepalm karena diantara mereka berdua tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Mereka baru berhenti berdebat setelah mendengar sebuah suara.

"Sherry..."

Shinichi, Kaito dan Shiho pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara tersebut dan mereka menemukan Shuichi yang sedang menatap Shiho dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Shiho pun jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa sepertinya semua orang suka sekali menerobos masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Shiho kemudian bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menghampiri Shuichi yang hanya berdiri saja seperti orang bodoh sambil menatapnya.

"Apa sekarang agen FBI juga suka masuk rumah orang seenaknya tanpa permisi?" tanya Shiho sambil nyengir.

"Apa ini benar kau?" tanya Shuichi tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Shiho barusan. Saat ini dia memang sedang tidak bisa diajak bercanda karena perasaannya begitu campur aduk.

"Menurutmu?" Shiho balik bertanya.

Shuichi tidak menyahut. Dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk memegang bahu Shiho. Kemudian dia memegang pipi Shiho. Dia benar-benar ingin menangis ketika dia yakin bahwa Shiho yang ada di depannya ini benar-benar nyata. Lalu tanpa basi-basi, dia mencium bibir Shiho.

Mata Shiho langsung membesar begitu bibir Shuichi menyentuh bibirnya. Begitu juga dengan dua orang laki-laki yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Mata mereka membelalak dan mulut mereka menganga.

Shuichi memeluk Shiho sebentar setelah dia mengakhiri ciumannya, kemudian dia kembali menatap wajah Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Yang benar saja, Rye. Aku sudah menikah," ucap Shiho dengan geli sambil menunjukkan cincinnya.

"Oh, benarkah? Yah, aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah kau benar-benar Sherry atau bukan," ucap Shuichi sambil mengangkat bahu tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dua orang laki-laki yang ada di ruangan itu.

Shuichi pun langsung mengerutkan keningnya karena kedua orang laki-laki itu begitu mirip dan tatapan mereka kepadanya juga hampir sama.

"Err, jadi, yang mana?" tanya Shuichi.

**Bersambung...**


	15. Pertengkaran Kecil

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

**Waktunya balas komen!**

**Guilliano :** Shuichi belum tahu kalau Shiho sudah nikah, makanya dia bingung yang mana yang suaminya Shiho, soalnya mereka berdua mirip dan mereka berdua mungkin juga sama-sama menatap Shuichi dengan tatapan membunuh. Kalau tentang Profesor Agasa, Shiho yakin ayahnya akan baik-baik saja jadi ya gitu deh. XD

**Aiwha-san :** Iya, rame banget. Tapi di mata Shinichi, istrinya tidak dikelilingi laki-laki tampan, tapi laki-laki abnormal. XD

**Byzan :** Adegan yang mana maksudnya? Adegan Shiho dicium mantan pacar di depan suaminya? He he he. By the way, aku juga menunggu update-mu. Fanfic-mu itu bisa menjadi cerita yang manis dan mengharukan kalau dibawa ke arah yang tepat. XD

**Ezly-san :** Yah, apa boleh buat. Baru dapat kesempatan malam-malam. XD

**Yukio Hisa :** Shuichi belum menikah. XD

**Misyel :** Siapa yang tidak marah kalau istrinya dicium laki-laki lain? He he he. Ran ada di chapter ini, tapi aku merasa agak tidak puas dengan adegan Shinichi + Ran dan Shiho + Ran di chapter ini. Meskipun begitu aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana membuatnya lebih baik dari ini. Jadi maaf kalau mengecewakan. XD

**Phia-chan :** Nggak papa. Ya memang harus muter-muter di rumah Heiji dulu biar bisa memberi banyak penjelasan tentang kehidupan Heiji dan orang-orang di sekitarnya soalnya ada yang penasaran. XD

**Atin-san :** Kayaknya bukan Shiho yang harus mandi kembang, tapi Shinichi, soalnya dia yang kena sial, bukannya Shiho. He he he. Kalau Haruka begitu ngegemesin, aku akan memunculkannya lagi nanti di chapter terakhir. XD

**Shiho 'Daey Dragneel :** Nggak, Shuichi nggak sama Jodie. Aku juga nggak tahu Jodie-nya kemana. He he he. By the way, aku tunggu update-mu. XD

**Septi-san :** Shuichi memang nggak tahu. Mungkin dia langsung menutup telepon dari Sera sebelum Sera selesai bicara dan bergegas ke bandara untuk pergi ke Jepang. Ran muncul di chapter ini, tapi aku tidak puas dengan adegannya dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya lebih baik. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. XD

**Namikaze ArdhyaMouri :** Iya, sepertinya memang perempuan anak pertamanya, agar nggak jauh-jauh dari Haruka usianya. Shuichi terbawa emosi makanya dia begitu. XD. By the way, kapan update?

**San-San Ocha :** Kalau anak, cewek ada, cowok juga ada. Kan mereka berdua bercita-cita punya banyak anak. XD. By they way, ditunggu update-nya.

**Anna-chan :** Salam kenal juga. Wah, terima kasih sudah bela-belain bergadang demi fanfic ini. Semoga chapter ini tetap bagus seperti biasanya. XD

**Hoshi Yukinua :** Terima kasih banyak dan salam kenal. XD

**Femy-san :** Iya, ini udah update. XD

**Poppy-san :** Maaf update-nya lama. XD

**Shaleana :** Iya nih, lagi sibuk banget. Maaf ya kalau lama. XD

**Aldo Edogawa :** Iya, kesibukan ini membunuhku. Untung minggu ini doamu terkabul jadi aku bisa update. XD

**Waktunya curcol!**

Maaf ya, pembaca sekalian, karena penulis sudah menghilang selama satu bulan tanpa kabar berita. Semoga kedepannya penulis bisa meng-update secara reguler lagi setelah penulis menemukan formula manajemen waktu yang baru dan setelah laptop penulis yang tiba-tiba rusak selesai diperbaiki.

Bagi pembaca yang mengharapkan Ran, penulis memunculkan Ran di chapter ini meskipun penulis merasa agak tidak puas dengan adegannya dan penulis tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar lebih memuaskan. Jadi semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Selain itu, penulis juga ingin menginformasikan bahwa chapter depan merupakan chapter terakhir dari fanfic ini dan semoga penulis bisa meng-update-nya tepat waktu. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tidak Ada yang Terjadi<strong>

By Enji86

_Tears fall without me realising_

_I wiped my tears because I didn't want you to be washed away_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

_Repeatedly telling with my heart, telling with my mouth_

_I remind myself so many times because I don't want to lose you_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_If I wake up after tonight_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_I still love you, please, please_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

(Nothing Happened – Jung Yeop)

**Chapter 15 – Pertengkaran Kecil**

Shinichi merasa sangat kesal. Benar-benar kesal. Tadi malam, dia sampai tidak menghiraukan istrinya sama sekali. Dia tidak mau menatap istrinya dan bicara dengannya sehingga dia tidur membelakangi istrinya meskipun istrinya sudah mencoba membujuknya. Setelah lelah membujuknya, istrinya akhirnya memeluknya dari belakang lalu menutup matanya untuk tidur.

Shinichi tahu semua ini bukan salah istrinya, tapi salah dua laki-laki sial yang merupakan mantan pacar istrinya itu. Namun tetap saja dia melampiaskan kemarahannya pada istrinya karena kepada siapa lagi dia bisa marah kalau bukan kepada istrinya. Kaito malah akan meledeknya kalau dia marah-marah sementara Shuichi akan membunuhnya dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

Shinichi merasa bertambah kesal karena memikirkan hal itu, sehingga dia yang sedang berbaring di sofa ruang tengah dengan kepalanya berada di pangkuan istrinya melemparkan buku yang ada di tangannya dengan marah.

Shiho yang sedang asyik menonton saluran National Geographic yang sedang menayangkan tentang penemuan-penemuan biokimia terbaru di sore yang cerah itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada suaminya.

"Sayang...," mulai Shiho.

"Jangan bilang apa-apa karena aku tidak mau dengar," potong Shinichi.

Shiho pun menghela nafas, kemudian dia membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Sudahlah, Sayang, jangan marah lagi. Sebentar lagi kan kita akan pergi ke Prancis. Bagaimana kalau kita tinggal selama sebulan di sana untuk bulan madu?" bujuk Shiho.

Wajah Shinichi masih tetap cemberut, tapi dia tertarik dengan ide Shiho itu sehingga dia mulai memikirkannya.

"Aku dengar pantai yang berada di bagian selatan Prancis benar-benar indah dan cocok sekali untuk bulan madu," ucap Shiho.

"_Itu terdengar romantis,"_ pikir Shinichi yang sudah mulai terbujuk.

"Setiap hari hanya ada kau dan aku," lanjut Shiho.

Kali ini wajah Shinichi yang cemberut mulai bersinar kembali.

"Oh, dan kau ingat toko bikini yang kita lewati di mall kemarin dulu itu? Aku akan membeli beberapa bikini di sana kalau kita jadi pergi bulan madu dan kau boleh memilih model bikini yang kau inginkan untukku," lanjut Shiho.

Wajah Shinichi pun sedikit merona mendengarnya karena bikini-bikini yang dia bayangkan untuk istrinya selalu jenis bikini yang hampir tidak menutupi apapun. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau laki-laki lain melihatmu memakai bikini-bikini itu," ucap Shinichi.

"Oh, tentu saja, Sayang. Aku hanya akan memakainya di depanmu," sahut Shiho sehingga Shinichi kembali tersenyum dan meneruskan imajinasi-imajinasinya tentang bulan madu bersama istrinya. Shuichi dan Kaito perlahan-lahan mulai lenyap dari pikirannya.

"Dan aku juga akan menuruti semua keinginanmu selama kita bulan madu," ucap Shiho, mengakhiri rayuannya.

"Semuanya?" tanya Shinichi dengan agak tidak percaya.

"Iya, semuanya. Semua yang kau inginkan selama sebulan penuh," jawab Shiho.

Saat itu juga, Shuichi dan Kaito sudah benar-benar lenyap dari pikiran Shinichi. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah tentang menghabiskan sebulan penuh berdua saja dengan Shiho yang akan menuruti semua kemauannya di tempat yang romantis.

Shiho pun tersenyum geli melihat suaminya yang tersenyum senang sambil terus berkhayal. Dia tahu wajah suaminya akan berubah drastis setelah mendengar perkataannya setelah ini.

"Asal setelah dari Prancis, kita pergi ke Amerika untuk menemui orang tuamu," ucap Shiho. Dan seperti dugaannya, wajah suaminya langsung berubah drastis.

"Shiho," ucap Shinichi dengan kesal.

"Oh, ayolah, Sayang. Kau hanya perlu bertemu lagi dengan orang tuamu sebagai ganti aku menyenangkanmu selama satu bulan penuh. Bukankah itu tawaran yang bagus?" ucap Shiho.

"Tapi aku tidak mau bertemu mereka lagi. Aku benar-benar marah pada mereka. Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti dan terus memaksaku?" ucap Shinichi dengan nada agak tinggi sehingga ekspresi wajah Shiho berubah.

"Jadi kau pikir aku tidak marah pada mereka juga?" tanya Shiho dengan nada agak dingin.

Shinichi pun agak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau yang terus memaksaku melakukan hal yang tidak aku sukai. Aku tidak suka membujukmu untuk menemui orang tuamu lagi karena aku juga marah pada mereka. Tapi karena mereka adalah orang tuamu dan aku adalah istrimu, maka mereka juga orang tuaku, jadi aku harus menghormati mereka dan memaafkan mereka. Aku sedang berusaha keras, Shinichi, tapi kau tidak mau membantuku sama sekali," ucap Shiho dengan marah.

Shinichi pun langsung bangkit untuk duduk dan menatap istrinya dengan agak cemas karena sepertinya istrinya benar-benar marah dan kecewa padanya.

"Sayang...," ucapan Shinichi langsung dipotong oleh Shiho.

"Aku sangat marah, Shinichi, padamu dan pada orang tuamu, setiap aku ingat bahwa kau melupakanku begitu saja, setiap aku ingat bahwa kau hidup senang dan nyaman bersama Ran-san di Amerika sementara aku harus berusaha untuk tidak terbunuh bersama Kaito-kun. Aku juga marah pada diriku sendiri karena memilihmu setiap aku ingat bahwa kau melamar Ran-san di restoran Prancis yang paling mahal di Amerika dengan cincin berlian, sementara kau melamarku di kamar penuh debu dengan seamplop dokumen untuk mengancamku. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat betapa marahnya aku, Shinichi?" ucap Shiho dengan agak geram.

"Sayang...," ucap Shinichi yang sekarang benar-benar merasa takut sambil meraih tangan Shiho, tapi Shiho menyentakkan tangannya.

"Sekarang aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi kenapa aku tetap bertahan denganmu," ucap Shiho dengan dingin. Kemudian dia bangkit dari sofa. "Lupakan saja tentang bulan madu itu. Aku tidak menginginkannya lagi," ucapnya. Lalu dia mulai melangkah pergi.

Shinichi pun segera bangkit dari sofa untuk menahan Shiho dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sayang, maafkan aku. Tolong jangan berkata begitu," ucap Shinichi.

"Lepaskan aku," ucap Shiho tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Shinichi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shiho. Aku mencintaimu," ucap Shinichi.

"Tidak. Kau tidak mencintaiku. Jadi lepaskan aku sekarang juga," ucap Shiho dengan ketus.

"Tidak, Shiho. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya. Aku akan melakukan apa saja. Aku... aku benar-benar...," ucap Shinichi kemudian dia terdiam.

Shiho tidak mengatakan apapun sampai dia merasakan sesuatu membasahi bahunya. Dia pun menoleh dan melihat air mata membasahi pipi Shinichi. Seketika itu juga, kemarahannya langsung lenyap.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Shiho dengan nada mengomel. Dia berbalik dalam pelukan Shinichi lalu memegang kedua pipi Shinichi. Dia menghapus air mata dari pipi Shinichi dengan ibu jarinya sambil menatap mata Shinichi.

"Aku... aku... mencintaimu...," jawab Shinichi dengan tersendat-sendat.

"Dasar bodoh! Jangan menangis!" omel Shiho.

"Kau pikir aku mau menangis begini? Aku sangat takut kau akan meninggalkanku, apa kau tahu itu? Kenapa kau menakutiku seperti ini?" ucap Shinichi dengan wajah cemberut.

Shiho pun menghela nafas. Kemudian dia mencium bibir Shinichi dengan lembut. Ketika Shiho mengakhiri ciumannya dan menarik diri dari Shinichi, Shinichi segera menariknya kembali dan menangkap bibirnya untuk ciuman yang lebih panas dan bergairah.

Shiho mengerang dan mendesah sementara tangannya mencengkeram punggung dan rambut Shinichi saat bibir Shinichi mengeksplorasi lehernya. Tubuhnya menggeliat tertahan karena Shinichi menghimpit tubuhnya dengan rapat ke dinding.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shiho pun merasakan keinginan yang kuat untuk merasakan suaminya di dalam dirinya. Dia membutuhkan suaminya berada di dalam tubuhnya untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa suaminya benar-benar mencintainya dan benar-benar miliknya. Dia menginginkannya sekarang juga.

"Mmmm... Shinichi... aku membutuhkanmu...," desah Shiho.

Shinichi pun berhenti dan menatap wajah istrinya.

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu," desah Shiho lagi dengan nada agak merengek sambil menggeliat.

Mendengar hal itu serta ditambah dengan melihat istrinya yang menatapnya dengan penuh gairah membuat Shinichi tersenyum. Tanpa banyak bicara dia segera menggendong istrinya dan membawanya ke kamar.

XXX

"Lalu... apa kita jadi bulan madu?" tanya Shinichi pada istrinya yang berbaring telungkup di atas tubuhnya setelah mereka selesai bercinta. Dia melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di tubuh istrinya sementara tangannya yang lain membelai rambut istrinya.

"Apa kita akan ke Amerika setelah bulan madu?" Shiho balik bertanya.

"Tidak, Sayang. Kita tidak akan ke Amerika setelah bulan madu...," jawab Shinichi dan dia merasa istrinya berusaha bangkit dari tubuhnya sehingga dia buru-buru menambahkan sambil menahan istrinya agar tidak bangkit. "Ma-maksudku kita akan pergi ke sana sebelum bulan madu," ucap Shinichi.

Mendengar hal itu, Shiho tidak berusaha bangkit lagi dan kembali merebahkan kepalanya di dada Shinichi untuk kembali menikmati mendengarkan detak jantung suaminya itu.

"Kita berdua tidak suka menemui orang tuaku, jadi lebih baik kita lakukan hal yang tidak kita sukai itu dulu, baru kemudian kita bersenang-senang di Prancis," lanjut Shinichi.

"Mmm, kedengarannya bagus," komentar Shiho dengan nada mengantuk. Dia sudah hampir menutup matanya ketika dia mendengar suaminya bicara padanya lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang," ucap Shinichi.

"Huh? Untuk apa?" tanya Shiho dengan bingung.

"Sejak kita bertemu lagi, aku memang tidak pernah memperhatikanmu. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan diriku sendiri dan betapa menderitanya aku selama kau pergi sehingga aku tidak sadar bahwa kau pun juga menderita. Aku selalu menuntut perhatianmu tapi aku tidak pernah memberi perhatianku padamu. Aku bersalah padamu, Shiho," jawab Shinichi.

"Shinichi...," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku ingin tahu semuanya, Sayang. Aku ingin tahu apa saja yang sudah terjadi padamu selama kau pergi. Jadi nanti saat kita bulan madu, kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku akan mendengarkanmu dan memberikan semua perhatianku padamu. Aku akan menjadi suami yang terbaik bagimu sehingga kau tidak akan pernah menyesal sudah memilihku," ucap Shinichi.

Mendengar hal itu, Shiho pun bergerak ke atas agar bisa menatap mata suaminya. Dia memegang kedua pipi Shinichi kemudian mencium bibir Shinichi dengan penuh cinta.

"Itu sangat manis, Sayang. Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya selama kita bulan madu," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum setelah dia mengakhiri ciumannya.

Shinichi pun juga tersenyum sayang pada istrinya.

"Termasuk tentang bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta pada Kaito-kun," lanjut Shiho sambil nyengir.

Senyum Shinichi pun langsung lenyap. Dia mengerutkan keningnya pada istrinya yang sedang menatapnya sambil nyengir itu.

"Lho, katanya kau ingin tahu semuanya, jadi aku benar-benar akan menceritakan semuanya padamu," ucap Shiho masih sambil nyengir untuk menggoda suaminya.

"Tch, kau memang benar-benar tidak manis sama sekali," gerutu Shinichi dengan wajah cemberut.

XXX

Ran sedang duduk di sebuah kafe dengan secangkir teh di depannya. Dia sedang menunggu Shinichi. Dia memang datang lebih awal dari waktu perjanjian karena dia lebih suka menunggu Shinichi dan melihat Shinichi datang menghampirinya daripada dia datang menghampiri Shinichi.

Ran menyesap tehnya kemudian pikirannya melayang ke kemarin sore, saat Shiho tiba-tiba datang mengunjunginya tanpa pemberitahuan. Dia sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kemarahannya di depan Shiho dan ketika Shiho berkata bahwa dia datang untuk minta maaf, dia membentaknya.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Kenapa kau selalu mengacaukan hidupku?" bentak Ran._

"_Apa boleh buat? Aku sepertinya memang berbakat untuk mengacaukan hidup orang lain," sahut Shiho sambil tersenyum miris._

"_Apa?" ucap Ran dengan nada tidak percaya._

"_Aku bertemu Shinichi karena aku sudah mengacaukan hidupnya. Shinichi tetap mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan menerimaku apa adanya meskipun aku sudah mengacaukan hidupnya. Aku sangat mencintainya, Ran-san. Bahkan kalau Shinichi tetap melupakanku dan memilihmu, aku pasti akan merelakannya untukmu, asal dia bahagia," ucap Shiho._

"_Omong kosong," ucap Ran dengan sinis._

"_Yah, mungkin ini memang terdengar seperti omong kosong karena kenyataannya Shinichi bersamaku. Tapi kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi, aku pasti akan membencimu dan Shinichi selama beberapa lama sebelum merelakannya," ucap Shiho._

_Ran pun hanya bisa diam karena dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Terlebih lagi dia juga melihat kilat kemarahan tampak di mata Shiho untuk sesaat ketika Shiho bicara barusan. Dia pun jadi sadar bahwa Shiho sebenarnya juga marah padanya karena dia mencuri kekasihnya._

"_Aku harap kau mau memaafkanku dan Shinichi. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau sudah menjaga Shinichi dengan baik selama aku pergi. Lalu kalau boleh aku juga ingin minta satu hal padamu. Aku harap kau mau menemui Shinichi sebelum kami berangkat ke luar negeri agar Shinichi bisa meminta maaf padamu dan berpisah denganmu dengan baik-baik," lanjut Shiho._

**FLASHBACK END**

Ran menghela nafas. Dia memang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui Shinichi, tapi meskipun begitu dia masih belum tahu bagaimana dia harus bersikap kepada mantan tunangannya itu. Dia bahkan masih belum tahu siapa sebenarnya yang bersalah diantara mereka berdua karena persoalan ini benar-benar rumit. Yang jelas-jelas bersalah dalam persoalan ini hanyalah Shiho yang seenaknya datang kembali.

Shinichi datang sepuluh menit lebih lambat dari waktu pertemuan mereka. Setelah Shinichi duduk di hadapan Ran, mereka berdua hanya diam saja dan merasa canggung terhadap satu sama lain karena terakhir kali mereka bertemu, keadaannya memang tidak terlalu baik. Lalu Shinichi memanggil pelayan dan memesan sesuatu untuk dirinya dan menawari Ran untuk mencairkan suasana. Ran pun menolak karena dia sudah memesan teh. Kemudian suasana kembali hening setelah pelayan itu pergi.

Shinichi akhirnya memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua setelah dia meminum kopinya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Shinichi dengan canggung sehingga Ran mendengus dengan sinis.

"Apa wanita itu yang menyuruhmu minta maaf padaku?" komentar Ran dengan sinis.

Shinichi pun menatap Ran selama beberapa saat, lalu menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya, dia memang menyuruhku minta maaf," sahut Shinichi.

Kemudian hening lagi.

"Yah, aku tidak merasa bersalah padamu karena menurutku kita sudah impas ketika kau mengirim Shiho ke rumah sakit. Tapi kalau kau pikir aku bersalah, aku akan minta maaf," ucap Shinichi lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ran dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Huh?" ucap Shinichi.

"Aku sudah mengorbankan semuanya demi dirimu, tapi tega sekali kau melakukan ini padaku. Kenapa kau kembali padanya setelah semua yang kulakukan? Apa yang membuatnya lebih baik dariku? Katakan padaku, Shinichi. Katakan padaku," ucap Ran dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Yah, kalau aku pria yang normal, aku yakin aku sudah menikah denganmu sekarang. Tidak ada pria normal yang akan meninggalkanmu dan lebih memilih wanita seperti Shiho. Apalagi kalau aku ingat pada mantan-mantan pacar Shiho yang semuanya juga abnormal. Ini semua tentang diriku, Ran, bukan tentangmu atau Shiho. Jadi anggap saja kau beruntung karena tidak mendapatkan pria abnormal dan brengsek sepertiku. Jangan membuang-buang air matamu dan waktumu untuk pria sepertiku. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih baik daripada aku," ucap Shinichi.

"Shi-Shinichi...," ucap Ran dengan terpana. Baru kali ini dia mendengar Shinichi mengata-ngatai dirinya sendiri.

Shinichi pun tersenyum kepada Ran.

"Aku pikir aku harus pergi sekarang sebelum mantan-mantan pacar istriku kembali berusaha menghancurkan rumah tanggaku dan membuatku gila," ucap Shinichi dengan nada bercanda. Kemudian dia bangkit dari kursinya. "Sampai jumpa."

Ran hanya menatap kepergian Shinichi dengan ekspresi wajah bingung. Dia pun bertanya-tanya apakah benar yang barusan itu Shinichi karena Shinichi yang barusan itu tidak seperti Shinichi yang dicintainya.

Malam harinya, Ran pun akhirnya menyadari bahwa Shinichi yang dicintainya mungkin memang sudah mati sejak mereka berpisah di Tropical Land. Dia tahu Shinichi berubah sejak dia kembali dari 'kasus sulit'-nya itu. Dia hanya tidak mau mengakuinya. Dan saat ini dia akan mulai belajar untuk menerimanya.

**Bersambung...**


	16. Kabar Gembira

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

**Waktunya balas komen!**

**Ezly-san : **Tidak ada apa-apa dengan Kak Enji. Ending-nya berupa kabar gembira. XD

**Aiwha : **Oke, ini dia. XD

**Guilliano : **Ha ha ha, aku juga sempat berpikir begitu (kalau para pembaca mengira aku mati). Kalau tentang Shinichi yang OOC, bukankah Ran juga bilang begitu? Shinichi yang ditemuinya bukan Shinichi yang dikenalnya. Mungkin Shinichi hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia sebenarnya bisa memilih jalan yang mudah, tapi dia lebih suka memilih jalan yang sulit, seperti yang dikatakannya. XD

**Shiho 'Daey Dragneel : **Hanya perasaanmu saja. He he he. Kalau di mata wanita sih mungkin iya, tapi kalau di mata laki-laki seperti Shinichi, laki-laki yang menyukai istrinya jelas merupakan laki-laki abnormal, tidak peduli seberapa tampan atau cerdasnya mereka. XD

**Septi-san : **Iya, cuma segitu. Chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir, lalu aku akan berusaha menambahkan epilog beberapa hari lagi. Kalau tentang chapter kemarin, seperti biasanya kok. XD

**Byzan : **Iya, chapter ini tamat, lalu nanti aku akan berusaha menambahkan epilog. Kalau ide lain sih banyak, cuma nulisnya yang susah. He he he. Sampai sekarang aku belum terpikir untuk menulis fanfic lain selain DC. Mungkin nanti paling banter crossover. Yah, kalau memang nanti tidak sesuai harapanku, apa aku boleh pinjem idenya suatu hari nanti? Pengarang fanfic kesukaanku pernah bilang bahwa ketika seorang penulis fanfic menyukai sebuah cerita, tapi ada bagian-bagian dari cerita itu yang membuatnya kecewa, maka dia selalu bisa menulis cerita tersebut dalam versinya sendiri untuk memuaskannya. Makanya mungkin aku akan meminjamnya suatu hari nanti. XD

**Aldo Edogawa : **Iya, ini chapter tearkhir. Epilognya menyusul. XD

**Ocha-san : **Oke deh. XD

**Aurora Han : **Masih seperti biasa kok. XD

**Ri-chan geshijie : **Salam kenal dan terima kasih banyak. Silahkan kalau mau di-fave. XD

**Shaleana : **Terima kasih banyak. XD

**Misyel : **Ini memang chapter terakhir, tapi nanti ada epilog. Kalau gitu gimana? Apa bisa memuaskan? XD

**ArdhyaMouri : **Yah, belum bisa dibilang OOC sih. Kita semua sudah tahu bagaimana sikap Shiho jika Shinichi dan Ran bersama (merelakan), tapi kita belum tahu bagaimana sikap Ran kalau Shinichi bersama Shiho (apa dia akan merelakan atau tidak). Iya, ini chapter terakhir. Kalau selanjutnya ShuichixShiho AU fanfic. XD

**Kudo jr : **Wah, kalau itu harus antri dulu. Sudah ada request pasangan yang lain. XD

**Illusionist : **Iya nih. Lagi sibuk banget. Kalau masalah panjang, standarku tetap sama, yaitu 2000+ kata. XD

**CL-san : **Wah, terima kasih banyak. Apalagi sudah membaca dari awal sampai akhir dalam waktu seminggu. Kalau begitu aku tunggu fave-nya. Lalu tentang crossover, mungkin harus antri satu cerita lagi. XD

**Hikari-san : **Salam kenal juga. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan terima kasih atas pujiannya. XD

**Hime-san : **Wah, kalau masalah feel aku tidak bisa janji, karena itu juga tergantung feel pembaca. XD

**KidMoonLight : **Iya, ini lho. XD

**Waktunya curcol!**

Akhirnya tamat juga cerita ini. Selanjutnya penulis akan menambahkan epilog untuk cerita ini, tapi jangan mengharapkan Shinichi dan Shiho di epilog karena epilognya sebagian besar bukan tentang mereka (namun tetap hentai). Mau tahu tentang siapa? Stay tune!

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tidak Ada yang Terjadi<strong>

By Enji86

_Tears fall without me realising_

_I wiped my tears because I didn't want you to be washed away_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

_Repeatedly telling with my heart, telling with my mouth_

_I remind myself so many times because I don't want to lose you_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_If I wake up after tonight_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_I still love you, please, please_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

(Nothing Happened – Jung Yeop)

**Chapter 16 – Kabar Gembira**

"_Sabar, Shinichi. Kau harus bersabar. Ingat bulan madumu dua minggu lagi,"_ ucap Shinichi pada dirinya sendiri sambil berusaha membayangkan tentang bulan madunya sementara istrinya sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Shuichi.

Saat itu mereka bertiga sedang berada di pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Amerika. Shuichi kembali ke Amerika bersama Shinichi dan Shiho setelah dia berkunjung ke Osaka dan saat ini dia sedang bercerita kepada Shiho tentang bagaimana takutnya Heiji dan Sera setiap kali dia datang karena mereka khawatir dia akan membawa Haruka pergi.

Shuichi sangat menyukai keponakannya itu dan keponakannya itu juga sangat menyukainya sehingga Shuichi dulu pernah berkata bahwa dia ingin membawa Haruka bersamanya. Sebenarnya dia hanya bercanda, tapi karena Heiji dan Sera menanggapinya dengan begitu serius, dia jadi selalu ingin menggoda mereka.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Rye," ucap Shiho sambil tertawa.

"Tapi kadang-kadang, aku benar-benar ingin membawanya pergi. Dia pasti akan jadi agen FBI yang hebat," ucap Shuichi sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, tapi orang tuanya kan tidak setuju. Lebih baik kau segera menikah dan punya anak sendiri, jadi kau bisa menjadikan anakmu sendiri sebagai agen FBI yang hebat," ucap Shiho.

"Sayangnya tidak ada wanita yang bisa kunikahi," sahut Shuichi.

"Yang benar saja? Di dunia ini kan ada banyak wanita. Mana mungkin tidak ada yang bisa kau nikahi?" ucap Shiho dengan geli.

Shuichi pun menyeringai.

"Masalahnya wanita yang ingin kunikahi hanyalah kau," ucap Shuichi sehingga Shinichi yang dari tadi berusaha bersabar sekarang memelototinya sementara Shiho memutar bolanya.

"Oh, hentikan, Rye, karena aku tidak akan terbujuk rayuanmu itu," ucap Shiho.

"Tapi aku serius. Jadi nanti kalau kau sudah bosan pada suamimu atau suamimu tiba-tiba mati, kau harus datang padaku, kau mengerti?" ucap Shuichi sambil nyengir dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Shinichi bangkit dari kursinya dan menatapnya dengan marah.

Melihat keadaan yang semakin memburuk, Shiho pun bangkit dari kursinya. Dia memberi tatapan kesal pada Shuichi yang dibalas Shuichi dengan cengiran, kemudian menarik suaminya pergi sebelum suaminya meledak. Shiho membawa suaminya ke toilet agar mereka bisa bicara secara pribadi. Shiho memegang bahu Shinichi dan mendorong Shinichi ke dinding toilet setelah dia menutup pintu.

"Tenanglah, Sayang," ucap Shiho.

"Si brengsek itu. Aku benar-benar ingin menutup mulutnya itu. Beraninya dia merayumu di depanku," ucap Shinichi dengan geram.

"Sayang, kau tahu Rye, kan? Jadi kau tidak perlu mendengarkan ocehannya, oke?" ucap Shiho sambil mengelus pipi Shinichi agar Shinichi kembali tenang.

Shinichi masih mendidih dengan tangan terkepal selama beberapa saat sebelum melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Shiho dan menarik Shiho lebih dekat sehingga tubuh Shiho menempel dengan ketat pada tubuhnya.

Shinichi membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Shiho selama beberapa lama kemudian dia membuka mulutnya.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu, Sayang," ucap Shinichi sehingga Shiho memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukannya di toilet ini, Sayang," ucap Shiho dengan sinis sehingga wajah Shinichi agak merona.

"Tidak, bukan itu. Aku juga tidak mau melakukannya di toilet ini. Aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu, merasakan kulitmu di kulitku," ucap Shinichi.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Shiho.

Shinichi pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu meminta Shiho membuka blus yang dikenakannya sementara dia membuka kemejanya. Setelah itu, dia kembali memeluk Shiho. Dia menggerakkan salah satu tangannya untuk menelusuri punggung Shiho selama beberapa saat sementara Shiho hanya diam dalam pelukannya, meskipun Shiho merasa jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

Shinichi kemudian menciumi bahunya, lalu naik ke lehernya, dan Shiho harus berusaha keras untuk menahan erangan keluar dari mulutnya, kemudian bibir Shinichi berakhir di bibirnya. Shinichi mengubah posisi mereka sehingga kali ini punggung Shiho yang menempel ke dinding, untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Shinichi mencium Shiho dengan agresif, mungkin untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya barusan, dan setelah dia puas, dia akhirnya mengakhiri ciumannya. Shiho langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Shinichi dengan nafas tersengal-sengal karena kehabisan nafas sementara Shinichi tersenyum kecil sambil membelai rambut Shiho.

"Aku kira aku akan mati barusan," ucap Shiho dengan nada menyindir setelah dia mulai bisa bernafas kembali.

"Maaf," ucap Shinichi sambil nyengir sehingga Shiho memukul dadanya.

"Ouch," ucap Shinichi meskipun pukulan Shiho tidak terasa sakit.

"Jangan minta maaf kalau kau tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali," ucap Shiho dengan kesal.

"Apa boleh buat? Aku selalu tidak bisa berhenti kalau aku sedang berciuman denganmu," ucap Shinichi masih sambil nyengir sehingga Shiho kembali memukul dadanya.

"Sekarang kau terdengar seperti Rye," ucap Shiho dengan nada tidak suka sehingga Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya, tapi kemudian dia tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, begini saja, nanti saat kita di Amerika, kita akan pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan dan kau boleh membeli semua barang-barang bermerek yang kau inginkan," ucap Shinichi sehingga wajah Shiho langsung berubah menjadi cerah.

"Apa kau serius?" tanya Shiho dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Err... aku pikir begitu," jawab Shinichi dengan agak terpana. Dia tidak menduga rayuannya itu bisa membuat istrinya sesenang ini. Wajah istrinya yang berseri-seri membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

"Terima kasih, Sayang. Aku mencintaimu," ucap Shiho dengan gembira kemudian dia mencium bibir Shinichi dengan penuh gairah selama beberapa saat.

Shinichi pun tertawa kecil setelah Shiho mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Sekarang kau bertingkah seperti wanita murahan," ucap Shinichi sambil menyeringai tapi istrinya hanya nyengir padanya.

"Apa salahnya? Kau kan suamiku?" sahut Shiho.

Shinichi pun kembali memeluk Shiho dengan erat dan membenamkan wajah Shiho di dadanya.

"Iya, benar. Kau adalah wanita murahanku. Hanya milikku," ucap Shinichi.

Ketika Shuichi melihat Shiho yang penampilannya agak berbeda setelah kembali dari toilet, dia tidak bisa menahan seringaiannya.

"Jangan bilang kalian melakukan 'itu' di toilet," ucap Shuichi.

Wajah Shinichi dan Shiho yang baru saja duduk pun langsung memerah.

"Huh? Apa aku benar? Oh, Kudo, kau benar-benar yang terburuk," ucap Shuichi sambil tertawa.

"Tutup mulutmu! Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu pada Shiho di toilet, bodoh!" seru Shinichi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Shuichi dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Oh, sudahlah, Rye. Kami tidak melakukan apapun," ucap Shiho.

"Lalu kenapa kau jadi kelihatan berbeda setelah kembali dari toilet?" tanya Shuichi untuk terus menggoda pasangan di sebelahnya itu.

Shiho pun memutar bola matanya.

"Yah, banyak hal yang terjadi kecuali 'itu'. Sekarang tutup mulutmu atau...," ucapan Shiho langsung dipotong oleh Shuichi.

"Atau kau akan membawaku ke toilet? Aku malah akan senang sekali," ucap Shuichi sambil nyengir.

Shiho pun terdiam dan hanya bisa facepalm sementara Shuichi tertawa.

Shinichi yang dari tadi diam akhirnya menyadari satu hal. Bukan hanya dirinya yang stres karena kedua mantan pacar Shiho yang mengganggu itu. Shiho pun sama stresnya seperti dirinya.

XXX

"Apa kau marah pada kami?" tanya Yusaku pada Shiho yang sedang berdiri sendirian di balkon rumahnya.

Sementara itu, Yukiko sedang berusaha mengganggu dan menggoda Shinichi di ruangan lain karena dia sangat senang Shinichi datang dan begitulah caranya untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Shinichi.

Shiho pun menoleh pada ayah mertuanya, lalu ayah mertuanya itu berjalan menghampirinya dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku merasa kau sangat dingin pada kami," lanjut Yusaku.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Shiho.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku bisa mengerti, begitu pula dengan Yukiko. Aku dan Yukiko sangat senang dan sangat berterima kasih karena kalian mau datang ke sini, terutama padamu karena aku tahu kau pasti yang membujuk Shinichi untuk datang menemui kami," ucap Yusaku.

"Aku akan berusaha keras, Ayah," ucap Shiho.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Kami akan bersabar menunggu, hmm?" ucap Yusaku sambil tersenyum.

"Mmm, baiklah," ucap Shiho sambil membalas senyuman Yusaku.

Saat makan malam, meskipun suasana masih agak canggung, mereka berempat bisa mengobrol dengan akrab. Obrolan mereka malam itu sebagian besar tentang kehidupan Shiho saat dia menghilang. Shinichi dan Shiho tinggal di Amerika selama seminggu sebelum meneruskan perjalanan mereka ke Prancis.

XXX

"Menurutmu yang mana yang Ai-kun?" tanya Profesor Agasa pada Fusae.

Malam itu, mereka berdua sedang duduk-duduk di balkon rumah mereka untuk melakukan ritual harian mereka, yaitu memandangi langit yang penuh bintang. Mereka akan mencari sebuah bintang yang mereka anggap sebagai Shiho, biasanya yang paling besar dan paling bersinar, lalu mereka akan memandangi bintang itu dengan sayang sambil bicara pada bintang itu.

Mayat Shiho memang tidak pernah ditemukan sehingga dengan cara inilah mereka merasa terhubung dengan Shiho dan bisa bicara dengan anak perempuan mereka yang tersayang itu.

"Aku rasa bintang yang itu. Bintang itu kelihatan sangat cantik, sama seperti anak kita," jawab Fusae sambil menunjuk ke langit.

"Yang mana? Oh, yang itu ya? Kau benar, bintang itu memang kelihatan sangat cantik, sama seperti anak kita," ucap Profesor Agasa sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua memandangi bintang itu dengan sayang meskipun kesedihan juga tampak mewarnai tatapan mereka. Profesor Agasa sudah akan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel berbunyi.

"Huh? Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?" ucap Fusae dengan heran.

"Aku akan melihatnya," ucap Profesor Agasa dengan agak kesal karena tamu itu sudah mengganggu ritual hariannya sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu, Sayang," ucap Fusae sambil bangkit juga.

"Baiklah," ucap Profesor Agasa. Kemudian mereka berdua melangkah ke pintu.

Mata Profesor Agasa dan Fusae langsung terbelalak begitu menemukan dua figur yang sedang nyengir di balik pintu. Lalu Profesor Agasa jatuh ke tanah, pingsan, sehingga ketiga orang yang ada di situ langsung berteriak.

XXX

Setelah mengomeli Shiho habis-habisan, akhirnya Profesor Agasa menarik Shiho ke dalam pelukannya dan menangis. Shiho pun tidak bisa menahan air matanya dan dia terus mengucapkan kata maaf dalam pelukan ayahnya.

Mereka berempat akhirnya mengobrol setelah momen reuni berakhir dan kali ini giliran Shinichi yang diomeli setelah kedua orang tua Shiho tahu bahwa Shinichi sudah menikahi putri mereka itu. Shiho adalah putri mereka satu-satunya tapi beraninya Shinichi menikahi Shiho tanpa ijin dan tanpa pesta pernikahan yang layak.

Fusae menarik Shiho untuk ikut bersamanya saat mereka semua akan tidur dan melarang Shinichi mendekati Shiho selama Shinichi dan Shiho tinggal di rumahnya. Shinichi pun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Saat dia berbaring di tempat tidurnya, dia merasa kedinginan dan kesepian karena tidak ada istrinya dalam pelukannya. Dia hanya bisa berharap orang tua Shiho tidak menahan Shiho di sini dan melarangnya mengajak Shiho bulan madu.

XXX

"Ibu, apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Shiho saat dia dan Fusae sudah berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Kenapa? Apa kau begitu suka tidur dengan suamimu sehingga kau tidak mau tidur bersama Ibu?" Fusae balik bertanya dengan nada meledek sehingga wajah Shiho memerah.

Fusae pun tertawa dan menarik Shiho ke dalam pelukannya.

"Padahal dua tahun lalu kau bersikeras tidak mau menikah dengannya. Sekarang, kau tidak bisa jauh-jauh darinya saat malam hari," ucap Fusae, kembali menggoda Shiho sehingga wajah Shiho menjadi cemberut.

"Aku tidak seperti itu. Lagipula kasihan Ayah kalau harus tidur sendirian," ucap Shiho dengan nada bersungut-sungut.

"Oh, ayahmu akan baik-baik saja, Sayang. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya," ucap Fusae sambil nyengir dan menatap Shiho dengan tatapan penuh arti sehingga Shiho mengerutkan keningnya padanya.

Fusae kemudian tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Shiho sehingga Shiho akhirnya membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu ibunya, menutup matanya dan tersenyum sambil menikmati kehangatan pelukan ibunya.

"Apa suamimu bersikap baik padamu?" tanya Fusae setelah hening sejenak.

"Iya, dia baik," jawab Shiho.

"Lalu apa mertuamu juga bersikap baik padamu?" tanya Fusae lagi.

"Iya, mereka bersikap baik padaku," jawab Shiho.

"Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Fusae lagi.

"Mmm, aku bahagia, Ibu," jawab Shiho.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Fusae, kemudian dia menghela nafas. "Sekarang bagaimana aku bisa terus marah pada laki-laki bodoh itu, hmm? Dia membuat gadis kecilku bahagia," ucap Fusae sehingga Shiho kembali menatap wajahnya.

"Ibu," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, nanti saat kau bulan madu, Ibu dan Ayah akan menyiapkan semuanya," ucap Fusae.

"Huh?" ucap Shiho dengan bingung.

"Ibu dan Ayah akan membuatkan pesta pernikahan yang sangat meriah untukmu, karena suamimu yang bodoh itu bahkan tidak bisa memberikannya untukmu," ucap Fusae dengan agak mengomel sehingga Shiho tertawa geli.

"Itu tidak perlu, Bu. Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Shiho.

"Tentu saja itu perlu. Kau adalah anak perempuan kami satu-satunya, jadi mana bisa kau menikah tanpa perayaan. Apa kau ingin membuat kami malu sebagai orang tua?" ucap Fusae.

"Bukan begitu, Bu...," ucapan Shiho dipotong oleh Fusae.

"Kau sangat berharga, Sayang. Untukku dan untuk ayahmu. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik dan kami akan memberikan semuanya untukmu," ucap Fusae.

"Ibu," ucap Shiho dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kemudian dia memeluk ibunya dengan erat sambil menangis.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan menangis," ucap Fusae. Tapi kemudian air mata juga mulai mengalir dari matanya. Mereka berdua pun menangis bersama.

"_Terima kasih karena sudah menyayangiku, Ibu. Terima kasih banyak."_

"_Tidak, Ibu-lah yang harus berterima kasih. Terima kasih karena kau sudah kembali, Sayang."_

XXX

Shiho sudah akan berbaring di kamar hotelnya, tapi Shinichi langsung menahannya sehingga Shiho menatap wajahnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Saat itu mereka baru saja tiba di hotel mereka yang ada di dekat pantai.

"Apa kau sudah lupa dengan dresscode-mu, Sayang?" ucap Shinichi sehingga Shiho memutar bola matanya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat disiplin kalau menyangkut hal-hal seperti ini ya?" komentar Shiho dengan nada menyindir.

Shinichi menyeringai kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Setelah aku menderita selama dua minggu ini, apa kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja? Kau akan membayar semuanya selama sebulan ke depan," ucap Shinichi.

Shiho pun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Dasar pendendam. Tapi baiklah, aku memang sudah berjanji jadi aku harus memenuhinya," ucap Shiho. Dia pun melepas semua pakaian luarnya sehingga yang tersisa di tubuhnya hanyalah bikini berwarna biru metalik yang sangat seksi yang juga merupakan pilihan suaminya.

"Apa kau puas sekarang?" tanya Shiho. Kemudian dia kembali akan berbaring di tempat tidur tapi Shinichi kembali menahannya.

Shinichi melingkarkan lengannya dengan erat ke pinggang Shiho dan mencium bibir Shiho dengan kekuatan penuh. Shiho segera mengakhiri ciuman itu dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Sayang, aku lelah," ucap Shiho setelah dia mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Lalu?" sahut Shinichi sambil menyeringai.

Shinichi kembali berusaha mencium bibir istrinya namun istrinya selalu bisa menghindar meskipun berada dalam pelukannya sehingga dia menjadi tidak sabar. Dia mendorong istrinya ke tempat tidur dan menindihnya sehingga istrinya tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

Shiho akhirnya hanya bisa membiarkan suaminya melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan padanya. Dia sangat lelah karena perjalanan dari rumah orang tuanya ke tempat bulan madunya dan dia hanya ingin tidur. Tapi sepertinya suaminya yang pemaksa ini benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"_Sebenarnya kenapa aku bisa mencintai dan mau menikah dengan laki-laki mesum satu ini?"_ gerutu Shiho dalam hati sementara suaminya sedang mengulum lidahnya dan tangan suaminya menggerayanginya disana-sini.

Shinichi mengakhiri ciumannya setelah beberapa lama, meninggalkan istrinya dalam keadaan kehabisan nafas. Dia mengamati istrinya sambil tersenyum puas sementara istrinya berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Sekarang kau bisa istirahat, Sayang," ucap Shinichi sehingga Shiho memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi sekarang aku benar-benar menjadi budakmu, huh?" ucap Shiho sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kan kau sendiri yang menawarkan dirimu menjadi budakku selama sebulan. Kalau kau tidak sanggup, seharusnya kau tidak menawarkan diri sejak awal," ucap Shinichi sambil nyengir.

"Yah, aku rasa kau benar. Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus menjadi Chizue lagi selama satu bulan ke depan," ucap Shiho sambil menyeringai sehingga Shinichi mengernyit.

"Oh, tidak. Jangan Chizue," erang Shinichi. "Aku hanya mau kau, Sayang. Aku hanya mau Shiho-ku," ucap Shinichi.

Shiho pun tersenyum manis, kemudian berbicara dengan nada seduktif.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kudo-sama, budak anda ini akan tidur sekarang. Nanti setelah saya bangun, saya pasti akan menyenangkan anda," ucap Shiho. Kemudian dia menggesekkan bibirnya ke pipi Shinichi sementara salah satu tangannya mengusap dada Shinichi.

Shiho puas sekali melihat wajah suaminya yang menjadi sangat merah dan tubuh suaminya yang mengeras. Dia kemudian mendorong suaminya yang masih membeku di tempat untuk berbaring di sampingnya dan merebahkan kepalanya di dada suaminya. Lalu dia menutup matanya dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar menantikan bagaimana suaminya yang mesum itu menyenangkannya selama sebulan ke depan.

Shinichi langsung melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang istrinya begitu dia sudah sadar dari kejutan rayuan istrinya. Dia menatap istrinya sejenak kemudian dia tersenyum.

"_Ini akan menjadi satu bulan yang sangat menyenangkan bagi kita berdua, Sayang. Aku jamin itu,"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati.

XXX

Shinichi terbangun dan dia tersenyum sambil menatap istrinya yang masih tidur di pelukannya. Tak jauh dari tempat tidur, terdapat sebuah kostum striptease tergeletak di lantai. Saat itu mereka berdua sudah menginjak minggu keempat dari bulan madu mereka.

Sekarang Shinichi jadi mengerti kenapa kedua orang mantan pacar istrinya itu tidak mau melepaskan istrinya. Mereka mungkin tahu bahwa mereka pasti akan menjadi laki-laki paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Shinichi kembali ingat bagaimana kemarin dia meminta istrinya menari striptease untuknya. Istrinya langsung cemberut dan menatapnya dengan kesal, tapi dia hanya nyengir dan mengingatkan istrinya tentang perjanjian mereka. Dia kemudian pergi mencari kostum striptease untuk istrinya sementara istrinya tinggal di hotel dan menyibukkan diri dengan laptopnya.

Shinichi tersenyum ketika teringat bagaimana istrinya terlihat sangat malu sebelum memulai tariannya sementara dia terus-menerus meledek istrinya itu. Namun ketika istrinya sudah mulai menari, dia hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya. Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari istrinya dan yang lebih memalukan adalah dia sudah menerjang istrinya sebelum istrinya sempat membuka branya.

Setelah mereka bercinta, istrinya pun ganti meledeknya karena dia sudah menerjangnya sebelum tariannya selesai dan dia tidak bisa membalasnya. Lalu istrinya menantangnya untuk melakukan striptease juga. Pada awalnya dia langsung menolak, tapi karena istrinya terus berkata bahwa dia ingin melihatnya, akhirnya dia setuju. Malam ini dia akan menari striptease untuk istrinya dan berharap istrinya akan menerjangnya sebelum dia benar-benar telanjang.

XXX

Shinichi langsung merasa terluka ketika melihat Shiho yang kelihatannya mau muntah saat dia menari striptease. Shiho kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Shinichi pun bertanya-tanya apa tariannya begitu buruk sampai istrinya mau muntah karena melihatnya atau istrinya sedang berpura-pura untuk meledeknya. Tapi ketika dia mendengar suara Shiho yang sedang muntah di kamar mandi, dia pun menyingkirkan pikiran-pikirannya itu dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shinichi.

Shiho tidak menjawab dan pergi ke depan wastafel untuk mencuci mulutnya, lalu mengelapnya dengan handuk. Setelah dia selesai, Shinichi langsung membalik badannya dan mengamatinya.

"Aku rasa aku masuk angin. Sejak tadi siang aku sudah merasa tidak enak badan. Maaf, aku mengacaukan pertunjukanmu," sahut Shiho.

Melihat istrinya yang kelihatan lemas dan wajah istrinya yang pucat membuat Shinichi merasa bersalah. Kalau istrinya masuk angin, itu pasti adalah salahnya karena menyuruh istrinya memakai bikini sepanjang hari kalau mereka tidak pergi keluar untuk jalan-jalan, sementara kamar mereka lumayan berangin kalau pintu menuju balkon terbuka. Bagaimana bisa dia selalu membuat istrinya menderita. Dia benar-benar payah.

Shinichi pun segera menarik Shiho keluar dari kamar mandi lalu mendudukkannya di tempat tidur mereka. Kemudian dia mengambilkan baju Shiho yang paling tebal dan membantu Shiho memakainya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau tidak enak badan?" tanya Shinichi sambil membantu Shiho berpakaian.

"Kupikir aku akan baikan setelah tidur sebentar tadi sore dan aku benar-benar ingin melihat pertunjukanmu, makanya...," jawab Shiho.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku bisa melakukannya kapanpun kau mau. Ayo, aku akan membawamu ke dokter sekarang," ucap Shinichi.

"Tidak perlu. Apa kau sudah lupa kalau aku ini dokter? Aku pasti akan baikan setelah tidur malam ini. Lagipula ini sudah malam," ucap Shiho.

"Sayang, dokter tidak bisa mengobati penyakitnya sendiri. Lagipula kau sudah lama tidak praktek. Tapi kau benar, ini sudah terlalu malam dan kau butuh istirahat, jadi kita akan pergi ke dokter besok pagi. Sekarang tidurlah," ucap Shinichi.

Shiho pun tidak membantah dan kemudian dia berbaring di tempat tidur. Shinichi menelepon untuk memesan pelayanan kamar berupa minuman hangat untuk orang yang masuk angin. Setelah minumannya datang, dia memberikannya pada istrinya untuk diminum. Setelah Shiho menghabiskan minumannya, dia naik ke tempat tidur dan mendekap istrinya itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah merasa cukup hangat sekarang?" tanya Shinichi.

"Mmm, aku rasa begitu. Tapi perutku masih terasa aneh," jawab Shiho.

"Sepertinya kau memang harus ke dokter," ucap Shinichi. Kemudian dia menghela nafas. "Maafkan aku, Sayang," ucap Shinichi.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Shiho dengan bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa memegang kata-kataku sendiri. Padahal aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa aku akan lebih memperhatikanmu, tapi kenyataannya aku masih saja tidak melakukannya. Aku tahu kalau kamar ini sangat berangin jika kita membuka pintu yang menuju balkon, tapi aku tetap menyuruhmu memakai bikini-bikini bodoh itu. Aku juga tidak menyadari kalau kau tidak enak badan sejak tadi siang. Aku benar-benar bodoh," jawab Shinichi sehingga Shiho tersenyum.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Sayang," ucap Shiho.

"Tidak, ini salahku. Karena kebodohanku kau jadi jatuh sakit. Tapi ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Aku janji," ucap Shinichi.

"Baiklah, Sayang, kalau kau bilang begitu," ucap Shiho.

Tak lama kemudian, Shiho pun sudah tertidur.

Keesokan paginya, Shinichi membawa Shiho ke dokter dan di sana mereka mendapatkan kabar gembira.

**Tamat.**


	17. Epilog  Generasi Kedua

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

**Waktunya balas komen!**

**OcHaCocoLaTos : **Oke deh! XD**  
><strong>

**Guest (Atin) : **Ada dong, biasanya diiringi demam juga kalau di luar negeri. Btw, ini beneran Atin kan? Aku cuma nebak soalnya sekarang komentator yang tanpa akun namanya guest semua. Ntar kalau komen lagi, jangan lupa tulis nama di dalam komennya yah, atau lebih bagus lagi kalau login pakai fesbuk atau twitter. XD**  
><strong>

**Guest : **Sama-sama. Btw, lain kali tulis nama yah di dalam komennya atau lebih bagus lagi kalau login pakai fesbuk atau twitter. XD**  
><strong>

**Guest : **Aku pikir aku memang tidak humoris. XD. Berikutnya ShuShi (kok kayak nama makanan?), ratingnya T karena habis ini bulan puasa dan AU. Btw, lain kali tulis nama yah di dalam komennya atau lebih bagus lagi kalau login pakai fesbuk atau twitter. XD**  
><strong>

**Byzan : **Yah, memang tidak dipanjangkan soalnya aku takutnya malah bertele-tele. Kalau crossover sama Ouran dan mungkin eyeshield 21. Aku juga berharap epilognya lebih bagus, tapi sepertinya epilog ini sebagian besar untuk fanservice. XD**  
><strong>

**septiSP : **Aku harap juga begitu. Waduh, aku nggak suka naruto, jadi aku pasti nggak bisa bikin. Gimana kalau kamu aja yang bikin? XD**  
><strong>

**Aiwha0766 : **Ya nggak papalah. Orang istri sendiri aja. He he he. Iya, itu kabar gembiranya. XD**  
><strong>

**Yukio Hisa : **Yah, lanjutannya ya tinggal epilog ini. XD**  
><strong>

**mimi : **Lanjutannya epilog. XD**  
><strong>

**Guest : **Ada epilognya. Btw, lain kali tulis nama yah di dalam komennya atau lebih bagus lagi kalau login pakai fesbuk atau twitter. XD**  
><strong>

**KidMoonLight : **Soalnya sudah waktunya tamat. XD**  
><strong>

**Day-chan Dragneel : **Soalnya Shiho belum pernah hamil sebelumnya dan mereka berdua tidak menyangka akan dapat secepat itu, makanya mereka nggak sadar. XD**  
><strong>

**Anna chan : **Rada' gimana memangnya? Aku jadi penasaran. XD**  
><strong>

**Misyel : **Memang ada epilognya. Kamu pasti tidak membaca curcolku, ya kan? XD**  
><strong>

**eidelwianakudo : **Terima kasih banyak. XD**  
><strong>

**Guest : **Apanya yang kurang sreg? Jadi penasaran. Btw, lain kali tulis nama yah di dalam komennya atau lebih bagus lagi kalau login pakai fesbuk atau twitter. XD**  
><strong>

**Waktunya curcol!**

Tidak banyak yang bisa dikatakan. Semoga penulis bisa memulai serial baru secepatnya. Serial baru ini rencananya bergenre misteri dan AU dengan ShuShi (ShuAi lebih tepatnya tapi Ai-nya sudah dewasa) sebagai tokoh utamanya.

Baiklah, ini dia epilog hentainya (XD), tapi karena tidak ada lemonnya, apakah ini masih bisa disebut hentai?**  
><strong>

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Tidak Ada yang Terjadi<strong>

By Enji86

_Tears fall without me realising_

_I wiped my tears because I didn't want you to be washed away_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

_Repeatedly telling with my heart, telling with my mouth_

_I remind myself so many times because I don't want to lose you_

_Could have erased you, could have forgotten you_

_It makes me cry to think about the days without you_

_You left me without saying anything, I wish it wasn't you, please_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_It must be just a dream where we were apart for a short time_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_If I wake up after tonight_

_It's okay if you return, it's okay if you return_

_I still love you, please, please_

_Nothing happened, nothing happened_

_When the night is over, if I wake up, I'm with you again_

(Nothing Happened – Jung Yeop)

**Epilog – Generasi Kedua**

"Tenanglah, Ayah. Ini, minumlah teh hijau ini," ucap Ai sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh hijau yang baru saja dibuatnya pada ayahnya yang baru saja meledak pada dua adik kembarnya yang baru pulang dari rumah Kaito untuk belajar sulap.

Shinichi akhirnya mengambil teh hijau tersebut dan meminumnya.

"Mau jadi apa mereka nanti? Apa mereka mau jadi pencuri?" ucap Shinichi dengan nada mengomel setelah dia meminum tehnya.

"Tidak, Ayah. Mereka mau jadi pesulap seperti Paman Kaito," jawab Ai dengan polos karena dia pikir ayahnya bertanya padanya.

Shinichi bukannya tidak tahu, tapi tidak suka, makanya dia pun facepalm mendengar jawaban Ai sehingga Ai menatapnya dengan bingung. Tatapan Ai berkata 'apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku barusan sehingga Ayah facepalm?' sehingga Shinichi menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum lembut pada putrinya yang memang sangat polos dan naif itu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayah bersyukur punya kau di sini, karena kalau tidak, Ayah pasti sudah menjadi gila. Kau selalu manis dan bersikap baik. Ayah sayang padamu," ucap Shinichi. Lalu dia menarik Ai ke dalam pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba handphone Shinichi berbunyi sehingga Shinichi melepaskan pelukannya dan menjawab teleponnya.

"Sepertinya Ayah harus pergi sekarang. Ada kasus penting yang harus ditangani. Tolong katakan pada Ibumu, oke?" ucap Shinichi sambil berdiri dari sofa.

"Iya, Ayah," sahut Ai.

"Terima kasih, Sayang," ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia bergegas pergi.

Setelah ayahnya menghilang, Ai menghela nafas. Selalu saja begitu. Dia adalah anak yang manis dan baik. Dulu dia merasa biasa saja dengan itu, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Dia sangat membosankan, berbeda sekali dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain, aneh tapi sangat menarik. Bahkan ayahnya yang selalu memujinya pun bisa dikatakan aneh.

Hubungan Ai dengan kekasihnya juga begitu. Kekasihnya selalu bersikap normal padanya dan dia juga bersikap normal pada kekasihnya. Hubungan mereka sangat normal meskipun hubungan jarak jauh sehingga bisa dikatakan membosankan.

Ai merasa hidupnya benar-benar datar dan dia tidak menyukainya. Tapi dia juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

XXX

"Aku berteriak padanya, Bu. Aku bilang dia membosankan," ucap Ai sambil menangis dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis, Sayang. Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi sampai-sampai kau berteriak padanya seperti itu?" tanya Shiho dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tiba-tiba berteriak begitu saja saat dia menelepon. Lalu aku sadar dan aku sangat malu sehingga aku langsung menutup teleponnya," jawab Ai yang masih terisak-isak.

"Kalau begitu, minta maaflah padanya. Ibu yakin Haru-chan akan mengerti," ucap Shiho sambil membelai rambut putrinya yang kini sudah menginjak usia 16 tahun.

Ai hanya diam saja sampai tangisnya reda. Kemudian dia kembali bicara pada ibunya.

"Ibu, apa aku membosankan?" tanya Ai.

Shiho pun agak terpana mendengar pertanyaan putrinya lalu dia tersenyum geli.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu, Sayang?" Shiho balik bertanya.

"Semua orang bilang aku anak yang manis dan baik. Hubunganku dengan Haruka-kun juga monoton dan tidak menarik. Aku membosankan, Bu, dan aku tidak suka," jawab Ai.

Shiho pun tersenyum. Sepertinya putrinya sudah mulai memasuki masa puber, walaupun agak terlambat. Makanya putrinya ingin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar hubungan manis seperti yang dijalaninya bersama Haruka saat ini.

"Ibu kira kau merasa begitu karena hubunganmu dengan Haru-chan. Jadi Ibu rasa kau harus membuat hubunganmu dengan Haru-chan menjadi lebih menarik," ucap Shiho.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Ai.

"Kau akan menemukannya sendiri nanti, Sayang. Kau kan putri Ibu dan Ayah," jawab Shiho.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ai dengan skeptis.

"Mmm, tapi kau juga harus hati-hati setelah kau melewati garis itu atau Ibu terpaksa menikahkanmu dengan Haru-chan sebelum waktunya, kau mengerti?" jawab Shiho.

Ai menatap ibunya dengan bingung karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang ibunya bicarakan, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk saja karena dia sudah mengantuk sehabis menangis. Dia kemudian menutup matanya dan segera terlelap.

Shiho tersenyum melihat Ai yang sudah tertidur, kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya dengan hati-hati lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur. Dia menyelimuti Ai dan mencium kening Ai, lalu dia keluar dari kamar Ai.

XXX

"Ada apa dengan Ai-chan?" tanya Shinichi ketika istrinya naik ke tempat tidur mereka.

"Masalah anak perempuan," jawab Shiho sambil tersenyum.

Shiho kemudian mengambil ponselnya untuk menelepon seseorang. Shinichi pun mengerutkan keningnya ketika dia tahu Shiho menelepon Shuichi.

"Kenapa kau meneleponnya? Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi? Aku mendengar kau menyebut-nyebut nama Haruka. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Ai-chan?" tanya Shinichi setelah istrinya selesai menelepon.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Sayang," sahut Shiho sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Apa? Tentu saja aku perlu tahu. Kau istriku dan Ai-chan adalah putriku, jadi...," ucapan Shinichi terhenti karena istrinya mendorongnya berbaring di tempat tidur dan memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuhnya.

Shiho kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah suaminya.

"Tidak, Sayang. Aku hanya ingin mendengarmu mendesahkan namaku malam ini. Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan yang lainnya, kau mengerti?" ucap Shiho dengan nada seduktif.

Wajah Shinichi pun langsung memerah dan Shiho kemudian mencium bibirnya.

"_Kau akan menemukannya, Sayang. Musim panas ini."_

XXX

"_Oke, ini dia. Paman Shuichi bilang aku harus merayunya. Aku harus jadi laki-laki sejati agar aku tidak membosankan lagi,"_ ucap Haruka dalam hati dengan jantung berdebar sambil mengintip Ai yang sedang membaca buku di ruang tamu rumahnya. Saat itu, mereka hanya berdua saja di rumahnya. Shinichi dan Heiji pergi menangani kasus, Sera dan Shiho pergi jalan-jalan, Hikari pergi kencan dengan Kyosuke, sementara kedua adik laki-laki Ai tidak ikut ke Osaka karena mereka ingin menghabiskan musim panas bersama Kaito.

Saat Ai berteriak padanya bahwa dia membosankan, Haruka benar-benar merasa depresi. Dia langsung menelepon pamannya untuk curhat dan minta nasehat. Meskipun setelah itu, Ai sudah minta maaf padanya tentang hal itu, tetap saja dia tidak bisa menyingkirkan hal itu dari pikirannya. Dia tidak mau terlihat membosankan di mata Ai dan dia akan membuktikannya.

Sebenarnya Haruka merasa sangat malu tampil bertelanjang dada di depan Ai, tapi kata pamannya dia harus melakukannya. Yah, mereka berdua memang sangat polos dan naif meskipun Haruka sudah kelas 3 SMA dan Ai kelas 1 SMA.

Haruka mengambil nafas panjang berkali-kali sebelum melangkah menghampiri Ai. Saat dia sudah dekat, Ai mendongak padanya lalu mengangkat alisnya padanya sehingga dia merasa dia ingin melarikan diri saat itu juga. Namun akhirnya dia berhasil sampai dan duduk di sebelah Ai.

"H-hari ini sangat panas ya?" ucap Haruka dengan gugup. Dia ingin membuat alasan kenapa dia bertelanjang dada.

"Mmm, a-aku rasa begitu," sahut Ai dengan gugup juga. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi setelah melihat Haruka bertelanjang dada, jantungnya jadi berdebar tidak karuan. Lalu tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat ingin menyentuh tubuh Haruka.

Yah, tubuh Haruka memang sangat bagus karena dia merupakan atlet kendo nasional.

Suasana pun menjadi hening dan canggung.

"_Oh, tidak. Bukan seperti ini. Ayolah, Haruka. Ayo!"_ ucap Haruka pada dirinya sendiri.

"Uhm, kau lagi baca apa?" tanya Haruka sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Ai untuk melihat apa yang sedang dibaca Ai.

Ai pun tersentak tanpa alasan yang jelas ketika Haruka mendekat kepadanya sehingga dia menjatuhkan bukunya dan mendorong Haruka dengan tangannya. Tangan Ai berada di dada Haruka yang telanjang sehingga wajah mereka berdua pun memerah.

Tapi Ai tidak menyingkirkan tangannya dari dada Haruka. Dia merasakan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tubuh Haruka. Sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa, tapi dia sangat menyukainya. Kemudian dia mulai menggerakkan tangannya menelusuri tubuh Haruka.

"_Ibu, aku rasa aku mulai menemukannya..."_

XXX

Haruka sedang berusaha membuka blus yang dikenakan Ai yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Sejak Ai mengganti tangan dengan bibir untuk menyentuh tubuhnya, dia benar-benar ingin melepas blus yang dipakai Ai itu. Kalau dia merasa senang ketika Ai menyentuh tubuhnya, Ai juga pasti akan merasa senang kalau dia menyentuh tubuh Ai. Dia ingin menyenangkan Ai sama seperti Ai menyenangkannya.

Setelah blus lepas dari tubuh Ai, Haruka memegang kedua pipi Ai yang kelihatan agak malu setelah Haruka melepaskan blusnya. Haruka kemudian memandangi wajah Ai selama beberapa saat.

"Kau sangat cantik," kata-kata itu meluncur keluar begitu saja dari mulut Haruka.

Wajah Ai yang sudah merah bertambah merah dan senyum langsung muncul di bibir Ai. Ini pertama kalinya Haruka mengatakan hal itu pada Ai. Hubungan mereka berdua memang sangat datar dan formal sehingga hal-hal seperti ini memang tidak pernah terjadi.

Melihat bibir Ai yang membentuk senyuman, Haruka spontan menarik wajah Ai mendekat lalu tanpa basa-basi dia mencium bibir Ai, yang merupakan ciuman pertama mereka setelah dua tahun mereka berpacaran. Mereka berdua berciuman selama beberapa saat kemudian Haruka mengakhirinya. Entah kenapa dia merasa dia tidak bisa melanjutkan acara mereka di ruangan ini. Dia merasa dia harus membawa Ai ke kamarnya. Jadi itulah yang dilakukannya.

Haruka membaringkan tubuh Ai di tempat tidurnya kemudian memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Ai dan menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Ai di tempat tidur. Dia menatap tubuh Ai yang berada di bawahnya selama beberapa saat, sedang mempertimbangkan apakah tidak apa-apa kalau dia melepaskan semua pakaian Ai yang tersisa karena entah kenapa pakaian Ai yang tersisa itu terlihat sangat mengganggu di matanya.

Melihat Haruka yang sedang memandangi tubuhnya sambil berpikir membuat Ai menggeliat. Dia tidak menginginkan ini. Yang dia mau adalah bibir Haruka menempel pada bibirnya dan tangan Haruka menggerayangi tubuhnya sementara tangannya juga menggerayangi tubuh Haruka.

"Cium aku, Haruka-kun," ucap Ai dengan suara mendesah sehingga jantung Haruka seolah berhenti berdetak. Dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Ai dengan agak terpana. Tubuhnya terasa panas. Sangat panas.

"Cium aku, Sayang," desah Ai dengan agak merengek ketika Haruka masih belum memberikan apa yang diinginkannya.

Ai pun tidak perlu mengatakannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya karena Haruka langsung memberikannya. Mereka pun berciuman dengan penuh gairah.

Sekarang mereka tahu apa yang kurang dari hubungan mereka. Gairah. Dan sekarang mereka sudah menemukannya.

XXX

Ai tersenyum senang dengan bibirnya yang merah dan agak bengkak dalam pelukan Haruka. Dia menggambar spiral di dada Haruka dengan jari telunjuknya sementara Haruka membelai rambutnya. Bibir Haruka juga mengulas senyum senang dan sesekali dia akan mencium kepala Ai.

"Itu tadi sangat menyenangkan," ucap Haruka.

"Iya, kau benar," sahut Ai.

"Kenapa kita tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya ya?" tanya Haruka dengan heran.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sejujurnya aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku akan melakukan hal-hal semacam itu denganmu," jawab Ai.

"Mmm, aku juga. Tidak pernah terbersit dalam pikiranku tentang hal itu," ucap Haruka.

"Lalu, apa kita akan melakukannya lagi lain kali?" tanya Ai.

"Tentu saja, Sayang," jawab Haruka dengan cepat. Lalu dia sadar pada apa yang baru saja dikatakannya sehingga wajahnya langsung memerah. "M-maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud memanggilmu begitu, Ai-chan," ucapnya.

"Tidak, itu tidak apa. Kau boleh memanggilku Sayang kalau kau mau," ucap Ai dengan malu-malu dan wajah merona. Dia ingat dia tadi juga sempat memanggil Haruka dengan Sayang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Haruka.

"Hei, Haruka-kun, tadi aku merasa ada sebuah gundukan yang menyembul dari celanamu dan rasanya sangat keras dan berdenyut. Apa itu tadi?" tanya Ai sehingga wajah Haruka kembali memerah meskipun dia tidak yakin kenapa.

"Uhm, aku pikir itu alat kelaminku. Sebenarnya rasanya agak sakit tadi, tapi kemudian terasa sangat enak ketika aku menggesekkannya ke arah... uh... dimana alat kelaminmu berada...," jawab Haruka dengan agak malu.

"Ooo, begitu ya. Aku juga tadi merasa tidak nyaman di bawah sana. Tapi saat kau menggesekkan milikmu, rasanya memang luar biasa. Meskipun begitu, semakin lama rasanya semakin tidak nyaman dan juga basah, jadi aku sangat lega saat kau berhenti," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum. Namun Haruka malah menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Maaf aku sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman, Ai-chan. Aku tidak tahu. Sejujurnya aku berhenti karena rasa sakitnya bertambah seiring dengan rasa enaknya. Kalau aku tahu, aku pasti akan berhenti lebih cepat," ucap Haruka dengan perasaan bersalah.

Ai pun tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku menikmatinya kok, meskipun rasanya jadi tidak nyaman," ucap Ai. Namun tiba-tiba wajahnya terlihat cemas. Peringatan ibunya tentang melewati batas kembali terngiang di telinganya dan sekarang dia mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Hei, Haruka-kun, bukankah alat kelamin itu digunakan untuk membuat anak? Apa itu berarti setelah ini aku akan hamil? Tapi aku tidak boleh hamil sebelum aku menikah. Bagaimana ini?" ucap Ai dengan agak panik.

"Tenanglah, Ai-chan. Setahuku kau baru bisa hamil kalau alat kelaminku mengeluarkan cairan bernama sperma dan spermaku itu masuk ke dalam tubuhmu. Lalu sperma itu juga harus bisa mencapai sel telurmu," ucap Haruka dengan nada menenangkan sehingga Ai menghela nafas lega karena sepertinya dia belum melewati batas.

"Oh iya, benar juga. Aku ingat pernah mempelajarinya saat pelajaran biologi," ucap Ai dengan lega. "Lalu bagaimana ya caranya sperma keluar dari alat kelaminmu? Apa sperma itu keluar begitu saja saat kau mau? Lalu bagaimana caranya kau memasukkan spermamu itu ke dalam tubuhku?" tanya Ai.

"Yah, aku pikir sperma itu tidak keluar begitu saja saat aku mau, tapi aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengeluarkannya dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memasukkannya ke dalam tubuhmu. Aku akan menanyakannya pada Paman Shuichi nanti," jawab Haruka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Ai.

Lalu mereka berdua diam, menikmati kehangatan satu sama lain.

"Aah, kau begitu lembut, Ai-chan. Aku benar-benar sangat menyukaimu," kembali kata-kata meluncur keluar dari mulut Haruka dengan begitu saja setelah dia mendekap Ai selama beberapa saat sehingga wajah Haruka kembali memerah.

Wajah Ai juga langsung memerah mendengarnya.

"Uhm... aku juga sangat menyukaimu, Haruka-kun," gumam Ai dengan suara pelan dan malu-malu.

Mendengar hal itu, entah kenapa Haruka merasa dia harus mencium Ai sehingga dia mengangkat wajah Ai yang tersembunyi di dadanya lalu mencium bibirnya. Mereka mengakhiri ciuman itu beberapa saat kemudian, lalu Haruka kembali mengubur wajah Ai di dadanya dan memeluk Ai dengan erat. Mereka pun memejamkan mata mereka dan tak lama kemudian mereka sudah tertidur.

XXX

"Huh? Kenapa sepi sekali? Kemana Haru-chan dan Ai-chan pergi?" Sera bertanya-tanya dengan heran saat dia dan Shiho sudah berada di ruang tamu rumahnya. Saat itu mereka berdua baru pulang dari jalan-jalan.

Shiho tidak menyahut karena sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai menarik perhatiannya sehingga dia menunduk untuk mengambilnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sera saat Shiho sudah berdiri kembali dengan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Seingatku ini blus yang dipakai Ai-chan tadi," jawab Shiho sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Kemudian Shiho dan Sera saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat sebelum mereka berdua berlari ke kamar Haruka.

Sera hampir saja berteriak kalau Shiho tidak menutup mulutnya dan menariknya pergi dari kamar Haruka. Ketika mereka berdua kembali ke ruang tamu, tawa Shiho pun meledak sehingga Sera melihatnya seperti sedang melihat orang gila.

"Shiho, bagaimana bisa kau tertawa sementara anakmu baru saja ditiduri oleh anakku?" tanya Sera dengan agak marah. "Aku akan membunuh anak itu. Beraninya dia melakukan hal itu," lanjut Sera sambil mulai melangkah kembali menuju kamar Haruka. Namun Shiho buru-buru menahannya.

"Tenanglah, Sera. Mereka berdua belum melakukannya kok," ucap Shiho.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Sera dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Yah, mereka berdua itu terlalu polos sekaligus juga tidak bodoh, jadi tidak mungkin mereka melakukannya. Setidaknya mereka pasti sudah tahu cara kerja sistem reproduksi manusia, jadi mereka pasti bisa menduga kalau mereka melakukan hal yang salah sehingga mereka tidak akan melakukannya," jawab Shiho.

"Tapi tetap saja...," ucapan Sera langsung dipotong oleh Shiho.

"Lagipula pakaian bagian bawah mereka masih lengkap kok, jadi pasti tidak ada yang terjadi di bagian itu," ucap Shiho.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sera.

"Kita harus membangunkan mereka sebelum para ayah kembali," jawab Shiho sambil tersenyum simpul.

XXX

"Oh, lihat ini. Gadis kecilku jadi sering melamun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri setelah pulang dari Osaka. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku sudah berdiri di sini selama lima menit," ucap Shiho sambil nyengir.

Lamunan Ai pun langsung buyar dan dia langsung bangkit untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ibu," protes Ai.

Tadi sore Ai sudah diledek habis-habisan oleh adik kembarnya yang menemukannya melamun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri di ruang tengah, jadi dia tidak mau diledek lagi, apalagi oleh ibunya. Adik kembarnya itu memang selalu menindasnya. Bahkan kadang-kadang mereka baru berhenti ketika dia mulai menangis dan mereka akan langsung melarikan diri karena ibu mereka, yang kadang-kadang bisa sangat mengerikan, pasti akan muncul. Mereka juga yang membuatnya tidak percaya diri dengan Haruka karena mereka selalu bilang dia tidak pantas untuk Haruka dan mereka juga selalu bilang tidak akan ada laki-laki yang suka padanya.

Yah, Ai memang tidak tahu kalau adik kembarnya itu sebenarnya menderita sister complex. Ai sebenarnya sangat populer, tapi karena adik-adiknya itu, yang selalu bertindak tanpa sepengetahuannya, jadi tidak ada laki-laki yang berani mendekatinya. Untung saja, Ai menyukai Haruka, sehingga kedua adik kembarnya dan juga ayahnya yang sangat overprotective terhadapnya, tidak melarangnya pacaran dengan Haruka. Mereka pikir, karena Haruka ada di Osaka, Haruka tidak akan bisa sering-sering berduaan dengan Ai dan karena Haruka sama polosnya dengan Ai, Haruka pasti tidak akan macam-macam kepada Ai.

Shiho hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian dia ikut duduk di tempat tidur Ai.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau masih merasa kalau dirimu membosankan?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku rasa tidak. Haruka-kun bilang dia sangat menyukaiku," jawab Ai dengan malu-malu.

"Dia bilang begitu?" tanya Shiho.

Ai menjawabnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau senang saat dia mengatakan itu?" tanya Shiho lagi.

Ai kembali menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu Ibu ikut senang untukmu," ucap Shiho sehingga Ai memeluknya.

"_Aah, waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Sekarang gadis kecilku sudah mulai beranjak dewasa. Bahkan mungkin tak lama lagi dia akan diambil orang,"_ batin Shiho sambil membelai rambut Ai yang hitam dan panjang.

"Tapi kau harus ingat, Ai-chan. Jangan pernah membiarkan Haru-chan melepaskan celana dalammu sebelum kalian menikah, kau mengerti?" ucap Shiho sehingga wajah Ai memerah tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Sejujurnya Ai tidak mengerti kenapa celana dalamnya tidak boleh terlepas ketika dia sedang melakukan 'hal yang menyenangkan' bersama Haruka. Tapi dia tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh karena dia dan Haruka sudah berjanji pada Sera tidak akan melakukannya lagi sampai mereka menikah.

"Tidak, Ibu. Kami tidak akan... uh... melakukan hal-hal semacam itu lagi setelah Bibi Sera memarahi kami saat itu," ucap Ai.

"Dan kau pikir Ibu akan percaya dengan komitmen kalian itu sementara kau terus melamun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri sejak kau pulang dari Osaka?" ledek Shiho sehingga wajah Ai langsung cemberut.

Ai pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap ibunya dengan angkuh, yang mengingatkan Shiho pada Shinichi.

"Tentu saja Ibu harus percaya. Aku dan Haruka-kun bukan orang seperti itu. Kami selalu menepati janji," ucap Ai dengan angkuh sehingga Shiho tersenyum geli.

"Baiklah, Sayang, kalau kau bilang begitu," ucap Shiho. Dia kemudian mengusap kepala Ai dan mengecup kening Ai, lalu mengucapkan selamat malam dan keluar dari kamar Ai.

XXX

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Ai kembali melakukan 'hal yang menyenangkan' bersama Haruka saat mereka berdua berlibur ke Amerika. Ai yang tinggal di rumah kakek dan neneknya mengunjungi tempat tinggal Haruka selama di Amerika yaitu rumah Shuichi setelah mereka berjalan-jalan. Karena Shuichi baru pulang pada malam hari, maka mereka hanya berdua saja di rumah itu saat itu sehingga hal tersebut tak terhindarkan.

Semua dimulai ketika Haruka ingin membuat teh untuk mereka berdua saat mereka sudah duduk di sofa ruang tengah rumah Shuichi. Lalu Ai menahan Haruka dan berkata bahwa dia yang akan membuat teh. Tapi Haruka tidak setuju dan berkata bahwa dialah yang harus membuat teh. Mereka pun sedikit berdebat dan ketika Ai bangkit dari sofa untuk mendahului Haruka, Haruka langsung menariknya untuk duduk kembali dan entah bagaimana Ai malah terduduk di pangkuan Haruka.

Mereka berdua pun saling berpandangan dengan wajah merah selama beberapa saat, kemudian Haruka melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Ai dan tak lama kemudian mereka sudah berciuman.

Saat Haruka kembali menindih tubuhnya di tempat tidur untuk yang kedua kalinya, Ai teringat pesan ibunya, yang selalu benar.

"Uhm... Haruka-kun, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kalau kau sampai berani melepas celana dalamku, aku akan membunuhmu."


End file.
